Another one
by solka
Summary: AU. Rachel has been friends with Jesse for ages, supporting each other in achieving their shared dreams. What happens when Rachel joins the New Directions but still wants to keep her friendship with Jesse? [A take on Season 1, with initial Finchel and eventual St. Berry finale. Sounds boring? Come and see yourself. Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or the canon characters. Enjoy!]
1. Sectionals

**Hello, dear Reader!**

 **I would like to introduce you to my slightly AU piece resolving around the one and only, amazing St. Berry.**

 **I mean to loosely follow the events from Season 1 but I also tend to mix them with my own ideas or describe them alternatively. I tend to do that a lot, actually, so please, bear with me and keep open-minded, it's a FF after all.**

 **Just to make sure that we are clear here, let me sketch over the main ideas behind this story:**

 **Rachel has met Jesse when she was eleven and they remained close friends since then. She is leading her team in their first Sectionals and Jesse comes to see her perform. Here's where the problems start to appear on the horizon.**

 **Additionally (some of that may not make sense now but it will once the following chapters appear):**

 **1) I don't hate the New Directions but they** **were** **kind of mean to Rachel back in the season 1.**

 **2) Vocal Adrenaline's power and arrogance spoke to me on so many levels, in comparison to the ND.**

 **3) Shelby. Shelby, Shelby, Shelby. I was all in for their reconciliation. Sadly the screenwriters weren't.**

 **Enjoy and don't forget to review!**

 **-s.**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Sectionals**

 **Jesse's POV**

Jesse was sitting in his comfortable chair waiting for Rachel's team to appear on the stage. He looked around the auditorium full of people then his eyes moved to the judges and finally back to the empty stage.

Something definitely wasn't right. The two first choirs somehow happened to perform the exact set of songs that Rachel's team had prepared. Jesse took out his cell and tried to call Rachel but she either didn't have her phone on her or decided to ignore him. In meantime the time has come for the New Directions to start their performance and the host of the Sectionals announced the team. Jesse swallowed and silently prayed for the judges' goodwill not to disqualify them right away.

Suddenly Jesse's head snapped upwards at the first tone of the music. He turned back to look at the terrified face of his best friend when she entered the auditorium with the first lines of _Don't Rain On My Parade_ on her lips. He almost laughed with relief when he realised that Rachel and her friends decided to change their repertoire in the last minute. Although preparing everything in less than hour wasn't probably their best way of granting them the victory, it was definitely better than signing songs of their competition's. Besides, with Rachel's voice and acting skills, the victory was inevitable.

Rachel passed him in a hurry, moving from lane to lane and person to person, giving her best show to the audience. She spotted him and smiled widely. She jumped to his chair and sat on his lap trying to take his imaginary hat away from him. Jesse smirked and winked to her and she flew away from him to enter the stage.

The rest of the choir entered through the same back door and proceeded to the stage at Rachel's signing command. With the final note of the instruments, she finished. Jesse grinned to her when their eyes locked and she finally introduced her band.

The rest of their performance passed on quickly. Jesse snorted silently at the choice of _You_ _Can't Always Get What You Want_. Too easy for his taste, too predictable. But, he thought, perfect for gaining the approbate of the judges and the audience. The choreography was as good as it was possible to prepare in such a short notice.

The show has ended. Jesse slipped out of his place and entered the backstage. He found Rachel standing right outside the door to their green room. She spotted him immediately and jumped into his open arms. She was shaking badly and he hurried to talk.

"You were amazing, Rachel," he beamed at her proudly. "I still would have worked on the solo and change the horrible Stones to anything... but other than that, I'm proud of you."

"I can't believe you came!" Rachel laughed. "I was so nervous. Sue gave out our set list to the competition and we panicked cause we would be screwed to sing _Don't Stop Believin'_ after they did it and then Finn came and gave us the notes and they gave me back my solo! And all I could think of was Barbra and..."

Jesse cut Rachel's outburst by hugging her again.

Then they heard a pointed grunt behind their backs.

Oh, busted.

Rachel jumped away from him and Jesse's arms suddenly felt too empty. They realised that the absence of Rachel and probably her hurried words brought the attention of the rest of the New Directions. Jesse threw a glance at the group of waiting teenagers. One of the girls, tall dark haired Latino, threw him appreciative look which returned with a self satisfied half smile. Oh yeah, he still got it.

However his look turned cold when he heard her addressing Rachel:

"So, manhands, care to introduce us?"

Rachel glances back at him, a little red on her face. Apparently the mean comment wasn't the first one.

"Everybody," Rachel finally spoke up. "This is Jesse, my childhood friend. Jesse meet my glee club," she gushed proudly.

Jesse looked around savouring the surprised looks of her team mates. Childhood friends was a bit of an exaggeration as they met when he was already 13 and she 11. They met trying to buy the same last Into the Woods DVD at the music store. After a heated argument they decided to share the DVD: creating some sort of custody agreement. His uncle, with whom he was staying for the summer, exchanged numbers with her dad and it was decided that the musical would stay with her for a week and then he would take it for another. To be completely honest, Jesse had never meant to take it with him even for a day. It was simply an excuse to meet her again. He wasn't sure what has pulled him to her in the first place; was it either her chubby cheeks or brown eyes that challenged his own? Or maybe it was because she fought so fervently for the DVD, bluntly listing the list of arguments for which the album should join her collection, not his. It was the first time someone had made him speechless.

They were living in different cities so he was afraid that their budding friendship would suffer from the distance but it turned out just well. They spent the summer together and would meet here and there from time to time after the vacation was over. He was following her MySpace site, sending her his music over Facebook or email. She would do the same, sometimes commenting on her school life of sharing her big plans for the future. Thanks to those conversation Jesse realised that they shared not only a taste in music but also the stubborn and arrogant belief in their own talent and the destiny of becoming the brightest stars on the Broadway.

Today wasn't the first time that Jesse heard her sing but it was the first time he felt somewhat uncomfortable when listening to some other club. Vocal Adrenaline has won three national championships but suddenly Jesse understood that, with a little work, Rachel's New Directions had a chance to become a real rival.

Pushing those thoughts aside, Jesse concentrated back on Rachel who was telling him the names of her friends. Jesse smirked to himself; as if he was going to remember any of them. But then he heard the infamous Finn's name and he gave him quick evaluating look.

He knew that Rachel had an enormous crush on the guy but in all honesty he couldn't understand why – and note that he was the only person who understood Rachel aside from her dads. The Finn guy returned the glare.

Suddenly the silence was interrupted by the voice of the host who announced that the teams were to gather on the stage. Jesse took it for his cue to leave but when he was a few steps away he turned again to look at Rachel who started following her teammates.

"Hey, Rach," he called after her causing her and some other people to turn back to look at him. "See you at Regionals."

She didn't even have to ask; he always knew she would be a winner.

* * *

 **Rachel's POV.**

They won, just as Jesse predicted. Rachel was crushed between Tina and Kurt as they jumped together and tried to get a hang of the trophy. Their first trophy on the list of many others which were bound to appear on their shelf.

Finally after a round of traditional photos and official congratulations they were free to celebrate backstage. After the general chaos has passed Rachel noticed short glances exchanged by Kurt and Mercedes and then she felt herself being pushed to the armchair in their green room. The rest of the club noticed it and threw the pair curious looks. Rachel frowned.

Kurt was the first to talk.

"This friend of yours, Jesse," he began and Rachel felt her blood turns cold in her veins. "Is it 'Jesse' as in Jesse St. James?"

Busted.

"Um, yeah," it sounded more like a question.

Mercedes gasped but no one other than her and Kurt understood Rachel's guilty face and Mercedes' shock. Tina, Artie, Santana and Quinn exchanged questioning looks, Finn's face was completely clueless and Puck shrugged uninterested.

"What's causing this interesting reactions again?" Artie asked.

Kurt snorted and Rachel decided it was better to tell them herself rather than leave it to Kurt and Mercedes to exaggerate.

"Jesse's the lead in Vocal Adrenaline," she threw. Her team gaped at her with disbelief and shock all over their faces. "I know, okay, but we've been friends forever and..."

"Vocal Adrenaline?" Finn repeated, still with uncertainty in his voice. "What's that?"

Rachel rolled her eyes.

"Just the best glee club in the entire freaking United States of America," Kurt shouted. "Who happen to be from Ohio and will most definitely be our competition at Regionals."

"Aaand Rachel is dating their lead singer," Mercedes added.

"You're sleeping with the enemy," Artie accused her and Rachel instantly felt her cheeks going all red.

She caught a glimpse of Finn's frowned expression and quickly waved her hands at them.

"I'm not... sleeping with anyone," she hissed and Santana snickered, making Rachel even more embarrassed. "And Jesse is just a friend," she added quickly to Finn. "It's nothing, really. Him being in Vocal Adrenaline doesn't change anything."

They didn't look like they believed her. Quinn and Puck raised their eyebrows.

"And he happened to be here to watch our performance. Just tell me how it's not trying to spy on the competition."

Rachel just hid her face in her hands. It was hopeless.

* * *

 **Jesse's POV**

His team was finishing their rehearsal when he entered the auditorium. Shelby just threw him a stern look before pointing to the door without second glance. He obediently exited the room. Fifteen minutes later his friends began to emerge from the auditorium and Jesse dared to enter it again.

"Where the hell have you been?" his coach asked in a harsh tone. She didn't accept insubordination.

"Visiting a friend," he answered vaguely.

"Since when did some friend become more important than rehearsing?"

"This one is," Jesse replied nonchalantly. Shelby frowned but soon nodded her head.

"Rachel," she guessed jumping into her more friendly tone of voice, reserved only for Jesse.

"Rachel," Jesse confirmed. He sat in one of the audience chairs and faced his mentor.

She knew about his friendship with Rachel for some time and understood how important the girl was Jesse. She's visited him in Carmel High many times to listen to their rehearsals; it was probably when she became so determined to join a glee club in her own high school. Or to create one, when it turned out that there hadn't been none in McKinley High. She saw it as her best chance to taste the thrill of stage and her best way to be noticed. Personally, Jesse would have preferred her to just transfer schools and join Vocal Adrenaline rather than that.

"You still didn't manage to convince her to transfer, did you?" Shelby asked with a small smile, as if she could see exactly what was on his mind right now. "Shame, she has a great voice. I'd like to hear her sing sometime more," she added referring to the one time Rachel actually had a courage to sing on the stage of their auditorium in front of Jesse, Shelby and the rest of the Vocal Adrenaline.

Jesse smirked and jumped to the exit.

"Oh, Jesse, I just remembered. I've had a call from a friend in Lima, they held Sectionals today. The New Directions, a new choir from Lima, has won. Nothing to worry about, though, they're completely fresh and unorganised. I guess it was a fluke that they got the first prize but my friend told me that they have quite a good female lead."

"Quite good, you say?" Jesse repeated. "Rachel will be disappointed. See you tomorrow, Shelby," Jesse threw in response to Shelby's surprised expression.

* * *

 **So, how was it? she asked with anticipation**


	2. Not There Yet

**Not to delay too much: I'd like to thank you for support for this story :)**

 **Enjoy reading the second chapter and... don't forget to write a word or two of what you think.**

 **-s.**

* * *

 **Chapter 2: Not there yet**

 **Rachel's POV**

It can't be that bad, Rachel thought as she entered the school on Monday morning only to be slushied by two Cheerios. She squeaked feeling the cold drink in contact with her face and neck. Or can it, she corrected herself.

Quinn and Santana found her later in the bathroom while she was trying to get the drink out of her hair. The fate hated her.

"So, manhands, spill," Santana ordered. "What's going on with St. Jerk?"

Rachel groaned in frustration.

"There is nothing going on. We are friends, how many times do I have to tell you this?"

The two girls exchanged looks and Quinn said:

"We don't care if you let him into your pants, Berry. We need to know that he will not be spying on us anymore."

Rachel flinched at the 'anymore' word. As if Jesse's only reason for being in the audience the other day was to spy on them. Which wasn't, for their information; she asked him specifically several times during the previous weekend just to be sure. He only laughed at her and told her that he didn't need to "check out the competition" as his team was going to win the Regionals anyway. Meaning that New Directions aren't good enough to even be worth bothering, she assumed quickly. She ignored his calls and emails for two days after that, giving in only when he appeared on the doorstep of her house with Sondheim and vegan food and assured that she, out of her whole team, was flawless.

"He did not spy on us, Quinn," Rachel assured them for the millionth time. When their faces still screamed doubt and pity, Rachel let out her anger: "Is it really that hard for you to believe that he was there to see _me_ on stage?"

And she stormed out of the bathroom.

* * *

The rest of the day wasn't any better, Kurt and Mercedes wanted to talk to her during lunch and Artie drove behind her for most of the day. She bumped into Finn but he just turned the other way and left her alone.

She was frustrated. They won the Sectionals, Rachel thought that it was a reason for celebration not depression and anger. They destroyed the rare moment of glory for Rachel completely. She hoped that at least Mr. Schue would be more understanding.

She entered the glee club room and sat on her usual place in the centre. Everyone was there already but no one seemed to be interested in talking to her, quite fortunately.

"Good afternoon, everyone," Mr Schue greeted them cheerfully. He proudly glanced at the trophy in the middle of his desk. Rachel smiled to herself, still proud of them for winning the show.

"So, before we begin I'd like to..."

"Mr Schue?" Mercedes interrupted him and Rachel groaned internally.

The man looked at her expectantly.

"We believe that Rachel shouldn't be included in the planning of the glee club's set lists for Regionals."

Rachel deadpanned. She opened her mouth in disbelief.

"What?!" she called jumping to her feet. "You are kidding me, right?"

"No, and to be honest, you shouldn't get any solo in the competition."

Rachel looked disbelievingly at other members of the glee club. Some of them, like Kurt, Mercedes and Santana nodded their heads but others looked at each other frowning. So it wasn't entirely _everybody's_ decision, she mused angrily.

Finn spoke next:

"You could've told us about this Jesse St. Jerk earlier, Rachel. Or don't invite him at all to Sectionals. Now you can either choose us or him."

She didn't know what to say in response. She was furious. She turned to seek help at Mr Schue.

"Mr Schue, tell them that they are crazy. They don't listen to me!"

The room erupted in a cascade of voices. Santana started yelling at her in Spanish, Mercedes and Kurt stood up and waved their hands furiously at her, Artie and Quinn were the only ones to remain silent but they icy cold glares spoke volumes themselves. Mr Schue held up his arms to silence the wave of anger. He clapped his hands.

"Quiet! Everyone, calm down!" he shouted. "Rachel, sit down. Artie, explain."

Artie sighed.

"Rachel is friends with Jesse St. James, the lead of Vocal Adrenaline. He came to our Sectionals to watch our performance. We think he's spying on us..."

"Which is so obviously not true!" Rachel interrupted.

"... so some of us don't want Rachel to be an active participant in the preparation to the Regionals in order to minimise the risk of Vocal Adrenaline discovering our plans. Provided that she hadn't betrayed us to the enemy, we may consider inviting her back on board. Until then, we think that it is safer to let her sing the chosen songs but split the solos evenly between all of us."

With every word coming from Artie's mouth, Mr Schue's face grew more and more incredulous. When the boy was finished, the teacher turned to Rachel.

"Um..." he obviously didn't know what to say. "Rachel? Your side."

Rachel stood up quickly and once again faced the members of the glee club.

"Jesse does not try to spy on us. He never asked me about you, it was me who invited him to Sectionals for my very first official glee performance. We don't even talk about our clubs." Well it was a little bit of a lie but Rachel's reputation was at bay. "And," she turned to face Mr Schue and pointed to the group of teenagers, "they cannot take away my solos. I have the best voice and without a marvellous solo ballad in the Regionals we stand no chance. Tell them, Mr Schue!"

"I can do the ballad," Mercedes volunteered. "After all it was me who was supposed to be the star of Sectionals."

Mr Schue opened his mouth to speak but he shook his head.

"Ok, listen up, everyone. Before we make any decision, let me try to take care of it first. I will contact the couch of Vocal Adrenaline and try to explain the situation." Rachel smiled contently; Shelby would deal with it. "We have a lot of time until Regionals so we will focus on the weekly assignments, rather than putting together the set list. Is that all right with all of you?" Only Puck nodded his head but Mr Schue ignored the lack of response from the rest. "Fine. You may go now. We won't be able to come up with anything in this state. See you on Thursday."

Rachel almost ran out of the room. She couldn't believe it. How could they do that to her, to the club. As much as it pained her to admit it, they had very small chances of winning against Vocal Adrenaline in general. If they really split her solos, they would lose the last hope for beating Jesse's group. Rachel scoffed furiously, thinking back to her friends offended outbursts. They knew nothing about Vocal Adrenaline, they saw them only once during their Invitationals' performance of "Rehab", while Rachel had spent years, literally years, watching Jesse's team prepare the choreography and rehearse the songs under Shelby's strict eye. They were perfectionists, ideally coordinated and devoted to one goal: winning. Their tactic was simple: they follow their leader and do everything they can to create perfect, flawless show. It was something Rachel had tried to inconspicuously introduce into the New Directions but have never truly achieved.

When she realised that the single spot on the pedestal wasn't something that the members of the New Directions strived for, she changed her tactics and decided to find herself a worthy partner. In the entire group there was only one such person. Finn. Just as she was sure that everything was going in the right direction, with Quinn out of the picture, she was certain that Finn would focus on her only and they slowly would build up their small empire in the school and the glee club. When he came back to them at Sectionals she thought she saw a glimpse of hope in the way he looked at her when he thought she wasn't looking. But then the whole Jesse mess started and he wouldn't even talk to her.

With a grim expression, she entered her car and without spare glance, drove back home.

* * *

 **Shelby's POV**

There was a knock on the door of the office and Shelby frowned seeing an unknown man standing in the doorway. Her grim expression darkened ever more when he introduced himself as Will Schuester, the coach of the New Directions.

"The McKinley's new glee club," he explained even though she recognised the name.

Shelby thought back to the small figure of Rachel Berry and she sighed. She was actually astonished to hear that her daughter was the famous lead singer of the New Directions. She knew that the girl Jesse was friends with was her daughter; she could recognise those eyes and powerful voice everywhere. However, she never told her or Jesse a thing. She still was bound by the contract she had signed after giving birth to her. As soon as her adoptive fathers realised that she was couching their daughter's best friend's glee club they contacted her, reminding her of the severe legal consequences of any violation of the deal on her side. They agreed to allow their anonymous meetings when Rachel was visiting Jesse in Carmel High but nothing apart from that.

Shelby quickly realised that Rachel was far from the idealised picture of her little daughter in her head. She was incredibly talented and arrogantly conscious of that. She knew what she wanted, that was the Broadway career and millions of fans around the world, and she didn't need anyone to help her achieve that dream. But Shelby still couldn't take her eyes away from Rachel every time she was present at the rehearsal, usually waiting for Jesse but sometimes just to listen to their singing. That one time, when she was brave enough to initiate a small show off against Jesse, Shelby thought that she had never heard more beautiful voice. Her and Jesse were worthy each other; both stubbornly sure of their talent, bound to end up together on the Broadway stage.

She was quite curious about the outcome of the forthcoming several months when the two teams, Vocal Adrenaline and New Directions, were supposed to be rivals. Rachel and Jesse were incorrigibly hungry for the victory, it was hard to imagine one of them losing to the other. Not when the victory was so important for either of them. Jesse needed it to secure his scholarship in NY, and Rachel dreamt about her first competition and the national championship since she has first seen Jesse and Vocal Adrenaline, and now she had the first real chance of that.

However, Shelby thought it would be a little longer than a week that she would have to witness the first signs of the drama connected to this situation. So she was genuinely surprised to see Will Schuester at her door.

"Hi," the man said, "Are you Shelby Corcoran, the coach of Vocal Adrenaline?"

She nodded shortly and saved the man the trouble explaining the purpose of his presence in her office:

"You came to ask about Jesse, right?" she asked and not waiting for his response, she continued. "He and Rachel have known each other for years, and I've known her for some time now. You and your little team don't have to worry about them."

She smirked internally at his uncomfortable expression when she called the New Directions "his little team".

She turned back to the documents concerning Jesse's scholarship on her desk. She expected Schuester to leave but the man was still there.

"I'm afraid the case is not so simple," he said. "We're both adults and I hope we can talk about it without some petty prejudices and hostility."

"I'm all ears," Shelby replied.

"It all comes down to the fact that my team suspects that Jesse was sent by you to spy on our glee club. I know it's ridiculous but I wanted to clarify it with you."

Oh, she awaited such or similar accusations sooner or later, so she just mustered her best smile and shook her head.

"You're not there yet," she answered cryptically.

"I don't understand."

"Why would we waste our time to spy on a newbie team? We don't need to know your repertoire to crush you at Regionals."

Schuester's face fell. He raised his eyebrow and pulled his lips into thin line. He wasn't happy about her underhand insult.

"I'm glad to confirm that Jesse is harmless, then," he threw back at her scathingly.

He turned to finally leave her alone and didn't stop to answer her last sentence:

"Oh, and you can tell Rachel to come and watch us anytime she wants, though," she called. "She is always welcome."

After that the door to her office closed with a thud.

* * *

 **Fun fact: I began writing this story without re-watching the original series (the last time I've seen season 1 was more than three years ago, so I basically forgot what was going on there apart from the very general outline) until this story was like 5 chapters long and my only inspiration came from the songs that Rachel sang with Jesse. Only after that I finally got to re-watch it and you can imagine my surprise when it turned out that the reactions, accusations and even Will's conversation with Shelby described by me were quite similar in tone and content to the ones on the show. I didn't want to change my writing and besides, it's not like I'm copying their words here.  
**

 **P.S. I will have this story updated around next week so stop by and check :)** **  
**

 **-s.**

 **P.P.S. Just one thing: I never managed to go through the entire set of St. Berry stories in this fandom and I have a favour to ask:  
if you know about some other story based on a similar idea, give me a heads up in a PM or a Review. I'd hate to duplicate someone else's idea :) **


	3. Two Muffins

**A little Rachel-Jesse moment in this chapter.**

 **Thanks a lot for the follows and favourites and my first lone reviewer – LaurelleCullen. You are awesome for actually writing something not reading the story passively, seriously!**

 **-s.**

* * *

 **Chapter 3: Two muffins**

 **Jesse's POV**

He finished singing and waited patiently for Shelby to give her assessment.

"Again. Give me the show I deserve," she shouted at them. "And with life, St. James."

Jesse ran his fingers through his hair and nodded to the rest to get ready. They rolled their eyes but moved obediently into the initial formation. Jesse knew it wasn't their fault, it was him who couldn't focus at all. Shelby came to him and reported her short conversation with Rachel's coach. Suddenly her foul mood and sudden lack of interest in talking to him were explained.

Of course it was about her glee club. He remembered the mean nickname one of them gave to Rachel. Rachel never complained about them being mean to her, sometimes she grumbled about her coach not giving her enough attention, or other people stealing away her solos and similar things. They must be giving her hard time now they were aware of his friendship with Rachel. He imagined that if his teammates didn't know her and if he would suddenly start being friends with her, they wouldn't be happy at all, to put it kindly.

They thought that he was a spy. He was glad that their coach contacted Shelby, instead of dealing with it directly with him. Shelby's way of killing the problem in the bud was mirroring his own but her position provided the necessary amount of authority for the New Directions to believe her and leave Rachel alone. But it didn't explain why Rachel didn't seem like talking to him when he called her.

Jesse realised that Shelby was observing him with irritation. He stopped abruptly and it took the rest of his team about three seconds to realise what happened. The music stopped and he had to steady one of the younger girls before she fell at his feet. She smiled and blushed sweetly before letting go of his arm.

"Jesse, either you will put your shit together immediately or I'll throw you out of the auditorium and rehearse the dancing part only."

He felt intensive looks of his team on his black. He sighed and rushed back to the right end of the stage from which he usually began. Shelby made a content face and nodded to the band to start playing again. Jesse was about to begin when he groaned loudly. Shelby smashed her notebook on the table.

"Jesse, get out! And don't appear until you are back in form."

He gathered his stuff and proceeded to the exit. When he passed Shelby, she grabbed his arms and hissed quietly so that no one but him could hear:

"What the hell is wrong with you? You have time untill the end of this week to sort the things out with Rachel or I will officially forbid you from seeing her at all. Do you understand me?"

He nodded and left without a word. He grabbed his phone to call her but his finger lingered over the call button. He turned the cell off and jumped into his car. He glanced at the clock; Vocal Adrenaline was having a specially scheduled rehearsal in the morning so Rachel should be finishing his classes in a few hours. He should be there just in time.

After arriving at the parking lot of McKinley High, Jesse parked his car in front of the main entrance and waited for the bell to dismiss them. In meantime he managed to change into some clean clothes and call his uncle to inform him that he and Rachel would come over later this afternoon. He soon heard the bell and then the first members of the New Directions started to emerge from the building. Jesse got out of his car and approached the door. He heard Rachel's laughter and his heart fluttered. He was glad she was in a good mood. Jesse ignored the hostile looks thrown in his direction by the wheelchair kid and smiled when he noticed the first sight of Rachel's yellow sweater that her dads gave her for her birthday last year.

But when she finally was outside, Jesse's heart plummeted. She was going in his direction but she didn't have a chance of noticing him when her face was glued to that giant's face. He balled his hands into fists but his feet remained in the same spot. The black girl approached them and grunted meaningfully. Rachel pulled away from her new-slash-old boyfriend and her eyes grew happily when they fell on his face.

"Jesse!" she called his name. Why did she have to sound so fucking happy to see him when she still had him on her lips.

Jesse managed to bring out his brightest grin and hugged him when she jumped into his open arms. But the moment disappeared when she stiffened suddenly and the reason was standing behind her and was glaring at him with poorly hidden jealousy.

Jesse ignored the stern look that Rachel gave him when he didn't release her from his arms. She wanted to say something but Jesse beat her to that:

"Hey, Rach. I was thinking of visiting my uncle and having a little movie night. Figured I'd ask you to join me. You could tell me all about your week," he added knowing that it was the best way of convincing her; letting her beam with satisfaction at her success, was it in music or personal life.

She swallowed the catch. He felt her pull away from him and told Finn:

"You won't be mad, will you?"

"I don't like it, Rachel," Hudson answered uncertainly.

Rachel's face fell but she gave him her sweetest smile and pecked him on the cheek.

"I promise to call you when I'm back. And no," she added in a harsh tone, addressing the remaining members of the New Directions, "we won't be talking about glee clubs."

Hudson's face was telling Jesse that he would've preferred them talking about glee clubs that do the movie night together. He noticed the bulky guy, Puck, exchanging looks with the Latino chick.

"Let's go," he hurried her up.

He turned and started walking towards his car. When Rachel didn't follow him immediately he glanced back at her. Hudson was kissing Rachel hard on the lips. They finished and the jerk threw him triumphant last look. Rachel, oblivious to all that, ran pass him and jumped into his Range Rover.

"Something happened?" Rachel asked when he turned on the engine without word. "I'm sorry for the glares, Mr Schue told them about his conversation with Shelby and we made peace for the time being. But they don't really trust you... or me for that matter," she added in a small voice.

Jesse shook his head and gave her an apologetic smile.

"Just a rough rehearsal," he explained. "I really need that movie night."

Rachel grinned.

"Good, I have tons to tell you!"

* * *

They stopped by her house first so that she would change from her school clothes. Jesse was silently grateful for that; he didn't want to cuddle with her under the warm blanket when she still smelled like him.

Oh, so sue him for having a massive crush on his best friend and being painfully jealous of her new boyfriend.

Hiram, one of Rachel dads, offered him a cup of orange juice and Jesse accepted it gratefully.

"When will you bring her back?" Hiram asked.

"Around ten?" Jesse asked to which Hiram just nodded in agreement. It was Rachel's usual curfew. "We will be sitting at my uncle's place, watching movies. The usual stuff," he shrugged nonchalantly.

Hiram grunted incoherently.

"I heard she got back together with that Finn boy," Hiram told him suddenly.

"I know. Don't worry, I will be there for her when he screws up again."

Hiram nodded one more time and put his hand on Jesse's shoulder.

"That's what I wanted to hear," he smiled.

Jesse just sighed and began climbing upstairs, calling at the same time to Rachel:

"Rach, for god's sake, hurry up already!"

"Coming!" he heard her shouting back.

* * *

"So what are we watching?" Rachel asked when she settled comfortably on the floor.

She grabbed two warm blankets to fight off the chilly air howling around them on Jesse's uncle's basement which he adapted as a small private movie theatre. Jesse sat down right next to her and let her scoop closer to his side. He threw his arm loosely around her shoulders. It was their traditional position during their movie nights. It was simply too cold to sit separately and the place was too good a spot for movie nights, that they fought back the modesty years ago. Recently, however, Jesse took more and more pleasure in those evenings but for completely different reasons than aesthetics of the movie.

He almost chuckled out loud; Rachel was obviously blissfully unaware of his silent torment, treating him more like a big brother figure than a friend. It made the whole situation only more insufferable at times: like when she pressed her back to his chest and forced her head under Jesse's chin so that his nostrils were instantly full of delicate scent of strawberries. All he could do was to pull her closer and massage her shoulders when she shivered.

"I have "Chicago" and "The Rocky Horror Picture Show"," Jesse answered her question. "But you can choose something from my uncle's collection if you want to."

"No, the Rocky is fine."

They began watching and after the first couple of minutes Jesse was grateful that she didn't attack him with Hudson details straight away. As the movie proceeded, Jesse started following the lines and impersonate different characters. Rachel laughed and pushed him away all the time trying to concentrate on the movie.

Eventually, the screen turned black as the movie ended and Rachel threw her arms up, stretching. Jesse took his chance and snatched one of the blankets to himself. Rachel glanced at him sideways and he could almost see the outburst that was nearing.

"Okay, spill," he poked her arm jokingly.

She looked as if she could burst from emotions.

"Finn and I are back together!" she squeaked and Jesse rolled his eyes.

" _That_ I noticed," he teased her.

She ignored his sneaky comment and continued cheerfully:

"So, I told you how Mr Schue went to Shelby, right? So, the next day we had to focus on the weekly assignments and I ended up singing a duet with Finn."

Of course.

"And then we began talking, you know about the song and other stuff. And..."

"Oh let me guess," he interrupted her and continued in a high-pitched voice, poor imitation of Rachel's own. "And then he brushed his hand against mine and he looked into my eyes and the fireworks exploded nearby and I just knew it was it, the only one for me... oh, and, I will tell all of this to my poor best friend Jesse and he will rejoice with me and..." he didn't finish, his best performance was interrupted by a hard pillow connecting with his face.

"Shut it, already," she pouted, but the happy smile stayed on her face.

"Rach," Jesse said again, this time in a normal voice, and the fat, biggest lie of his life escaped his lips flexed in an evenly fake smile:

"I'm happy for you."

* * *

 **Rachel's POV**

She rolled her eyes at the cheap imitation of her own voice and smashed the pillow she was sitting on against his head.

"Shut it, already," she said. He always was first to tease her.

Jesse only smiled widely and spoke again:

"Rach, I'm happy for you."

She beamed at him and gave him the biggest hug she could manage with the blanket around her shoulders. The happy moment was interrupted by the growling sound escaping her stomach.

"So, what's for dinner?" she asked.

"Just wait here for a minute and I'll get you coffee and a vegan muffin."

Rachel nodded her head and watched him climb the stairs.

"Jesse?" she called after him just when he disappeared behind the door to the basement. In a second, his head was back in the reach of her eyes. "Two muffins. I feel like two muffins today."

Waiting for Jesse to return, Rachel stood up and began making rounds around the small room. It was still chilly in the basement, and then Rachel noticed Jesse's jacket on the hanger. She put it on just in time to feel the vibration of his cell phone in the pocket. Without thinking she took it out and recognised the female name on the caller ID. It was one of Vocal Adrenaline members, Rachel spoke to her several times before but they just couldn't fine the appropriate topic so it usually turned out quite awkwardly.

"Jesse!" she shouted.

He responded with a muffled "yeah?".

"Kate's calling your cell!"

"Pick it up, I'll be right there," she heard him shout back.

Rachel groaned and pushed the green button, saying:

"Hello, Jesse's phone, Rachel speaking."

If Kate was surprised to hear her instead of Jesse, she hid it perfectly, when she greeted her and asked about Jesse.

"Oh, he'll be right there. I can take a message and he'll call you back or you can wait for a minute on the line."

"I'll wait."

"No problem. So, I heard you had a rough day with Shelby?" Rachel began, using the cryptic piece of information that Jesse gave her back in the car as a conversation starter.

"Um, yeah. Actually, Jesse had. He messed up everything today. She threw him out of the auditorium after half a hour."

"Oh." That was odd; Jesse was perfect in everything.

"So, Shelby told us today that you will be singing against us during Regionals. Scared yet?" Kate asked with a hint of cockiness typical of every member of the famous Vocal Adrenaline.

Rachel rolled her eyes and answered with a loud snort.

"We'll crush you this year," she assured the girl, half-heartedly imitating the arrogant tone of Kate's voice. She heard the door opening and closing after Jesse, who appeared in the basement placing two cups of coffee and a plate with three muffins on it. "Back to Jesse," she informed Kate and gave him his cell phone back.

She attacked the first muffin while Jesse looked at her and listened with a small smile on his face in response to whatever Kate had to tell him.

"No... Tomorrow's fine," Rachel heard Jesse speak. "How about six? Okay, I'll pick you up. Bye."

Rachel waited patiently until Jesse hang up and began in a lowered tone:

"Oh, you won't believe me, Rach. I've had just the best night ever. What? No, of course I won't call her back. Jesse St. James doesn't call back."

Only after a second did she realise that Jesse is starring at her with completely sober expression.

"I'm taking her to the doctor's appointment, she twisted her ankle during the rehearsal. We need to make sure that she'll be ready for Regionals so I'm taking her to my doc," he explained and Rachel felt like a complete idiot.

"Oh–I... um... I mean..."

Suddenly Jesse burst into laughter seeing her terrified expression.

"Just messing with you, Rach," he took the remaining bit of the muffin in her hand and savoured it all at once. Then he winked at her and she felt like she could just hit him with a pillow again, when he threw triumphally, "Guess who's gonna get laid tomorrow."

* * *

 **a word or two?  
**

 **Oh, and do you remember the dark-haired girl from the "Highway to Hell" performance by Vocal Adrenaline (s01e14) who sings the small female lead, if I can call it that way, in the song? She's later standing next to Jesse when he's showing his 'showface' to Shelby - yeah, she was the first person that came to my mind when I came up with the character of Kate. She'll return later in the story, too.  
**

 **Stay tuned**

 **-s.**


	4. Gaga

**Not really much of St. Berry in this chapter but writing about them all the time would get boring... who am I kidding, right? It'd be awesome.**

 **But as for the purpose of building up the plot – Finchel. Sweet fluffy Finchel, which I surely appreciate in real life despite its clear lack of the wow-factor in comparison to St. Berry.**

 **And as my faithful reviewer hinted at in her last piece of thought – RachelShelby moment here as well.**

 **Dear Reader: please – leave at least a short 'good' / 'it sucked' information in the review section. Pretty please?**

 **-s.**

* * *

 **Chapter 4: Gaga**

 **Rachel's POV**

"I just can't see why it is going so fast," Finn murmured to Rachel in a tired voice. "I don't want to share my room with him. You understand it, right?"

They were walking through the corridors heading to the cafeteria. Rachel's hand was hooked around Finn's larger arm and she was basking in happiness seeing the jealous glances of other girls in the school. Yeah, take that, I'm his girl now, she thought with a smile.

"Of course, I understand," she replied. "I don't like it either because Kurt would never let us make out in your bedroom," she added to which Finn smiled and nodded his head.

"Exactly. Besides, I don't want to change in front of him, it's feels wrong. He likes guys, it's, like, not okay..."

Rachel frowned and pulled her hand away. Finn looked at her questioningly.

"Hey, don't say that," she scoffed. "I don't like that."

"What? I thought you agreed with me just a minute ago..." he seemed confused.

"I agreed that I don't want Kurt to live in the same room with you," she repeated. "But I don't like you treating his sexuality like it's something bad. I would like to remind you that I was raised by two dads. My boyfriend cannot be a..."

Finn made great eyes.

"Oh my god, Rachel, I'm totally sorry! I didn't mean to offend you or your dads, or Kurt. I just..."

Rachel smiled reassuringly.

"It's fine already," she told him. "I know that you didn't mean it like that. And it's going to be all right, with Kurt, I mean. Besides, your mum sounds like she's happy with Kurt's dad, right? Then you shouldn't fight with Kurt but try to solve your problem somehow."

Finn grabbed Rachel's hands and pulled her into a sweet kiss. She grinned against his lips.

"You're right. I'll talk to him," he promised.

Rachel beamed and guided him into the cafeteria. They grabbed their food and sat beside Tina and Artie. She was still trying to find her new style and Rachel seriously felt sorry for the girl wearing the sweatshirt and a pair of sneakers. Soon they were joined by Mercedes and Kurt. Rachel noticed how Finn nodded curtly to the other boy.

"So," Tina asked. "Do you have your ideas for the Gaga dress ups yet?"

The day before Rachel stormed into their choir room to share her dreadful news: while waiting for Jesse outside their auditorium, she spotted one of his teammates, Andrea, and a piece of red lace sticking out from under her coat. Then she just had to investigate the case closer and discovered the most terrifying thing: a number of empty boxes of Christmas lights. She immediately called few of her teammates and brought up the topic in the glee club meeting the other day. Hearing all about her revelations, Mr Schue decided that this week's assignment was Gaga.

Rachel bit her lip with a hint of regret at her impulsive action. She knew that it wasn't fair to Jesse; they promised not to spy on their respective clubs but, on the other hand, she wasn't scooping around purposefully. It was Andrea who just had to show off her outfit then and there.

Afterwards, she decided it was nothing that could harm Vocal Adrenaline or their performance in any way, but which could, in turn, help Rachel to regain some of the New Directions' trust. She honestly thought that it was completely innocent but couldn't help but to eventually blurt everything to Jesse. He wasn't angry or anything, thankfully. But refused to pay for her coffee as a sort of punishment.

Rachel was brought back to reality by Finn's hand on her knee. She smiled and entered the discussion again. Kurt was just taking a notepad out of his bag and showed them his projects. Rachel quickly took a sight on his blue sparkling outfit and a matching wig. She actually raised her eyebrows at the pair of high heel shoes. Mercedes began talking about her own idea. Tina chimed in about her bubbly dress and a blonde wig. Finn moved uncomfortably in his chair.

"I don't think I will do the whole Gaga thing," he admitted when all eyes turned to look at him. "None of the boys will, to be honest."

Artie nodded in agreement.

"Oh, really?" Kurt asked raising his eyebrow.

Finn quickly shook his head.

"No, I mean, none apart from you," he corrected himself. "We talked about it with Mr Schue and he gave us green light for something else."

"What exactly?" Mercedes asked leaning in.

"Not telling, it's a surprise," Finn shook his head. Rachel smiled under her nose, Finn had already told her about their Kiss idea and she supported it whole-heartedly. Seeing the tall figure of her boyfriend dressed in a crazy Gaga outfit seriously terrified her.

"And you, Rachel?" Tina asked.

Rachel grinned and nodded energetically.

"My dads are working on it as we are speaking. It's going to be amazing."

* * *

"It's a disaster," she murmured disappointed seeing the dress waiting for her on her bed. She lifted the teddy bear tragedy and tried to find anything good in it but failed. She frowned.

She totally appreciated the effort that her dads put into making her costume and never failed to show her first reaction to them as she hugged them and thanked with all her heart. It wasn't their fault that they couldn't saw, right? Not every gay person was a born fashion designer.

But as Rachel was left alone at home as her dads were out for a business meeting, she couldn't help but sigh in resignation. She couldn't show in this outfit, her friends would ridicule it from top to the bottom.

Rachel opened her closet to find something remotely Gaga to work with but her perfectly proper and deliberately chosen clothes were nowhere close to her needs. Rachel took a deep breath, thinking back to her disastrous idea of telling Mr Schue about Vocal Adrenaline's idea. If she kept it to herself, she wouldn't have to march around the school dressed like a sad clown on a budget.

Rachel's hand hovered over her least favourite blouse when she felt her lips forming into a grin. She would seek help at the source.

She grabbed a bad and stashed her costume inside. Then she grabbed her car keys and sped down the highway to Akron.

* * *

She entered the auditorium to hear the sounds of Shelby counting and a silent music playing in the background. Rachel considered walking into the room immediately but resigned; she would take Shelby's time enough to stop their rehearsal after all, there was no need to interrupt them right now.

She pulled out her phone and called her dad. Hiram picked up after several signals.

"Daddy, I just wanted to tell you that I'm not home but I'll be back for dinner," she started.

She heard Hiram shuffling some papers before answering briefly:

"Where are you then?"

"In Akron. I need Shelby's help with something."

There was a moment's pause during which Rachel waited patiently for her dad's answer. Finally, she heard him sigh quietly and say:

"Fine, sweetheart. Just make sure to call me if you return before me and your dad."

"Sure thing, daddy," Rachel sang into the phone. She heard the music stop and some commotion inside. "Daddy, I have to go. Bye."

She hung up not waiting for Hiram to answer. She stood up and grabbed the bag, entering the Carmel's auditorium. Shelby was retreating to her usual spot behind the coach table. She spotted Rachel straight away and frowned at her. Vocal Adrenaline were still standing on the stage and Rachel almost choked seeing none other than Jesse himself in a skinny red lacy outfit.

"Rachel?" Shelby asked. "What are you doing here?"

She threw her team uncertain look which Rachel ignored. She focused on the woman again, waving only lightly in the direction of the stage.

"I told Mr Schue I could come whenever I want right? Um, I kind of need your help," she spoke finally and pointed in the general direction of the stage, saying: "We're doing Gaga week and Mr Schuester asked us to dress up and I have a small problem with my outfit. You see..." she pulled the dress that her dads had made out and finished: "My dads can't saw."

As if to support her words, one of the teddy bears fell off the dress. Shelby opened her mouth and made a sorry face.

"Wow, Rach, what did those poor children do to you to make you rob them of their toys," she heard Jesse's laughing voice.

She turned to look at him from above and made a face.

"Says the eighteen-years-old straight guy in lace," she called back at him.

The rest of the Vocal Adrenaline chuckled at that. Rachel turned back to look at Shelby.

"Can you find me something to wear for tomorrow?"

"Of course," Shelby stood up. She found her keys to the dressing room and gestured to Rachel to follow her. "Jesse, from the top and then take five," she threw at the group of student.

Jesse clapped his hands and the last thing that Rachel saw was him nodding at the rest of his team to get back into positions. She felt a twinge of respect for Shelby, she doubted that New Directions would actually start their rehearsal with Mr Schue out of the auditorium.

Shelby guided Rachel in the direction of her small office. There she took a turn and they both found themselves in the most spectacular dressing room that Rachel had even been to. She gaped in awe at the lines of colourful outfits and accessories. Shelby made her way to the rack to their left and started going through a number of different dresses.

"So, you're doing Gaga for Regionals?" Rachel spoke trying to sound innocent.

"Not anymore, apparently," Shelby answered with sarcasm, making Rachel blush a bit. "I should've known that it was you that I saw yesterday after rehearsal going through our dumpsters."

"Hey, I wasn't going through your dumpsters," Rachel retorted defensively. "I merely took a look."

"Rachel, honey, just because I vouched for Jesse's interest in you to be unconnected to the competition doesn't mean that you are allowed copy our ideas."

Rachel's eyes fell to the ground, suddenly feeling embarrassed. That was just a huge mistake. She made a step backwards and was wanted to leave the room and Carmel High immediately.

"Where are you going?" Shelby asked briskly. "I thought you needed a dress?"

Rachel shook her head.

"No, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have come here. I'm sorry for interruption and... you know. It won't happen again."

She made it to the door when she heard Shelby's voice:

"Rachel, stop it and come here," she barked using her "coach tone" as Rachel called it. It was one of the tones which should never be ignored. That's why she stiffened and ran back to Shelby's side in a matter of seconds.

"Relax, I'm not going to report it anywhere. Neither am I angry at you," Shelby told Rachel in her normal voice again, at which Rachel relaxed visibly.

Rachel nodded. Shelby threw Rachel an evaluating look before nodding to herself and picking up a short black dress with silver elements.

"Here, try this one. You should share the same size."

Rachel spotted a name tag pinned to the dress with Kate's name on it.

"Wouldn't Kate..." she started but was interrupted by Shelby again.

"We used those outfits last week. Besides, they can't pull off the theatricality theme, you know. I need to find something better for Regionals."

They were interrupted by Jesse's voice outside the door, calling their names. Soon enough he popped his head inside and smiled. He was still wearing his lacy dress up which made Rachel giggle in the back of her head.

"Rach, your dad called," he passed Rachel her cell phone which she must've left in the auditorium. "I told him that I'll be taking you to dinner with a couple of friends."

"We haven't finished the rehearsal, Jesse," Shelby interrupted him with a raised eyebrow.

Jesse rolled his eyes.

"Come on, Shelby. We both know that this isn't working. Let's call it a day."

"Fine," Shelby sounded angry but resigned. "Tell the rest that tomorrow I want you to be here an hour earlier to make up for today. Understood?"

Jesse saluted his coach and disappeared. Rachel turned to Shelby.

"Here," she passed her a pair of sunglasses and shoes. "They should match the dress. Now, get out."

* * *

Her new dress was a total hit. Rachel grinned happily walking into the choir room where the rest of her team was waiting patiently. Finn's eyes popped out of his head at the sight.

"Wow, Rachel, looking good," Mercedes called seeing her. "You dads made this?"

"Never underestimate the power of gay men, sweetie," Kurt threw.

Rachel grinned furiously, feeling Finn's lips on her cheek. She crushed his hand in hers and waited started talking with Tina about her dress.

"Okay, everyone," Mr Schue entered the music room. "You are looking great, girls, Kurt. I think, we can get on with the first McKinley's Gaga week!"

* * *

After school Rachel was hanging out with Finn at her house. Hanging out, included a heavy make out session, some movies and some more of making out. Rachel sighed happily, with her head on Finn's arm as they were watching some romantic comedy on the couch in her living room. Her dads were in their office and they only stepped by them to check if everything was okay or if they didn't need anything.

It was one of her best days ever, she thought cuddling with Finn. He kissed her forehead and murmured something sweet to her hair.

"So I was thinking about going out on Friday," she told Finn. "I've got two tickets to this concert..."

"I have a late practice on Friday, Rachel," Finn interrupted her. "You know I have to work on my throws," he added.

"Oh, fine," but her face fell visibly. It was the second Friday in a row. "Saturday, then? We could go out of the city."

Finn made a face again.

"I promised to help Burt with moving out stuff into the house," he told her.

"I thought you finished moving in there last week?"

"Yeah but there are some stuff left. You know, stuff."

"Right."

Rachel groaned in frustration. Her Sunday was reserved for a family trip to Columbus. Another weekend spent without seeing much of Finn. Her grim thoughts were interrupted by a touch of his lips on hers and she couldn't help but smile, returning the favour.

"But," he said with a smile. "I thought of having a dinner at Breadstix on Friday night next week."

Rachel squealed and hugged her boyfriend with all she's got.

* * *

 **I adapted another episode for my purpose. I try not to copy them entirely and pick only useful pieces. There may or may not be something similar in the future chapters.**


	5. Spotlight

**Chapter 5: Spotlight**

 **Jesse's POV**

Rachel told Jesse to meet her in front of the small coffee shop in Lima around ten on Saturday morning. Jesse was more than eager to obey the short command but was starting to get somehow impatient seeing that Rachel was getting late for her own meeting.

Seriously, where was she? They were supposed to go to the ballet classes in fifteen minutes.

His subconsciousness was serving him several answers to that question and they all resolved around the freakishly tall figure of Rachel's sweet honey bun. That was how they were supposed to interact now that she was dating him? Rachel ignoring him in favour of Hudson?

"Sorry, I'm late!" he heard her apologetic voice over his shoulder.

Rachel was running towards him, her hair and clothes slightly dishevelled from the rush. As usually, Jesse reached to grab her unnecessarily heavy training bag from her arm and threw it over his own shoulder. Rachel was breathing heavily trying to catch her breath.

"I'm so sorry, Jesse," she repeated her apology. "My dads found my slushied change of clothes and didn't let me go for an hour until I convinced them that everything is fine."

Jesse turned in the direction of the dance studio, considering Rachel's words. He wore grim expression before but it deepened even more after hearing her mention the bullying. Rachel was so quick to ignore the problem; she never told her dads, not wanting to worry them. Jesse was a different matter; even though she never complained to him directly he easily picked up on her moods and read the information about the miserable situation at Rachel's school between the lines.

"Rach, it's not fine," he told her for the millionth time.

"It will pass, Jesse. There's nothing to worry about," she replied carelessly.

Jesse shook his head. They had had this conversation so frequently over the past two years that he could predict every single one of Rachel's answers.

"Don't get angry," Rachel huffed. "And don't deny, I can tell you're mad from the scowl and tense shoulders. You are going to tell me that in Carmel it would never happen, et cetera, et cetera."

"Well, it wouldn't," Jesse told her realising that Rachel was similarly aware of the repetitive character of this argument. "And it would solve the stupid Romeo and Juliet farce that we're going through here. You know, we could lead Vocal Adrenaline together to another national victory. Finally, I could perform with someone with the same amount of talent and star potential."

"Oh, Jesse," she patted his hair mockingly. "Poor little, Jesse. You know that I don't want an easier way out. I will make the New Directions as good as Vocal Adrenaline in no time and it will be solely my doing."

"Keep dreaming," Jesse answered arrogantly. "How do you ever plan on beating us with your little bunch of outsiders and losers who can barely do two steps without tripping?"

Rachel apparently felt offended on behalf of her colleagues.

"They are not that bad, don't be rude. True, we need a bit of polishing here and there but we have a potential..."

"You have a potential, Rach. They can only stand next to you and admire from afar."

"I can't win this argument, can I?"

"No, but as a generous friend that I am, I can give you some pointers as to what you could improve," Jesse offered.

Rachel grinned.

"Really?" she asked excitedly.

There goes her confidence in her team and in her own abilities to make it another Vocal Adrenaline, Jesse thought but never dared to say it out loud.

"Sure. From what you've told me and, remember that I've only _seen_ them sing something once, which means that I'm not that knowledgeable about their weak and strong points, but if you want to give me a run for money at Regionals..." ha made a pause during which Rachel waited impatiently. He started counting on his fingers: "Take over the solo. Have the black girl pull out the long notes. Take the Asian kid and the tall blonde to the first row to hold the choreography or build up one around them. For Barbra's sake, don't let Hudson anywhere near the foreground, he's too tall and looks like he's about to trip over his own legs. And lock him up if he wants to sing. The weird-hair jock seems to be able to pull off a song or two. Get rid of the wheelchair kid and pregnant chick – you may consider them a soft touch but the judges most probably take it as a sign of lack of professionalism.

With every Jesse's word, Rachel's face became more and more red. He knew where it came from, but she honestly couldn't think that he was about to praise them only because they were her so-called friends. She wanted a professional, sincere opinion; he gave her one. She seemed to regain her composure.

"That's a bit harsh, don't you think? And, Finn's my male lead and co-captain..."

"Exactly, as a co-captain he should care about the well-being of the team instead of worrying about his macho image. Even if it means steeping down. Being aware of one own faults is one of the greatest virtues a man can possess."

"You seem to fail that last requirement, you know?" Rachel threw tartly passing him and entering the dance studio.

Jesse watched her open the door and shrugged his arms before calling after her:

"I don't have any faults, Rach!"

She laughed and shook her head as they went to their respective locker rooms to change. A few minutes later they were standing on their spots while the rest of their group started to appear. The instructor showed up the last one.

"Okay, class," the woman called to them in her pompous manner and with fake French accent. Jesse rolled his eyes at that. "You have five minutes to prepare and proceed with the last week's routine."

Jesse and Rachel quickly occupied themselves with the instructor's commands. For a while they were quiet but Rachel finally broke the silence.

"Will you rehearse my glee club weekly assignment song with me after class?"

Jesse paired up with Rachel to practice the routine and was currently holding her up under her arms. He swiftly but carefully turned her around and placed on the floor.

"First you sneak into our rehearsal to steal our ideas and now you want me to help you with the song?" Jesse grinned. "Berry, is that how you want to lead your great team to victory?"

Her cheeks flushed with the sweetest hue of rosy pink. She proceeded with her part of the choreography.

"I wasn't sneaking up to spy on you. I happened to see Andrea's outfit. It's not my fault. Besides, Shelby told me that you sucked anyway."

Jesse grimaced.

"Oh, how insulting my team is going to make me help you now?"

"Don't start, Jesse. I need to hear a professional opinion. Mr Schue would just clap his hands and tell me I was great or something similarly vague. Are you going to help me or not?"

"Fine. Now come here and help me with this turn. I have no idea what this old hag is talking about."

* * *

 **Rachel's POV**

After the lesson, Rachel took a quick shower. She was wholly dressed when re-entering the locker room. Some of the girls were still inside and one of them, Andy, looked up from her bag and smiled at Rachel who returned the gesture. She went to McKinley and Rachel sometimes passed her in the hallway.

Two other girls stormed into the locker room, all giggly and whispering something fervently to each other. Rachel was used to their loud behaviour, she experienced it from the day one of her classes with that instructor, but they were also incredible dancers which made up for their irritating demeanour. They noticed Rachel standing by the wall and one of them, Maria, poked her arm.

"Rachel, right? Your boyfriend told us to tell you to hurry up or he is going to leave you alone and listening to Schuester's fake applause for the rest of the year," she recited the long message and burst into laughter one more time.

Rachel sighed heavily and nodded her head.

"Thanks," she turned to her locker again and packed her clothes into her bag. She was at the entrance when she turned to face the two friends again. "And, you know that he's not my boyfriend, right?"

That seemed to catch the attention of every girl in the locker room. Maria exchanged looks with her louder version, Kitty, and Andy raised her eyebrows.

"He's not?" Maria asked trying to sound innocent.

Rachel made a 'ugh' sound and shook her head.

"No, I'm dating a boy from my school, Finn. Jesse's just a friend."

"Are you sure that he knows that?" Kitty chipped in and both with Maria giggled some more, talking something about the imaginary Finn guy.

Rachel grimaced but before she could react Andy said in a small voice:

"It's true. Rachel's dating our quarterback, Finn Hudson."

That seemed to shut the two annoying figures up again.

"A quarterback? She?" Kitty squealed eventually, pointing disbelievingly at Rachel before turning to her and asking: "Do you meet in sunlight? Because, damn, that nose is..."

She didn't have a chance to finish the sentence before Rachel covered her face with her hands, gasping, and Jesse's angry voice reached her over her shoulder:

"Shut the hell up and look at your own crooked feet before you start picking up on someone else, you hag."

The locker room was silent again. Rachel was still hiding in her hands, she didn't even notice when Jesse has entered the room. She was so embarrassed. Jesse tucked at her arm and pushed her out of there but stayed there a few seconds longer. Rachel was too occupied trying not to cry in anger to actually listen to whatever Jesse was telling the girls.

Her nose wasn't that bad. Sure it wasn't a Quinn Fabray nose but still it was proudly illustrating her Jewish heritage. And Finn didn't give a damn about its look. He loved her and her huge nose. Right? There was no reason to panic or...

"Rach?" Jesse was back with her again.

"I don't need a nose job," Rachel told him confidently, answering the nonexistent suggestion. Or trying to convince herself, more like it.

Jesse opened his mouth in silent shock.

"I will personally kill you if you ever get a nose job, Rach," he told her.

"I like my nose. I accept it as it is... Do I?"

"Yes, you do. You are proud of it and it makes your spiritual bond with Barbra stronger," Jesse spoke up, taking away her bag and making it to the exit. "Don't listen to that dumb swelled foot."

"Santana and Quinn make fun of it, too," Rachel admitted silently following Jesse to his car. "And my hands. Do I have manly hands?" she asked glancing at her perfectly trimmed nails covered with a layer of sweet pink nail polish.

She couldn't help but think about all these times that one or both of the Cheerios criticised her appearance as if it was a crime not to have an ideal body, properly filled up bra or a normal sized nose. She hated Jesse for being there when she had one of her low-esteem freak outs. She usually tried to avoid such topics when talking with somebody. Jesse was the last person she wanted to think that she cared that much about her looks. Being a star didn't mean being a classic beauty – it was about being outstanding, in more than one meaning of the word.

"Rachel," she looked up to see his face. He used her full name only when he was serious about something. "Your hands are not manly. Your nose is just as it is supposed to be as accompanying your face. You are just of the perfect height, look," he pulled her into his arms and hugged lightly. "You fit just perfectly under my chin, see? No matter what those hags from your team say, you are _the_ Rachel Berry and you are just perfect."

* * *

One could think that if Jesse was such a sweet guy with his chivalrous defence of her looks and emotional stability against the mean comments made by other girls, he would be at least a tad nicer when it came to her singing.

"Jesus, Rach, you want me to fall asleep here?" he groaned after she finished her rendition of Rolling Stones. "And what were you just doing with your left hand?"

"Someone's in a bad mood, huh?" Rachel crossed her arms on her chest, still breathing heavily from the effort.

"You were the one to ask about the opinion of the winner of three consecutive national championships. Deal with the harsh truth," Jesse noted adjusting himself on her bed. "Your voice was perfect, as always, but the performance itself," he grimaced. "You focus too much on yourself rather than choreography."

Choreography? Rachel looked around her tiny room and back at Jesse.

"Jesse, I was standing in one place," she reminded him slowly.

"Exactly, and you need to work on your stage presence. With a ballad, go ahead, go all diva on the audience's faces, but when you get to the stage ready to perform you must be prepared to give people the show they deserve. Like we do in Vocal Adrenaline. You've been to Sectionals once, Rach, and Sectionals is a piece of cake, all you need to do there is to sing one or two songs decently enough to win. Even Regionals are nothing in comparison to the real feast, Nationals."

Rachel sat on the bed and watched as Jesse stood up from it and went around her room telling her with passion about his experiences. He closed his eyes and a small, rare genuine smile, crept on his lips when he started telling her:

"You are standing on the stage, the spotlights hit your face and you can hardly see the audience, hidden under the cover of darkness, waiting patiently for you to begin. They aren't there to listen to good singers. People, the audience and the judges, expect all teams to be excellent by the time they begin. If they weren't, they wouldn't stand in front of them, right? People want a show. They want passion, emotion and perfection in every dimension. You cannot simply stand there and believe that your voice is enough for them. It matters, a lot, but it's not only about singing. You see what I'm talking about?"

Rachel swallowed, sitting in her small bedroom with eyes wide open and listening to the man in front of her. In that moment he wasn't Jesse, her best friend; he was Jesse St. James, a star performer of the best choir in the US and a winner of numerous awards. He knew what he was talking about. She could imagine herself with her team, belting out powerful notes with eyes of every single person in the theatre focused solely and irrevocably on her.

She slowly approached Jesse and closed her eyes, trying to imagine the stage, audience and the infamous blindingly bright spotlight. She started singing again, softly at the beginning but with a growing confidence with every second:

" _Whispering. Hear the ghosts in the moonlight._ "

She wasn't in her bedroom anymore; she was on a Broadway stage, dressed in a costume, facing a crowd of people who came to see her, listen to her and absorb her presence. She could feel Jesse's eyes on her, his hands on her arms when his voice joined hers in unison.

The feeling was... astounding. Like nothing she has ever experienced and it came from her fantasy alone. Jesse was right, what she felt during her almost impromptu Sectionals performance seemed almost meaningless.

They were both breathing heavily by the time they were done with the song. Rachel opened her eyes, feeling the weight of Jesse's palms squeezing her shoulders absent-mindedly.

She heard someone clapping. Her head snapped in the direction of the door to her bedroom and she was stunned to see three people in the threshold. Her dads, Hiram and Leroy, and Kurt were all gaping at her and Jesse awestruck. Jesse swallowed and let his hands slip from her shoulder. He took a slow step backwards.

"Oh, sweetie, that was remarkable," Hiram cried out.

Kurt nodded although he was more focused on the boy behind Rachel.

"I may dislike your soul, St. James, but you do have pipes," he commented dryly, looking at his fingernails. "You both do."

"Kurt, what are you doing here?" Rachel asked. He was the last person in the world that she expected to see in her room.

Kurt threw another look at Jesse before focusing back at Rachel.

"I was in the neighbourhood and... um... Finn asked me to pick up his jacket that he had left here a few days ago," he told her.

"Jacket?" Rachel repeated, looking apprehensively around her room. She knew which jacket he was talking about and she felt a sudden wave of sadness when she realised that Finn wanted it back. Rachel liked to put it on in the evenings to feel his scent, as if Finn was there with her.

"You know, the black one with this small cut on the right sleeve," Kurt explained.

Rachel nodded and sauntered to her walk-in closet to get the aforementioned piece of clothing. She passed it to a seriously nervously looking Kurt – was he really that uncomfortable at being at her house? – and spotted that Jesse was reaching for his bag.

"I really must go, Rach," he told her, ignoring her pleads and her dads' invitation to dinner. "My dad came back from Chicago and my sis is visiting for the weekend, so mom wants us to have a family evening. I'll see you around," he pecked her on her cheek and turned to say his goodbyes to the other men in the room. "Bye, Mr Berry and Mr Berry..." he looked at Kurt with lost expression before murmuring finally: "the New Direction guy."

And he was gone. Her dads disappeared as well and Rachel was left alone with Kurt.

"I hate his guts," Kurt announced.

"So," Rachel started. "Are you going to report what you've witnessed today to the rest of the glee club?"

Even though, she never received an official ban from meeting Jesse, he still was a sore point of their discussions among her fellow glee members.

"I'll consider it," Kurt said finally but something in his voice told Rachel that he wouldn't say anything to anyone.

* * *

 **Jesse's POV**

"St. James?" he heard the feminised voice behind him before he managed to get into his Rover.

Jesse turned to see the glee kid in front of Rachel's house with the damned jacket in his hand.

"She is dating my step-brother-to-be," the kid told him with a grimace but Jesse wasn't sure if that expression was for him or the 'step brother' part. "You better not mess with her head before Regionals."

"I wouldn't dream about it," he snorted. He considered jumping into his car and leaving but decided otherwise. Instead, he faced the guy again: "You all simply assumed that I decided to crush her heart and snatch the trophy, yes? Newsflash, pretty boy, I don't want her to lose."

"So you don't want to win this thing?" the kid seemed confused.

"Of course I want to. Moreover, I will," Jesse assured with a smirk, making the kid frown even more. "But it doesn't mean that I will be happy to see her face when we are standing together on that stage and I hold the first place prize. The small sacrifices we all make, you know?"

"You are obnoxious," the kid declared.

"No, I am driven. You and your little pathetic glee club are obnoxious. You do nothing but try to push her into corner." Jesse didn't wait for response and hopped into his car. He turned on the engine and called the kid again.

"You're Hudson step-brother?" he asked.

"I am forced to be, yes. Why?" he asked with suspicion.

"Then you better listen to me," Jesse told him with a serious expression, eyeing him with determination. "You make sure that he doesn't do anything to make Rachel uncomfortable or bad, you hear me? And you will keep an eye on her during your little meetings, trying to clean the sick atmosphere in your team."

Hummel snorted crossing his arms and throwing him a daring look.

"Why would I do such a thing, for you nonetheless?"

"Because I happen to enjoy one of my guilty pleasures that involves quite frequent shopping trips to a nearby antique shop next to the Dalton Academy campus."

Jesse smirked seeing how the kid pales instantly.

"Let's make a deal: you try to keep the insults off Rach and I will keep your little secret to myself instead of forwarding a disturbing email to the New Directions mailbox."


	6. Tired

**Last time I forgot to mention one detail connected to the time span differences between the original show and my story – as you've noticed I decided to bring Blaine in one season too soon. But that's it.**

 **Enjoy :)**

 **-s.**

* * *

 **Chapter 6: Tired**

 **Rachel's POV**

It was a week before Hiram's birthday party which was also Rachel's dads' anniversary. Rachel was planning on throwing them a big party in the backyard of their house – she called her dads' friends to invite them for the weekend, organised a small catering and asked Mr Schue if the New Directions could sing on that evening. Fortunately, her teammates easily agreed. The only thing that was left to take care of was the perfect presents. For that, Rachel hired Jesse. As much as she loved Finn he would do a poor job in this department and besides, he was again busy with his bonding experience with Burt.

Rachel was quite relieved when Jesse agreed – their meetings became considerably rare since Shelby announced the beginning of their second stage of preparation for Regionals: they would meet every afternoon Monday to Friday at 3:30 and spend another six to seven hours on the stage. Shelby was a good coach, considerate of her students' needs but also strict and striving for perfection. The third stage constituted all-day's rehearsals and Rachel was totally impressed that Jesse had enough strength to open his eyes in the morning and managed to regenerate his strength over the weekend.

This Friday Rachel had to call Shelby herself to beg for one day off for Jesse. Initially, the woman didn't want to hear about it but after all these years Rachel knew the ropes around Jesse's coach and finally Shelby agreed to make an exception due to the fact that it was about her dads' present. When Jesse appeared on her doorstep on Friday, he simply handed her an enormous box of chocolates and a bunch of flowers, saying that she had saved his life, because Shelby seemed to be seriously pissed all week and no one liked to work with her PMS. Rachel stared at Jesse until she burst into laughter.

As one might've suspected, the shopping took up almost entire afternoon for her and Jesse to finish but Rachel was completely satisfied with results. Since it was Friday and they were ready well after seven, Jesse decided to stay at his uncle's place for the weekend.

"Where now?" Jesse asked as they left the shopping center behind them. Rachel jumped into Jesse's car and gently put her bag on her lap. "How are the preparations anyway?"

"To my house," she ordered. "It's going good. I need to pick up some songs and give them to Santana, Quinn, Tina and Mercedes to practice. And then I have to call Finn's mom and invite her as well; if I want my relationship to work seriously the parents must meet right? Good thing that she dates Burt, so the gay thing will definitely not be a problem."

Rachel browsed her memory for a bit. She looked into the small mirror in Jesse's Range Rover and groaned miserably – she looked like mess after hours of shopping. In meantime, Jesse started the engine and pulled out from the parking lot while listening to her plans.

"Tomorrow I'm coming over to Kurt's, he offered to help with the decorations. So sweet of him. And thanks to that I get to spend an afternoon with Finn – I told you they were living together now, right?"

Jesse nodded but wasn't looking at her, instead focusing on the road.

"I was thinking about making this party Hawaii-themed but I resigned after all..."

Rachel continued her tirade for another ten minutes until she finally noticed that something was wrong with Jesse. She's been telling him on and on about Finn and he didn't throw back any disdainful remark. Sure, he let her talk, nodding his head in the right moments but he clearly wasn't paying attention.

"And did I tell you that yesterday Barbra and Finn took me to dinner and we all sang Don't Cry For Me Argentina in front of the Carmel High audience?"

Jesse nodded his head. With disbelief, Rachel watched him as he, finally, seemed notice her sudden silence and the meaningful glare she was throwing him. Jesse's head snapped to look at her with a totally confused expression.

"Seriously, Jesse?" she complained. "Finn and Barbra in front of the people from Carmel?"

Jesse frowned and threw his head back in resignation.

"Sorry, Rach, I'm just so freaking tired," Jesse apologised.

"Oh, you could've just told me, I wouldn't drag you down from shop to shop..."

"No," Jesse protested quickly. "I don't mind the shopping. Sorry."

Jesse really did sound tired. Rachel nodded in understanding. They were a few houses from her home now.

"It's okay," Rachel smiled at him. "It's going to be over soon, anyway."

"Huh?" Jesse glanced at her questioningly. He parked his Range Rover in front of her house. "What do you mean?"

Rachel opened the door to the car and jumped outside, with Jesse following her closely.

"Well you know, as soon as the New Directions win Regionals you and Vocal Adrenaline will have some free time on your hands again."

She left stunned Jesse in front of her house. She heard him laugh and Leroy appeared in the kitchen door curious about the noise. Rachel kissed her dad on the cheek before skipping upstairs leaving Jesse and her dad to talk.

In her room, Rachel threw her bags on her bed and jumped onto the covers herself. To be completely honest, she was exhausted too. She closed her eyes and must've immediately fallen asleep because the next thing she was aware of was Jesse covering her with a blanket and kissing her temple.

"Sorry to wake you up," he murmured. "I came to say bye, I'm going to my uncle."

Rachel blinked not completely conscious. She yawned.

"I though we were going to have a late dinner together," she grumbled, stretching her hands in the air.

Jesse grinned.

"I had dinner with Leroy. You've been sleeping for two hours, Rach."

What? Rachel sat upright glancing at the clock on the nightstand. Jesse was right, it was almost nine. Chuckling, she fell down on her pillows again. The bed was so pleasantly warm that she had no intention of leaving it. Jesse hopped on the covers next to her.

"I don't blame you," he grumbled. "This freaking _Bohemian Rhapsody_ routine is a killer. If I could I would not leave my bed, despite my love for performing. I think I've lost at least seven pounds already just by rehearsing. See?" he lifted his shirt to show off his abs.

Rachel blinked hearing that. Not the seven pounds or the nice view of Jesse's muscles but the title of their competition song.

"You are doing _Bohemian Rhapsody_ for Regionals?" she squealed, her tiredness completely gone.

She knew that Vocal Adrenaline was sure to prepare something special as usual but this song was a masterpiece in itself. And Rachel knew that Jesse was able to bring this song to another level with his voice and the choreography. She gulped, realising the Vocal Adrenaline was truly a tough rival – they had been rehearsing their number for weeks now, while the New Directions still didn't even pick up their set list.

Her good mood from earlier disappeared completely.

"I didn't tell you?" Jesse wondered out loud. "I was sure I told you last week."

Rachel shook her head but it didn't matter whether she had known before or not. She sat up again.

"I need to talk to Mr Schue about finally getting to work," she gritted impatiently at her teacher's unwillingness to speed up their preparations. Why does it have to be Friday night already? "Do you think that visiting him home is a good idea?"

Jesse looked at her pointedly.

"Fine, I'll wait until Monday."

Jesse nodded and ruffled her hair. He rolled off her bed and grabbed his bag from the floor.

"Okay, I'm heading to my uncle's. You need me to pick you up for the ballet classes in the morning?"

"Wouldn't you rather catch up on sleeping?" Rachel was surprised but Jesse shook his head and snorted.

"And miss an entire hour of that fake French accent? Never. I'll take you to breakfast and we'll go to the classes together."

Rachel nodded her head and watched as Jesse closes the door to her bedroom.

* * *

On Monday morning Rachel was up and ready to face another week. She met up with Kurt and Mercedes in the door to the choir room.

"You seem awfully happy today," Mercedes noticed eyeing her bright smile. "Something happened over the weekend?"

Rachel shrugged.

"No slushies for a week now," she beamed. "Regionals are coming soon and I feel empowered."

She noticed how Mercedes and Kurt exchanged looks before stepping closer to her. Rachel took her seat and looked questioningly at her friends.

"Do you happen to know something about Vocal Adrenaline's set list?" Mercedes asked silently. "Anything that would help us?"

Rachel frowned. She shook her head, suddenly at loss of words. First they accuse her for bringing in a spy when she told them about Jesse and now they ask her to sell Jesse's set list out to them? No freaking way. It wasn't Gaga task.

"I told you, we don't talk about the competition," Rachel assured them. "We keep our friendship and glee clubs separate."

They grimaced in disappointment but didn't push the topic further, for which Rachel was eternally grateful. She wasn't sure she would be able to lie about it more. Not that she knew much, Jesse has only told her the title of their song.

"But it doesn't matter," Rachel smiled reassuringly. "I have a feeling it's going to be our year."

The rest of her group began to show up one by one. Finn smiled seeing her and took his traditional place next to her. As usual, Mr Schue was late so Rachel took her chance and clapped her hands bringing her to the New Direction's attention. They looked at her anxiously.

"Everyone, I think it's time for us to start working on our set list," she announced standing at the front of the room. "I know that in meantime we have the next week's performance on my dads' anniversary party and I want all of you to focus on that for the time being. However, the set list and picking up the featured performers should be the most..."

"What the hell is he doing here?"

Rachel stopped hearing Finn's angry voice and noticing the commotion at the door. She turned to see Mr Schue entering the choir room with her best friend in tow. Rachel frowned with confusion in response to Jesse's wink before his expression turned into a completely innocent one.

"Rach, you've left the music sheets in my car on Saturday," Jesse explained passing her the file. He threw a short glance at her team and shrugged. "I've found them in the morning when I was looking for my jacket on the back seat. I planned on giving this to someone to pass it to you but I only met your teacher," he pointed his thumb in Mr Schue's direction. "And Mr Schuester told me I could come and give the music sheets back personally. So," Jesse gestured to the file. "Here I am and here are your music sheets."

Rachel gaped trying to stop the laughter. From the way Jesse described every detail she knew that he was enjoying making her friends uncomfortable and riling Finn up. Mr Schue nodded his head to confirm Jesse's story.

"What about your rehearsal?" Rachel asked. It was past two already. Add to that the two hours way to Akron and Jesse was officially late.

"Shelby called in sick," Jesse winked again. "She sent a replacement for today so I can allow myself another day off."

"Excuse us?" Finn's voice interrupted them. "We're kind of in the middle of our rehearsal here."

The rest nodded their heads in agreement. Rachel bit her lip stepping back from Jesse, who raised an eyebrow. He looked around slowly and smirked.

"And here I thought that show choir rehearsals should include singing," he mocked. "Silly me."

Mr Schue grunted uncomfortably at the ironic comment made by Jesse. Rachel focused on Finn and threw him a warning look seeing his irritated reaction to Jesse's words. Seriously, why couldn't the two most important men in her life – apart from her dads, of course – just simply get along? And Jesse wasn't helping her at all, despite the fact that out of the two of them, he was supposed to be the more reasonable one. It wasn't something new, though. In fact, it's always been like it with Jesse and Rachel: Jesse rarely felt like sharing Rachel with other people. But then, Finn wasn't simply another friend, he was her boyfriend and she expected Jesse to respect that.

What will happen when someone would like to propose to her? Will the guy have to ask Jesse for permission before asking her dads? Rachel smiled to herself at the thought.

"I could stay and help you if you want to," Jesse continued. "I'm a star, you can learn from me."

Seriously, Jesse? Rachel admonished him in her head. She pointed her finger at the door, looking at Jesse expectantly.

"Jesse, go away," Rachel ordered. "Thanks for the music sheets, next time just call me. Leave this room before they glare you to death," she whispered the last sentence, pushing Jesse out of the choir room. He laughed out loud and grabbed her hand in the last moment so that they both ended on the corridor. Jesse shut the door to the choir room closed with his leg.

"What are you doing?" Rachel asked looking back at the door.

"Have you seen their faces?" Jesse grinned ignoring Rachel's raised eyebrow.

"Jesse."

"Okay, okay. Here," Jesse gave her a small box. "My dear mother is still blissfully unaware of anything apart from her parties and bought you a birthday present. I forgot to give you this earlier and didn't want to do it in front of Hudson."

Rachel laughed out loud. She loved Mrs St. James but the woman needed to pull herself together from time to time. It was the third time that she's gotten Rachel something for her birthday at the entirely wrong time – this time she was closest to the real date, though. Last year she'd gotten her a spa weekend in June. Rachel wasn't angry at the woman, how could she? It was sweet. And adorable in the very weird way.

Rachel opened the box and gasped at the sight of a silver necklace.

"It's beautiful," Rachel said in awe. She looked up at Jesse's smiling face. "It must've cost a fortune."

Jesse shrugged and took the piece of jewellery from Rachel's hands. She quickly turned around and lifted her hair so that Jesse could help her with the clip.

"Oh, and Becca is leaving tomorrow," Jesse continued, talking about his older sister. "She was disappointed that you two didn't meet."

"I was busy," Rachel frowned. Jesse's sister was usually absent, living her careless model life in Los Angeles but she made sure to come home from time to time. She and Rachel weren't best friends but liked each other enough to want to meet from time to time. "Tell her I'll make sure to stop by the next time she's in Akron."

"Berry?"

Rachel and Jesse turned to see Puck popping his head from the choir room. He assessed the situation and smirked at Jesse.

"Come on," he hurried her. "Mr Schue is talking about set lists."

Rachel nodded and thanked Jesse again for the music sheets and the necklace. Her best friend disappeared without another goodbye.

"What is that?" Finn growled when Rachel sat down next to him. He was looking at her neck and the small box still in her hands.

"Finnocence is having a competition," Santana snorted. She leaned in to snatch the empty box from Rachel's hands and whistled seeing the luxurious brand name. Inside, she found the small note which Rachel must've missed earlier. "'Dear Rachel, happy birthday. Marianne.' Who the hell is Marianne?"

Rachel grabbed the box from Santana's hands.

"Wait, isn't your birthday like in eight months?" Tina asked confused.

Rachel rolled her eyes.

"Marianne is Jesse's mom," she explained curtly. "And it's a late birthday present. Now if you please..."

"No, wait up," Quinn interrupted her. "The guy's mother is buying you expensive jewellery for birthday? So you're like engaged now or what? Because if you are, it high time you told Finn about it," the cheerleader snickered.

Rachel noticed that Finn was a brink from becoming brick-red now. She waved her hands and quickly hid the necklace under the material of her dress.

"We're not," she growled. "She's being nice to her son's friend."

The people around her exchanged doubtful glances. Finally, Mr Schue decided to take over control in that moment. He clapped his hands.

"Okay, end of discussions," he ordered. "Set list. Any propositions?"

Rachel straightened in her chair and smiled. That was it – their Regionals set list in the making. Her hand snapped in the air. Mr Schue smiled and gestured for her to speak:

"Rachel, great."

"I was thinking one of the most extraordinary..."

"No way we're doing any gay Broadway numbers," Santana growled. Rachel grimaced.

"Excuse you," Kurt scoffed with irritation.

Santana continued:

"I want to do a Winehouse. And do it as my solo."

Mercedes joined the discussion and in less than a minute the conversation turned into a full-time fight featuring Rachel, Mercedes, Kurt and Santana. Soon after that, the rest joined and Rachel felt Finn's hand on her hand when he pulled her down to sit on her chair again. Confused, Rachel frowned when he did that and got really angry when he started whining about the necklace. She narrowed her eyes at her boyfriend and opened her mouth to scold him when they heard a loud thud and everyone froze.

Mr Schue was standing in the middle of the room, still holding the notepad which he had smashed against his desk seconds earlier.

"That's enough!" he barked and everyone instantly returned to their seats. "If you can't deal with making up the set list – or at least discussing it without fighting – on your own then how do you expect to win Regionals?"

Everyone was silent. Only Rachel dared to look sideways at Kurt. He returned the look and they both rolled their eyes. Rachel focused on the task at hand again. Set list. _Bohemian Rhapsody_ was a challenge. They needed to come up with something equally fierce and imposing.

And rehearse, and rehearse and rehearse.

* * *

 **Fine, I totally stole Jesse's line from "The Power of Madonna".**


	7. Family

**For the purpose of this chapter I allowed myself to correct the little problem concerning VA Invitationals and the existence of Jesse St. James – let's just assume, Jesse was there as the rightful star of Vocal Adrenaline.**

 **Also, I think it kind of sucks in comparison to the other chapters in this story, but it's still a chapter right? :)**

 **And I love you guys for reviews, follows and favorites, as usual!  
**

 **-s.**

* * *

 **Rachel's POV**

"Dude, are you wearing make-up?" Finn's voice was full of astonishment.

Jesse frowned and touched his cheek, groaning. Rachel giggled.

"Shit," Jesse murmured. "Totally forgot about it on my way. Wait up; I'll just get my kit from the car."

Rachel nodded watching how Jesse disappears outside. She started walking upstairs to her room, Finn followed her closely. So far so good, she thought throwing a quick at Finn's incredulous expression. No fights, no glares, no insults from the doorstep. Sure, she had to conduct an hour long conversation with Jesse before agreeing to all this but it seemed to work somehow.

But just in case of emergency, she asked her daddy to stay home and step by her room from time to time.

It all began when Jesse called her in the morning the day before the party to ask if she needed any help with the preparations. She agreed on the spot, thanking him over and over until she's gotten a call from Finn. Of course, in the course of discussion she just had to slip Jesse's name and their afternoon plans. Predictably, Finn offered to help as well and before she had a chance to object, he said he would be at her place in an hour. She tried calling Jesse but he was already leaving his rehearsal. All she could do was to make him promise to behave otherwise she'd send him to his uncle or force to stay downstairs with her daddy. He didn't want to budge initially, demanding that he wasn't a problem and he was first to offer his services.

 _If Hudson has a problem with that, kick him out. I'm going to spend some quality time with my best friend whether he likes it or not._

Jesse was officially a big child. A big, spoiled brat.

Her daddy was hopeful, though. He promised Rachel to keep an eye on both boys but he said that it would be a good bonding experience for the three of them – working towards one goal.

So when she heard Jesse's Range Rover pulling into her drive yard, Rachel was praying for them to behave. So far, Finn's only reaction at Jesse's arrival involved staring at his face with discomfort and asking about the foundation on Jesse's face.

"You didn't tell me he was gay," Finn whispered to Rachel when they entered her bedroom.

"What?" Rachel asked in the state of complete shock. "Why would you think so?"

"Think what?" Jesse's voice joined them.

Rachel, still laughing uncontrollably, looked at Jesse's confused face. He was standing in the door to her bedroom with his Carmel hoodie in his hands and training bag on his shoulder. Only now Rachel noticed that he was wearing a bright pink shirt, dress pants and suspenders. Fine, add the make-up and Finn had some grounds for his question. It was just the fact that Rachel's known about Jesse's girl history more than she would want to, and the whole idea seemed utterly ridiculous to her.

Jesse noticed her amused and Finn's curious looks on his clothes. He shrugged:

"I ran out of the auditorium as soon as Shelby let us leave the stage," he explained. "I didn't have time to change and wash off my face. By the way, I don't have my removal on me, so I need to use your, Rach."

Rachel nodded her head.

"Suit yourself. Just try not to use it up this time," she called after his tall figure disappearing in the bathroom.

She smiled to Finn and shrugged. Her boyfriend watched with a weird expression how Jesse grabbed the bottle of her make-up removal and applied a thick layer on a cotton ball and starts to quickly scrub his face. Jesse seemed to notice the audience because he stopped and closed the door at which Finn winced.

Picking up her notebook from the night stand, Rachel double-checked her to-do list for the day. She decided to use the additional help and sent Finn downstairs to her backyard to place the tables and take care of placing the night lights all over the large garden tent. Then she told him to displace the heaters in the strategic points so that the place was pleasantly warmed up; it was still chilly at this part of the year but she made sure that the place was properly heated before letting people spend long evening hours in there. Finn looked disappointed when she told him she was going to stay inside to end the decoration of the house.

As she was lining up her plans for Finn, Jesse emerged from the bathroom. He changed into a pair of jeans and his dark Carmel hoodie. He was holding his previous outfit hanged over his shoulder. Rachel quickly produced him a hanger but before she put the clothes down she sighed, looking at Finn.

"Do you think we'd talk our boys into pink?" she asked. "I'd love to wear a hot pink to the stage next time."

Jesse smirked self-satisfied – he knew that he could pull off every colour and still look manly. Finn, on the other hand, looked positively green at the mere thought of wearing anything other than black or white.

"What do I do?" Jesse broke the silence finally. Rachel smirked at him.

"You are going to help Finn outside," she ordered. "Na-ah-ah, no protests, both of you. Honestly, I want you to like each other, not jump to each other's throats every time."

Neither of them looked pleased. Finn's grimace deepened when he realised that not only he was supposed to freeze in the cold outside while Rachel would be inside, but he was supposed to spend this time with Jesse. Jesse, however, just rolled his eyes and sighed in resignation.

* * *

 **Jesse's POV**

"Give me one from this box," Jesse ordered gesturing to the large pack full of Christmas lights. He was standing on the ladder trying to pin the damned things to the wooden element under the roof.

Hudson was standing below him, looking utterly pissed. Jesse only stretched out a hand and waited. Five, then ten second and the lights were still not in his hand. Jesse turned and raised his eyebrow.

"Hey, I'm talking to you, Frankenteen," Jesse mocked. "My ass is freezing up here."

"Jesse, language," Hiram's voice scolded him. Jesse turned to see Rachel's dad entering the backyard with a tray in his hands. He looked around and nodded appreciatively at Jesse's job. "This place looks amazing."

"It will be even more so if I got the freaking lights in my hands," Jesse hissed again at Hudson. "And please remind me to kill Rach for throwing an outdoor party in the middle of March; just what's wrong with your basement? Hudson, for Christ's sake, how long am I supposed to wait for the lights?"

He promised Rach to behave but the guy wasn't helping him at all. First they had this stupid pushing around over who was going to climb up to the ladder hang the lights up. Not that Jesse needed to be on top in this one – both literally and metaphorically. He just figured that Hudson, ladder and his inherent lack of coordination were a threat to the entire place.

Finally, under Hiram's stern look, Hudson bent and picked up the box. Satisfied, Jesse turned his back to him, making another portion of lights to stick to the board with the large stapler.

"Jesse," Hiram spoke up again. "I've got your coffee. Finn, here's your tea. We'll have dinner when you're finished."

Finn thanked the man and Jesse only nodded his head, without turning around. They – Jesse – worked in silence for another few minutes before Jesse threw Hudson short glance. He could at least use the opportunity to get to know his opponent. He stapled the last fragment of the light and jumped off the ladder. He approached the small table and grabbed his mug with traditional black coffee.

"So, Rach tells me that when you don't trip over your legs, you play football," Jesse spoke up making Hudson jump in his spot. The giant looked at him suspiciously.

"Yeah. I'm the quarterback," he replied with visible pride in his voice. And something else, Jesse recognised the typical jock manner of looking down at someone who was not in the football team. "You?"

Jesse took a sip of his coffee, feeling the nice warm spread through his body. He smirked hearing Hudson's uncertain question. Suddenly, Jesse spotted a glimpse of Rachel's face inside the house – she was wearing a sweet pink apron and her hands were elbow-deep in some sort of salad. She was looking at them nervously and Jesse winked at her before turning to Hudson. The oaf was looking down at his mug so he didn't notice the exchanged smiled.

"I'm not a quarterback," Jesse replied to his previous inquiry. "I'm the lead in Vocal Adrenaline as you all well know by now."

Hudson's shoulders tensed.

"And?"

Jesse frowned hearing another question. He didn't really see the where it was heading.

"And what?" he repeated.

"You are in Vocal Adrenaline and what else?"

Jesse snorted which made Hudson throw him a glare. Jesse put down his empty mug on the table and cocked his eyebrow. That question was nonsensical in every way.

"You weren't with your team at Invitationals this year, were you?" Jesse asked instead.

He remembered seeing Rachel in the audience with her coach and a few of her new teammates. She was too busy to meet him there after the show but Shelby told Jesse that the girl looked impressed by his performance while her friends not so much due to the fact that they looked as if they were close to fainting.

Jesse never remembered if Rachel told him who went there with her to watch him – fine, the New Directions in the budding went to watch Vocal Adrenaline but Jesse entertained the little thought that she was looking only at him on that day.

"No," Hudson grumbled. "I wasn't in glee club back then. What does it have to do with my question?"

"If you were, you'd understand that Vocal Adrenaline is too much of a time-consumer for any of us, especially its only star, to delve into any other school activity. We actually treat show choir seriously and with respect. I'm a senior now and I've never betrayed my love for music."

Hudson was thinking about his words for some time. Jesse took a few steps in the direction of another box of lights and pulled out a few. Without another word, he climbed up the ladder again and started working on the lights. And to think that when he offered his help, he imagined himself and Rachel closed up in her bedroom, absorbed in some petty excuse for 'preparations' and ending the evening with a hot and heavy, careless make out session on her bed.

Fine, his real thoughts stopped at working on decorations but his wild imagination served him a few additional ideas for the day. Jesse swallowed hard, fighting off the need to adjust his jeans. Great, he was sporting a hard on with Rachel's boyfriend in the same room. Good thing that the giant was facing his back.

"Rachel's into music, too but she does other stuff as well," Hudson took up the neglected topic out of the blue. "The drama club, public speaking club and other. And she's a sophomore. What about your college applications?"

Oh, was Hudson concerned about his future education? How sweet, Jesse smirked internally. Outside, he just turned his head to look at the guy behind him over his shoulder.

"I have a full ride to the Julliard School," he replied smoothly but noticing the unconscious tremble to his left hand. He cursed under his breath when the stapler hit the ground. To his surprise, Hudson picked up the tool and handed it to him before Jesse could jump off the ladder again.

Technically, Jesse lied about the scholarship. He was supposed to have an audition last month but he'd missed it. His mother was seriously sick and his father was out of town. It was the stupidest reason but also the most crucial one. His father warned him that if he was to leave Akron, he'd have to deal with him himself. Jesse wasn't stupid, his father wasn't someone to mess with and his word turned out to be final. No words, no fights not even Shelby's intervention managed to change the older St. James' decision in that matter.

And there he was, with no scholarship and no college plans for the following year. Sure, it was only March and he could apply to every school in the US knowing that with his incredible resume and experience he'd get in to most of them. Sure, his parents had enough money to cover the tuition and New York life but it wasn't right. It wasn't enough. Jesse and Rachel shared a very detailed and impressive college plans which included graduating from Julliard and making everything in their power to get into Broadway. It was the damned Julliard or nothing at all, even if he had to wait another year.

And those plans had been destroyed by one simple 'no'. And that made Jesse angry at his father. And kind of pissed about his mother for getting sick at the most uncomfortable of times.

But the worst thing about it was that Jesse had no courage to tell Rachel. He meant to, he held every intention of telling her the day after his imaginary flight to New York. He went over her house, he was standing at the doorstep of her house and his entire resolve crippled down when she jumped into his arms with congratulations on her lips. She had no idea what has happened and she surely assumed that he'd gotten in; she never took the possibility of Jesse not getting in and treated this audition as a mere formality. She took him out to celebrate his upcoming fulfilment of their shared New York City dream, she was so damned happy and Jesse freaked out.

He never said a word.

Instead, he smiled and laughed along with Rachel, sporting his most perfect showface and was impressed by himself by fooling her. Those four hours were the hardest and longest four hours of his life. He excused himself as soon as he could and spend another four hours in the parking lot outside Lima hating his parents and the earth they walked on, cursing Rachel and her unaltered faith in him, and crying his eyes out for himself and his broken dreams.

If he told her she'd be so disappointed. And mad at his father. Jesse knew that she wouldn't be scared of going to Akron and sharing her opinion at Alexander St. James's selfishness. The last thing Jesse needed was his girl fighting with his father over him.

As soon as he came back to his senses, he called Shelby and begged her for staging another audition but it was hopeless. Shelby was powerless in this one crucial matter. She was trying, sure, but he held no real hope. The only thing that was left for Jesse was to finally man up and tell Rachel.

But not yet.

"Julliard? That's the school Rachel wants to go," Hudson noticed. This time, he wordlessly handed him another piece of decorations. Jesse smirked, Hudson seemed to drop his defence. But his remark brought up his anger about the scholarship failure.

"Yeah," Jesse murmured. For obvious reasons, he didn't want to discuss his college plans. "That's the point; to graduate from our dream college, start conquering Broadway and winning award after award together."

"Together," Hudson repeated the last bit with barely contained annoyance.

"Yes, together," Jesse snapped. His good mood and will to behave was officially completely gone. "As in forever together. You got any problem with that?"

He jumped off the ladder and stormed inside the house, leaving Hudson alone. Jesse cursed loudly. He's lost his temper with Hudson, showing his obvious weakness. It was a complete disaster. Jesse stopped by the wall in the living room, leaning against the cold surface and taking a deep breath. He needed to cool off as soon as possible, before Rachel noticed.

"Jesse?"

Jesse looked to his left to see a worried looking Hiram entering the room. The man glanced back in the direction of the back yard and then back at the young man in front of him. Just then, Rachel appeared on the stairs, looking all happy and optimistic. She didn't notice them, fortunately. Hiram noticed Jesse's gaze and grunted silently:

"You want me to occupy Finn somehow far from you?" the man asked. "Or ask Rachel to send him home?"

Jesse smiled. Hiram had always had a soft spot for Jesse. He even suspected the man to prefer Jesse as their daughter's boyfriend not Hudson, but he never interfered. When he and Leroy noticed Jesse's feelings, they tried to make this easy for him, that's why Hiram's proposal didn't come as a surprise.

Jesse shook his head.

"It's nothing Mr Berry," Jesse assured him. "It's not about Rach and Hudson this time."

"No?"

Jesse smirked at the knowing look that Hiram was giving him.

"I hate him for how's he been treating Rachel at the beginning of the year and I'm jealous, but no," Jesse's voice was firm but dry. "He's just said something which tipped me off for different reasons."

Hiram nodded his head in silence, accepting Jesse's explanation. The man squeezed Jesse's shoulder before leading him to the dining room. When they got there, Jesse stiffened again, seeing Hudson sitting next to Rachel by the table. They were laughing at something quietly but it wasn't what irked Jesse this time; Hudson had his ass sprayed on Jesse's usual chair. And Rachel allowed him.

He didn't say nothing, just took a seat at Hiram's left. The man was humming something under his nose while preparing the vegan pasta. Rachel was still occupied with the conversation with Hudson so Jesse jumped to his feet to help her dad. He reached to grab another spoon and dipped it in the sauce.

"I'd add some salt," he commented after tasting. Hiram nodded his head so Jesse opened the cupboard and took out the salt.

"Don't say anything to Leroy," Hiram whispered. "He's on with the reduction of salt in the food."

Jesse chuckled. That was something Leroy would do for sure. He put the salt back in the cupboard and took the knife from Hiram's hands gesturing in the direction of the boiling water in the pot. Jesse learned how to cook from his uncle and was often helping with the dinner when hanging out at Rachel's place, so Hiram only smiled and turned to his right. Jesse continued cutting the tomato and Hiram started telling Jesse about Leroy's latest favourite fads which the man tried to incorporate into their family. They were laughing at some of that when they heard Rachel asking:

"You two need some help?"

Hiram and Jesse turned to look at the girl and shook their heads saying 'no' simultaneously. They ignored the couple by the table and finished the dinner quickly. Only after Jesse grabbed plates, he placed his own in front of surprised Hudson and looked at Rachel pointedly. The girl's eyes widened and she quickly stood up from her seat, pulling Hudson with him.

"What's going on?" he heard Hudson asking with confusion.

As much fun he had with Hiram while cooking, Jesse was still irritated by the previous college talk with Hudson so he only threw him a glare before sitting down and starting eating. Rachel threw him a cold look but Jesse bluntly ignored it.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Finn," Hiram apologised with a genuine smile. "It's where Jesse usually sits. Come, you can sit here."

"So he gets his own spot by the family table now?" Hudson asked Rachel.

Jesse looked up from his plate. Rachel was holding Hudson's hand with nervous expression and something in the way she begged him silently with her eyes to _behave_ , made him relax his tense shoulders. But before he managed to respond in any way, it was Hiram who broke the silence:

"Finn, Jesse's been a part of this family for years. I don't think that I appreciate the tone of your voice while asking that question."

In that moment, Jesse loved Hiram even more. Hudson turned red and excused himself under the pretence of going to the bathroom. Hiram, without further word, left the room to call Leroy. That left Jesse alone with Rachel.

"Do you think it was necessary?" Rachel hissed coming closer. Jesse put down his fork and focused on her blushing face. "I thought I told you to behave today."

Jesse snorted. He shook his head.

"You told me to behave?" he repeated mockingly. "Rachel, I'm not five. Besides, I didn't say anything, it was your dad. And you, to be honest, when you simply let the guy into my chair."

"Jesse, it's just a sitting place," Rachel scoffed with irritation.

"I've been sitting in that chair every time I've been here for the past five years, it's clearly mine."

"It's a _chair_."

"My chair," Jesse insisted dropping his angry facade completely. Seriously, he couldn't keep annoyed seeing her face. Instead, he chuckled and pulled her onto his lap. "See, I have the best perspective on the room from here. It's close to talk to your dads. And, additionally, it's closest to the exit so I can storm out effectively without stumbling over anything. Clearly, it's a Jesse St. James place. Finn Hudson would never appreciate the awesomeness of this spot."

By the time Jesse was finished, Rachel was laughing loudly. Hudson chose this moment to re-enter the room and he stopped dead in his tracks seeing Rachel giggling on Jesse's lap. Not wanting to drive the both of them crazy – that _was_ very generous of him – he pushed Rachel off him and resumed eating in peace now.

Watching Hudson occasionally, Jesse noticed how the guy kept glancing back at Jesse from time to time and wincing every time Jesse stood up to get something from the cupboards or joking with Hiram. After some time, Jesse thought he finally understood Hudson's uncomfortable looks thrown at him; Hiram's earlier rebuff, Jesse's possession of a sitting place, hell, even the way he took over Rachel's bathroom earlier that day must've made him feel an outsider to the household in comparison to Jesse. Jesse felt a surge of unhealthy satisfaction upon realising that. He was certain that earning such a spot in the Berry family would take years to accomplish for Hudson.

Another reason why Jesse St. James was better for Rachel Berry than Finn Hudson.

* * *

 **Next: the party**


	8. Barbarian

**In response to the couple of similar questions that I've received since first publishing this story, I'd like to clear up one thing about Rachel's feelings towards Jesse that I'd thought would be more or less clear but maybe it isn't outside my head:**

 **Rachel does see Jesse only as her best friend.**

 **For the time being. I'm sticking to the original story of Rachel being totally crazy about Finn without looking at anyone else – which WILL change; but not quite yet.**

 **Until that happens, I'm left with Finn and Jesse's glaring at each other, Rachel's sweet eyes for Finn, and no undertones of anything more towards Jesse on Rachel's side.**

Apart from that, you are all great for reading and liking (if I'm to believe the reviews) this story. Every mail from the about you responding in any way to my humble writing makes my day ^^

 **-s.**

* * *

 **Chapter 8: Barbarian**

[Still the day before the party, some time after Jesse had left after helping Rachel with preparations]

 **Rachel's POV**

She and Finn were alone in her room, trying to rehearse the song they were to perform her dads' anniversary in less than 24 hours – but Rachel suddenly couldn't go with it; it was the first time she was completely alone with her boyfriend and could peacefully bring up the incident she'd witnessed during lunch without anyone around to hear.

And by 'peacefully bring up' she meant scowl accusingly:

"How could you ogle her in front of me!" she admonished her boyfriend.

Finn wore a clueless expression which made Rachel huff at him with even more annoyance. She loved him, seriously, but he wasn't helping her.

"Huh? Ogle? Who?"

"Santana! I saw how you looked at her and Brittany at lunch. Shame on you. But, as a forgiving and caring girlfriend that I am, I will let it slip this once."

Finn looked almost relieved that she _said_ she wasn't mad. Rachel just shook her head in resignation. Finn was perfectly aware of the fact that Rachel had issues with cheerleaders and felt insecure when it came to those short, revealing uniforms – she couldn't understand how he could be so insensitive. But she didn't want to lose him either – even if it meant putting up with his occasional leers. Looking never did any harm, right? As long as he stayed with her.

"Now take this," she handed him music sheets, "I want us to enter in the canon and... Just start slowly and join me in the chorus," she explained seeing Finn's lack of understanding.

Rachel invited the New Directions to sing at the party, claiming it to be the perfect rehearsal before the upcoming Regionals. She decided that she and Finn would close the evening with a duet. Everything had to be just perfect that night: that's why she kept Finn up late to practise their performance.

She opened her mouth but Finn's phone interrupted her again. He apologised quickly before telling her:

"It's Kurt. Probably my mum wants something." He answered the call and listened to Kurt's words. "I will be home in a few hours, I'm at Rachel's," he told him and hung up without saying goodbye.

Finn focused on her again.

"Okay, so now stop talking and sing," Rachel ordered. She was long past her usual evening routine and another uninvited interruption would be simply too much.

"Um, Rachel?" Finn opened his mouth and she groaned with frustration. Again. "Why do we even have to rehearse it again? You can do it just fine."

Rachel gaped at her boyfriend's ignorance.

"Fine is not enough! Finn it's my dads' anniversary, it must be perfect."

Finn frowned and rolled his eyes. Rachel folded her arms, deciding to play the lowest card she could imagine with Finn:

"Fine, if you are bored you can just go home and I'll ask Jesse to sing it with me," she threw with a satisfied smirk seeing Finn's changing expression. "He wouldn't need that much of rehearsal, anyway."

"Over my dead body," Finn protested immediately, jumping to his feet. "Do you really must hang out with the jerk? He's all over you."

Rachel felt offended on Jesse's behalf. To be completely honest, Finn was starting to get on her nerves with his stupid suspicions towards Jesse. She thought the two of them began to create some sort of truce when she'd seen them talking without hostility in the backyard earlier this afternoon. She was clearly mistaken.

But to imagine Jesse being interested in her romantically? _That_ is a joke.

"I would like to tell you that I've known Jesse longer than I know any of you and our friendship is eternal. We will conquer Broadway together. I don't understand why it is so difficult for you to see that I gave _you_ my heart and soul and Jesse is not a threat to you. He doesn't like me that way."

She knew what she was talking about when she assured Finn that Jesse wouldn't be interested in her: Rachel had experienced the miserable phase of crushing on Jesse St. James when she was in junior high and he was starting his experiments with the short-lived escapades. There was no chance for anything happening between them – they were simply best friends. He had no idea about those wretched couple of weeks, and she had gotten rid of those feelings as soon as possible not to ruin their friendship. And, most importantly, she was with Finn: she loved him and dreamed of spending the rest of her life together with him. Jesse was a friend, why couldn't people just understand that?

Finn snorted after hearing Rachel's words.

"He throws me all those glares, Rachel. He's totally jealous of me."

"He doesn't know you," Rachel explained talking like to a child. "Jesse used to take care of me when I was younger and barely able to speak out in fear of irking someone with my person. I guess, he simply remained protective even now. He's always been like a big brother to me that I've never had."

"Yeah sure, that's all he wants."

Rachel snapped at another snorting sound made by her boyfriend.

"I've had enough of this conversation. You should go home."

"What?" Finn looked at her in surprise. "You were the one to bring that jerk up, not me."

Her telephone rang and Rachel immediately recognized the custom ringtone.

Finn picked the device up from the table without thinking and wanted to pass it to Rachel but seeing the photo of Jesse on the screen, he answered the call despite her fierce attempts at not allowing him to do exactly that.

"What do you want, St. James?" Finn growled into the phone. "Stop calling her. She doesn't need your pitiful excuse for a friendship. She has us now."

Rachel froze. Huh? What he was even talking about? Rachel heard muffled sound of Jesse laughing and his ironical answer:

"Already feeling insecure, Hudson? Oh, you know that you will never be able to beat me in singing, acting, looks and..."

"Jesse, shut up!" Rachel jumped on Finn's back, trying to pry the phone out of his grasp and silencing Jesse's arrogant tirade. Oh, he could be so infuriating at times. She finally managed to grasp her cell phone and shut it closed.

"I can't believe you've just done that," she shouted accusingly at Finn and her boyfriend just left her room without another word.

Her telephone started ringing again and Rachel seriously considered not answering but then decided against it.

"What do you want, Jesse?" she grumbled. "Are you calling to make my life even more miserable than it is right now? Just as I thought everything is going to be all right, there you are, calling me, and my one true only soulmate doesn't want to listen to me anymore."

"Um, Rach, he clearly isn't your soulmate," Jesse murmured in the phone at the other end of the line. "Your soulmate is someone much more talented than that big pile of muscles."

Rachel sighed with resignation and shook her head.

"For your information, Finn is very talented. True, not as talented as I but enough for our children to follow our footsteps and become Broadway stars."

"Oh, you're hurting me now, Rach," Jesse sounded anywhere near hurt. "I thought you and I will make appropriate arrangements to create the most talented and handsome little star the world has ever seen. Now I would definitely have to obtain a sample of Barbra's DNA to make that dream come true," he joked.

Rachel giggled and rolled her eyes.

"Why are you calling me, Jesse? Please don't tell me that you won't make it to my dads' anniversary. Daddy asked about you especially tonight."

"No, actually I wanted to ask if I can bring Kate with me."

"You mean as a date?"

"As a teammate date," he corrected her. "She wanted to hear you sing."

Rachel frowned but nodded anyway, only after realising that he couldn't see it so she told him:

"Sure, bring her. But if she could not advertise her connection to Vocal Adrenaline, it'd be great."

"Sure thing, Rach." She heard him close some doors. "So, you want to watch _Into the Woods_ over the phone together?"

The thought of a healthy dose of Sondheim sounded terrific but it was already late and she needed to get ready and pick the perfect outfit. She declined.

"Your loss, Rach. I'll see you tomorrow, then."

* * *

 **Jesse's POV**

"You're staring again."

"It's not my fault that her dress is so short."

"Her boyfriend is glaring at you."

"He's an imbecile. What does she see in him?"

"Well, he _is_ kind of cute," Kate observed and Jesse noticed her checking Hudson out. "Kind of 'throw me a ball and I'll lick your feet' type of cute, but cute nevertheless," she added wrinkling her nose.

"Stop it. You are supposed to be my date," Jesse scolded his friend. The girl glared back at him.

"Uh, 'a teammate date'," she mocked him making the quoting sign in the air. "What the hell is 'a teammate date' anyway?"

Jesse threw her a pointed look.

"You were the one to invite yourself. Behave."

"Then stop undressing Berry with your eyes," Kate reminded him. "Besides, it was _you_ who agreed to drag me here because clearly the best friend scenario turned out to be a complete fiasco."

Jesse grimaced at the words. She was right but what else was left for him? Jesse couldn't risk Rachel knowing about his feelings while she was still with Hudson. He planned on waiting for the right moment to make his move but not before she's done with the giant. But the oaf had to trip over his _own_ legs, so that Rachel wouldn't accuse Jesse of messing with her relationship for his own benefit. That's why all he did was riling Hudson up when Rachel wasn't looking in hope of initiating some sort of argument between them due to Hudson's jealousy.

Jesse believed the plan to be an excellent one, he couldn't see why Kate seemed to doubt in its success. Jesse suddenly spotted Rachel's smiling face when she manoeuvred between groups of people to approach them.

"You are late, Jesse St. James," Rachel scolded him jokingly. "I hope you have a good excuse. Hi, Kate, it's good to see you," she smiled at the girl next to him.

"Main stars always are fashionably late," he smirked.

"Nice party, Rachel," Kate chimed in, returning the smile.

Jesse spotted Hudson striding in their direction. Rachel followed his eyes and Jesse was internally happy to see the smallest frown forming on her face. Kate pulled away from Jesse and, under the pretence of getting a bottle of water from the nearby table, she positioned herself so that Jesse was now standing right by Rachel's side and Hudson was forced to stay next to Kate due to the confined space.

Rachel apparently didn't pay attention to the change; she only smiled at Finn, at the same time throwing a warning look at Jesse and murmuring "be nice" to him.

"Hudson."

"St. James."

Kate moved.

"So, Rachel," she said grabbing Rachel's arm. "Can you take me to your dads? I brought a cake and I wanted to wish them all the best. Leave the boys alone," she added when Rachel reluctantly moved her eyes from Jesse to Finn. "They can take care of themselves."

The girls stepped away from the tables and Jesse watched them disappear in the house.

"So, is she your girl or something?" Hudson asked when Kate managed to get Rachel out of there.

Jesse snorted.

"No way I would make it easier for you," he replied raising an eyebrow daringly.

"So you do have feelings for Rachel," Finn growled back at him and balled his hands into fists. "Stay away from her."

Jesse snickered and moved closer to Hudson so that he stood barely few centimetres from the guy. He raised his eyebrow and threw him another challenging look.

"I don't think so," he answered. "In fact, I intend to stay as close to _my best friend_ as possible and when you eventually screw up again, I will be there to for her. I will most probably have to spend many long days with her, comforting her and coming up with most creative insults in your address. We will spend nights at her home; because her dads actually allow me to stay overnight unlike you; and she will cling to my soothing arm until the tears disappear, until she realises that the she doesn't need you when she has me, until she sees that I am the perfect guy for her. The nightmare of Finn Hudson will remain just an unpleasant memory."

Hudson's face was now openly full of madness and Jesse stepped away from him.

"I won't screw up," Hudson barked.

"Yeah, right."

Hudson's feet moved to Jesse but he was stopped by a jock with a dumb haircut who listened to the whole conversation.

"Take it back," Hudson snapped.

Jesse picked his drink up and finished it, looking up and down the quarterback's tall figure condescendingly.

"Calm yourself, Hudson," he commanded loathingly. "You don't want to be thrown out before your big duet, do you?"

"What on earth is going on here?" they heard an astounded voice next to them and instantly all the three of them turned to see livid Hiram approaching them. "Finn, Jesse, I don't want any trouble tonight, do you hear me? If there is any sort of misunderstanding, take it outside."

Jesse raised his hands in innocent gesture and stepped back. Hiram wasn't a person he wanted to mess with. Although Rachel's parents adored him, Jesse knew also that Leroy and Hiram liked peace and quiet at their house more than him.

When Jesse was passing Hudson he murmured 'barbarian' under his breath. Unfortunately, Hiram managed to get that and told to Jesse to get the hell out of there.

"Your friend is with Rachel in the kitchen. Go and keep her company. Away from Finn," he ordered and Jesse obliged without protest.

Sure enough, Kate was sitting behind the table in the kitchen, obviously ignoring the curious glanced which the members of New Directions present in the room threw under her address. She jumped to his side as soon as he was close enough and scoffed at the murmurs coming from the two cheerleaders and the teenage mama.

"I hope the drama is over, St. James, because I've had enough of the sideways glances and comments, which, by the way, I can hear just fine," she threw the last part loudly and directly at the three cheerleaders, who immediately went completely silent.

"Let's go," he threw his arm loosely around Kate's shoulder. "The party will start in a bit, I want to get some of Hiram's punch first."

* * *

Rachel climbed up a chair to make sure that everyone was able to see her from their spots in the backyard of the Barry house. Jesse was standing with Kate in the back looming over the two dozens of sitting people, mostly Hiram and Leroy's friends.

"So, hello, everybody and thank you very much for coming to celebrate with me the happiness of the most extraordinary couple that I know – my dads, Hiram and Leroy, whom I love so much, by the way." She laughed and Jesse's heart skipped a bit in his chest upon hearing her purely carefree laughter. "So, not to waste time, dads, happy birthday and happy anniversary and let me introduce my friends who thoughtfully agreed to perform tonight, the amazing New Directions.

"Let's see how good they really are," Kate smirked and Jesse felt his lips curling into similar expression.

Rachel jumped back to the ground and smiled wholeheartedly at her dads who sent their kisses and waved. The New Directions all gathered behind Rachel, marking the boundaries of the improvised 'stage'. Rachel sat behind the piano and started playing. Jesse recognised the initial notes of Happy Birthday.

"Anyway," Kate whispered not to disturb Rachel and her friends singing. "What did you say to Rachel's boyfriend? He looks like he could hit you... more than usual."

"Oh, I just pointed some things out to him. Nothing potentially harmful, just a small reminder that Jesse St. James and Rachel Berry are an inevitability."

The Happy Birthday ended and some of the New Directions kids skipped the scene. The small band in the corner of the backyard, made up from the New Directions kids, took up the music and the air was filled with some playful jingle. The Latino girl and her blonde friend began singing but Jesse was more focused on finding Rachel in the crowd. She was with her dads but quickly left them to go after Hudson who was waiting for his turn on the stage.

As the night proceeded, Jesse couldn't help but to follow Rachel with his eyes and glare at Hudson who, Jesse was sure it was purposefully schemed, seemed to keep his hands invariably on Rachel's arms, back, legs or face. The green monster in his chest roared silently with every such gesture but it pained him more to look at her delighted expression with each such a gesture. Then it was time for Rachel's final duet with Finn. Jesse's eyes narrowed with envy when he recognised the love ballad.

"Jesse, where are you going?" Kate called after him when he felt his legs moving almost on their own. He ignored her and approached the piano. He sat down on the small bench and went through the small pile of music sheets next to the piano, waiting for the duet to end. When the music of Rachel and Finn's song died away, his fingers began moving swiftly to form delicate tones into the intro to Aerosmith's song.

Everyone's eyes moved to him and Jesse winked at Rachel's surprised expression.

He began singing. At first his eyes were closed and he could only hear the sigh that escaped the guest's lips as his voice roamed around the backyard. Then he opened his eyes and found Hiram and Leroy's faces; they were swinging to the rhythm and he lowered his head in silent greeting. Rachel's affectionate smile brought about his own stupid grin as he went on with the song. Reaching the chorus he heard Kate's smooth voice joining his own. He nodded to her and they proceeded to sing, bringing the entirety of Vocal Adrenaline's fierceness, technique and talent into the short performance. Hudson was looking at him over Rachel's shoulder.

Jesse and Kate were rewarded with the thunder of applause. Leroy and Hiram whistled loudly, Jesse smirked and bowed with exaggeration while Kate remained unaffected by the attention and only stared at the people around her impassively. Jesse couldn't help but to throw the New Directions another smirk before escaping the spotlight.

* * *

"I see that the love for impromptu concerts is still on the plate," Rachel beamed at him later that night, when he was preparing to leave.

The rest of the guests and most of her club were gone, those who stayed behind were busy helping to sort out the yard and house. Jesse managed to grab Rachel's arm before disappearing.

He smiled hearing her comment.

"You know me, taking every chance to remind the world about the unrivalled talent of Jesse St. James."

Rachel glanced backwards at Kate who was waiting for him impatiently.

"So, I've noticed you hanging around Kate awfully often lately," she raised her perfect eyebrow daringly. "Will I see more of her then? Because I have to warn you that if you mean to bring her to Lima again, you should give me heads up so I can prepare a list of useful conversational starters. I find it strangely hard to approach her."

Jesse felt his back stiffen. He didn't want Rachel think that he was taken, especially by Kate. He knew about Rachel's pathologically low self-esteem and her insecurities around more attractive girls and Kate was one of such girls. Apart from Rachel, Kate was one of his best friends, though. True, he hooked up with her several times but every time it was to wear off the physical tension connected with Rachel. Kate allegedly had some guy in Columbus who she claimed to have feelings for; assuming that she was able to muster any emotional reaction. She and Jesse, however? Purely physical. She used to be more of a wingman to him before his crush on Rachel. After that, their personal interaction limited itself to the occasional one night stands.

He suddenly realised the grave mistake of agreeing to Kate's wish to take her with him to Lima.

"You wish, Berry," Jesse poked her nose lightly, trying to act cool. "She would sooner jump the bridge than go on a date with me. To be honest, the feeling is fully reciprocated."

"Why? She's nice when she actually talks to someone," Rachel smiled.

Jesse shook his head quickly.

"No, she's evil. But a good friend. No pressure and so on."

"But you have sex with her," Rachel noticed with a frown, referring to the events from their last movie night from three weeks earlier. "She can't be that bad, then."

"Rachel Berry, did you just use the S word?" Jesse faked astonishment, trying to desperately hide his real reaction to her words. "How, explain please, do you even know the word? Oh, isn't our sweet little Rachel growing up?"

Rachel's cheeks were covered by the sweetest shade of pink when she lowered her head, her lips pursued into the thin line.

"I'm not a kid anymore," she hissed sharply, suddenly ruining the playful mood of their conversation. "Stop patronizing me!"

Jesse looked at her in astonishment. Why did she get so defensive out of the sudden?

"But you're not an adult either," Jesse reminded her. Suddenly, a terrifying thought began to form in the back of his mind and he stiffened again, dreading the answer. "Rachel, did you sleep with Hudson?"

Please say no. God, I beg you, make her say no.

Rachel blushed even more if it was even physically possible and slapped him hard across his chest.

"I'm not even going to answer that question!" she hissed, her voice full of embarrassment.

But it wasn't enough for Jesse. He silenced her next words with a hand on her lips and hushed:

"Let me drop Kate to my uncle's house and I'll come back and you better prepare yourself Berry for the full-on birds and bees talk. No excuses. I'll be back in an hour."

* * *

 **Don't kill me for Kate. I know what I'm doing (besides, I love her character :)** **)**

P.S. I've finished writing this story a while ago - the complete number of chapters is around 20 so there will be still a lot going on here, bear with me to the end, please - but the inspiration is far from leaving me yet - I don't feel like writing a full-time sequel for it but I've completed around 20 one-shots which somehow complement the AU storyline of this story. Some of them will take place before the events in Another One, e.g. how Rachel and Jesse met etc., some will constitute the post-story plot.

 **I was thinking about publishing them as such a loose collection of short episodes, what do you think?**


	9. Bees and Birds

**it was one of the hardest chapters for me to write, I felt so bad about Jesse and that's probably why I projected onto Jesse my own reactions to similarly hard situations: we get defensive and annoyed under stress.**

 **-s.**

* * *

 **Chapter 9: Bees and Birds**

 **Rachel's POV**

Rachel watched Jesse grab Kate's arm and tuck her outside. She suspected that the hue of her face matched the red colour of the dress she was wearing.

"Is everything all right, sweetie?" she heard Hiram's voice behind her.

"Yes, dad, I'm fine." She looked around. "Have you seen Finn?"

"He's helping his mother with the dishes. Awfully nice of her, to be honest. And where's Jesse?"

"Um, he left... But dad?" she called after him, looked around to make sure Finn's out of the ear reach and said softly, "Jesse wants to come over later. Is the guest room empty?"

Hiram frowned.

"Frank from Chicago stays overnight with his wife, sweetie. I don't think it's a good idea for Jesse to come tonight. Can't it wait until tomorrow?"

"Um, not really, he says it's urgent. I'll make him some room on the floor in my room if we finish talking late."

Her dad still didn't look convinced but turned to see Leroy waiting for him with a stack of gifts from the guests.

"Let the boy come over, Hiram. But only this once, Rachel, in return for the marvellous party."

Rachel nodded. She sent her dads a kiss thorough the air and went to look for Finn. She had to make sure he's gone before Jesse returns. She found him and his mum in the kitchen.

"Rachel, sweetie, the party was great," Mrs Hudson hushed with a warm smile. "We've had a lot of fun tonight."

"Thank you, Mrs Hudson. Um, Finn, I think you should take your mum home, it's pretty late and the cleaning is almost done. Besides I feel bad for letting you two do the dishes.

"It's fine, sweetheart. But you're right, it's pretty late, you must be sleeping on your feet. Come, Finn, say goodbye to Rachel and I'll get the car."

Rachel grinned at her boyfriend and felt herself being pulled against him in a hasty but passionate kiss. She grinned against Finn's lips and locked her hands behind his neck.

"So, I'll see you around, Rachel," Finn murmured huskily. She felt his hands wander down her back until they reached her hips. "I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you too... Oh, your mom's calling you already. Bye."

After seeing Finn off the door Rachel sped to her bedroom and jumped into the shower. Sometime later, while waiting for Jesse to arrive, she paced nervously around the room. When she finally heard the silent murmur of Jesse's Range Rover's engine, she ran downstairs to let him in. On her way upstairs, they passed Leroy who greeted Jesse shortly and told him that it was Jesse's turn at making breakfast.

"Sure thing, Mr Berry."

"Goodnight, kids. Behave."

Jesse followed Rachel to her bedroom and raised an eyebrow when he noticed a mattress, pillow and some blankets on the floor.

"Dads' friend took the guest room," Rachel explained suddenly nervous again at the forthcoming conversation. How could she talk about _that_ with Jesse? Best friends aside, he was a guy. A good looking and popular among girls guy who, to make it even worse, clearly didn't like her boyfriend. But she knew that Jesse wasn't easily distracted when he's determined to do something – and he sounded fairly serious before he left with Kate earlier.

Jesse didn't waste time and threw his bag at the mattress. He wasn't one for a small talk, either.

"How could you be so stupid? Please, just tell me that you didn't actually have sex with that fucking moron. It was funny before, I get the high from dating popular guy, but I think you've overstepped the line, Rachel."

Rachel's heart stopped in her chest. What? When the first wave of astonishment weakened, her blood boiled instantly.

"Excuse me?!"

How dare he lecture her on what to do and not do and look down on her relationship? He never was in one, how could he ever know how it is to love anybody and feel close to that person when his closest encounter with any human being is based on some neanderthalian idea of impressing other guys and satisfying his primal needs.

But it turned out, Jesse was nowhere being done yet.

"So what happened with the whole waiting for the right guy thing?" he asked mockingly keeping his harsh tone.

Rachel's expression hardened instantly as she heard the words and the tone of his voice. Best friend aside, he was behaving like a completely insensitive jackass. Besides, where was he for the last few months when she was telling him about her love for her boyfriend? Finn was the one, Rachel knew it and it was the only thing she was certain right now. She thought Jesse understood that, and would be with her to the end. She couldn't understand why he would want to make her feel suddenly so guilty about her potential love life – because that was the effect his words had on her. When he told her he wanted to talk about it with her, she expected him to be supportive, not yell at her from the first sentence. This wasn't what friendship should look like.

"Why do you even care, huh?" she spat. "It's completely private and personal and I have no intention of sharing this information with you, of all people!"

Jesse groaned in frustration and he ran his hand through his curls.

"What the hell is wrong with me?"

"You are a guy!" she fired the first thing that came to her mind.

"It's the stupidest excuse that has ever left your lips," Jesse commented sarcastically. "Try harder, maybe I'll let it go."

Doubtful.

"And who else is there for you to talk about that anyway, huh?" he continued. "Your dads, the chicks from the glee club? I thought so," he added with a grim smirk when she didn't respond.

She ran past him and into her small bathroom, shutting the door closed. She was breathing heavily feeling the first tears falling down her cheeks. She pressed her hand to her mouth to muffle the sobs. It was a complete disaster. She sat on the floor, her back pressing tightly to the cool wood of the door.

"Rachel," she heard his voice behind the door. "Don't behave like a child and come back here."

"Go away," she hissed. "For a moment I really thought I can count on you and here you are, proving the exact opposite!"

Jesse didn't respond to the words and for another painfully long seconds, he was completely quiet. Finally, she heard his regretful question:

"Rachel, are you crying?"

Her only response was another muffled sob.

"Fuck," Jesse's voice turned into a complete panic when he heard her crying. "Fuck, Rach, I'm sorry. Jesus, I'm so fucking sorry, please, come out and talk to me. I swear I won't raise my voice again."

"Go away," she repeated. She honestly didn't want to look at him at the moment.

"Not until you let me apologise. I was totally out of turn, Rach. Please, just come to me."

She ignored him.

She was still sitting on the floor, looking ahead of her and wiping the angry tears. She's never felt more humiliated in her entire life and she would never suspect Jesse to be the source of her misery. Just what exactly did she do to him to cause such a reaction? What supposedly could she have done to deserve such a treatment?

On the other side of the door, she felt a soft thud and heard him sit on the floor again. Another dull sound told her that he most probably sat in the same position she was currently sitting in, hitting the back of his head against the wooden surface. She chuckled despite herself; damn, they were similar. People told her that many times and usually she felt a sick pride about it; but now it made her realise just how problematic two divas in the same room could prove to be.

And only then did Rachel realise the entire absurdity of this situation; the truth was, the argument was devoid of any grounds as she never did anything with Finn – anything as in not even letting him to the second base. She simply didn't feel fine about it with Finn. And there she was, fighting Jesse over it because he assumed that she did and thought it made her 'stupid'.

"Rach?" she heard him murmur in a soft voice. "Rach, I'm just worried about you. You mean the world to me, I don't want you to do anything stupid or face the consequences of that stupidity. You can trust me, right?"

She didn't respond again but felt a little better hearing his pained voice. She knew that what he told her was true but she also didn't need him to worry about her all the time and especially when it came to boys. She knew what she was doing, seriously.

Finally, Rachel managed to get rid of the last tears. Sniffing ungraciously, she stumbled to her feet again and looked at her puffed face in the mirror. Jesse must've heard her move because ever so softly, the door opened and Jesse's figure appeared in the doorway. He was pale and seriously terrified when he looked at her. Neither of them said a thing for a few minutes.

"I don't want to talk about it anymore," she told him finally but without looking at him. "You behave like an asshole and I have no intention to put up with it anymore. My relationships, not only with Finn but with _anyone_ , are off-limit to you unless you stop being a jerk."

"Fine, I'll go home," Jesse stepped in her direction and only pressed a light kiss on her cheek. She stiffened. "I'm really sorry, Rachel."

He moved away and left the small room. Rachel wiped her eyes for the last time and shook her head.

"Don't be ridiculous, it's two in the morning," she muttered which caused him to stop just before reaching for the doorknob and look at her questioningly. "You don't have to go."

"No, it's fine, I can..."

"Get your ass to the floor and go to sleep, Jesse," she told him sternly.

Jesse took the offer without another comment. Calmed down, Rachel turned off the light and approached her own bed. She turned her back to Jesse and closed her eyes fully prepared to fall asleep as soon as possible but her brain had different plans. She could hear Jesse taking off his jacket and shirt. She was sure he was looking at her and she felt her heart lurch in pain. When did it all got so freaking messy? Jesse was behaving like an ass most of the times to most people, but he never felt annoyed or angry at _her_.

It was probably why she was so terrified when he attacked her without warning. Instead of trying to explain him everything, she was too stunned to even consider her own reactions. The truth was, she desperately needed someone to talk about it and Jesse was right: she couldn't imagine Quinn, Mercedes or Tina understanding her inner doubts. The whole situation with Finn was haunting her for weeks now; he was hinting at it for some time and she wasn't sure how to tell him no without making him angry – she wasn't the easiest girlfriend and she Finn was so easy to rile up. She did try talking with other girls about it but they just threw some crude comments or jokes and weren't helpful at all.

When Jesse told her they were going to talk, she partially hoped to find some answers. Instead, she received _that._

Rachel rolled onto her back and opened her eyes. She listened for a minute to the sound of Jesse's calm breathing. He moved a bit on his make-up bed and she knew he wasn't asleep either. She played with her hair while speaking silently:

"Are you going to yell at me again?"

Jesse moved and sighed.

"Of course not. I'm really sorry, I overreacted."

Rachel sought Jesse's tall figure on the floor and spoke up again:

"I didn't sleep with Finn. It's a big deal after all. It's just that... Finn wants to take it to the next level and I love him so much..."

Under the cover of darkness she couldn't read his reaction but she was grateful for that – he couldn't see her face either and it gave her a bit of strength to get the conversation she _needed_.

"I thought you wanted to wait for the one," Jesse spoke up after some time when he was sure she wouldn't continue.

"He is the one," Rachel said with grave conviction. "I know he is. He loves me, we sing together and everything in the world falls into the right place. He's the guy that I've always dreamed about. And I feel like because of that I should be ready but I'm not. But Finn's so popular and I see how girls look at him and I'm afraid that he would just go to someone else if I don't... surrender. Please don't yell at me anymore, Jesse, I wouldn't survive it."

With every word, Rachel felt the heavy burden slowly disappear from her shoulders as she opened her heart. Although at the beginning her voice was strong, it turned into barely audible whisper at the very last piece. She felt her arms tremble when she tried to control the emotions but failed miserably. She saw Jesse jumping to his feet and climbing into her bed. Before she had a chance to react, she felt Jesse pulling her over to his chest as she began to cry silently.

"I'm so freaking sorry for earlier. I freaked out, you are still my little friend; I was worried."

Rachel nodded her head in understanding.

"Rach, shh," he patted her back and hair in comforting manner. He pulled away and lifted Rachel's head so that their eyes met despite the obscure vision. "Believe me, I _hate_ to say it but you need to listen to me. If you decide that you are making the right decision, then go ahead and do it. I'll be there whatever happens afterwards. But, Rach, you are special and this decision shouldn't come from the sense of obligation. If you don't feel like one thousand percent sure about it in _here_ ," he poked her chest, "then don't do it. If Finn fails to see that then it means he's never been worthy of you in the first place."

Rachel didn't miss the fact that Jesse, for the first time ever, didn't call Finn by his surname or any nickname. He was serious and she was happy that despite his personal dislike for Finn, he didn't attack him or her again, but did his best to keep caring. That was what she wanted, _needed_ , Jesse to be right now: friend, not overprotective jerk.

"I thought..."

"I didn't say I want you to," Jesse explained reading into her question before she had a chance to finish it. "I still think you should wait, most probably until you are forty or something."

She chuckled despite herself. But his words were what she unconsciously needed to hear.

"Or, at least not with him," Jesse continued. "I don't like him – and I _have_ reasons not to like him, we both know it. He treated you like thrash when you two met, Rachel. Maybe your rose-tinted glasses obscured your vision and did harm to your memory, Rach, but I remember how we spent weeks on the phone with you crying your eyes out because he played you and tried to use you to get a scholarship."

"He's changed," she protested. "He grew up."

"Yeah, maybe," Jesse's voice was doubtful. "You wanted a piece of advice and I'm giving you one: you don't have to do anything, until _you_ are ready."

"I... I think that I tell this to Finn next time we're together. I know that he would understand," Rachel replied, grateful for Jesse's support. She hugged him and burst into a teary laugh. "Thank you."

She felt Jesse stiffen. He held her for some time, until she calmed down completely. When she stopped crying, she pulled away from Jesse's arms. He really was the best thing that has happened to her, apart from Finn, and she wanted him to be happy, too.

But she also felt like torturing him in revenge. And she could kill two birds with one stone.

"So," Rachel suddenly lightened up at that last thought. "I've had my bees and birds talk – it's your turn now."

* * *

 **Jesse's POV**

What?

"No freaking way, Berry," Jesse stood up hurriedly, suddenly not feeling like being in the room anymore. The last thing he needed was talking about Kate with Rachel nonetheless. "I'm perfectly fine."

Rachel reached to her night stand and turned on the small star lamp by her bed. He saw her roll her eyes.

"Oh really?"

"Yeah, really. Jesus, Rach, just forget it."

Rachel frowned at his harsh reaction and suddenly Jesse felt like a jackass again.

He still was feeling regretful because of his previous outburst. But seriously, how was he supposed to react when he had thought that she had sex with Hudson? It was hard enough to see her make sweet eyes for him, now he was to go around knowing that he was her first? So sue him for a jealousy rage. But that was fine now, Hudson wasn't her first and she told him she had no intention of doing anything with the moron for the time being.

Jesse's hope returned at those words; at least she wasn't that weak to 'surrender' even under the threat of Hudson breaking up with her – and Jesse felt even more hatred for him for making his Rachel feel that way. _Jesse_ would never pressure her into doing anything she wouldn't want herself; he would be there for her despite all. He _should_ be there for her, not that idiot. Jesse loved her unconditionally; and for the time being, since he couldn't demonstrate it to directly yet, he had every intention of showing her his love through those smaller, friendly actions. Even if it meant going through agonizing conversations like this one.

But no power in the world would make him talk about _his_ sex life with the girl he's been in love with for the past few months. It was hard enough to listen to her love confessions and plans with the douche bag she calls her boyfriend.

"Why are you so defensive? I thought we could trust each other?" she repeated his own words with a frown and added with sarcastically: "So, what now – you can force the conversation on me but I can't return the favour?"

Oh, she wanted a payback? Jesse shook his head. Rachel was sitting on her bed now, looking at him seriously.

"Jesse, I know you're not the type of guy who does relationships but I really think Kate's great for you and..."

No, she wasn't saying what he thought that she was saying, right? Jesse sighed and pointed his finger at her.

"Whoa, stop it right there," Jesse interrupted her as soon as possible. "I'm going to tell you this once and for all, Rach: I don't consider Kate in those categories. And I won't."

Rachel pouted.

"But I though that maybe..."

"No."

"But..."

"No."

"Jesse..."

"There is this girl that I like, okay?" Jesse blurted out before he could stop the words flying out of his mouth. Rachel opened her mouth to probably scream in excitement but he didn't let her say anything, effectively stopping her attempt with a glare. "She's the most beautiful and perfect person I know," he added with admiration, taking his probably only chance to tell her that in person even though Rach had no idea he was talking about her.

"But she likes someone else, okay?" Jesse explained with his most brave showface on. "And I'm not going to crash myself in the middle of their love drama because she'd hate me for doing that. Especially that the girl's totally oblivious. Kate's just convenient from time to time. I'm eighteen for Christ's sake, Rach. I'm not going to sit down because of that, okay?"

Either way, Jesse planned to wait for his time. Rachel had nothing in common with Hudson, it was only a mater of time before she realised that. When the day comes, he will come out and say it – until then, though, he would be there for her, as simple as that. And Kate? He'll say this again: convenient.

There was a moment of complete silence before Rachel tucked a strand of her hair behind her ears and nodded her head.

"Okay."

What? Jesse was prepared for an hour long therapeutic session from her, especially after such revelation. But Rachel simply nodded her head again and sat back down on her bed. Her face screamed curiosity but her lips were sealed.

Jesse, for the first time since he realised he had feelings for Rachel, started freaking out in connection to that. She never seemed to be so... reasonable. He was used to her prying for every piece of information about his life for the past six years and now, when Jesse admits _caring_ about someone, Rachel backs off? Okay, being aware of her complete ignorance about his feelings for her was one thing, but Rachel not even being a tad interested in hearing about his feelings for _anybody_ was totally depressing.

To be completely honest, Jesse sometimes had no idea how Rachel could be so blind not to notice his love. He was a great actor but he wasn't that good, for sure. Or maybe he was? Or maybe she was so focused on Hudson that other people ceased to exist.

"Rachel, is everything fine?" he heard himself asking. "Maybe a fever or..."

"Jesse, I'm really fine," she assured him and shrugged before continuing. "We may be best friends but still there are some things that we wouldn't want to share with each other, right?" she threw him a meaningful look and Jesse sighed nervously. "I don't expect you to be devoid of such boundaries, as well, so we'll make a deal right now. From now on, my budding sex life is one of those off-limits topics for you while I'm ready to grant you the same privilege when it comes to your budding emotional life and try not to push it too much after what I'm going to say right now."

Jesse started laughing slowly when her words sank in. _Budding_ emotional life? So in her eyes he was almost an emotionally-handicapped person? Thank you very much, he thought with another silent chuckle. She cleared her throat:

"I understand you too much to know that whoever that lucky girl is, it's not your fault that she doesn't like you back; she's obviously too dumb to notice you, right?"

Jesse couldn't get a word out of him.

"And maybe it's better that... how did you put it?... that 'Kate's convenient'," Rach continued, encouraged by his silence. "Maybe she'll turn out to be the girl for you after all. Even if you don't feel like it yet. And that is everything I'm going to say tonight."

Jesse groaned internally. All he needed was being given a lecture on how his fling with Kate might've turned into the greatest romance of his life, from the _love_ of his life, nonetheless. Great.

However, Rachel seemed to be really concerned about him and the 'mess' she thought he'd gotten himself into, despite her assurances that she will not stick her nose in his matters. Jesse thought that he could use these concerns, though.

"I still think that it's not going to work out the way you see it," he told her seriously but dropping his defensive stance. "But I think I could use some help here," he admitted. "Consider it as getting even for my previous unforgiveable reaction."

Rachel looked surprised but nodded her head encouragingly. He couldn't help but to ask the million dollars question which roamed through his head for some time now:

"Do you think that the girl could ever see past me and Kate when I tell her how I feel?"

Rachel frowned.

"It depends. I don't know the girl."

Jesse sat down on her bed next to her.

"Fine but I still need a girl's perspective on this," he murmured, slightly excited out of the sudden. "Let's suppose it was Hudson – hypothetically, of course! And suppose that he was chasing after you but you're in love with someone else, so he gave vent to his incredibly pent up frustration with... that ice queen from your team. No strings attached, no hard feeling on either side. Just an occasional hook up. Then you fall in love with him and he tells you about her," Jesse paused observing Rachel's serious expression, before concluding: "What do you do?"

Okay that was a long shot. Jesse half-expected Rachel to yell at him but she only pondered his words in silence. Jesse gulped waiting for her answer, thinking at the same time that if by any possible chance they will end up together in the future, she will kick his ass for this evening.

Finally, Rachel scoffed sharply and looked at Jesse directly. She began talking slowly, as if considering every word before she let it slip from her mouth:

"I guess I'd want him to tell me _before_ I'd found out on my own, that for sure. But should I be angry?" she paused and Jesse held his breath. "Not really, it's not like he was cheating on me or anything. I don't understand boys very much but I wouldn't expect one to save himself until marriage. It's more like my kind of thing."

Jesse let out a breath, blinking in relief.

"Really? You really think so?"

"Dead serious," Rachel put her handover her heart. "Just... Jesse, try to take Kate's feelings into consideration. She knows about the other girl right?"

It was Rachel as he'd known her – worrying about Kate of all people.

"Yeah, she knows. And she's okay with that. Our deal helps her with her long distance thing with her boyfriend from Columbus."

Rachel knew about Kate's boyfriend from some more or less relevant conversation so she only nodded her head in understanding.

"Hey, what if Kate's boyfriend finds out?" she asked out of the sudden. Her worry about that really made his heart warm up.

"He'd be pissed?" Jesse guessed truthfully. He shrugged. To be honest, he's never met Kate's boyfriend. "I don't know the guy. But if he'd want to kill me then I suppose I'd have to hide for the rest of my life. If he's anything as tough as Kate, I'm screwed. I can count on your closet, right?"

Rachel burst into laughter. She shook her head and jumped under her covers again. For the second time she turned off her night lamp, saying a hushed 'goodnight'.

"Hey, couldn't we just sleep on your bed instead of making me spend the night on the hard floor? Do you know how hard it is on my back?"

"Get off my bed, St. James," she growled.

Jesse murmured something incoherent in response. Half an hour later, he was resting on the floor, staring at the ceiling in the darkness of Rachel's room, listening to her even breaths, and he couldn't wash the small smile off his face. This evening started out as a disaster but gradually turned out to be more informative then he'd anticipated it could be.

However, he would also have to talk to Kate about her 'Columbus guy' and any potential future life threats. And maybe thank her for forcing him to end their 'deal' weeks ago.

* * *

 **Shelby's POV**

Shelby put her phone into her pocket and smiled to herself. She was incredibly satisfied and yeah, Shelby Corcoran could be called a miracle-maker.

Due to Jesse's mother's sickness at the beginning of the last month he couldn't make it to the regular auditions. Shelby wanted to take the chance and show them her most promising student anyway. It wasn't a simple task, she had to dig up every, even the smallest connection in New York to make it happen. She'd spent the last weeks practically sleeping on the phone, making promises she couldn't fulfil to give Jesse another chance.

And she managed to make the impossible happen.

The woman looked at the clock and exactly on time, her choir began to gather in the auditorium. She stood up, impatiently waiting for Jesse to tell him the news. Finally her lead entered the auditorium but she stopped with her mouth open when Kate ran into the auditorium behind him.

With a frown, Shelby noticed how Jesse and Kate seemed to be fighting over something quietly. He pulled Kate's arm to make her look at him while she was fiercely snapping back at his every word. The rest of the team exchanged looks but proceeded with the normal routine before the rehearsal. Shelby knocked loudly on her desk and instantly the pair went silent looking up to where she was sitting. Her good mood died away in a matter of seconds.

"Does anyone care to explain?" she demanded.

Jesse murmured something to Kate but she apparently ignored him and pulled away from his grasp.

"I've been with Jesse in Lima last weekend," Kate announced much to Shelby's surprise. "Rachel threw a party for her dads and her club sang there. We have less than a month left until Regionals; I think it's time."

Shelby frowned hearing the unexpected words knowing exactly what the girl meant. Shelby promised Schuester that they will leave his club alone and thought that the Vocal Adrenaline agreed not to bother with them this year. Most of them genuinely liked Rachel and didn't want to stress her out unnecessarily before Regionals since they were sure to win over Rachel's team without much of an effort. Shelby noticed how Jesse drove daggers at Kate's head while she continued:

"They got cocky," Kate explained shortly. "And, as hard as it is for me to admit, good. We should put them in place."

The rest of the team exchanged glances and nodded hesitantly. Kate's been usually very rarely concerned about other teams' possible chances at beating them. Hearing Kate's words, Shelby couldn't ignore her obvious concern. However, Jesse shook his head and began marching in Shelby's direction.

"I thought we agreed not to attack the New Directions, Shelby," he hissed. "Rachel has enough problems without it."

"Oh for fuck's sake, pull your head out of her pants, St. James," Kate growled suddenly much to everyone's surprise. "She won't even look at you with that bloke glued to her mouth whether you personally serve her the national title on a golden tray or not. Some of us also fight for scholarships. I don't want to screw this competition because you're getting a hard on every time she walks into the room!"

Someone in the back coughed trying to contain laughter. The other people in the auditorium actually paled and some of the girls covered their lips. Shelby stiffened. Knowing about her student's crush on her daughter was one thing, hearing about his sexual frustration caused by that daughter was something completely different. She pushed the unwelcome images out of her mind.

"Shelby, it isn't about Regionals," Jesse turned to look at her again. "Rachel's life has been made a living hell because her friendship with me. She has no freaking friends there apart from the New Directions, who only tolerate her because she is their best singer. It isn't about our or their chances at Regionals but her not being humiliated and ridiculed every day. And I tell you – Vocal Adrenaline in McKinley will only make things even worse"

Shelby stiffened. She heard from Jesse about Rachel's hard situation at school from time to time. But Shelby knew also that _Jesse's_ situation was special as well. She took in the faces of the members of Vocal Adrenaline and with a heavy heart she came to a decision. She looked at Jesse whose expression hardened instantly.

"I'm sorry, Jesse, but the competition is more important than that," she declared. "I won't take any risks."

"More important than what, Shelby?" Jesse bit back. "More important my friendship with Rachel or her mental stability? Let me break it to you – _I_ won't risk my friendship for another championship."

Shelby glared at him from above. She folded her arms on her chest.

"And what about being willing to risk your future for a high school crush?"

"What?" Jesse wasn't the only surprised person in the auditorium now.

Shelby made a sorry face.

"I just got off the phone with the admissions office at Julliard, Jesse. The Nationals will be considered your second official audition."

He looked at her disbelievingly. He was standing there staring at her with astonishment, unable to produce even a word. His great dream was still possible to be fulfilled. But he didn't laugh, though. He didn't start dancing all over the stage, he didn't do anything but stared at her.

"I'm sorry but either you are with us on this or we risk losing to McKinley next month and ruining this again."

Jesse shook his head as if still unable to comprehend Shelby's words.

"I'm sure Rachel will understand it once you tell her," she added more softly, ending the conversation for good.

* * *

 **Jesse's been totally awful to Rachel here and Rachel** _ **will**_ **get back at him for staging this conversation about her** _ **with**_ **her in the future – something to wait for, huh?**

 **And, as some of you might have guessed by now, the fluff and peaceful atmosphere are over for now – it's time for some drama!**

 **Next time: Funk with a twist!**

 **-s.**


	10. Illuminations

**I extended Another One Bites the Dust to the full song, I loved the fact that they used this *amazing* song in the first place for that scene on the show - pure perfection.**

 **Lots of tears and anger in this one - but also Shelby in her most fierce mode, for all those who asked about her.  
**

 **-s.**

* * *

 **Chapter 10: Illuminations**

 **Jesse's POV**

The thing was, she would.

Jesse knew that Rachel would understand that all his actions have always been driven by his resolve to achieve success. They shared this determination and accepted the necessity of some collateral damage on the way. But never in the course of their friendship had Jesse thought that committing himself to hurting Rachel would constitute that damage.

Kate patted him on his shoulder in a petty excuse of comfort but he shrugged her arm off. He was still angry at her for telling anything to Shelby. She just couldn't shut her mouth up, could she? Despite his anger, though, he understood her reasons: she and the rest of the team needed another win to secure their college applications. And after Shelby's revelations, it turned out that Jesse was the one who needed it the most. But his annoyance at her was still there because Vocal Adrenaline didn't really need to scare Rachel's team – it was just a precaution.

Jesse glanced gloomily at the front door of Rachel's school, silently praying for her to emerge and stop this madness. He almost laughed at himself.

There he was, Jesse St. James nervous before the traditional act of funkification – because of a girl. His entire career, his dream, was at bay and he could think only about the inevitable hurt in Rachel's eyes when she sees him on the stage. Actually, no, Jesse corrected his own imagination. Rachel wouldn't be hurt by their performance or his part in it; no, she would most probably consider it a challenge and channel the anger into making her own performance perfect. The only source of the harm would most probably come from her team itself. They had a record of venting their scare and frustration about Vocal Adrenaline onto her. Jesse knew how desperately she strived for their acceptance. To spare her that, Jesse was almost ready to give up and leave, facing the consequences.

Because he foolishly valued Rachel's happiness over his own.

He considered calling her beforehand to give her a warning. To explain the whole mess with the audition and Shelby's irrevocable decision. But Jesse gave up after few tries. He knew it was pointless either way: it wouldn't change a thing about the New Direction's inevitable harsh reaction. And she was sure to be mad about him for lying to her face for two months. His lie would be painfully exposed and his pride hurt. He could live with her anger for maddening her teammates; facing her combined rage for funkification and about Jesse lying to her was worse.

Regardless of what happens after today, she will forgive him eventually, he thought with confidence. They've been through worse, one funkification won't destroy their friendship. Rachel had another year to shine. This year _had to_ belong to him.

That was why Jesse finally emerged from his car and headed to the back entrance of the McKinley's high. They sneaked inside and quickly located the choir room. It was a class time so the halls were completely empty except for the janitor whom they quickly shut in the maintenance room. The choir room was empty as well.

"I will go through the song sheets," Jesse ordered. "Dave and Giselle, you go to the board. The rest TPs the place. Make it messy."

All cheered quietly.

"Yo, Jesse. Look what I found," Justin called to him after some time. "Their Sectionals trophy. You want us to take care of that too?"

"No," Jesse snapped. He pulled the trophy out of Justin's hands and delicately put it down where it belonged. "She may be pissed at me for the room and song, but destroying her first glee award would put me in a coffin straight away. Heaven and hell together shall dread the anger of Rachel Berry," he added afterwards with a grim chuckle.

He half expected Justin and the others to ridicule him for considering Rachel's feelings but they just nodded and the girls exchanged stupid smiles. It wasn't often that the lead of Vocal Adrenaline showed his emotional face in front of them.

"Okay, everybody," Jesse announced grimly. "It's show time."

The class time has just finished and they heard the bell. A crowd of students filled the halls of McKinley High when Jesse led his team into the auditorium through the flooded corridors and ignoring the curious stares. In the corner of his eyes he spotted the wheelchair kid and Asian girl; he smirked, passing them without a word. They quickly fled down the corridor, most probably to call up the rest of the New Directions.

"Slutty and the dumb at eleven," Kate murmured to Jesse. "No sight of Berry, though."

They took their places on the stage in the New Direction's auditorium, waiting for the whole team to join them. Rachel appeared in the auditorium ten minutes later as the last of her team who were already standing among the audience chairs. She stopped at some distance from the rest of the teenagers. From his spot on the stage Jesse had to stop himself from running up to her and taking them both out of there.

"Jesse?" she breathed out with wide eyes. "What are you doing here?"

Jesse couldn't even bring himself to smile at her. Instead, he spread his hands as if greeting them. His showface was fully restored on his face.

He could do it. Julliard, St. James, he thought to himself. Fucking Julliard.

"We felt like you all needed some... motivation before Regionals," Jesse smirked and bowed mockingly. "We live to serve."

He nodded at Justin and he pressed the play button at her Ipod; the melody spread over the auditorium making the New Directions move uncomfortably in their spots. Showtime.

Jesse began singing and went up to the front of the stage surrounded by other guys from the team. He kept Giselle close to him while the girls and guys from his team conducted their parts of choreography. He caught Rachel's eye and kept it up, severing the contact only with the first lines of the chorus on his lips as he threw Hudson a challenging smirk. The oaf glared at him but didn't do anything, just like the rest of Rachel's team. Jesse ran over to the back of the stage and Giselle grinned when he jumped and landed like a cat next to her, singing his heart out:

" _How do you think I'm gonna get along, without you when you're gone?_ " he sang from the stage, throwing Rachel a challenging look. " _You took me for everything that I had and kicked me out of my own!_ "

Rachel looked nervous and not for the first time, Jesse felt the wave of uncertainty. He closed his eyes for the shortest moment before opening them and exchanging quick glances with Kate.

Jesse nodded at his team and they jumped off the stage and each of them targeted one of the New Directions kids and sang the chorus' lines, standing next to them, singing straight to their ears or directly behind their backs – almost taunting them with their biting murmurs, like irritating voices in the back of their minds. His victim was obvious.

" _Hey!_ "Jesse jumped to Hudson _._ " _I'm gonna get you too, another one bites the dust!_ "

Jesse smirked at Hudson's uncomfortable expression and left him to run up to where Rachel was standing. She eyed him impassively; he still couldn't see past her facade but brushed the concerns aside for the time being. He stopped behind her, just like behind Hudson merely seconds earlier, and leaned in close to her ear:

" _There are plenty of ways that you can hurt a man and bring him to the ground,_ " he grabbed her by her waist and pulled her close to him. " _You can beat him, you can cheat him, you can treat him bad and leave him when he's down_."

Rachel pulled away from his arms and spun her head to look at him with a frown; her eyes followed him when he circled around her, singing. He stopped exactly in front of her.

" _But I'm ready, yes, I'm ready for you,_ I _'m standing on my own two feet."_

He winked at her and ran up back to Hudson. He noticed how Rachel's teammates stiffened and glared at the performers who stood to close for their taste. Some of them wore seriously petrified expressions up their faces. He hurried back up to the stage with the rest following him quickly.

They were quick and to the point. They finished just as abruptly as they had begun and Jesse couldn't help but to threw Rachel a final smirk. She didn't respond but her bland facade was gone too. In fact, she looked like she would cry, her beard and hands began to tremble and she had to cover her face to stop herself from bursting into tears as she pleadingly eyed the rest of her team who started walking towards her in anger.

"Guys," Rachel managed to squeak out miserably, pleading her team with her eyes, "I swear I had no..."

Jesse felt his blood leave his face in sudden realisation in the face of his mistake.

The first slushie hit her head from behind her. It was the pregnant chick who must've left in the middle of their funk show to bring the icy liquid. Jesse didn't know if it was originally reserved for Rachel or them but suddenly he spotted a tall lanky woman in a tracksuit, handing the New Directions more cups filled with the sweet bombs. He exchanged quick glances with Kate and they jumped off the stage without hesitation. The rest of their team followed him and rushed to stop the cups from being emptied over Rachel's head.

"What the hell are you guys doing?!" he yelled, grabbing Santana's hand and making her drop the cup on the floor. He pushed one jock away and stepped in the direction of Hudson. At least, he didn't throw anything at her, but at the same time, he allowed the others to do it. Rachel must've noticed it because she was eyeing him with misery written all over her face.

"Are you fucking insane?!" Jesse yelled at the New Direction disbelievingly. "Why are you attacking her instead of going after us, huh? It is us who are your enemies here, not your best performer! Leave her alone, already!"

He felt the cold drink being slowly spilled onto his head.

He could feel every drop of the drink and the sensation lasted for another few, agonizingly long seconds throughout which he couldn't move even a bit. When he felt the empty cup hit his head he finally turned to be faced with teary and furious face of Rachel. She was shaking in wet, dirty clothes and her hair looked as if she was bound to spend the next few hours in the bathroom trying to wash it off.

"It's your fault," she hissed. "It's all your fault, Jesse!"

And she stormed out of the auditorium.

* * *

 **Rachel's POV**

She could hardly restrain herself from crying openly while still in the auditorium but she stopped fighting the tears as soon as she ran outside. She ignored the laughter and insults while trying to get to the nearest bathroom. She passed Mr Schue who tried to stop her but she just shoved him off her way.

"Rachel!" he yelled after her.

"Rachel!"

The second voice belonged to a girl. Rachel frowned and slowed down but when she realised that it was Kate she just shook her head and began running again. Unfortunately, she didn't take into consideration Kate's amazing condition and her arm ended up being clashed in Kate's iron grip.

"What the fuck was that, Rachel?" Kate demanded. Rachel pulled away and straightened her neck to try to look brave.

"Why did you come here?" she shouted through tears. "Shelby promised me that you will leave us be. I was finally seeing the end of the Jesse-New Directions drama and my life started going back to normality... but no, you just had to show us your superiority and destroy my long awaited peace even though we stand no chance against you!"

Rachel knew that Vocal Adrenaline had a tradition of psyching out their competition and usually she had nothing against it. She always thought that it was a part of the rivalry and something harmless – what could a song or two do to a team? But being subjected to funkification herself... she could understand the humiliation and depression, especially after Shelby's assurances and promises.

"That's why you came to my house last week?" she threw at Kate who straightened her back. "To check us out?"

Before the girl had a chance to respond, the door to the bathroom opened.

"Rachel?" It was Jesse's voice this time. She quickly turned to see him enter the girl's bathroom without bothering about the place. "Rachel, stop," he grabbed her hand and Kate immobilised her successfully on her own before she reached his face.

She couldn't even look at him. Why did he do that? Why did he have to come to her school knowing that his very presence made her teammates' blood boil? He was probably the only person who understood what exactly she had to go through every day and there he was ignoring all that?

"I hate you," Rachel hissed.

Jesse froze on the spot with hurt in his eyes. Rachel glared at him when he took a step in her direction.

"Don't you see that this isn't right?" Jesse growled. "Those so-called friends of yours don't care about you and you still crave for their acceptance. It must end, Rachel!"

Rachel shook her head.

"You are the last person who can tell me how deal with my friends," she spat, throwing him a furious look and trying to free from Kate's grasp but to no avail.

"I know how to treat _my best friend_ ," Jesse told her with force. "Her name is Rachel Berry and I would do everything to make her happy because that is how friendship is supposed to look like!"

Rachel couldn't even hear it. She shook her head at Jesse's foolish statement.

"You call all this," she gestured between their messy clothes and floor, "making me happy?"

"I call this an illumination, Rach." He answered abandoning the sharp tone to his voice. "Kate, let her go."

Kate reluctantly released the grip on Rachel and she quickly stepped away from Kate. She focused on Jesse.

"And what is so illuminating about it?" Rachel mocked folding her arms.

Jesse ran his hand through his hair and grimaced when he felt the remaining slushie on his head. Rachel winced but held her head high, not accepting the sense of remorse which crossed her head at that sight. He deserved every single drop of the drink for what he's done in the auditorium. It was unnecessary and it successfully ruined Rachel's chances at regaining the New Direction's full trust. They were unreasonable enough to even kick her off the team for what he's done.

Jesse threw her a pleading look.

"You've seen how they started with the slushies," he explained. "That's the first illuminated truth of the evening: they are _not_ your friends. The second sad revelation is the following: we, your supposed enemies, went there for you and earned some grave injuries in the process," he gestured to himself and his ruined clothes.

"This isn't funny, Jesse," Rachel growled. "You are just doing this to spite me. You know how much I need to win this competition; Principle Figgins threatens to close the glee club entirely if we won't win next month. Don't you understand it? My social standing in this school and marking my presence in the performing world depends on Regionals! You've already won three National titles; you have Julliard and nothing to lose while I put everything I have on it!"

Rachel looked at Jesse who opened his mouth to say something but changed his mind. He nodded for Kate to leave the bathroom. She murmured something angrily into his ear but left nevertheless. Jesse and Rachel were alone again.

"Can I take you home?" he asked calmly. "Please. I will tell you everything. We can change and get rid of those slushies. I would need your help, by the way, you seem more efficient in dealing with the stains."

Rachel shook her head frantically.

"Don't change the topic, Jesse. We are in a dead end situation here."

"I know, Rachel but..."

"But what?" she lost her patience. "Your pride doesn't allow you to step down before your turn has naturally passed on?"

"You are not helping, Rach," despite using her nickname, he sounded irritated.

"I hold no intention of helping you, Jesse."

"What do you expect me to do it, Rach, huh?" Jesse exploded suddenly and Rachel winced involuntarily. "You want me to tell Shelby that I won't sing with my team? Or to tell you what our weak points are? Seriously, how do you imagine it, huh? I was told to come and sing, I came and sang for Christ's sake, Rachel. It's not my fault that you had no chance of winning this thing, either way, with or without my team coming here today. And don't try to protest, we've both always known that it's true."

Rachel pursued her lips into thin line and avoided his gaze. Jesse was pacing around the bathroom nervously. She didn't know what to say, she was still mad at him. So what if they couldn't beat them at Regionals? Jesse in McKinley meant that her teammates hated her even more. If there was something that Rachel could do to improve her situation was making sure they didn't lose the club. And not losing their club involved convincing Jesse to step down. He could do it, for her. After everything that has happened earlier, he owed her at least this.

Jesse groaned loudly. He looked at her hauntingly.

"Please, Jesse. This one time, I beg you. Without you in Vocal Adrenaline we have real shot at winning this."

"Rachel, I can't. Not this time."

Rachel looked at him pleadingly. When Jesse didn't move for another minute, she felt sick. She stepped back from him and hugged herself, not looking at him. She should have know it before. Jesse was too proud to give up, she knew it. She had imagined he would do this for her this one time. She was clearly mistaken.

Rachel lifted her chin and turned her back to him, planning on leaving Jesse alone when he heard him whisper her name.

"Fine, I'll resign," he declared quietly and Rachel winced again, this time in astonishment at his sudden change of mind. She opened her mouth to ask but Jesse didn't let her. "I'll tell Shelby to put Giselle in the lead. That's all I can do, Rachel. The rest is up to you."

Rachel couldn't find words. She just jumped into his arms, thanking him over and over.

Jesse gathered her in his arms and she felt him tremble all over. She felt a wave of fear but then she realised that Jesse was laughing. She frowned and looked at him uncertainly. Jesse burst into a regular wave of laughter and sat on the floor, pulling her toward him. She found herself crouching on the floor in front of him, locked in an iron hug once again.

"The things you do to me, woman," Jesse murmured into her ear and began stroking her arm gently.

"Huh?"

Jesse opened his mouth to speak but they were interrupted by Santana and Kate entering the room. Rachel groaned internally but felt somewhat safer when suddenly Kate pulled her up and pushed behind her shielding Rachel with herself because, dear god, Santana looked pissed. Rachel was unhealthily curious which of the girls would win in a fight but scolded herself for this thought. She noticed Jesse shaking his head absentmindedly and she was almost sure he's been considering the same thing.

Santana didn't try to hit anyone of them, though. She just quickly evaluated the situation in front of her and focused on Rachel, smirking with hate before blurting words which Rachel has dreaded for weeks:

"I slept with your precious little Finn, manhands."

And then Rachel lost it.

* * *

 **Shelby's POV**

Shelby pushed the door to the McKinley's auditorium and stormed inside. Ignoring glares of the people gathered in the room, she looked around trying to find Rachel but she wasn't there. Neither was Jesse. The rest of interested parties, the New Directions, Vocal Adrenaline, Schuester and the principal were standing there, glaring at each other. Some of them were throwing insults at the other team members but one look from Shelby silenced her students. Seeing her face, the Vocal Adrenaline instantly looked down and didn't dare to lift their eyes.

Shelby huffed angrily. She was in Lima talking with Hiram and Leroy when Giselle called her soon after Rachel apparently stormed out of the auditorium and explained the situation in detail. She was with Rachel's parents in the first place to explain the situation with Jesse and his lost scholarship at Julliard so that they could talk to Rachel after today and try to pacify her after the funkification. She cared about her daughter's happiness and it was clear that Jesse was giving her nothing less for the past five or so years. She didn't want to destroy that with her decision that's why she made the effort of talking to Rachel's dads. She was actually stunned when it turned out that Jesse didn't tell her anything. Shelby was slightly annoyed; he was digging his own grave and she was left cleaning up his mess.

When Giselle called, she stormed out of the Berry house and drove to McKinley as soon as she could. She knew she'd messed up and was ready to take the responsibility for that. But hearing how the New Directions treated Rachel, Shelby couldn't help but think that if she went to Carmel it would never have happened. It was up to her now to take Rachel out of there. But first things first, she thought entering the auditorium.

"Is this what you call a fair play, Ms Corcoran?" Schuester spat at her accusingly. "Sending your team here to destroy the choir room, terrorize our school and make our students turn against each other?"

Shelby didn't lose her hostile stance when she pointed at the group of the New Directions kids. She eyed Schuester disbelievingly.

"Excuse me? Your team members were the ones to spill the drink on Rachel because of their mass paranoia about Rachel being a spy and traitor, or some other nonsense that they made up in their small heads. We go on with the funkification with the most best opposing team in the region, every year, and treating it personally is sheer stupidity. If anything, consider it a complement – we finally deemed you worthy our attention."

Giselle and Justin nodded their heads, raising their brows at the scowling group of McKinley students.

"And what about Jesse?" Schuester asked and Shelby raised her own eyebrow at the sudden change of topic. "He threatened Finn during the party last weekend."

"Threatened with what? Physical violence?" Shelby mocked him. She turned her head to look at the tall teenager. "Schuester, look at him, Jesse would never manage to scratch this giant. Listen, whatever source of your troubles you are looking for in my team, it's not there."

Did she really have to talk the sense into that man's head? He wanted to be treated like a child, she'll gladly comply:

"Rachel's been slushied, poked and insulted by the students of this school long before she even joined the glee club just because she didn't want to give in to the mass slaughter of originality that McKinley has mastered over years. From what I've heard and seen today, I understand that _my_ students were the only ones to try to defend her tonight. This is what you call a team spirit?" she turned to Schuester with sarcasm.

Before Schuester had a chance to answer, Jesse stormed into the auditorium. Shelby jumped back surprised and then she noticed Rachel's small figure running into the room behind Jesse. Hudson was completely stunned when Jesse's fist found his face. To be completely honest, he wasn't the only one.

Jesse cursed loudly, wincing in pain. He waved his hand, grimacing and massaging the bruised skin of his fist. However, he smiled with satisfaction when they all could hear the sound of a cracking bone when Hudson landed on the floor. He cried in pain and touched his face. The members of Vocal Adrenaline who were still in the room, cheered Jesse fervently.

"I'll fucking kill you," Jesse tried to attack Rachel's boyfriend again but was dragged away by one of the New Direction jocks and Schuester. Schuester threw Shelby murderous glare.

"Jesse! Stop it!" Rachel cried. She was covered in slushies, her clothes were torn and she was looking very much dishevelled. One of her cheeks was cut and bleeding heavily. Then she spotted Finn on the floor and hid her face in her hands. "Oh my god, Finn, I'm so sorry..."

"Don't touch her, Hudson!" Jesse shouted, fighting to break free from the two idiots' grasp.

Jesse paled when Rachel helped her boyfriend sit down on a chair and only then facing Jesse. The girl nodded for the boy and Schuester to leave him. Jesse straightened his back and gestured for Rachel to follow him.

"Let's go, Rachel, I'll take you home," he told her.

Shelby shook her head. But before she could protest and demand a good explanation, Rachel shook her head. Shelby gestured at her team to get out of the auditorium; reluctantly, they started moving towards the exit. Jesse was looking at Rachel expectantly but the girl stepped back.

"Jesse, I think you should go."

"What?" Shelby heard him ask with surprise.

Shelby turned to see Jesse standing over Rachel. He reached for her hand and pulled her with him.

"Come, Rach, I'll take you home. We all need a good relaxing bath and some Barbra."

"No, Jesse, I think you should really go," Rachel repeated and Shelby's heart jumped seeing the hurt in Jesse's eyes.

His face hardened at once and Shelby felt her heart stop recognising the pure rage painted all over his face. There was definitely more to it that meets the eye, she thought.

"He is a fucking cheater, Rachel!" Jesse snapped at her out of the sudden. Shelby's eyebrows went up in astonishment at the unexpected piece of information. Hudson opened his mouth, stunned and Rachel stepped away from Jesse. Her student pointed his finger at Rachel's boyfriend. "He slept with that slut and you still want to stay with them and try to act like nothing has happened for the next month before you, the pathetic group of losers and the whole puppet show are finally over? Just fucking suit yourself, Berry!"

Rachel murmured something under her breath that Shelby couldn't catch from the distance but Jesse's reaction was enough for Shelby to guess the gist of Rachel's words. He opened his mouth and closed it again. He kicked one of the remaining empty cups. He didn't care about the audience; or maybe he did – Jesse was in his element and his internal drama queen sprang to life despite the graveness of the situation. He let out a small laugh, looking around the place as if seeing it for the first time:

"I can't believe I didn't realise it sooner..." he murmured. He looked at Rachel as coldly as he was able in that moment.

"I will never be good enough for you, will I?" he asked Rachel with another dry laugh. She winced without understanding. "You will always choose him over me. You don't even care that I would never hurt you. That I love you more than myself! That I agreed to blow off my last chance for Julliard for you because you need your selfish ego to be boosted by those losers. You know what? You are the most selfish, stupid and blind person I've ever met and I'm glad I won't have to look at you anymore!"

He didn't wait for Rachel's reaction and stormed out of the auditorium, leaving Rachel and other people in the room in shock. Shelby eyed the crying and shocked expression forming on Rachel's face when Jesse's word sank in and the realisation hit her with full force. She opened her mouth but no sound but a dry sob escaped her lips. She looked up at Shelby who was still there as if seeking out her help or maybe at least some confirmation of Jesse's words. The woman longed to be the one to comfort her and tell her that everything is going to be fine but that would be a lie. She just wanted to simply hug her and let her cry her eyes out on her shoulder but Shelby couldn't give it to her either. There were too many people around. As much as it hurt her, it would be simply too strange to take care of Rachel when her own students needed her as well. She needed to keep up the stupid appearances otherwise her dads would cut her off without remorse. That's why she didn't do anything. She only looked at her daughter with pain and left looking for Jesse.

Schuester looked like he wanted to oppose but she only pushed her card into her hands with silent 'not now' and ignored him.

She found him in their choir room. Looking around the place, she felt actually impressed by the impromptu decor created by Vocal Adrenaline. Jesse was standing by the wall, holding a Sectionals trophy and glaring at it, before exhaling deeply and smashing the thing against the wall, breaking it into pieces.

She pondered Jesse's words from minutes earlier. She didn't know what exactly happened before they returned to the auditorium but Jesse's words roamed through her head in chaos. Did he really want to sacrifice his scholarship for her? His future? After the long weeks of her mundane work on getting him on the track again, he was still ready to throw it again out the window. It was hard to imagine. She knew that Jesse loved Rachel – she'd called it a crush the other day, but her suspicions were confirmed by his own words and the decision which he'd made somewhere along the way earlier that day. But she never would've imagined this feeling was that strong.

She could only imagine his disappointment at Rachel's selfish decision. Or naivety, maybe. Or both. Either way, the way in which Rachel treated Jesse was unforgiveable. Shelby had no intention of holding his own actions against Jesse.

"We should leave before they see that," Shelby pointed to the broken trophy.

Jesse turned slightly but didn't look at her.

"Leave me alone, Shelby. It's your fault, we wouldn't be here if you didn't push me into this funkification," he growled at her. "We didn't even need to do that, they stood no chance and now Rach is..." his voice cracked. "Fuck, I shouldn't have come here in the first place!"

Shelby put her hand on his shoulder.

"I know how it is to love someone this much and see that the person doesn't want this love."

"I said, leave me."

"Jesse..."

"Leave me, Shelby."

"She's my daughter, Jesse," Shelby threw out the sentence on one breath. Jesse looked at her with wide disbelieving eyes. "I've been there silently for her for the last three years, since the first day that you had brought her to me. I know the feeling."

"Why are you telling me this?" he asked stunned.

"Because if the situation doesn't get better, you won't be the only one to lose her tonight. And it would be on me."

* * *

 **Jesse is still struggling with straightening up his priorities, apparently.**

 **anyway - please, tell me what you think!**

 **-s.**


	11. The Only Girl

**WOW! That was intense, thank you all for sharing your great comments and thoughts!**

 **I couldn't wait until next week (as I've planned originally to post this chapter) to update:**

 **Jesse's thoughts and his aftershock reactions to the events from McKinley.**

 **One thing to remember: neither of them handled the situation ideally. Each of them has their own reasons to feel hurt. Explore them. Keep open minded and remember that no situation in life is black-and-white simply. The scale of grey takes up most of the space.**

 **-s.**

* * *

 **Chapter 11: The Only Girl**

 **( 5 years earlier, a few days after they first met)**

 **Jesse's POV**

" _Hey, Rachel!" somebody called after them._

 _Jesse's attention was diverted from his work by that call. Rach, as he used to call her now, turned her head to look at the owner of the voice. She smiled slightly so Jesse followed her gaze and saw two pretty girls around Rachel's age. They had blonde hair and wore short dresses._

" _It's Claire Taylor and her best friend, Monica Dayle. They're nice," Rachel explained to him quietly._

 _Jesse nodded his head observing them two girls. He decided that they weren't interesting and came back to his occupation._

 _They were sitting in the park, finishing their carnival masks for the theatre classes. Jesse joined her small local group in Lima two days ago after convincing his parents to send his uncle more money to pay for it. He had more and more fun with his new friend. Rachel and he had so much in common; they both loved singing, dancing and acting. They dreamed about Broadway and fame since they were very small._

 _She was the most interesting person he's ever met. Since the very first moment he laid his eyes on her - she didn't make sweet eyes to him or tried to gain his interest like other girls in his school did. Instead, she straightforward yelled at him. Among the boring mass of people there was she, irritably talented and extraordinary - just like Jesse. It was as if they were meant to meet in that music shop._

" _Hey, Rachel," the voice of Claire Taylor was directly over his head now. "Who is that?"_

 _Rachel beamed at him and he smiled back, however reluctantly. Something about that Claire girl irked him._

" _This is my friend, Jesse," she told the two girls proudly._

 _Jesse nodded his head but didn't stop his work. Rachel frowned at his rudeness but Jesse's thoughts were occupied by something else now. She sounded so proud when introducing him as her "friend" and he instantly understood that it was a rare occurrence in her life. He remembered how cautiously she behaved around him when he came with his uncle to her house for the first time to get back the_ Into the Woods _DVD that they had agreed to share week after week._

 _It was odd: Rachel, despite being the most talented person he knew, apart from him – she did belt out the entire song list of Into the Woods and West Side Story when she visited him at his uncle's house and left him stunned for more than a minute – was also so insecure about herself. She didn't have many friends because people mistook her confidence about her talent for arrogance and being stuck up. She tended not to trust people instantly. He hated others for doing that to her._

" _So, Rachel, did you remember to write me this essay about my dream vacation for my French summer classes?" Claire asked, clearly deciding that Jesse wasn't worth her attention and ignoring him bluntly._

 _Jesses head snapped and he opened his mouth:_

" _Rach, why..."_

" _Sure," Rachel replied with a smile and took out a two pieces of paper covered tightly with her handwriting from her backpack. "I didn't manage to fit into the word limit, though, but I think..."_

" _Whatever, thanks," the Claire girl threw and pulled the papers from her hands. "You are the best, Rachel. Do you think you can do me another small favour? My computer just broke down and I really need to..."_

" _Go away," Jesse interrupted the girl looking straight at her this time. "Now."_

 _Claire exchanged surprised looks with the other girl._

" _Jesse!" Rachel hissed. "What are you saying?"_

" _Exactly,_ Jesse _, don't you have something better to do? I'm talking with Rachel," Claire Taylor announced in a sickly sweet tone of voice, emphasising his name mockingly. Her lackey with big ears nodded her head. Pleased with herself, the girl turned again to look at Rachel. "So, Rachel, could you..."_

 _Jesse stood up and enjoyed how his two-year difference between them gave him a considerable advantage in height as he towered over the two friends._

" _I told you to leave Rachel and me alone. She won't do anything for you ever again. Find yourself another slave, you big-headed stupid girl."_

 _Rachel covered her mouth with her hand, looking at him with wide eyes. Claire Taylor and Monica Dayle gaped at him as well. For a few seconds they kept a stare contest and finally the girl gave up. She nodded at her follower and then looked at Rachel with anger. Jesse observed as she turned on her heel and marched away._

" _Hey, wait!" Jesse called after her. Rachel frowned at him when he made his way to the girls again. He stopped right in front of them and reached for the essay that Rachel wrote. Claire didn't even fight with him when he pulled the paper from her hands and returned to Rachel. "Now you can go," he added without giving them a second glance._

 _Rachel neglected her work completely and Jesse was surprised feeling her glare on his face._

" _Why did you do that?" she asked angrily._

" _Are you kidding me, Rach? You can't do everything that girl says to you," Jesse spat back, irritated by the lack of gratitude for his clearly generous act of defending her._

" _They were the only girls in my class who didn't pick on me."_

 _Jesse lifted his hand with the essay in front of her face._

" _Rach, they were nice to you only because you did stuff for them. Do they often ask you to do their homework or something similar?"_

" _They are the most popular girls in my school, and they are involved in many extracurricular activities – school newspaper, class presidency and sport," Rachel opposed. "They have no time to do some of their tasks so what is wrong in me helping them?"_

 _Jesse sat back at their blanket and he narrowed his eyes at her._

" _Rach, do you continue to take your acting, singing and dancing classes over the school year?"_

" _Yes," she answered slightly confused. "Why?"_

" _And you take additional French and Italian courses, right? And you told me yesterday that at school you belong to the drama club."_

 _She nodded again._

" _So you see that you have as busy schedule as they and you still manage to find time for your homework and the additional small tasks for them. How can you tell me that they have not time do to their school work alone?"_

 _Rachel was all red on her face now. She crossed her arms over her chest and huffed._

" _Maybe I liked helping them, you know? Maybe I wanted them to pretend that they like me so other people would stop treating me like the freak that I am!"_

 _Jesse stared at Rachel in shock. Did she just told him what he thought he heard? Rachel jumped to her feet and began collecting her belongings. Jesse was initially too taken aback to react but when he finally regained the control over his body, he grabbed Rachel's hand and forced her to sit down again. She cried in protest but Jesse was older and stronger._

" _If you ever again call yourself a freak, I will never meet you again," he told her in a cold tone. She stared back at him, with tears filling her eyes._

" _Rachel, you are the farthest from being a freak of all the people that I know. If someone thinks you are different it's not because you're worse but because they are jealous of your talent. I've known you for a week and from the very first day in the music shop I knew you were special. Now I see that I've met my equal in performance and life. Other people are too blind to accept our obvious superiority over them. They live and breathe to blend in, become a bleak part of even more bleaker whole. We aren't like them; we've never been and will never be. We are special, Rach."_

" _I don't want to be special. I want to have friends," she whispered barely audibly and then covered her mouth quickly, looking terrified and guilty as if she spilled some long-hidden secret to him._

" _I am your friend, your best friend," Jesse told her and meant every word. "And you're my best friend."_

 _She clearly didn't believe him, shaking her head frantically._

" _You will go back to Akron after the summer is over. You will forget about the weird Rachel Berry when you meet with your school friends again."_

 _He grabbed her hands and squeezed them in his._

" _Never, Rach," he swore solemnly. "I know, let's make a promise that we'll be there for each other, no matter what. But not that childish pinkie promise – a grown up promise."_

" _What?"_

" _We'll be in different cities but we will be there for each other. We will be two stars in the making who support each other. If you feel school is though, or people ignore you again or anything – just remember that I am there."_

 _Rachel opened her mouth to say something, maybe scold him for being ridiculous, but she changed her mind. She nodded hesitantly. Jesse took both of her hands on his own._

" _No matter what," he swore._

" _No matter what," she repeated after him, smiling._

* * *

 **(present time)**

"Dear lord, Jesse, what happened to you?" his mother called terrified when he stormed into his house.

Jesse ignored the question and got rid of his dirty jacket, not bothering about dropping in randomly on the floor. He ran a hand through his hair forgetting about the fact that they were still covered in the cold drink. His father appeared in the living room and stopped in his tracks, seeing the state in which his son was.

"Explain yourself, young man," Jesse's father demanded.

Jesse shrugged. He seriously was in no mood to look at anyone, not to mention talk to anyone about _her_. Instead, he felt like breaking something again.

Just what exactly was wrong with her? How could anyone be possibly that blind to forgive the lying and cheating bastard? He's been there for her through everything, all these years, like a fucking lapdog, without counting for anything but a friendship and she paid him back with sticking up by that son of a...

"Jesse," his father called after him. "Stop right there and explain the mess."

Jesse froze in mid-step. Brilliant, his father was home as well. His mother was looking at him with worry and his father crossed his arms on his chest, waiting impatiently for Jesse to get back to the living room. He figured he had no choice but turn on his heel and strode downstairs to sit on the couch. He noticed his mother flinch at the inevitable stains on the leather sofa but he couldn't care less about the furniture at the moment. His mother understood it too, apparently, because she only went to the next room and came back with a towel which she handed to him.

"Jesse, what happened? Who did this to you?" she asked concerned.

In those rare moments like this one, Jesse saw the glimpses of the caring mother in her eyes and those short episodes made him love the woman despite her usual irritatingly easy-going demeanour.

But this time her question brought only _her_ face up, and he could only groan loudly and lean in propping his elbows on his knees and running his hands through his hair in anger, the slushie be damned. He had no idea if he was more furious at her for being so stupid or himself for being so naive.

His parents waited patiently for him to start talking. They knew that the force and yells wouldn't accomplish much with him. But when he was sitting there for another few minutes in silence, his father seemed to lose patience.

"Jesse, you either start talking or...

"Or what?" Jesse snapped. He was mad at the man; it had been after all his idea to force Jesse to stay home on the day of his first audition. Weren't it for the man, Jesse wouldn't have to fight for Regionals so much, he could just agree to Rachel's stupid demands and no one would be hurt. There would be no funkification, no slushies, no fights and, probably in a few months, no Rachel.

Maybe, _maybe_ at some more abstract level Jesse knew that his father is not the only one to blame there, but it wasn't the thought which made him stood up and face the man with all his pent up anger when he hissed:

"What _else_ could you possibly do to me that would make it worse?"

His father took a step forward but was stopped by his wife. The woman reached for Alexander St. James's arm and murmured to him:

"Dear, don't. Whatever it is, he won't talk to us about it. Maybe I call Rachel and..."

Jesse snapped his head upwards and pointed his finger at his parents, hissing:

"Don't you dare calling her. I don't even want to hear her name ever again!"

Ignoring his parents astonished expressions Jesse rushed pass them and didn't stop until he was back in his dark room with his door safely locked from the inside. His eyes moved on their own to the shelf on which he piled up all his trophies and one framed picture of him and Rachel. She was sitting on his lap holding proudly her first Sectionals trophy. It was her idea to recreate the moment when she saw him in the audience and used him as his prop in the performance of _Don't Rain On My Parade_. He could remember how proud she was to announce that she stole the prize for a day to take that photo with him.

He reached for the picture and sat on the floor, leaning back on the wall.

They were so fucking happy back then, he thought touching the surface of the photo with his fingers. What happened?

The answer was too obvious to miss it.

Hudson and her stupid glee club happened.

And his stupid feelings.

But mostly _Hudson_.

Spotted a single drop falling down on the glass frame, he blinked several times and wiped his eyes. He didn't even notice when the tears began to fall. He pushed the photograph away from him furiously. He was so not going to cry after her. She didn't deserve it.

How could she possibly choose Hudson over him?

They were perfect for each other. They both wanted the same things; they had similar manners and routines. They both were extremely talented. And Jesse was everything that Rachel would ever need in her life – the shared interests, hobbies and dreams. He cared about her, was ready to sacrifice everything for her. He understood her like no one else in the world, supported her on her journey to the stardom. She was insecure about herself and Jesse would never make her doubt in her looks and talent, praising it day and night. Jesse was patient, considerate of her feelings and determined to show how good she was despite her imaginary disadvantages.

Hudson was nothing like that; the foolish self-centred moron couldn't even keep his pants on when the first slutty cheerleader showed interest. How could he claim to love Rachel if he jumped into Santana's bed as soon as Rachel wasn't looking? He wasn't a saint either, Jesse thought about himself, but he would never risk Rachel _if he had her_.

Jesse wasn't also stupid. He never expected her to fall in love with him on the spot after finally hearing about his feelings. He anticipated tears, accusations and anger. On the other hand, he would have never imagine her taking Hudson's side after that bastard cheated on her and lied about it for weeks if not longer. Guessing from the absence of outrage or surprise from her team members' faces when he broke the news in front of them, Jesse suspected that every one of them knew. And they decided to lie to her as well.

How could anyone decide to stay in the same room with them after that?

 _Jesse, go. You've done enough._

Those simple words crushed his barely holding heart into millions of pieces. Hearing them, he's lost of all his restraints and finally blasted his soul and heart out to her. He said pretty hurtful things which he wasn't proud of, too.

And for the first time since he'd let Rachel Berry into his life, in that short moment, he wanted to hurt her.

How desperate, however, he was to take them back now, he couldn't and he wouldn't because they were true. Rachel was selfish, pig-headed and sickly ambitious. She strode forward, disregarding other people's feeling. She was...

She was what _he_ had made her.

Jesse's blinked several times when the new voice in his head took reign over his anger. It was all him. _He_ had taught her to take him for granted, that he'd be there regardless of circumstances. He was the one to implement the grain of arrogance which she had lacked when they'd met for the first time; he told her to go forward without looking back, to be that person when it comes to her music career. She knew that she wanted ever since she was a kid and it always was the reason why her life wasn't a bed of roses. As soon as he realised it, he was there for her – she had the most supportive dads in the world, true, but the hellhole called Lima was in no way the right environment for her. He tried to show her that other people will drag her down if only she lets them. And he was only partly successful – it would seem. Despite her belief in her own talents, he always knew that the acceptance of other people was the priority for her, despite his fervent attempts at showing her that it shouldn't be that way.

When it came to music, _Rachel was him_.

With other things – she was still a big mess of insecurity and longing for acceptance, which fought every time the two domains met in the middle.

That's why, at some abstract level, he almost anticipated this reaction from her

But it stung, horribly stung, because after all it was him who's been with her when no one else had. It was him who was the constant figure in her life. He thought she knew it and reciprocated that belief. But Rachel, despite his efforts, chose someone else over him. It wasn't about his feelings for her anymore; it was about so much more. It was her personal betrayal which hurt him the most. She was scared that he would be the one to betray her trust while in the very end, she was the one to break the promise.

The memory reminded him where they had started.

 _No matter what_ his ass.

Jesse closed his eyes and hid his face in his hands, calming considerably when the anger seemed to leave his system. The image of crying Rachel haunted him; he had caused her to cry for the first time in his life when he yelled at her for sleeping with Hudson. Merely a week later, he did that again. Seeing her tears in the bathroom he realised how foolish he was.

Despite his idiotic behaviour, hurting Rachel was never his intention. Even though she was a bitch sometimes, she was all he's ever had. His family, his soulmate. But he screwed up - by, ironically, taking her for granted too.

He's done something unforgivable to the only girl in the world he respected. And he had done it out of selfish premises. He lied to her, he hid important things from her which should have never been hidden. He had messed up the only good thing in his life for a _school_.

He knew his true priorities now. He had had months to accept the thought of not going to New York this year and he has come to terms with it. When the next chance appeared he went for it; but when the push came to the shove he _was_ ready to give it up for her.

Rachel was still the first on his list – even if she was possibly lost for him.

Jesse took several deep breaths to clear up his mind. He remembered Shelby's words on their way back to Akron:

 _You've spent more years being her friend than a scorned lover. Despite all the pain, do you want to sacrifice the years of friendship for one fight?_

He didn't. But the decision wasn't entirely his to make either. He could wait for Rachel's move if such was ever to come.

He shook his head to himself again.

Of course it will, he argued with himself. If not to forgive him, she would definitely talk to him when she is ready and he will take his chance to explain himself. Until then, he'd wait.

Or talk to her dads – he needed to know how was she.

Almost on their own, his hands found his cell phone and he scrolled over until the name of Hiram appeared on the scream. If he was ever to defend himself, he needed Hiram, not the overly dramatic Leroy, to talk to. Glancing over to his nightstand, he checked the hour. Rachel was probably back at home already. Her dads would know everything by the time he called. Somehow, he didn't want them to think low of him but also doubted that they would blame him no matter what Rachel had told them. _He_ wasn't the one to hurt her the most today. And it wasn't like they were equally oblivious about his feelings for their daughter, so that would not be a surprise for them.

He waited for the three longest signals of his life before Hiram answered the call and his hesitant voice filled in Jesse's ear.

"Jesse? Dear lord, boy, what's happened today?" he sounded panicked and suddenly Jesse understood that Rachel either didn't want to or was unable to say anything in detail. "Rachel's locked up in her room, crying her heart out and talking about not wanting to leave her room ever again. Leroy's upstairs, trying to get it out of her. Can you tell me what the hell is going on?"

Jesse opened his mouth to reply but realised that he couldn't. Instead, he let out a dry sob. God, he was pathetic. He was ashamed of his state but Hiram was the last person to judge him for that.

"I wanted to apologise."

"Apologise for what? What did you do?" Rachel's dad was instantly suspicious and the thought of him hurting his daughter must've enraged him as well judging from the harsh tone.

"I lost it," Jesse whispered in agony, the emotions about the last couple of hours piling up once again. "Completely and utterly lost it, Mr Berry. I wanted to kill him and I think I would've if it weren't for Schuester and Puckerman. And I told her I loved her and she still wanted to..."

"Jesse, what are you talking about? Who did you... Oh, no, you've fought Finn?" Hiram's voice was panicked once again but for different reasons now. "Boy, are you okay? He didn't hurt you, did he?"

Jesse started laughing at the obvious concern in Hiram's voice. Jesse called him to tell that he's beaten the shit of his daughter's boyfriend and the man was worried about the attacker. Not even asking about the reason for the fight in the first place. Just as he opened his mouth to explain himself more clearly, Jesse heard a loud commotion on the other end of the line and furious shouts. He recognised Leroy's voice. Hiram excused Jesse and turned his attention to his husband not covering the speaker with his hand, apparently, as Jesse could hear Leroy's screams clearly:

"Finn slept with some girl from her choir," Leroy growled. "I'm going to kill him, good manners be damned."

"No need for that," Jesse heard Hiram's grimly satisfied assurance. "Jesse took care of that. Jesse?" he addressed the teen again. "I'm putting you on speaker. Rachel's in her room, we want the full coverage of today's events."

Jesse started talking again, trying to sound as calm as he could. He hated himself for reacting that way. He could've kept himself in tracks; if he has, he could be with Rachel right now trying to soothe her pain instead of waiting for the unavoidable rebuke from her dads.

He threw everything that happened for the last few weeks out of him; everything including Rachel's silent treatment from her team caused by his presence in her life, his problems with the college scholarship, Shelby's ultimate decision, Jesse's belief that Rachel would actually understand. When he was describing the events from the McKinley's auditorium, he never missed a beat, word and any smallest thing. Hiram and Leroy listened to him without interruptions, gasping only when he told them about Rachel's demand and the following revelation from Santana. They seemed to grunt in satisfaction when he told them how Rachel attacked the cheerleader tackling her to the ground. He chuckled sadly at the memory of his little Rachel scratching the Latino's face with her nails and tearing her uniform. Then she sped after him when she realised where he was running, leaving Santana with Kate. Then he briefly related the rest of events.

Just as Jesse expected, Hiram was furious.

"Did I understand you correctly?" the man growled and Jesse swallowed nervously despite the fact that he was safely sitting on the floor of his own room in a house placed two hours away from the man. "Rachel has been bullied in her school and it's the first time we're hearing about it?"

Rachel never told them, not to worry them. She believed it was just a phase. The only person, apart from her school mates, who knew about her hard situation, was Jesse. And she made him swear not to tell anything to her dads. Another stupid thing that he's done not to lose her trust.

"I don't care about whatever it was that she made you to promise," Hiram continued reading his thoughts. "You should have come to us as soon as it started, boy."

"I know. I'm sorry. Another thing that I screwed up."

"That's an understatement," Leroy threw in with annoyance. "We're more than disappointed, Jesse. We know that Rachel wouldn't want to worry us but you should've been wiser that this."

"And the mess today?" Hiram growled. Jesse remained silent. "Jesse, you know that it was the stupidest thing that you could have ever chosen in this situation, right? Shelby told us about the audition shortly before she went to McKinley and we understand your ground motives but seriously, Jesse? Going to Rachel's school?"

"I had never imagined it to end up like this!" Jesse hissed before he could think straight. "I knew her team wouldn't be happy but I thought it would end in yelling and maybe threats to kick her out – which they would never because they need her voice. They are not _that_ stupid. How could I possibly know that they will spill drinks at her or that the cheerleader will tell Rachel that this son of a bitch cheated on her! And then all I could think of was killing him."

"Still, Jesse, how could you..."

"Wait a second, Jesse," Leroy interrupted them suddenly as if some thought occurred to him just now. He sounded different either. "You attacked Finn? _You_ broke _his_ nose?"

Jesse glanced down at his still bruised knuckles and grinned despite the graveness of the situation.

"Very much so," he admitted somewhat proudly. "No one saw it coming."

The two men in the Berry household cleared their throat and Jesse turned serious again.

"And you finally confessed to her?" Hiram asked the big question making Leroy gasp. He still sounded angry but Hiram was Hiram – reasonable to a fault. He needed to hear everything out before judging him. "After breaking her boyfriend's nose?"

"It wasn't like that, Mr Berry," Jesse denied angrily, his resentment at Rachel's rejection still fresh. "I snapped. He cheated on her and she still wanted _me_ to leave so that she could stay with him and she had the nerve to tell to my face that she loved him. I... lost it."

There was a long moment of silence on both sides. Jesse waited for their reaction, not daring to speak up first again. He stood up and went to his bathroom to look into the mirror for the first time since he left the McKinley building with Shelby. He really looked like hell, no wonder his parents were freaked out. He ran the water and started scrubbing his hand, keeping the phone in the crook of his neck.

"Jesse, where are you now?" Hiram asked finally. "Do you need us to get you from somewhere? You're not drinking, are you?"

Jesse chuckled at those words.

"I planned to but Shelby dragged me into her car and drove straight home, unfortunately. That woman knows me too well for her own good. No, I'm at home trying to clean myself up. My parents freaked out a bit."

There was a collected sigh.

"I'm not surprised. If you look half as bad as Rachel they are sure to be concerned," Leroy told him."

"Listen," Jesse spoke up. He felt like the conversation was close to an end. He did what he could not to make Rachel's dads hate him. "I've called to ask how she's doing and to apologise for the mess. It's entirely my fault," he added dryly recalling Rachel's words.

"I wouldn't say so, boy," Leroy threw in, huffing in annoyance. "Our daughter could've handled it better, as well."

"Why don't you call her?" Hiram suggested. They had told him how stupid he was, he accepted it without fight. Now they all could focus on what was important there: Rachel. "Or we could give her the phone and..."

"No," Jesse called quickly. "I don't want her to know I talked to you. She's still mad at me. I don't think it's a good idea for us to talk right now. If she's ready, she'll contact me on her own. I'm just going to give her some time."

"Jesse, is that all?" Leroy inquired.

"No."

Jesse stiffened again, his memory going back to the choir room and his coach. She told him to keep it to himself but he didn't want to hide anything more.

"I know about Shelby."

There was another period of silence.

"I'm not going to tell Rachel or anything," he promised. "Shelby told me in the heat of the moment. Don't do anything to her, at least not before Regionals."

Rachel's dads murmured something between them but Jesse couldn't catch it. After a heated argument, Hiram addressed Jesse again:

"Son, I need you to do one thing, though – you still have this audition to pass, right?"

That question floored Jesse somewhat. He stopped washing his arms and grabbed the phone in his hand, straightening slightly.

"Yes, why?"

"If you _decide_ to lose that singing competition to Rachel's team on purpose, I will personally hunt you down, son," Leroy announced out of the sudden, completely seriously. "I know how much this school means to you. I heard what you've told us about our daughter's _ridiculous_ plead and let me warn you that I expect no less than a great victory next month. You cannot forfeit your future, even for our daughter. She'll survive – and honestly, after her stunt today, she would use being dragged down a peg or two."

"She had no idea," Jesse threw in Rachel's defense. "She still doesn't. I don't think she understood me when I told her today about blowing off Julliard."

"Maybe not, but she should have been able to fight her own fights alone, not resort to such solutions."

"And if they're simply better?" Jesse asked, moved.

"Then let the better win. If you really want to earn her respect, you should give up any unreasonable thoughts about letting her win out of your affection. She would not appreciate that – neither would me and Hiram."

Jesse nodded his head, even thought they couldn't see it. He threw himself a hard look in the mirror before taking up Leroy's words to his heart.

"Deal. But you can't tell her about this audition either. For the same reasons, I don't want her to know."

"Fair enough," Hiram agreed. "We will put a good word for you when she's ready to discuss the situation with us," Rachel's dad promised and said his goodbyes before hanging up.

Jesse threw his phone on the bed in his bedroom, feeling slightly better. Somehow, letting everything from his shoulders helped him relax and calm down. He was still hurting but Hiram and Leroy's words and their support despite his own obvious faults, made him regain the strength to get through this mess somehow.

Rachel would get over it. They were destined to end up together – if not caught up in an epic romance, then as life-long friends. Anyhow it would be, she was stuck with him.

With that thought, Jesse undressed and jumped into the shower, swearing loudly at the ridiculous slushie stains all over his body and the difficulties with getting it out of his hair. How has Rachel ever got it cleaned up from her long locks at school in ten minutes, when he couldn't deal with it even after half an hour?

Much to his surprise, Jesse heard a knock on the door when he emerged from the bathroom. His parents would usually leave him alone until he was ready to talk about his problems. They were concerned about his well being, even his flighty mother, and they showed it to him in different ways. But they could always tell when there was something which he preferred to deal with on his own, and they always respected his wishes. He loved that part of their parental routine – he got as much freedom as he needed without feeling neglected.

He pulled his pants and some shirt on, opening the door to reveal his father and mother.

"Jesse, we need to talk," the man told him, his voice not accepting disagreement. They entered Jesse's room and looked around. His father picked up the discarded photograph. He lifted it nodding at Jesse. "What the hell happened with Rachel? You two are inseparable."

"Your father is right," his mother added in surprisingly hard tone. "I was hoping for the girl to give me at least three grandchildren. What did you do to her?"

Jesse, despite the unfairness of the accusations and the pain at his mother's small, albeit surprising, dreams, burst into laughter.

"So you straight away assumed that it was my fault?" he asked incredulously. "That's the parental sprit," he threw mockingly.

His mother moved uncomfortably.

" _Was_ it your fault?" his father asked raising his eyebrow and Jesse scowled.

"I thought so," the man replied shaking his head.

"And you can forget about any St. James-Berry offspring, mom, because Rach will never see me as no one but her stuck up friend," Jesse said not looking at her anymore. "Sorry to shatter _your_ dreams."

His father measured him with a look. Jesse reached to the ground and picked up his dirty clothes, deciding that there was no chance of rescuing them. He opened the rubbish bin and threw his shirt and trousers out. He doubted that he would ever be able to put them on without wincing, anyway.

"So you're just going to give up on her?" his father asked suddenly. "After all these years, just like that?"

Jesse looked at his parents in astonishment. His mother was still sporting this oddly serious expression and his father was critically glaring at him. Since when were they so interested in Rachel? They never showed any interest in her apart from acknowledging her as his friend. His father for the most part of the past years couldn't even remember Rachel's name, for god's sake. His mother was too tangled up in her social meetings and gossips with her friends to get an interest in him as long as he didn't fail any school subject or something like that. "Distracted" was the word Rachel used to describe his mother behaviour most of the times. He wasn't even aware that they knew about his crush on Rachel until now.

As if reading his mind, Jesse's father sneered:

"Don't look at us like that, Jesse," he declared. "She was the only girl that you've brought home for the last six years. And I'm not counting your teammates or that Kate girl. We are not blind."

"Maybe you're not," Jesse replied dryly. "But she is. And I screwed up today, dad. Big time. I'll be lucky to get a Christmas card."

His parents exchanged worried looks. He was usually the first one to exaggerate but this time they sensed the graveness of the troubles he's gotten himself into.

"Jesse," his mother started, this time in softer tone. "We won't force you to tell us anything if you don't want to. We just want you to remember that you've been through a lot of ups and downs with Rachel, and you've made through them back then."

Somehow, everyone seemed to believe in that one thing to be the solution to his problem: their long friendship. But Jesse decided to only nod his head assuring his parents that everything is going to be all right, while praying to every deity in the universe to listen to his silent pleads.

No matter what.

* * *

Only in the morning next day did Jesse notice a single text message on his phone. He picked the device and froze when he noticed the name on the screen.

 _I panicked._


	12. Proper Miracle

**Regionals. Rachel's point of view. lots of flashbacks.**

 **p.s. no Quinn drama**

* * *

 **Chapter 12: Proper Miracle**

 **Rachel's POV**

When several years later a popular author will write his new book praising Rachel Berry's enormous talent, he would title the chapter concerning the weeks before her first Regional show choir competition "Conversations". Rachel couldn't remember the last time she talked so much about her feelings. First there were the New Directions.

After the disastrous funkification day, Mr Schuester decided to divide the time spent in the glee club meetings into the singing and group sharing in order to clear the sickly atmosphere. At first they all refused to participate in his foolish idea and only after Puck finally let out his collected anger at Quinn, did the hell erupted.

Rachel confessed how bad it felt to be invariably bullied for being better than others at which they all reached with snorting.

" _It is true," she told them then. "Kurt and Mercedes always held it against me that I took the solo at the Sectionals. Quinn hates me for taking away... Finn. Finn," she couldn't even look at him. "Finn never supported my dreams and made me feel bad about my clearly superior talent and..."_

" _Right, Rachel," Mr Schue interrupted her quickly, "We understand your pain and we all," he gave the teenagers meaningful look, "are sorry for treating you with suspicion. I agree with what you are saying... Well, I might have put it differently but the gist is the same... that we gave you hard time for all the wrong reasons. For the sake of this team, we cannot fight with each other, we should try to focus on giving the New Directions another year. What do you say to that?"_

 _Not really satisfied, Rachel retreated to her spot behind the piano and started pushing random notes. She felt more and more depressed and Mr Schue's words didn't improve her mood at all. The rest of the team shrugged in response and Mercedes groaned in frustration._

" _We can't beat them," she complained referring to Vocal Adrenaline. "You never saw their "Another One Bites the Dust", Mr Schue. They are unstoppable."_

 _Those words brought back Jesse's triumphant look when he stood on the stage of their auditorium. And his pained expression later when he shouted that he loved her in front of the two teams. She shook her head, unwilling to go there yet._

 _He was so devastated, calling her all these names and words she knew were true, but still she couldn't stop feeling so wholeheartedly mad at him. For lying to her, for the funk, for everything that happened that day. Hell, she even partially blamed him for Finn – Jesse made it his goal to rile her boyfriend up on daily basis. How could she know how much of that behaviour pushed Finn into Santana's arms? Rachel clenched her fists._

 _She still couldn't believe that everything went so horribly wrong with them in such a short time. They fought a lot in the past – they were too competitive and self-centred to avoid minor arguments – but it was the first time Jesse purposefully did something that hurt her. And what did she do to deserve this? Apparently nothing but being too stupid to notice what was going on in the first place._

 _She knew they needed to talk about it. They They shared too much history to simply split up without a word of explanation, an apology or even simple 'fuck you'. But she didn't even know how to reach out to him without risking another wave of loathing. The only thing that she'd managed to do was the lonely text she'd sent to him next day. One which still remained unanswered._

" _She's right," Quinn nodded her head, interrupting Rachel's inner battle. "We have neither time nor possibilities to come up with such choreography and Rachel is too depressed to sing her best in Regionals. She isn't even paying attention to what's going on here after she finished her dramatic outburst," she added throwing her a glare._

 _Mercedes' and Quinn's words stirred Rachel's hidden irritation. Her hand slipped from the key and all New Directions jumped at the high pitched sound._

" _Are you stupid, or what?" she hissed much to their surprise. "You've all just fallen into the funkification trap, just like every other team before us."_

" _What?" Artie questioned surprised but also with poorly hidden anger. "You knew it would happen?"_

" _No," came Rachel's immediate response. "I mean, I knew about their tradition of funkinying competition but Shelby, their coach, told me months ago that they will spare us the courtesy."_

" _And you believed her?"_

" _She has never lied to me. And I thought Jesse would be smarter than that," she added as an afterthought._

 _She thought back to Jesse's smirk and this time she did it with completely different intentions. God, he was so childish. He lied to her for months, if not years, and thought everything would be great if he decided to destroy her life? She wasn't on her best behaviour there, sure, but it wasn't her who's started it all. It was Jesse who barged in there and picked up a fight. It was him who lied to her for years and decided that she was less important that this stupid competition trophy._

 _If he could play with her, she could only make sure he regretted his decision to start a war with her. She couldn't go after him personally, so she would take what's so important for him. Regionals. She would rejoice in seeing his stupid expression when she snatches the damned trophy straight from his hands. There was no point in making this easier for Jesse. She's lost him, so Rachel had to make sure she doesn't lose her team, too._

 _Besides, there was another simple reason; she wanted to regain the New Directions' trust._

 _She couldn't just leave the school and those people behind; even if they planned to kick her out after Regionals – should they survive them – she still would go to this school, pass them on the corridors and sit next to them in classes. When that happens, she had two options. She could go back to being laughed at or she could make them change their minds. They were the only people who had grown to treat her like a human being when she joined the glee club – being the reason the club is still active after Regionals would make them accept her again. They've been through worse._

 _With this thought, Rachel faced her teammates._

" _You can't be serious, Mercedes," she growled. Everyone exchanged frowning expressions. "Quinn is right about the lack of time; we have less than three weeks and it's too late to start everything over. But we can, and we will, beat them in Regionals even if my life depends on it"_

 _Santana snorted. Artie and Tina shook their heads and only Kurt nodded his head in agreement._

" _I know what I'm talking about," she added seeing the group's disbelief. "Over the whole 'Jesse is the spy' nonsense, you completely forgot that I was his best friend. And it seems that not all of you realise what it even means."_

 _Rachel stood up from her seat and folded her arms bravely. People around her began to show hints of careful hope. Quinn exchanged glances with Finn. They both seemed to catch the past tense that Rachel used but she ignored them and continued:_

" _I spent long hours in Carmel's auditorium, watching Vocal Adrenaline's rehearsals. I practically grew up there and I got to know almost everything about that team. I know how their coach works. The dynamics of Vocal Adrenaline resolves around their star. If anything happens to the star, the whole team collapses. Know the star's limitation, and you will know the entire team's weak point. If there's anyone who knows how to make him lose, it's me. And I tell you: Vocal Adrenaline has a weakness."_

 _She looked around. Her anger at the way Jesse treated her overwhelmed her senses. She would give her team the necessary ammunition. Knowing their enemies was their only chance. Considering their chances, she decided she was going to win this thing fair and square, without going into Vocal Adrenaline's methods._

" _So we go to Carmel and beat the Jesse kid?" Puck raised an eyebrow._

" _No!" she hissed immediately. She wanted a payback, not for Jesse to end up in a hospital._

" _We will beat them in the competition," she declared and Puck rolled his eyes in. "We may not have those same resources that Shelby has, we may not be as good dancers as they are, but we have something that Vocal Adrenaline lacks."_

" _And what is that?" Kurt interrupted her speech._

" _We have hearts. They are masters of precision and perfection but we can win over the judges with emotions."_

" _Not to destroy your warrior mood, manhands," Santana threw in. "But that is bullshit."_

 _The rest of the team agreed with the cheerio immediately and Rachel winced. She wanted to help them and they still doubted her. She took a deep breath to calm herself facing the despicable girl who was smiling at her from her seat ironically._

" _It's not," she spat back. "Shelby's confidence of success is based on Jesse's voice. I sing just as good as him..."_

" _Wait a second," Quinn interrupted her. "I know where it's going. You only want this freaking solo again. Try better next time."_

 _Mr Schue stood up from his seat and joined the conversation in the end._

" _Come on, guys, we were supposed to join our forces, not cause another argument!" he shouted at all of them. He clapped his hands and Rachel wiped discretely her cheeks. She looked at her teammates in search for some cue as to what they would say. They exchanged reluctant glances._

" _Fine," Rachel concluded raising her head. "If you want to lose this only because you don't like me, go ahead. It's your call. I don't care because I have nothing else to lose."_

After that day, they managed to work together again and, with daily struggles, they prepared a great performance for Regionals. They always worked the best when directed at one shared goal – and this time it was all about winning them another year. Rachel had contained all her anger and frustration at Jesse's lies and behaviour into a silent resolve, which surprised even her glee club friends.

She was highly optimistic about the outcome. After a few initial rehearsals she began to be doubtful. But the rest of the team, seeing her unexpected fighting spirit, caught up with her quickly. In the end, their performance would make Vocal Adrenaline beg for mercy. If they took into consideration that Jesse was their only star, with Rachel on board their vocals were equally good as Vocal Adrenaline. Their choreography was simpler but mastered to the point of perfection; Rachel made sure to make them realise that Shelby was obsessive about details – they needed to work on the smallest elements of their performance and choreography equally meticulously.

And as Rachel entered the audience to look at the stage on which she could make another step towards making her dreams come true, she couldn't feel grittier. In the opposing end of the hall she could see the flashy costumes of the Vocal Adrenaline and Jesse observing them. When he caught her look, however, he reluctantly turned in her direction. Rachel observed him for another few seconds, though.

He texted her this morning. It was a first form of contact that he tried over the last four weeks. They had their issues to but they both needed to distance themselves and take their time to consider their possibilities. And focus on the task at hand: Regionals. It was why she was so shocked when she heard the custom ringtone which announced another message from Jesse. She was almost ready to delete it without reading but her hand worked on its own when it pushed the button. It was a short message, directly to the point but it made her die a little in her room before exiting her room.

 _You are going to be great today._

After a fashion, she didn't even bother with replying.

She saw Mr Schue glancing in Jesse's direction but the man didn't say anything. She needed to focus, she knew, but seeing his face again, she couldn't help the wave of emotions flood her once more. She pursued her lips into a thin line and looked somewhere else.

And there she was: Shelby.

The woman who personally promised her that no one was going to go after her team, the one adult Rachel had trusted apart from her dads. Rachel didn't know if she was the one to order it or she just agreed to Vocal Adrenaline's suggestion, but she was the one responsible for that in the very end. Rachel somehow felt betrayed by both of them, Shelby and Jesse, with the same force.

Rachel had another confrontation with Jesse's coach less than a week after the funk. She needed to get some answers and give her a piece of her mind.

 _She waited for the woman in her small office in Carmel. She snuck inside using the spare key that she'd gotten from the janitor; the man knew her so he gave it to her without hesitation. Rachel looked around the small dark room in thoughts. In her hands she was holding a bag with Kate's dress from the Gaga week._

 _She found it in the back of her closet and it prompted her to jump into her car and drive all the way to Akron. She didn't want to meet Jesse there that's why she avoided the auditorium where she knew Shelby was conducting their rehearsal. From what she could hear, their_ Queen _number was still on the set list. With a bit of surprise, she realised that they didn't change their song. She was either so confident about winning despite the probability of Rachel telling her team about it or Jesse never told her he leaked out his own set list to her._

 _Either way, she needed to get to Shelby's room without being noticed and now she was sitting in the chair in front of her desk and waited for the woman. After an hour or so, the girl heard a rumble of keys and Shelby's curse when she realised that the door weren't closed. Rachel didn't move, she didn't turn to look at the woman and didn't react in any way when Shelby entered her the small room and gasped._

" _Rachel?"_

 _Shelby quickly closed the door behind her and approached Rachel. Only now did the girl moved; she reached down and then lifted the bag with the dress. She threw it across the desk._

" _I don't need it anymore," she said simply._

 _Shelby took her seat down in front of Rachel and frowned at the sight. Rachel kept a straight face but not without difficulty. She was sleep-deprived and her clothes saw better times. But the concern in Shelby's eyes irked her more than she could imagine._

" _Rachel, you look like mess," the woman commented quietly._

 _Rachel's snorted._

" _Whose fault do you think it is?"she snapped at the woman, glaring openly. "You promised me something. I didn't ask for it, but_ you _made a promise. You could've at least given me heads up before the funk show. I would tell them or something. I..."_

 _She was dripping with anger now. It was what she felt mostly nowadays. Anger; at Jesse, at Shelby, at her teammates, at Finn, at herself even for being so stupid to believe someone could really love her or like without any hidden agendas._

 _Shelby propped her head on her hands. She closed her eyes for a moment and when she opened them, her face screamed regret._

" _I'm sorry, Rachel. I had no idea it could end like this," Shelby apologised with genuine concern._

" _Jesse knew," Rachel replied folding her arms across her chest. "He knew exactly what would happen if my team felt threatened by Vocal Adrenaline."_

" _He put up a fight, Rachel, but I made the decision. And I regret it every day since," Shelby confessed after a few long seconds. "I was the one to blindly believe that he would tell you everything before."_

 _Rachel frowned hearing the almost desperate note in Shelby's voice. The woman looked down and clenched her fists; Rachel, not for the first time, felt like something was still missing there._

" _What are you not telling me?" Rachel asked cautiously reading Shelby's reactions. The woman didn't budge, though._

" _What do you mean?" she asked innocently but Rachel just could see how her hand twitched ever so slightly._

 _Rachel's expression darkened again. Did people really just thought they could simply lie to her face and she would believe in their every word, smiling and nodding her head? First Jesse, then Finn and now even the only woman Rachel trusted to be honest with her?_

" _Fine," the girl stood up from her chair. She wasn't going to find out much from Shelby. "You want to keep silent, keep silent. But don't expect me to sit idly and wait for you to humiliate me again in Regionals."_

 _Shelby opened her mouth but Rachel didn't let her speak. She approached the door and opened them. Then, she turned around and addressed Shelby again:_

" _I took charge of the preparations for Regionals. I told the New Direction everything they asked for in regards to you and Vocal Adrenaline. Well, everything apart from the set list – I want to win without being disqualified," she announced sternly. Shelby nodded her head curtly but didn't protest or expressed her anger in any way. Rachel crooked her lips in a humourless smile that didn't reach her eyes. "You didn't play fair, I won't either."_

 _She turned to leave when Shelby called her name again. The girl turned to look at her._

" _Rachel, I've been in McKinley with Jesse yesterday – about Jesse hitting the other boy," Shelby stopped talking and threw Rachel a grateful glance. "They told us that Finn Hudson wouldn't press charges against Jesse. He avoided suspension."_

 _Rachel shrugged in fake nonchalance._

" _I told Finn to keep quiet otherwise I would show everyone the video in which he sings Spice Girls dressed in a sequin dress. He lost the bet with me and Kurt," she explained shortly in response to Shelby's astonished expression. Then, without another word, Rachel left the room._

Shelby, as if feeling her eyes on her back turned and saw Rachel. The woman inclined her head in silent greeting but otherwise did nothing else.

Rachel felt sympathetic hand being put on her shoulder and the turned to face Kurt. It was her Life-changing Conversation Number Three. He's been very supportive of her for the past few weeks but after she talked with him she understood that they had more in common than they'd expected. She understood then that he was probably the only one who could understand what exactly she was going through with Jesse and why she handed it with such difficulties. It has all started with one afternoon when he took her out for a coffee.

 _When he finally started talking she couldn't help but gasp in disbelief._

" _So, you see Rachel, I have met this guy..._

" _Kurt," she snapped suddenly, "Listen, I'm happy for you but do you really think that I'm in the mood to listen all about your happy life, when mine is totally ruined? My boyfriend cheated on me with my mortal enemy and my best friend just TPed our glee room and funkified us and he... he..."_

" _But it's about Jesse," Kurt assured her quickly, "I mean, sort of about him."_

" _What about Jesse?"_

" _So as I said, I've met this nice guy and he's name is Blaine. I like him and I think he likes me too but..." Kurt looked around to make sure they're alone and leaned in over the table, whispering: "But he's the lead of the Warblers."_

 _Rachel felt a wave of ironic laughter approaching but she managed to suppress it. Instead, she reached for Kurt's hand and squeezed it lightly._

" _I'm the last person that you should seek advice in, Kurt. All I can tell you is this: for your own good, don't bring him up until the end of this Regionals mess – or never, for your own good. You saw with your own eyes how the Jesse affair ended in," she added somewhat as an afterword with sadness interwoven with the dry chuckle._

 _Something weird ran through Kurt's face. He opened his mouth to say something but one look at Rachel made him change his mind. He grabbed his coffee tighter and said:_

" _I'm sorry, Rachel, about Jesse, I mean."_

" _It's okay, you know?" she told him. "It was bound to happen since the very beginning and me joining in the competition against him."_

 _She always took into consideration the possibility of collateral damages on her way to success._

"You okay?" Kurt asked silently.

The rest of their team was in the backstage, preparing for the performance. She should be with them but couldn't help not to see him sing. Shelby was standing next to Andrea, giving them some final instructions before wishing them good luck.

They entered the stage. The music started and she saw Jesse standing in the centre of the scene leading the small group of his friends. Their show time began. Rachel grabbed Kurt's arm and squeezed it.

The slow dance of the Vocal Adrenaline started, they were swaying exquisitely behind Jesse who was making his way to the piano. Kate was sitting on the small steps listening to his voice. Not for the first time she wished she could be there, not Kate, like it used to be in the past. She remembered how he played for her in the music shop once. And then how he gave a concert to her dads. With that she remembered his warm glances, soft touches and protective stance by her side regardless of the situation. It left her mouth dry.

"I can't believe that he was in love with me all this time," she whispered.

"Well, duh? I think you were the only person in the world not to see that, Berry," Kurt whispered back.

How did that happen? _When_ did that happen? He was always teasing her, laughing at her problems. He was freaking happy for her when she told him about Finn for the first time. Jesse didn't like him but he never gave her any hints that he was interested in _her_ in that way. She was just his little Rachel, the annoying girl cheering him during his Vocal Adrenaline rehearsals.

They were best friends and from the very beginning they had gotten very close, behaving more like a sibling rather than friends. They never kept secrets from each other. Jesse was there for her at her every word, he satisfied her every wish, and he never complained and treated her so preciously. But still – the dynamics must've changed somewhere along the way and she naively assumed it was still platonic on his side. It was on hers.

How could she never notice anything? She felt like a complete idiot now. People around them tried telling her so many times: her dads when they had talked soon after the started seeing Finn; they tried to unsuccessfully hint at Jesse but she was too stupid to see it back then. The girls in the locker room after ballet classes when they called Jesse her boyfriend. Hell, even Finn when he straightforwardly told her that Jesse was jealous. But she never accepted it as true, she blamed people's assumptions on their closeness of their _friendship_.

 _I love you more than myself_. That were his exact words, though. Shouted in anger in front of her friends and teachers, after she broke his heart.

Suddenly, it made so much sense. The way he treated Finn, it was not Jesse being overprotective, it was a pure jealousy. His care about her and his...

Oh, god. The night after her party. Rachel stiffened and felt sick at the memory of their night conversation. Jesse went ballistic when he though she'd slept with Finn. He was in love with her and she told him she considered giving her virginity to another guy. Rachel spent the last few weeks replaying every meeting with Jesse, his words, his gestures and worse – _her_ words and how she rubbed her relationship with Finn into Jesse's face. But that night – it was the worst experience she could've imagined Jesse to be put through. _She_ was the girl he told her about that night. The one he claimed to 'like'. The one which was the most 'perfect and beautiful'. She was pretty sure that after the last month's events he'd changed his opinion considerably.

"Rachel?" she heard Kurt's voice.

She sobered when her thoughts ran ahead of her. It was so horribly confusing! She was mad at Jesse for what he'd done but her anger had a few weeks to fade away. Looking at the situation from the position of distance, she couldn't feel that angry anymore. Instead, she was ready to hear his side of the deal. She missed him like hell. But it didn't mean that she was ready to forget about everything.

And then there was _he_.

She still loved Finn, she couldn't help it. He was her first reciprocated love, her first kiss and first... everything. When people like her loved someone, they loved with their whole heart. It would take time. She didn't want to look at him, think about him or even hear his name. She broke up with him; that was obvious; told him to go to hell, even hit him after Jesse had. He didn't even have the courage to defend himself. Rachel was mortally hurt but the _feeling_ was there which infuriated her most about it all.

Rachel groaned, pushing the problematic feelings aside. Vocal Adrenaline were still on the stage. She needed to focus on the competition. She observed the complicated choreography but she could tell that something wasn't right.

"They are... good," the murmured to herself.

Kurt's fingers laced with her own.

"We are just as good as they..."

"No," Rachel interrupted him with a frown. Despite her own plans on winning this thing, her musical instinct felt slightly offended by Vocal Adrenaline's performance. "It's not that. They are good while they should be sweeping the audience off their feet with this _Bohemian Rhapsody_."

She watched Jesse dance with Kate all around the stage. His moves were well studied but his voice seemed slightly weaker than usual. His face was blank and focused on one spot in the audience as if trying not to look around. Did he know she was there? She looked down trying to find Shelby but she spotted only her angry walk to the wings. The woman wasn't pleased with Jesse's work. It was a lot below Jesse's usual standards.

Rachel felt the big gulp forming in the pit of her stomach. He wasn't doing what she thought he was going, right? She asked him to fall out of the competition for her. And there he was, despite his hurt feelings, seemingly doing exactly that. Was he really that desperate to make amends that he would go through with her horrible plead?

She finally caught Jesse's eyes on the stage and couldn't help but feel the remorse. His showface, so deliberately practiced, fluttered and finally gave room to a raw emotion. He broke the eye contact almost immediately, belting out the finishing notes. Rachel didn't wait for the end of this song. She rushed outside not willing to look at this anymore. She had to get out of the auditorium as soon as possible.

She went to the wings and noticed Shelby talking on the phone. She turned to approach the woman and on her way, Shelby's voice managed to reach Rachel's ears over the tones of music:

"If it goes on like that, my entire efforts in bringing the Julliard people to the Nationals to see him can go to hell," she was talking to the phone. "No, Hiram, it's his last call. He didn't go to his first auditions because of his father. The last chance might be lost because of his best friend. How do you think it makes us _all_ feel?"

Rachel's head snapped in the direction of Shelby's voice. In the same second, Kurt caught up with her and called her name, bringing the presence of the girl to Shelby's attention. The woman made wide eyes.

"What did she just say?" Rachel asked Kurt.

 _What the hell was Shelby talking about_? Rachel thought in panic. Jesse's dad? What did he have to do with his scholarship to Julliard? Jesse passed his audition three months ago, he got in, for Barbra's sake. However, if she was to believe Shelby's words, it wasn't the truth.

Rachel never saw the acceptance letter.

The horrific realization hit her and Rachel's breath hitched. She brought her hands to her mouth to muffle the gasp. She couldn't calm down and her head began to spin when, one by one, all the past events presented themselves in completely different light.

That's what he meant by giving up Julliard for her? That was the thing Shelby hid from her? The only unresolved puzzle from the infamous afternoon suddenly found its place in the mystery. He didn't mean to decline the full ride to New York for her. Because he had never gotten one. He didn't attend his audition, because his father interfered in some way. That was why Jesse was so tense when she mentioned New York or his parents the last couple of weeks.

Rachel frowned. She remembered his frustration when she asked... no, _demanded_ , that he let her win Regionals. He had another audition scheduled for Nationals. How pained his face was when he finally gave in and agreed. She had no idea when she had asked him to exchange his school for her stupid trophy. And he agreed.

 _Just about how many things did Jesse lie to her in the past couple of months?_ She thought in anger.

Vocal Adrenaline finished their performance and began spilling around them. Their faces were straightened in sober expressions. Some of them spotted Rachel and Kurt but Shelby made sure that Jesse didn't; she led him down the corridor and directly to their green room. Shelby was sure her team would reach the national competition without problems; it was probably why she took the opportunity to stage the audition for the day of Nationals. Then Rachel happened and suddenly the balance was distorted.

She trembled again when the true significance of this thought hit home. She involuntarily looked around the wings. She was supposed to get into the stage in less than ten minutes. She came here to win Regionals.

Her heart raced in her chest, threatening to get away. She felt her hands tremble. Kurt opened his mouth trying to say something but something stopped him.

Just exactly how many things did she manage to destroy with her selfishness and blindness? It wasn't about her stupid glee club or Jesse's hidden feelings for her anymore. No, Jesse did the one thing she would never suspect him to do – it was his life chance to get out of Ohio and chase their New York dream; and he agreed to give it up. Because he loved her.

How could anyone be _that_ stupid?!

She felt almost physically sick.

"Oh my god. How could he never tell me," she grabbed Kurt's arms and shook him.

"Are you kidding me?" Kurt asked her raising an eyebrow. "He is freaking Jesse St. James, he wouldn't admit defeat even with a gun pressed against his head. No pun intended."

"I cannot do this, Kurt!" she shouted nervously feeling all her piled up resolve crumbling down. "I can't go on the stage now, knowing that I might be destroying his last chance of achieving his dreams because he wanted to make me happy. Kurt, I'm going to die on this stage!"

"Rachel, calm down," Kurt tired to usher her into relaxing but unsuccessfully. "I said, stop freaking out! I'm sure he can make it to the Broadway and make your shared big dreams come true without Julliard."

Rachel looked at Kurt like he was insane.

"Without Julliard? Kurt Hummel, me and Jesse belong there! It was our dream; we've spend the last five years doing everything we could, practicing, dancing and singing to make it come true. We were striding towards that one goal. We..."

"Then he'll go next year, or something!"

"What? No, I won't..."

"Rachel! Kurt! We're going out in five!" they heard Mr Schue's sharp voice.

"Mr Schue, I can't," Rachel whined and quickly explained her agony to the man. He would definitely understand her. "I either destroy my team's or my best friend's future."

He didn't understand.

"What do you want me to say?" Mr Schue asked nervously.

"Tell me what to do, you're the adult here, Mr Schue!" Rachel hissed completely panicked.

"Rachel, calm down, everything is going to be fine," Schuester steadied her trembling shoulders. He straightened his back and glanced around. Rachel followed his gaze and noticed the hostile glares from her team. Behind them, Jesse looked at her with wide eyes but hard expression.

Mr Schue's voice brought her back to reality.

"Rachel, it's your choice. I can't make that decision for you," Mr Schue apologised and Rachel felt weak again.

"Rachel, what does your heart tell you to do?"

What? Her heart? It was painfully silent. She could just move her eyes from her team to Jesse and Shelby as if trying to make them choose for her. But they didn't. For a couple of seconds the whole area was completely silent and they all jumped hearing how the host announced their turn.

With the last glance at Jesse, slowly, Rachel followed Puck.

* * *

 **Jesse's POV**

She looked stunning in the gold dress and the cascade of dark hair swirling around her shoulders. Jesse was sitting with Shelby in the audience and Rachel along with Puckerman were pacing few meters from them confessing their love through the song. Jesse remembered the day at Sectionals when she carelessly jumped into his lap during her performance. Although the situation seemed similar, it was utterly different. He wasn't even sure that she's noticed him there.

Jesse thought with a pinch of satisfaction that Hudson was probably at home, unable to sing with the broken nose that Jesse had given him. He would probably die seeing her doing sweet eyes to the jerk instead of Puckerman. There was no chemistry between them in real life, Jesse mused silently, observing the couple; in the performance, however, Jesse could almost appreciate Puckerman's acting skills when he sang the love song to his Rachel.

"Was she worth it?" he heard Shelby asking.

He didn't screw his performance up intentionally, they both knew it. Being depressed and distracted as he was, the _Bohemian Rhapsody_ suffered a lot more than he could've allowed for under normal circumstances. It was the impact that only Rachel could make on him. But it was too late now. If the New Directions weren't already better than them, they were close behind, all thanks to Rachel's beautiful voice.

For a moment there, he thought she would not go into that stage. When he heard her frantic words and terror when she understood what Shelby talked with Hiram about, for one moment he though he noticed something in her eyes when she looked at him pleadingly. But, just like Schuester said, no one could make that decision for her. He died a little when she followed her teammate. But he also knew he deserved it.

And there she was, singing her soul out and stealing from him the stupid pile of plastic with his future pinned to it.

There was no telling as to how the judges will vote. They could go for their technically perfect show or give the win to the emotionally-charged and, admittedly _good_ , performance presented by Rachel.

"You tell me," he answered Shelby's previous question. "You gave her up years ago and how were you doing all these years?"

Jesse had time to reconsider his priorities lately. Even if they lost, he wouldn't be angry. He'd be happy for her and try to rebuild whatever there was to rebuilt between them. He understood this the day of the funkification. After all these years, he couldn't imagine his life without Rachel in it. Regardless of his feelings for her, she was his best friends all these years. Every time since he was thirteen when he thought about his future, she was there. As simply as that. He would fight for her even if it meant losing the rest.

"Touché." Shelby replied thoughtfully to his last remark. She was silent for a moment and then rolled her eyes, hearing another Journey song starting. "We are the laureates of three consecutive national championships and now we may lose to the peachy Don't Stop Believin' club?"

Jesse smiled. Shelby had a point. "Faithfully" died away and Rachel and the rest of the New Directions went on with the second song, a mash-up nonetheless. They wanted to show their versatility? Jesse smiled when Rach sang her heart out with a pert smile, doing their limited but well-rehearsed choreography. With a smirk Jesse noticed that she did implement some of his previous pointers about improving her team's performance. Shelby told him about her small encounter and Rachel's words about not playing fair – she bared all his secrets and weaknesses to her teammates to get back at him and win. Despite the ethical problem, Jesse had to admit that they did learn their lesson.

But that was all unimportant for Jesse. _She_ was magnificent. She sang her best being totally in her world, all her problems seemingly fading into amiss for the short time. Shelby smiled next to him, noticing the same thing:

"She owns the stage," she murmured proudly.

Jesse looked at the woman beside him. He lifted the corner of his mouth seeing the woman's watchful expression when _Rachel's mom_ observed her with unconcealed pride written all over her face. How could he never notice it earlier? Rachel was a splitting image of Shelby, both appearance-, talent- and personality-wise. The woman told him everything about the contract and the fact that Rachel was completely oblivious of all that. Jesse knew how she's often dreamed about her mother, longed to meet her someday. The irony was, she has met her – years ago.

He shook his head.

Finally, the last Journey instalment was imminent. Puckerman began his male solo; he stepped out of the group of backup singers and sang the first lines looking at Rachel. She smiled and began to move forwards to join him. In one short moment, Jesse caught the nervous but determined expression on her face when their eyes locked for a second. He felt his heart crack at that sight but there was something else in her look. He prepared himself for the inevitable: Rachel opened her mouth to start singing. Jesse closed his eyes.

She didn't utter a note.

The music was playing and backups were still humming to the rhythm of the song but Rachel didn't sing her part. A displeased murmur ran through the audience.

There comes the miracle, Jesse thought.

"Oh my god," he heard Shelby's disbelieving voice by his ear.

The rest of the New Directions tried to quickly make up for Rachel's disastrous decision. Disastrous for them, Jesse corrected himself. They quickly hummed the introduction for the second time and, instead of Rachel, Santana took over her lines.

A small slip on their side but the judges were sure to take it into consideration in the final assessment. Jesse saw Rachel leaving the stage, trying to do it without being noticed. He sprang to his feet but Shelby grabbed his hand.

"Leave her be for now," she ordered. "She made a tough decision, let her deal with it alone. I'll take her home after the competition is over."

An hour later when Jesse accepted the trophy for the first prize he did it without a shade of smile on his face. None of the Vocal Adrenaline performers dared to even utter the smallest cry of victory. The New Directions, with Rachel hidden among them, glared at him and her with hatred. Schuester, who was holding a small third place piece of trash in his right hand, held Rachel close to him with his left arm. He seemed to be the only one not to loathe her; instead, Jesse spotted a glimmer of painful pride in his eye when he took Rachel's crying face in.

* * *

 **hate it? love? let me know!**


	13. Mother

**i'm leaving Jesse and Rachel for the time being. Shelby in her full-mother mode, hope you enjoy it!**

 **I've noticed also that the opinions expressed in reviews about who's more guilty of this situation, Rachel or Jesse. As far as I see it, neither of them is innocent. They will make up very soon!**

 **Chapter 13: Mother**

 **Shelby's POV**

Shelby left Jesse with the keys to her car and hurried away from the parking lot. She needed to find Rachel and take her home as soon as possible, before her team has a chance to ambush her and do something bad. On her way, Shelby passed a vending machine and stopped, quickly buying two bottles of water. It was a small gesture, she knew, but she also knew that Rachel would appreciate the effort.

Shelby had a hunch that she was still with her coach, Schuester, and since his car was still in the parking lot, he must've stayed behind with her daughter in the theatre.

She was right: she found Schuester and Rachel on their way to the parking lot. Schuester might've been a disastrous show choir coach but he seemed to be a decent teacher. He was the only one to remain calm after Rachel choked. Shelby had seen how he scolded one of his team members after the girl tried to yell at Rachel and never left her side, even at the stage.

Shelby briefly evaluated Rachel's look: the girl was still dressed in her golden dress but her make-up and hair were in the state of complete mess. She wasn't crying anymore but her eyes widened when she spotted the approaching woman. Schuester gave her a warning look but Shelby ignored him completely. Especially that Rachel ran past him and jumped into Shelby's arms and let her being embraced tightly.

Shelby breathed out in relief. She gave Rachel the water and Schuester raised his eyebrow when Rachel chuckled humourlessly at that sight. She drank two bottles in a matter of seconds and only after she swallowed the last gulp, did she focus on Shelby.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Shelby heard Rachel's frantic question and her heard stopped. "Why didn't _you_ tell me about the audition?"

Shelby stroked Rachel's hair in a comforting manner. She looked over to Schuester who observed the scene with a confused and concerned expression. Shelby released Rachel from her arms and looked at the girl's face.

"I'm sorry, sweetie. Jesse told me not to," Shelby apologised seriously. "Initially, he didn't want to worry you and lately, he didn't want you to give up because of that."

"But I did," Rachel called angrily. "All I could think of what I did to him,"

Rachel seemed now to be less angry at Shelby or Jesse than at the absurdity of the situation when she continued:

"Besides, that was stupid. And, that _Bohemian Rhapsody_ was a disaster. _We_ were better. Do you even know what it means? And I didn't know what to do so I did the first thing that came to my mind and just blew it just to make sure the judges have no doubt who _needed_ to win."

Shelby blinked at Rachel nervous rant.

"If I didn't overhear your conversation, I would destroy his dreams again. How could I live after that?"

Rachel was overreacting, as usual, but Shelby couldn't help but to admire her loyalty regardless of the circumstances. It was something extraordinary. She and Jesse might've not been in the good place right now but she still cared – just like Jesse did when it came to her. Separately, they were perceived as the most arrogant and self-confident people Shelby has ever met. They strived for perfection and stardom without considering others on their way but they almost never left their sides in the face of problems. Their friendship was something absolutely unique and Shelby's heart cried silently as she witnessed its slow crumbling.

"Rachel?" Schuester called to his student., interrupting her tirade. Rachel reluctantly turned to look at him. "I need to take you home."

Rachel stepped back and nodded. Shelby moved behind her.

"I'm coming with you," she announced to their surprise. "I need to speak to her dads about what's happened tonight."

Schuester opened his mouth to speak but Shelby shook her head looking warningly at the back of Rachel's head.

"I've known her dads from some time since they used to bring Rachel to Akron," Shelby explained and Rachel nodded in confirmation. Schuester blinked but didn't try to argue anymore. Shelby looked down at Rachel.

"Rachel, go to the car. We'll meet you there in a minute," Shelby told the girl who nodded and grabbed Schuester's car keys.

When she was out of their voice's reach, Schuester approached Shelby and pointed his finger at her. Shelby raised her eyebrow at that but swallowed a biting remark.

"What are you doing?" Schuester asked with suspicion.

"What does it look like I'm doing?" Shelby answered with a question. Schuester was the last person in the world she would wish to confine in. "I don't even want to hear a word about it. This entire mess was created by you and your students."

"Excuse me?" he snapped. "Your students came to McKinley last month and since then Rachel was beginning to look like a sad substitute of herself. Jesse St. James is the reason behind that and we both know it. Should he tell Rachel about the skipped audition and, hell, even his crush on her, Rachel wouldn't be in my car crying her eyes out for him."

Shelby couldn't help but feel mad at the man who allowed her daughter be bullied, insulted and punished by her teammates for such a long time. From what Jesse told her when they talked about Rachel in the course of the last month, Schuester very much appeared to condone these actions himself. How dare he accuse Shelby of anything?

"You have no idea what you are talking about," Shelby retorted, not accepting these words.

The truth was, she had screwed up. Jesse had screwed up even more. She knew that but she had no intention of admitting it to Schuester. She shook her head.

"Rachel would have done the same thing had she known about the audition earlier. She never wanted to destroy Jesse's chances for Julliard because she loves the boy too much," Shelby threw with a serious expression.

Schuester gaped, speechless. Shelby was looking at him pointedly; she needed Schuester to understand that Rachel did the right thing. Finally, the man looked in the direction of his car and shook his head.

"Loves him?" he repeated slowly. "What about..."

Shelby rolled her eyes. God, _men_.

"It has nothing to do with her ex-boyfriend," she hissed impatiently. "She and Jesse have been inseparable since they were kids. Jesse took care of Rachel from the first moment he'd met her. He never let her doubt her talents. If it wasn't for Jesse, she wouldn't be this confident about it despite her team's constant criticism. She and Jesse share big dreams; even despite their recent fight, they would do everything they can to help each other achieve them. She doesn't need to love him romantically to put him in the first place. You've witnessed what it means to both of them today."

"And you know all this because she was visiting her friend during your rehearsals?" Schuester asked doubtfully, changing the topic.

Shelby pursed her lips into a thin line.

"No, I know about this because I actually do listen to her when she talks," Shelby retorted reminding herself of her place. Officially, she was no one but Jesse's coach to Rachel, but over years Shelby learnt how to get to know her daughter without revealing herself. "I see how they interact. It's not much but it's enough for me to understand. You seem to accept the surface while I take the trouble of looking deeper."

Schuester blinked. Shelby started walking to the car in which Rachel was waiting for them. Schuester caught up with her and stopped her, grabbing her arm. Shelby scoffed and threw him a glare.

" _Why_ do you care so much about her?" he asked finally. "I understand that Jesse is your student and you seem to be close, but Rachel? You don't strike me as an overly attached teacher. Despite your obvious concerns for my student, she is just Jesse's friend, from the opposing team nonetheless."

Shelby froze. My student. _His_? Rachel was _her_ daughter and no one was going to question her for caring. How could Schuester know what was better for her daughter? Especially that it was his fault – if he'd ever tried to stop the bullying she wouldn't have been in this mess realising that her 'friends' aren't going to forgive her. How could he...

But he had no idea, she calmed herself down. No one knew. Just she, Rachel's dads and Jesse.

"I'm not going to discuss this here," she gritted. "We will talk this through at Rachel's house."

Schuester relieved her arm. Pleased, Shelby followed him to his car without another word. Shelby found Rachel in the back seat, crying and looking out of the window. She was holding her phone in her hand and Shelby noticed the picture of her and Jesse making goofy faces displayed on the screen.

She opened the back door to the poor thing that Schuester called a car and took her seat next to Rachel. The girl accepted the silent invitation and, scooped in Shelby's arms, she continued to sob quietly.

* * *

 **Will's POV**

That woman irritated him. From the first day, when he'd come to see her in Carmel High to ask about Rachel and Jesse St. James, she seemed to be too confident for his liking. The way she shrugged him off saying that they were basically not worth their attention irked him. They were a new team, true, but they were good enough to win Sectionals their first year. That was something.

And they had Rachel. Despite his way of leading their choir, Will understood very well that Rachel was their powerhouse factor. She was a bit too confident about her person, though, and Will was worried that this arrogance could bite her back in the future – that's why he wanted to teach her how to be a team player. He thought his methods were working; she resigned from her solo in Sectionals without much of a fight after all.

He thought back to the past couple of months trying to get his head around it somehow.

After the phenomenal victory in their first competition, their budding friendship and trust, out of the sudden, his team wanted to tear her away from the Regionals preparations because Rachel had brought in a spy? Will didn't want to believe it and refused to judge her before he was certain. His "conversation" with Shelby Corcoran left him uneasy but a bit comforted – Shelby wouldn't so openly invite Rachel back to their rehearsals if there was anything true about the spying thing, right? Besides, Rachel was whole-heartedly loyal to the New Directions, she wouldn't betray their trust.

Especially after she and Finn became a couple. The team invited her back and Will thought the peace was restored. Then, Finn started complaining about Jesse St. James and his sneaky remarks. His student never accused Rachel about anything specific but he thought that Jesse was a bad influence and that he wanted to distract Rachel. Will somehow doubted that.

But the day Vocal Adrenaline came to McKinley and funkified them? Please, don't even let him go there. He was sick worried about his best soloist; she was too fragile for her own good and what both Jesse St. James _and_ Finn did to her was unforgiveable. But Rachel, despite that, reacted in the way that surprised even him – she channelled every atom of her pain into preparations and rehearsals. She told them everything that they needed to know about Shelby Corcoran's club in order to face them as equals. They took up their own, completely different strategy, focusing on the message, not surface. And for the first time since September and the Invitationals, Will allowed himself to believe that they could make it against Vocal Adrenaline.

But in the long run, she proved to be more loyal to Jesse St. James than to them. As soon as she told him – barely minutes before they were supposed to enter the stage – about Jesse's audition, their future plans and how Vocal Adrenaline's performance was below bar that day, Will knew what she _had_ to do. But he couldn't be the one to tell her – the decision was solely hers to make.

If he were to be completely honest with himself, he never was more proud of her than on that day. They lost the competition but she never lost herself. Will could be the bigger man there, he had known that they were granted another year regardless of the results – Sue broke the news about blackmailing Figgins the night before Regionals. He decided to keep that to himself to make sure that the New Directions didn't lose the necessary motivation.

But later that day, when no one else but Shelby Corcoran found them after the competition, he was astounded and the frustrated curiosity grew more and more in him as he watched the girl and the woman interact: Rachel leaped into Shelby's arms and then bluntly started throwing accusations, and Shelby seemed to drop her usual cold demeanour in favour of warm caring. He never assumed that that woman would react that way to a competing student. Sure, she claimed to like Rachel's presence in their rehearsals but Will always considered her to be a downright stranger to his student.

Apparently, he was mistaken. Big time.

And the way Shelby Corcoran attacked him when she sent Rachel to his car – and the stubborn girl listened without much of a protest! – gave him other things to consider on their way to Lima.

Will observed in silence how Rachel looked safe with Shelby at the back seat of his car.

"Where's Jesse anyway?" Rachel asked.

"I sent him home," Shelby answered silently but didn't elaborate on her reasons.

"Do you think he'll speak to me again?" Will heard Rachel's murmur.

He didn't mean to eavesdrop but hearing Rachel's crushed voice he couldn't help but to feel sorry for the girl. She has sacrificed all she had for that boy and still wasn't sure if it was enough to restore the broken trust. Shelby stroked Rachel's hair.

"After your stunt today?" the woman chuckled softly. "He'll be a fool not to."

"He hasn't talked to me even once since McKinley," she sobbed silently into Shelby's chest. "Since I told him to leave."

She let out a frustrated sigh.

"I didn't even mean that; I didn't want him to hit Finn again and get kicked out of school or get suspended. Or Finn hitting him back."

Will blinked several times in surprise.

"I freaked out, Shelby. I never wanted him to... to..." she couldn't finish her sentence. The older woman hugged her tighter. "But he lied to me."

He noticed how Shelby kissed the top of Rachel's head.

"Everything is going to be fine," the woman told the girl. "Jesse regrets everything he's done."

"He should," Rachel gritted. "He's been stubborn and stupid and unfair and... But I just miss him," Rachel closed her mouth and muffled another sob.

"Don't think about it today," Shelby stroke Rachel's hair. Rachel didn't respond but didn't talk anymore.

For the rest of the ride to Lima, Shelby hummed some melody into Rachel's hair. They weren't speaking and eventually Rachel seemed to fall asleep. Will threw them uncertain but slightly understanding looks through his reflection in the rear mirror.

"What about your car?" he broke the silence finally. "You've left it in the parking lot?"

"I told Jesse to drive it back to Akron," Shelby replied, slightly surprised at the concern. "You don't have to worry."

After some time they were back in Lima and with some uncertainty, Will realised that he had no idea where Rachel lived. Much to his surprise – or not, really, at this point he was anything but surprised - Shelby gave him the right directions. The man glanced at her again, his frown deepening but didn't comment on another piece of knowledge which proved that Shelby _wasn't_ only Jesse's coach, apparently.

"Rachel, honey, we're home," Shelby murmured.

Rachel's eyes fluttered. She looked around, nodded and left the car.

"Rachel?" Shelby called after her. "I want you to go straight upstairs, close the door to your room and play the music on full. Then a long shower, okay? We're going to do a lot of yelling."

The girl's eyes widened but the looked at Schuester and shrugged. He saw her open the front door and run upstairs without greeting. Less than ten seconds later they heard the shutting of the closing door and a thunder of music from the speakers.

Shelby crossed looks with the uncertainly looking Schuester. She completely dropped her warm behaviour and was all cold business again. She pointed him to enter the house after Rachel.

"You're not leaving. You will tell Leroy about how your school has been treating his daughter yourself. I'll make sure of that," she added grimly.

Will only nodded his head and entered the house without much of a protest. There he was met with a questioning gaze of one of Rachel's dads. The man asked about who he was but stiffened suddenly when he noticed Shelby entering the house behind him.

"What are you doing here?" the man barked and his expression hardened instantly at the woman behind Will's back. "What the hell happened today?"

The tense atmosphere in the house could be cut with an axe. Will looked between the woman, who was so incredibly caring to Rachel minutes before, and Rachel's dad who seemed to wish the woman would just disappeared. What exactly was going on?

Shelby angrily explained the situation to the worried man, not giving him a chance to interrupt her description of the events. The man, Leroy Berry, asked about Jesse's audition and seemed really relieved to hear that he was going to have a chance at the staged Nationals audition. Will frowned, shouldn't the man be more concerned about his daughter?

But it was Shelby Corcoran's next words which caused Will to freeze.

"Leroy," Shelby started talking, adapting the most determined expression she could muster. "I'm taking Rachel with me."

Leroy's face screamed incredulousness and fury.

"You are out of your mind, Shelby. There is no way I'm letting you anywhere near my daughter again. You've done enough the first time around!"

Shelby raised her eyebrow and let out a dry laugh.

"All I did was taking care of Jesse's future! Just like _you_ did when you told him to think of himself first and then Rachel."

Leroy Berry blinked a few times, taken aback by the statement. Finally, he took a deep breath.

"Jesse is like a son to us; we wanted both of our children to be happy," he said. "Rachel regrets her behaviour; we knew that she and Jesse will get back together eventually. But he wouldn't forgive her if he would lose his dreams because of her, despite what he thinks about it."

"Rachel needs to get out of this town," Shelby growled coming back to her original demand.

"We've talked about this, Shelby, you are Jesse's coach and that's it. Rachel's staying in her school," Leroy huffed at the woman.

It was Will's time to wince. They talked about it? Will repeated in his mind. She wanted to take Rachel from McKinley? To Carmel? He felt another wave of doubt arrive. Who exactly was that woman? Who was she to the man in front of Will, nonetheless. Rachel's dad seemed to dislike Shelby for some reason. Maybe he was jealous about the obvious connection that the woman shared with Rachel?

"In school where she suffers nothing but humiliation?" Shelby brought him back to the room. "Leroy, for god's sake, look around! Look at what happened last month. Look at what's happening right now! Do you really think that Rachel would care that much about it if she had any sort of support from her school friends?"

The words seemed to hit home. Leroy Berry stopped in his tracks and his expression softened. He shook his head and Will was forced to reconsider Shelby's words. He knew that she was right – the team would never accept her back. Rachel was mourning the loss of not only Jesse but also her choir – the only group of people in the entirety of the schoolmates who seemed to tolerate her. When the news spread among the McKinley students, the atmosphere is not going to get any better, Will thought to himself.

"Is it really that bad?" Leroy Berry asked. "We asked her about it many times but she seemed to brush it off as not serious. After last month she was too depressed to even hear Jesse's name and any attempt at discussing transfer was shut down in the bud."

"That's because she's stubborn and she thought Jesse hates her."

"But he doesn't," Leroy argued. "He called us that night and apologised. But he wanted to give my little girl some time to cool off, that's why he didn't show up since last month."

Will blinked at Rachel dad's words. The last time he saw the boy was when he yelled at Rachel and left her in the auditorium. That furious young man called Rachel's parents to apologise? He was the one to give Rachel time to calm down? Will couldn't help but feel like the situation is ten times more complicated than he'd thought.

 _You seem to accept the surface while I take the trouble of looking deeper._

Only now he realised the truthfulness of those words.

"They are both too stubborn and proud for their own good," Shelby murmured. "They both need to cool off before they meet."

"But still, Shelby, I will not have Rachel transferred," Leroy Berry stated again coldly. "She doesn't want to."

Shelby hit the table with her hand, making both of the men jump. She looked utterly furious when she growled:

"Then make her! I don't care how you will do it, but my daughter is not going to stay in this hellhole any day longer!"

What?

Will gaped with his eyes wide open at the woman beside him. _Her daughter_? Rachel was Shelby's daughter? Suddenly, all pieces fell into the right place. He thought back to the way Rachel reacted to Shelby, how the woman knew to bring her the water which seemed to calm Rachel visibly. How she snapped at Will in the parking lot and fought furiously with Rachel's dad. Even earlier, a month ago, when Rachel looked up to Shelby after Jesse St. James's confession. It was a cry for help. A little girl looking for support of her mother.

How could Rachel hide it from them for so long? And why didn't she just transferred to Carmel earlier – surely being in her mother's winning club was more impressive than McKinley.

"Don't raise your voice!" Leroy hissed glancing up to the stairs. "She's not your daughter. She is mine and Hiram's; and until we decide to tell her anything, you are no one but Shelby Corcoran, Jesse's coach. Do I really have to remind you..."

"Oh, screw the contract," Shelby cursed. It was the moment when her patience was at its limit. "It's not about me or you anymore. It's about Rachel and what's good for her. And I can provide her with safety in Carmel – we both know it!"

Suddenly, the front door opened and another man stormed inside. The trio in the living room looked surprised at the fourth figure who evaluated the situation quickly.

"What the hell is going on here?" he demanded, eyeing Leroy, Shelby and Will. "Jesse called me just now. Where's Rachel?"

Shelby started her tirade again and Will took his time to examine the afternoon's revelations. And there was a lot to take in. Rachel was a daughter of Vocal Adrenaline's coach. The woman that Rachel looked up to was not only her friends' teacher but also her _mother_. And, if he understood correctly, his earlier assumptions were partly incorrect – Rachel had no idea about it whatsoever. But she still seemed to admire the woman despite that.

Despite his personal dislike for the woman, Will couldn't deny that Shelby was right. It wasn't about any of them anymore. It wasn't even about the competition and the two clubs. It was about...

"Rachel," he spoke up for the first time. Every person in the room's eyes snapped to his figure which was thoroughly ignored until now. He swallowed, feeling the heavy glares for daring to interrupt their argument.

"Rachel's well-being is the priority here," he continued bravely.

"Who are you?" Leroy asked finally as if acknowledging his presence for the first time since the past half an hour.

"I'm Will Schuester, Rachel's teacher. And I think that Ms Corcoran is right. Even if it means forcing Rachel against her will, she's not good in McKinley. I'm ashamed to admit it but it's true."

"Where were you for the past months, then?" Leroy Berry gritted through his teeth. "If the situation was that bad, why are you telling this only now? We've contacted the school after the incident last month and they brushed it off as a mere teenage fight. Jesse apologised and told us what has happened that day. We were sure that Rachel was depressed because of Finn and Jesse, and she never complained about anything more. Why was no one eager to contact us about the real state of the affairs?"

William shook his head apologetically. What was he supposed to tell? That Figgins was an incompetent excuse for a principal? That he was sure Rachel dads knew about it? That he was the one in power to stop the bullying and ignored the symptoms? True, he only witnessed the word struggles but still it could've been a sign of something worse.

Rachel's dad seemed to understand Will's silence. The man looked between the angry face of Shelby and Leroy's hard expression. Then his eyes moved in the direction of the stairs and the loud music was still on, preventing Rachel from eavesdropping.

"I will no longer tolerate this," Hiram Berry announced finally. He looked at Ms Corcoran. "Shelby, I'll have you responsible for preparing the transfer to Carmel," the woman nodded her head with relief.

Hiram continued:

"We will tell her in a few days if the situation doesn't improve or gets worse. Until then, Shelby, you will talk to Jesse about our plans and make sure he handles himself as soon as possible. If Rachel is to move to Akron she needs someone familiar there. We can't move in the matter of days all the way to Akron so I will give you the benefit of the doubt and Rachel will move in with you after we tell her about you – you want to be her mother then you will be the full-time mother she needs. If I see any sign of something bad happening, I will get back to the contract."

Shelby nodded her head seriously.

"I want Rachel to know. And I will make sure she's safe with me."

"And you," Hiram suddenly turned to Will. "I will file in an official complaint to the school board and make sure your name is among the names I'm going to list in the complaint. I will accuse you of everything that has happened for the last couple of months unless you tell me everything there is to know about this whole mess. Then I will consider making it less harmful to you personally. Your reputation as a teacher will be harmed, though."

Will paled but nodded his head.

"Of course. I want to help..."

"You have no choice," Hiram snapped at him and Will stiffened again. The man was seriously mad and he couldn't blame him.

"Now, both of you, please leave and let us take care of our daughter," Leroy ordered.

Will approached the front door and opened them. Shelby emerged soon behind him. She was silent when she pulled out her cell phone and dialled someone's number.

"You need a ride home?" Will offered.

She only threw a look at his car and shook her head, not even bothering to answer. She focused her attention on the phone when someone picked up.

"Jesse, I'm in Lima, come and pick me up. We need to talk."

Will raised his eyebrow hearing the order. But Hiram told her to "handle" Jesse St. James so they had to be pretty close. Suddenly a thought hit him.

"Does he know?" Will asked when she ended the call. "About you and Rachel?"

The woman seemed to ignore him again but finally nodded her head.

"Yes, I told him last month," she confessed. "He's the only one to know, apart from me and Rachel's dads. You are a smart man; I don't need to tell you that if you tell anyone before we tell her..."

"Sure. And I stick to what I've told you before – Rachel is the most important here. If she needs to transfer then I will make sure she has no problems at McKinley."

Shelby seemed surprised but Will only bowed his head.

"I'm not that bad as you paint me. I may be different from you when it comes to show choirs, and I might've blown the Rachel situation but I think I'm a good teacher. I care about my students."

"Perhaps," she concluded. "But let me take care of this now. She will be happier in Akron, away from this place."

* * *

 **Rachel's leaving for Akron.**


	14. Jessification

**lots of surprises in this chapter :)**

 **-s.**

* * *

 **Chapter 14: Jessification**

 **Rachel's POV**

She didn't see or hear from Jesse since the Regionals. It's been a week. She tried to call him, emailed several times an hour and wrote hundreds of texts. She even stalked his Facebook page to find out anything about him over the past week. To her growing frustration and depression, he never responded. She even tried calling Kate or anyone of Vocal Adrenaline but the only one to pick up the phone was Giselle, who did it accidentally. This silence caused Rachel to lose every hope of ever regaining Jesse crumble down. Did it mean that everything she'd done was for nothing? Jesse was still heartbroken. Her team was gone. She's put everything she had on one card and she lost.

She understood his silence up to some point; she'd probably feel the same. But she also would pick up the damned phone to tell her herself.

Actually, she didn't hear from anybody in the course of the week. Instead she spent it all at home. She didn't leave her room and her dads had to bring her food upstairs. They heard what happened from Mr Schuester and Shelby and decided to leave her be for the time being.

Rachel was finishing her next habitual hour of staring into the ceiling when she heard the door to her bedroom open. It was Leroy.

"Sweetie, can you come downstairs?"

"I don't want to talk to anyone. I'm dying inside," she declared gravely.

"Honey, you know that normally I would just appreciate the dose of theatricality to this situation but I'm afraid we have to get down to earth; or more accurately, to the living room."

Rachel sighed but complied. She frowned seeing Shelby sitting on the sofa but she paled when realised that it was about Jesse.

"Tell Jesse, I don't...," she threw and started getting upstairs again.

"Rachel, stop it and come downstairs," Hiram interrupted her. "It's not about Jesse. Miss Corcoran and we have something important to tell you."

* * *

 **Shelby's POV**

In the course of the last four years since Shelby saw Rachel for the first time, she tried to prove to her dads that she truly longed to meet Rachel not as Jesse's little friend but as her daughter. Initially, they strongly disagreed but lately, as they watched their little girl going more and more miserable, they started to consider the possibility of changing that situation. She could tell for afar that Rachel was in a desperate need of a mother, a woman figure in her life who would hug her and tell that everything was going to be okay. She never told them or anybody but Shelby noticed how often she would come initially to see Jesse singing and end asking Shelby about some girl stuff.

The events from the previous couple of weeks, especially the news about bullying and the Hudson's betrayal, caused the Berry men to seriously consider transferring Rachel to some other school. But since her glee club seemed more important to her than her destroyed clothes or books, they didn't agree to Shelby's demands when she decided to bring up this topic. Plus, her fight with Jesse gave them another excuse to ignore Shelby's more and more loud pleas to include her in the family equation. It wasn't until the dreadful day of Regionals when Hiram finally snapped.

Shelby remembered how impressed she was by Schuester's moral spine; she saw how he comforted Rachel after the performance without even a drop of displeasure. Even when being a witness to the discussion about his best performed leaving his team to, preferably for Shelby, join their gravest enemies, he never bat an eye and eventually agreed that Rachel's well being was of most importance there. Hearing about Shelby being Rachel's mother did leave him in a state of light shock, though.

Now, a week later, Shelby was sitting in the Berry living room again, this time trying to imagine Rachel's reaction to the news. Not only the transfer but also Shelby's real identity. She didn't expect Rachel to beam with happiness. She never imagined it as a happily ever after reunion. She anticipated angry questions, accusations, suspicion and grief. She only hoped that Rachel would be willing to know her after the years of secrets being finally thrown into light. The way she reacted to Jesse didn't give her much hope.

She heard Rachel's steps and spotted her initial confusion.

"Tell Jesse, I don't...," she heard her saying.

Of course, she would assume that it was about Jesse. One of her dads ushered her back into the room and declared they needed to tell he something.

"Rachel..." she began but Leroy interrupted her.

"Rachel, sweetheart, we all, me, your daddy and Ms Corcoran feel that you are not happy here, in Lima."

"What? It's not true."

"Rachel, you just spent seven days without leaving your room."

She didn't answer just lowered her head. Shelby's heart plummeted.

"Sweetie, we would like you to move in with me for some time," she told her softly.

"Why? I don't want to move in with you. I don't want to move _anywhere_. I want to stay in my room and die alone."

Rachel's dads shifted uncomfortably. Hiram shook his head impatiently. He opened his mouth to scold her again but Shelby jumped to her feet and embraced her daughter. Rachel, initially stiff, relaxed into her arms and let out a small cry.

"Rachel, we all really think that you need to get out of this place for some time. It's only for a couple of weeks. If you don't like it you can come back to Lima for the summer, and if the heavy atmosphere in your club is gone, we may consider transferring you back to McKinley for your junior year."

Rachel shook her head, crying openly now.

"I can't transfer to Carmel, Shelby. Jesse hates me. The New Directions hate me. I just want it all go away," she sobbed in her arms. Shelby swallowed and looked over Rachel's head at Hiram who grabbed Leroy's hand. Rachel hiccupped. "I can't just... I... _Mummy_ , please, just let me be."

Everyone in the room went still. Rachel, as if realising what she has done, covered her mouth with her hands. She stepped back from Shelby who was too shocked to react in the first place. The girl looked around in sudden terror.

"Oh my god, I'm sorry, Shelby, dads. I know I wasn't supposed to know yet."

She was supposed to... What?

Hiram was first to regain his voice.

"You know that Shelby is your biological mother?" he repeated to make sure they'd hear correctly.

"And how long exactly have you known about it?" Leroy threw Shelby accusing look even though she was completely innocent. "And how?"

Rachel looked up from her spot and murmured another apology, before speaking:

"I heard you talking about it when you met here after Jesse had first brought Shelby up in the conversation. I was supposed to be at school then so I had been hiding in the kitchen. I understood that you didn't want me to know then. Shelby was Jesse's coach and he admired her so much, so I was afraid that if I told you, you'd make her go away."

Shelby was almost stunned by the absurd of this whole situation. But it was Hiram who expressed her thoughts:

"You have known about Shelby since you were _thirteen_?" Hiram made sure he heard her correctly and winced when she nodded her head. "And you were okay with that?"

Rachel waved her head, making a few steps backwards, trying to collect herself.

"I wasn't at the beginning but my therapist told me to embrace this idea and if I were still upset about Shelby then I should tell you. I... embraced the idea quite well, I suppose."

Shelby gave out a muffled sound which sounded like something between a cry and laughter. Ask Rachel and she would give you the time of your life.

"She told her therapist and not us," Leroy noticed with a glimpse of joke, instantly lighting up the mood. He turned and faced the three of the adults in the room. "Where did we make a mistake?"

Hiram cleared his throat again.

"Nevertheless, the reason behind this conversation still stands, Rachel," he brought them back to earth. "You will end this semester in Akron whether you like it or not."

The small smile disappeared from Rachel's face completely. She sat on the couch and groaned in frustration.

"I can't," she fussed irritated again. "You don't understand. Jesse hates me. Yeah, sure, I screwed up the New Directions' show for him, which might've made him not hate me completely, but still the fact is that I broke his heart like hundreds of times and he will never forgive me. I will die alone, and my face will be eaten by cats!"

Shelby fluttered her eyes and raised her eyebrows. Hiram and Leroy only exchanged another meaningful look and sighed.

"Rachel, maybe you should talk to him before you assume things, don't you think?"

She murmured something and Shelby had to ask her to repeat. She cleared her throat and told her again:

"He will not talk to me. I tried everything apart from going all the way to his house. He didn't even try to find me after I ran from the stage."

Shelby closed her eyes for a short moment. Jesse wasn't avoiding contact with her, he just wanted her to cool down. If Rachel was to move to Akron with her, he wanted to focus on making it as simple for her as possible. He helped Shelby with the logistics and documents, instead, giving Rachel some space at the same time. He imagined her to be even more mad when another of lies saw the daylight. Apparently, he was mistaken. Not the first and not the last time in his life, Shelby was sure. Damn, the kids.

"I stopped him from coming after you after the show," Shelby revealed. "You two were extremely emotional back then. I didn't want you to come up with some other reason to fight about in the heat of the moment. And after that he was just scared to approach you."

She made a face and Shelby could see that she followed her reasoning and probably agreed with it. Then she looked like she wanted to argue but changed her mind, focusing on something else.

"And now?" Rachel murmured not looking at any of them.

Shelby exchanged looks with Rachel's dads.

"Sweetie, Jesse is upstairs," Hiram told her finally and Rachel's head snapped to look at him with disbelief. "He's waiting for you there."

Rachel didn't hear the last part of the sentence because she was already on the stairs. Leroy turned to look at Shelby again.

"You better tell him that I will break his fingers and cut his pretty curls if he will ever hurt my little girl again," he told Shelby and Hiram nodded his head in agreement.

* * *

 **Jesse's POV**

He heard her running up the stairs and wasn't surprised when she stormed into her bedroom and stopped in the middle of the room to look around in amazement. Jesse took his time and while she was talking with Shelby downstairs, he managed to bring almost thirty bouquets of roses in and settle them all around Rachel's bed, desk, floor and even windowsills. Then he played Rachel's favourite playlist and waited for her to come.

Seeing her on that stage, he couldn't give a damn about waiting for her move but he knew that they both needed time before their big confrontation. Her attempts at contact with him gave him hope but he needed the time for himself as well. He wanted to surprise her so he told his friends and family to keep quiet. He planned to enter her life with a blast again and the entire week was spent on preparing everything with Shelby: the talk with her dads about the transfer and the school matters themselves.

He wasn't disappointed by her reaction. She jumped into his arms and for a couple of seconds everything felt all right again. Jesse stroked her hair and refused to let her go out of his embrace. She trembled in his arms but he couldn't help but think how good it felt to smell her strawberry shampoo again. It felt like home.

"What is this all about?" she asked glancing around the room with wide eyes.

Jesse smirked.

"I like to call it a Jessification," he grinned seeing her stunned expression. "And I really hope that you're not hiding any slushie behind your back. I spent an hour trying to get the drink out of my hair."

Her face fell instantly. Slowly, the reality hit them with the double force.

"Jesse, I'm so, so sorry," she murmured into his arm. "I know that you probably hate me right now but..."

Wait, what? He pushed her softly away from his chest to look at her carefully.

"Rach, I don't hate you," he made an obvious duh-face and shook his head. "How could I ever hate you?"

She didn't understand.

"I... I was unfair. I almost made you give up college. You told me you loved me and I pushed you away. I pretty much hate myself right now."

Jesse brushed some stranded lock of her hair from her face and she looked down at her feet instead.

"Rach, I should be the one to beg for mercy here," Jesse murmured, feeling his whole body stiffen at the memory of her crying slushied face. "For not telling you anything, for hiding the Julliard fiasco. I'm so fucking sorry."

Rachel opened her mouth to speak but closed it again. instead, she stepped away from him, sat on her bed and shook her head. Jesse sat down on the floor next to her legs. He looked up at her.

"I can forget that," she admitted. She groaned out of the sudden. "Oh my god, I feel like a world class idiot for not noticing anything. It was so...ugh!"

Despite himself and the serious situation, chuckled at her reaction.

"I don't want us to fight anymore," she confessed silently, not looking at him anymore. Jesse gulped but let out a relieved breath. "It was the worst month of my life – part of me needed you there to help me deal with Finn and the other part couldn't even handle the thought of calling you because I knew that I've lost the right to do that the moment you've run out of the auditorium."

Jesse wanted to protest but she continued before he managed to get in a word:

"I shouldn't have told you to go. Or at least not in that way."

"We've both been total idiots," Jesse murmured thoughtfully. "But we made at least _some_ amends, right?" he nudged her leg playfully, thinking about the past weeks.

Rachel mumbled in agreement but didn't say anything more. They fell into a comfortable silence again. Jesse looked up at her to seek some clue as to what she wanted to do now but she was still lying on her back, staring at the ceiling on her bedroom.

"When?"

Jesse blinked moving his head to his side. She whispered the question barely audibly and he needed to make sure he's heard right. His lips curled into a small smile at the memory.

 **Rachel's POV**

"You've started your freshman year at McKinley," he began and she moved slightly in surprise. That long? She ran her hand through her hair.

"It was like a blast, you know," Jesse continued. "Perfectly dramatic and unexpected; one moment we're having fun at my uncle's basement and a second later I wanted nothing more that to kiss you."

Rachel felt shivers race down her spine at the confession. He was right, it was dramatic and so _Jesse_. And so _her_. She thought that she'd be disappointed if it was something less theatrical. She felt a small smile tuck in the corner of her mouth.

"Why didn't you say anything?"

"I don't know. At the very beginning, I guess, I wanted to wait for it to pass; I thought it would complicate things between us if it turned out to be short-lived. When a couple of weeks later I realised that it only grew stronger I totally started flirting with you, trying to hint at it several times, even inconspicuously turn our meetings into semi-dates until I noticed that you were completely oblivious despite all my efforts."

Rachel's eyes widened and she blushed furiously.

"And then at the beginning of this school year, there happened Hudson," Jesse summed up with a hint of annoyance and anger in his voice.

"And you didn't freak out or something? At the beginning, I mean," she asked quickly diverting their attention from Finn.

She could remember her own realisation about her "inappropriate" feelings for her best friends in her junior high. She was so terrified about Jesse knowing that she started to push him away in fear of humiliation. She avoided their meetings, purposefully missed his phone calls. True, she was barely fourteen at that time but the situation was almost the same. But their different reactions proved just how different they were when it came to their feelings. Jesse could accept them light-heartedly while she experienced hard every bit of them.

"No, nothing changed, really," Jesse smirked. "The only thing that was different from that moment was this need to tackle you to the ground and never let go. Insufferable, sometimes."

Rachel felt her throat get dry. She looked sideways at Jesse who was still sitting on the floor with his back pressed against her bed and seemingly ignoring her – but Rachel knew better. She could see how his relaxed pose was adorned with a stiffness of his hands behind his head and his palm playing with his hair. He was equally nervous. It gave Rachel a rush of confidence.

"That's when Kate entered the stage, right?"

Jesse smirked and threw her an amused look.

"Are you jealous? Because I recall one pretty informative conversation in which you expressed your lack of possible concerns about my way of dealing with my..."

He purposefully left out the last word but Rachel didn't really need him to continue.

"You are still in for a punishment for staging that talk," she hissed at his smirking face. "I can't believe you stooped so low to..."

"What?" came Jesse's surprised voice. "You were the one to push the topic despite my fervent arguments against it."

"This is _so_ not true!"

"This is so _true_!"

"Fine, but I still hate you for taking advantage of my lack of awareness."

Jesse chuckled. She suddenly felt him move and then he was next to her on the bed. She raised her eyebrows at him when he grabbed her hand and brought it to his lips.

"Kate dumped my sorry ass three months ago. Told me I was being an idiot," he murmured. "The night after you talked with her over the phone was the last one. No hard feelings, as I told you."

Rachel bit her lip. She didn't know what to do with this information, to be honest. Suddenly, after she did her math, Rachel realised another thing: it was over by the time of her dads' anniversary party – which means that Jesse asked about it _after_ Kate was done with him. She definitely didn't know what to do with this information, either.

She shuddered.

"What do you expect of me now, Jesse?" she asked in a small voice.

Jesse raised his eyebrows at her.

"Expect?" he repeated confused. " _Expect_? That's what you think of me? That I came here to demand something for myself? _You_?"

Rachel frowned at the slight undertone of anger in his voice. She swallowed when Jesse jumped back to his feet, shaking his head with disbelief.

"I can't believe it you still don't trust me in this," he hissed. " _Expect_? I expect nothing. A simple 'thank you' would be enough."

"Thank you?" Rachel entered her war mode suddenly. She had no idea what angered him so suddenly but his reaction stirred the tone of annoyance in her as well. He was behaving like a child, seriously.

"For what exactly should I thank you?" she hissed. "For being an ass to my boyfriend? For making him constantly jealous which made him cheat on me?"

Jesse was speechless. He opened his mouth but no sound escaped his lips.

"Oh, suddenly I'm the bad one here?" he finally managed to utter. "All I ever did to you was protecting you from the obvious mistake that Hudson was," he spat back at her.

"While lying to me!"

Rachel cursed internally. There they were; no so long ago agreeing not to fight about it, and now feeling like ripping each other's heads off. She was naive to believe that they could actually get through it without a total yell-off. She took a deep breath. Maybe it was something they needed to truly clear up the atmosphere. She noticed that Jesse clenched his fists but tried to relax his shoulders, he closed his eyes and, similarly, held his breath.

Jesse opened his eyes and looked at her.

"If I told you the truth in the straightforward way, what would you do then, huh?" he asked in a low voice, completely abandoning the angry tone. Instead, he sounded almost apathetically. "Jump into my arms? No, you were totally in love with that douche, unable to notice the longing glances I threw at you while you weren't looking or understanding when I was telling and showing you how much I cared about you. Face it, Rach; I wasn't going to lose you over my feelings. You are the best thing that I have in my sad little life and I wouldn't bear not seeing you or hearing your voice, even if it killed me everyday to look at you in his arms," he declared in soft voice.

He took a deep breath and continued:

"I never meant to interfere in your little thing with Hudson," he told her truthfully. "I swear it's the truth. Even with all the jealousy I never tried to make a move on you or put you in an awkward situation. I waited for my cue. I made those comments to Hudson to spite him but I never made him go to that slut, Rach. I never pushed him deliberately out of your life because I could see how fucking happy you were with him. The only offence that I committed was falling for you; can you really blame me for that?"

Rachel had tears in her eyes and Jesse was hurting like hell, too.

"I still love him," she mumbled automatically without consideration. "I _hate_ and love him at the same time. Does it even make sense?"

She collapsed to the ground and began crying. She was a total mess. Jesse instantly jumped down to her and pulled her to his chest. Her only reaction was clinging to his shirt while her body trembled uncontrollably from the sobs. She never talked with anybody about Finn since that day. She didn't know how. Her dads tried to comfort her but they couldn't do much. She couldn't bring her to asking Kurt for help either. She was so lonely knowing that the only person who she wanted to confine in was probably wishing her the worst.

Rachel, finally after weeks of holding this inside, selfishly took her chance to seek comfort in Jesse's arms. But Jesse didn't mind. He understood her immediately, without words. He hugged her even more tightly, murmuring sweet lies and everything-is-going-to-be-fines into her hair.

"I'm sorry, Jesse," she sobbed. She began talking without looking up at his face: "I want to be over. Over him, I mean. I'm just not there yet."

"I know, Rach," she heard his answer.

"I can't promise that I will ever love you that way."

He hugged her even more tightly. He kissed the top of her head.

"I know."

"It wouldn't be fair to you if I accepted you while still hurting over another boy."

"I know."

"If you know all this then why are we having this conversation?"

"I don't know."

Very eloquent.

"I think..." She took a deep breath and finally dared to look at him. "I need to take some time off guys in general right now. But I'm not shutting you out."

His eyes fluttered in astonishment at her quiet confession.

"I need time," her voice hardened with sudden surge of confidence. "I need time to... digest it."

"We are meant to be, Rach," he told her confidently.

She laughed suddenly at his typical cockiness. He noticed the chance in her body language; she was relieved but still slightly nervous.

"It's true, Rach. You can go and enjoy your life and other guys, but at the end of the day I will be there with a Sondheim, cup of vegan muffins and _our future_. You just don't see it yet. Until that happens, though, we will go back to where we started."

"What?" she heard herself asking.

Jesse brought up his hand to her face and wiped the remaining tears from her cheeks. Then, he looked in the direction of the door to her room and he shrugged.

"Since you are here, I assume that operation Shelby was successful and you are moving to Akron," Jesse wiped the last, forgotten tear from her cheek.

Rachel frowned but let it go. She would ask him about Shelby later.

"You are going to a new city and school. A lot of changes. And, we need to get you back on track after the mistake called Finn Hudson as soon as possible. And for that you have me, Rach; your little poor _best friend_ Jesse."

Rachel brought her knees up and propped her head on them. She hugged her legs, shaking her head.

"Jesse it won't work," she murmured with resignation finally. "I wouldn't be able to do anything without flinching in fear of hurting your feelings somehow. I've done enough in this department already."

"Do you want to get back with Hudson?" he asked suddenly.

Surprised at the sudden question, Rachel shook her head with grave conviction.

"I'd rather die," she announced.

"Good, in that case there would be nothing you could do that I wouldn't survive," he replied with a smirk. "I'm a patient guy, Rach. And you are a girl that keeps her word whether she likes it or not."

She rolled her eyes jokingly. Jesse poked her arm.

"Seriously, Rachel. No matter what, remember?"

Rachel's eyes glimmered with new tears when she heard him evoke their old promise. She chuckled and repeated the words quietly:

"No matter what."

"Oh, I almost forgot," he reached behind him and pushed the golden Regionals trophy into her hands. She gaped at him and the award in shock. He did not, did he?

"Back to its rightful owner, Miss Drama Queen."

Of course, he did.

* * *

 **Shelby - what a plot twist, huh? :D**

 **plus, I don't know when I will post the next chapter because I decided to rewrite it; I'm not sure how long would it take. Maybe few days, maybe more than a week, depends on my mood/muse/will.**

 **-s.**


	15. New

**Chapter 15: New**

 **Rachel's POV**

"Rachel, hurry up. I have to be at school in half an hour," Shelby called from the kitchen.

Rachel quickly checked herself in the full mirror before lazily making her way to meet her mother. It was the first day of her mandatory exile in Carmel High and in all honesty, she dreaded that day since she moved her things to Akron a week earlier.

Shelby was waiting by the counter dressed in her trademark black pants and sweater. Rachel unconsciously followed her idea and picked up a black skirt and grey blazer illustrating her internal mourning after leaving her old school and the New Directions.

"Ready?" Shelby asked with slightly more enthusiasm that the situation required.

Rachel shrugged and followed the older woman to her car. Jesse called the day before to offer her a ride but she declined saying that she had to be at school earlier to pick up her schedule and so on. She didn't want to tell him the true reasons but he seemed to understand them straight away. She acknowledged his feelings and learned to see past them – he basically ordered her to do that when he talked about them in the evening a few nights ago. She remembered his hard look when he told her that he wanted to have his friend more then he needed a potential girlfriend. And she did everything in her power not to screw up this time – because she needed him as well, especially in this new reality. However, despite her own resolve to make everything right with Jesse, it was simply a bit awkward to be with him while knowing that he had feelings for her.

It was best for both of them to get back to simple friendship until they were ready to discuss everything more. She was content about the outcome of their last talk but after that day she was too occupied with moving to Akron to deal with Jesse. He never showed up on her steps but they talked over the phone every evening. She was grateful for that, too. She experienced the misery of not having Jesse – for the first time in her life – when she needed him the most after the whole funk fiasco. She knew that she needed to thread her chances carefully, though; she wouldn't bear losing him again.

Jesse was her constant among her new mother, new house and new school. New school, in front of which Shelby just parked.

"Are you sure you don't want me to go in with you?" Shelby asked turning off the engine of her car.

Rachel shook her head and strode to the main entrance of her new school.

Carmel High in Akron was an enormous building, much bigger than McKinley. Rachel entered it and couldn't help but look around at the surroundings in awe. The main hall was still empty due to the early hour and Rachel took her time to go through the corridors in search for the right office.

"Can I help you?" asked a young woman when Rachel finally made her way to the desired destination.

"Hello, my name is Rachel Berry, I transferred here from McKinley High," she answered trying not to sound nervous.

"Or, right," the woman, whose name according to the nameplate was M. Doyle, replied. She reached somewhere behind her and took out a pile of papers which turned out to be Rachel's file. "Here you go your timetable, locker number and code... get this paper signed by your teachers... Do you need a tour guide?"

"No," was Rachel's quick and short answer. "I'm okay."

"Great, if you need something or there's a problem, just stop by."

"Sure, thank you."

Rachel exited the office and took a look at her schedule according to which she was supposed to be taking Spanish in room 208. Spanish was safe, she was good at Spanish. By the time she managed to find her locker and open it with some effort, the halls started to fill with people. She noticed some cheerleaders and it was the first time that the reality of her transfer hit her; instead of white and red short skirts of Cheerios, she could see a sea of black and blue dresses of the local school team. The group of tall, pretty blondes were involved in some conversation about the last night's party – completely ignoring her. She could see groups of jocks passing her without a second glance.

It was refreshing. She opened her locker again and with a small sense of triumph, she noticed the absence of her traditional change of clothes. Rachel felt her lips pulling into a small smile.

"Rachel?" she heard over her shoulder.

Rachel closed her locker and turned to see Justin, one of the Vocal Adrenaline performers, standing behind her with Giselle tucked closely on his arm. Her good mood melted slightly.

"Hi," she greeted them trying to cool her nerves.

"It's not Jesse's locker," Justin told her, eyeing the row of lockers behind her back.

Rachel saw Giselle rolling her eyes.

"Of course, it's not," she told him but didn't try to explain the situation to her completely confused friend.

"So," Rachel decided to use the opportunity to find some help. "Can you show me the way to the room 208?"

Suddenly, it struck him.

"You go here now? What about McKinley?"

"I moved to Akron a week ago. Carmel is in the closest school in the district," Rachel explained following the pair down the corridor.

"Your parents moved here?" Giselle inquired. Rachel couldn't remember exchanging more than a few stiff greetings with the girl before so she was almost impressed by the absence of harshness from her voice. "You never told us that you planned to finish your term in Carmel."

"No, my dads stayed behind in Lima. They decided that the atmosphere in McKinley was harmful to my mental condition. I moved in with Shelby," Rachel decided to let the cat out of the bag. It was simply a matter of time when the news would spread around their team so she decided to quicken the natural process. "She's my biological mum. Oh, here is it, room 208. Thanks a lot," Rachel threw over her shoulder leaving the two Vocal Adrenaline members stunned and ran into the classroom.

Before she closed the door behind her, she heard Justin calling:

"We're having a rehearsal at 3:30 today".

Rachel waved at them and was finally left alone. Alone, unless you count the twenty or so pairs of eyes following her as she made it to the teacher's desk.

* * *

Walking down the corridor to the cafeteria, Rachel was wishing she could just disappear. And it wasn't the stares or occasional whispering that made her feel uneasy, she was used to that; no, it was the fact that she had no idea what the fuss was all about. Surely, a transfer student couldn't cause such a reaction; it was Akron, not a small hellhole called Lima.

Looking to her left Rachel noticed a familiar face. It was one of the girls who took Spanish with her. Rachel didn't hesitate before grasping the girl's arm and pulling her into the nearest empty classroom. The girl gave out a muffled shout before looking at her with confusion.

"Do I have something on my face?" Rachel asked before the other girl could utter a word.

The Spanish class girl frowned before realising the aim of Rachel's question.

"No. The stares? It's about this morning," the girl explained with odd excitation. "Justin and Giselle are in Vocal Adrenaline."

"And we're standing here stating the obvious because...?" Rachel started to feel slightly irritated.

"Obvious? It's Vocal Adrenaline!" the girl exclaimed with disbelief at Rachel's ignorance. " _The_ Vocal Adrenaline. It's like the most exclusive club in school. They don't hold open auditions or something. And Justin just invited you to their rehearsal. You're famous."

"Famous? Don't be ridiculous. You don't even know my name..."

"Jackie," she girl helped.

"You don't even know my name, Jackie," Rachel finished. "None of them does."

Rachel made her way to leave the classroom and enter the cafeteria ignoring the growing stares. She was starving. The Jackie girl followed her closely, talking and gesturing furiously.

"Of course we do. You are Rachel Berry, from Lima. You went to McKinley High and transferred to Carmel today. You are the former lead of New Directors and..."

"Directions, the New Directions," Rachel corrected her with irritation. Have some respect. "And you're all overreacting. The Vocal Adrenaline thing doesn't mean that..."

"Hey, Rach!" she heard a voice from her left. Jackie almost hit her back when Rachel stopped in her tracks.

They both turned to see Jesse standing up from his table which he shared with the rest of the team and smiled at her. Rachel blinked; she somehow managed to avoid the confrontation due to the completely different schedules for seniors and sophomores.

It was rather simple to talk over the phone with him. Seeing him face to face brought up the familiar wave of uncertainty.

"Is that..." Jackie managed to ask over the shock.

"Jesse," Rachel greeted him, remembering the messy state that he had left her in a week ago.

He opened his mouth to say something, but Rachel grasped Jackie's arms and shoved the girl in front of her like a shield.

"Meet my new friend, Jackie," she threw out of herself, hoping that the girl won't pass out on the spot. Seriously, how famous a glee club can be in this place?

"Jackie, this is Jesse," she introduced him, slowly selecting her words. "He is the only person that should be considered famous in this school."

Jesse quickly assessed the situation. He frowned at her unusual introduction and looked like he wanted to say something but changed his mind. Instead, he focused on the girl in front of him.

"Nice to meet you, Janet..." he offered his hand.

"Jackie," Rachel corrected him glaring.

"No, Janet is fine," Jackie squeaked, making Rachel huff in frustration. Seriously?

Rachel had to keep her steady so the girl wouldn't collapse. She wondered if every girl in the school reacted that way to Jesse's person but realised that apart from some curious glances everyone behaved in normal way. Jackie must've been a glee nerd or something. Perfect.

"You want to join us for lunch?" Jesse asked much to Jackie's pleasure.

"Jesse," Rachel started cautiously.

"What, Rachel?" suddenly he seemed slightly irritated at her. "It's just a lunch. I'm not going to jump your bones or anything."

Rachel made a wide eyes and Jackie opened her mouth in shock. That was too personal to talk about it, or mention in a crude comment, in school cafeteria. She let Jesse pull her to the large table in the corner of the room. The members of Vocal Adrenaline quickly produced two additional chairs and Rachel had no choice but to sit down. She didn't say anything apart from introducing Jackie to the group and pulling out her lunch. She tried to ignore the short stares from Kate and Justin. Jesse was in his element, talking and joking around, trying even to include the terrified Jackie into the conversation. Rachel was right, she was a glee maniac with a blog on the choir competition circuit and related stuff. No wonder that she managed to dig so much information about Rachel in few hours between the first period and lunch.

She noticed the interested looks thrown at her from other tables and for the nth time that day, she wondered about her nervous reaction. She always wanted to be popular, the it girl of her school. When she finally got close to that spot, with the entirety of Carmel students' eyes on her, she couldn't help but to feel it was wrong. Not the growing interest but the reasons behind it. She wanted to be admired for her talents, not the fact that she knew Jesse, or that she was a new student. She couldn't help but think that she wasn't even supposed to be here – her home was in McKinley, in New Directions, despite her friends' harsh reactions to her choices. But with the first and only choke of her life, all that she had worked for so long was over.

Jesse, as always tuned in to her moods, placed his arm around her shoulder and pulled her closer to him. She wanted to protest but Jesse wasn't even looking at her, still in a deep discussion with the team. Rachel relaxed and scooted closer to Jesse, eating her fruit salad in silence.

It wasn't perfect but it was a start.

* * *

Rachel found herself in need of a ride when the classes ended. She was walking out of the school, with ever-talking Jackie at her arm, when she realised that Shelby wasn't going home for a few next hours.

"Jackie, I hate to ask but can you possibly give me a ride home? I would take the bus but I still don't know the city and..."

Jackie looked quite surprised but nodded her head. Rachel followed her to the parking lot. When they were by her car, Rachel's attention was caught by the group of people by the entrance to the school auditorium. Justin, Andrea and Kate were looking at her expectantly. Jackie noticed them too and threw Rachel an uncertain look.

Rachel turned her head back to the red Toyota and jumped into the car, with Jackie following her soon after. The girl's only reaction was weird glances at Rachel's smiling face in response to shocked expressions of the Vocal Adrenaline performers.

* * *

Rachel heard the sound of the door opening and jumped to her feet to meet Shelby. She put down her book and exited her bedroom but the person standing in the doorway wasn't her mother but Jesse.

Rachel paled when she noticed his raised eyebrow and crossed arms. He was dressed in his practice clothes and she guessed he drove to see her as soon as Shelby let him go. Rachel sighed, expecting the solid rebuke for blowing off Justin's invitation.

"Where's Shelby?" she asked trying to postpone the inevitable.

"Still in Carmel, dealing with the clothes for Nationals," Jesse answered entering the small living room. She noticed that he felt quite comfortable around the place. Rachel followed him in silence and sat next to him on the sofa.

"Nationals which _you_ should be taking by storm," Jesse pointed out to her, continuing. "With me."

Rachel shrugged. She deliberately rejected the offer made by Justin because she didn't feel at ease joining Vocal Adrenaline while knowing that her old team would know about it immediately. Even if that team didn't want to have anything to do with her right now. She screwed their chances in Regionals, the least she could do was not becoming even more of a traitor by joining the hated rival club.

"Why?" she asked him. "Vocal Adrenaline doesn't need me when they have you."

Jesse sighed and shook his head with disbelief.

"Babe, if it wasn't for you we might've not been heading to Nationals right now," Jesse reminded her. "Of course, we need you."

Rachel snorted.

"I'm Rachel Berry, the girl who purposefully choked on Regionals to help the competition, no one's that stupid to take me in now," Rachel reminded him in turn. "And I'm not your 'babe', Jesse."

Ever since the big secret of his feelings for her was revealed, Jesse got too comfortable with her for her own liking, giving her nicknames like this and getting all touchy and... Or, maybe, _she_ just started to notice that more often and read it in different way. It was quite confusing, after all.

"Not yet," Jesse threw shortly raising the corner of his mouth flirtatiously.

Rachel gave him the 'seriously?' look before jumping to her feet. Confusing as it was, it was still Jesse and she was still his best friend – she knew when he was serious and when he was just messing with her. Shaking her head with resignation, she went into the kitchen and poured her a cup of juice. Then, she sat behind the counter and took a sip.

"I don't want to join Vocal Adrenaline," she continued. "Don't get mad but I just... don't."

Jesse groaned. He stood in front of her and looked at her pointedly.

"Rachel, you belong there. Finally we have a chance to sing together on stage and you are blowing me off? Don't be like that."

"Jesse, you're whining," she noticed with dismay. "It's not even attractive."

Her friend adopted his most sombre expression and smiled suggestively. Rachel giggled despite her resolve to remain serious.

"How about now?" he asked playfully. "Attractive enough to seduce you into coming to the rehearsal tomorrow?"

Fortunately, Shelby chose this exact moment to come back home. The main door opened and the woman stopped in her tracks when she saw Jesse. She looked at Rachel with question in her eyes.

"Isn't it a bit too late to have boys in the apartment?" she asked looking at Jesse pointedly but with the hint of amusement in her tone. "Jesse, go home."

Jesse winced. He wasn't used to getting thrown out while visiting Rachel. Her dads usually let him stay over in the guest room when they stayed up late. That's why it was funny to see the shock painted all over Jesse's face when Shelby simply opened the door for him. But that wasn't her home in Lima, it was Shelby's apartment and Shelby's rules.

"But..."

"You're not going to change my mind," Rachel interrupted him, taking her chance to stop the topic. "You can at least get some sleep."

"But..."

"Jesse, it's my last word," Shelby repeated pointing her finger at the door.

Jesse looked between Rachel and Shelby with a frown. Then he narrowed his eyes at them and chuckled.

"Seriously, how could no one notice sooner that you two are related," he murmured which caused the mother and daughter to smile. "Both pig-headed and completely unreasonable."

Rachel looked at Shelby to spy her reaction and wasn't disappointed. The woman's expression hardened. Jesse, noticing that as well, realised his mistake and quickly ran to the door. Before he disappeared behind them, though, he turned again to look at Rachel and pointed his finger at her.

"We're not done, Berry," he promised. Then he looked at the older woman. "Shelby, either you convince her to come to the rehearsal tomorrow or I'll be harassing her and hanging out around your apartment until she sees reason."

And with those words on his lips, he was gone, leaving the Rachel and Shelby alone. Shelby looked at Rachel but the younger girl simply shrugged.

"I'm not joining Vocal Adrenaline, Shelby," she told her mother. "Whatever you say, I'm still loyal to my old club."

"It's your call," Shelby replied not bothering to convince her in any way for which Rachel was very grateful. She took off her coat and put it into the closet before changing the topic. "How's your first day? Had any trouble getting back home?"

Rachel smiled and shook her head, noticing how Shelby referred to her apartment as 'home'. After a week Rachel still had difficulties considering the place to be her _home;_ she missed Lima and her dads. But with every day she saw how Shelby tried to find herself in the new role and made everything in her power to make Rachel feel most welcome. And the absence from McKinley and the New Directions let her look at everything what has happened there with distance. Even though she spent every evening on the phone with her dads or Kurt, Rachel knew that living with Shelby was good for her.

Rachel smiled lightly.

"Not really, a girl from my Spanish classes gave me a ride," she told Shelby. "We had lunch together. And my first day was good, I liked my history teacher."

"What's her name? I know her?" Shelby asked about her ride.

"We're together in your music classes," Rachel confirmed. "Curly hair, glasses, glee-geek."

Shelby thought for a moment before nodding in acknowledgement.

"Jackie Johnson," she guessed correctly. "She's in the school newspaper and writes a blog about show choirs, right?"

"Yep. I'm impressed, actually," Rachel confessed with a smile. "She managed to get my bio in less than three hours."

Shelby nodded her head. She opened the fridge and took out the take-out leftovers from the last night's dinner. Rachel frowned at that sight; it wasn't the first time when the woman came back home so late and had no time to cook. Remembering Jesse telling her about their crazy rehearsal hours, Rachel could see that it was hard to maintain any healthy lifestyle for any of the performers. Only since moving in with Shelby did she understand that the woman itself was even busier than her students because of the additional duties as a coach.

Rachel poured her some juice and passed the glass. Shelby smiled.

"I can cook sometimes after school," Rachel offered. Her dads often worked late and Rachel was used to preparing meals for them.

Shelby looked at her with surprise but a small smile played across her lips. She nodded her head.

"That'd be lovely, sweetie," she thanked her. "I'm not going to hide that I start to hate those take outs. I usually cook over the weekend for a few days ahead."

"I mean, as long as you don't mind meatless meals," Rachel added quickly. "I'm not that good with meat since I'm vegan but I bet I can make something good. My dads loved my cooking."

"I can live with that," Shelby laughed. "As long as you won't glare at me for having a steak from time to time."

Rachel shrugged; she really didn't mind. She said Shelby good night and headed back to her bedroom.

"Rachel?" she heard Shelby calling her name for the last time. She turned and the woman debated fro a minute before throwing: "I just want you to know that if you change your mind about the team, you're most welcome."

"I won't," she assured her mother.

"I'm saying this _just in case_. That's all," she added quickly and raised her hands in innocent gesture.


	16. Sunscreen

**To all those who pointed out that Rachel is 'irritating' or 'stupid' for not wanting to join VA and that she should just forget about McKinley and ND: we've seen this type of irrational behaviour displayed by Rachel in the original series, after all: it was all the way back with Finn. all you need to do is to substitute Finn with the entirety of the ND in every moment that he disappointed her, hurt her, was awful to her and she still remained foolishly in love with him.**

 **-s.**

 **Chapter 16: Sunscreen**

 **Rachel's POV**

"So, how are you doing?" Kurt asked sitting across the table in Lima Beans. Rachel went home for the weekend after her first week in Carmel.

"I'm fine, Kurt," she replied genuinely. "School's great."

"And..." he prompted some more elaborate answer from her.

"The same bunch of cheerleaders and popular jocks with the difference that they aren't hell bound on making my life a living hell," Rachel summed it up.

"I envy you sometimes, you know," Kurt sighed. "I'm still stuck with Karofsky and Santana."

Rachel's face hardened at the remark about the Latino girl but she pushed her out of her head. She sipped on her coffee relaxing and enjoying the peaceful atmosphere of the cafe.

"And Shelby's fine, too," she continued, trying to change the topic. "I mean, it's different to live with her than with my dads but it's not that bad."

Kurt nodded.

"I bet she cuts you some slack in the rehearsals, huh," he asked. "Do you have a set list ready?"

Rachel opened her mouth but closed it again, not knowing what to say to Kurt. The boy waved his hand and apologised:

"Sorry, it's just we're doing exactly nothing in glee club lately, I literally crave any information connected to show choirs."

"Kurt..."

"Oh and when are the Nationals anyway? I think I will try talk Blaine into going. I mean, seeing my friend on the New York stage would be..."

"Kurt, I'm not in Vocal Adrenaline," Rachel finally managed to interrupt Kurt. "I joined drama club instead."

He gaped at her with literally open mouth. For a few seconds he was totally silent, seemingly too stunned at the unexpected piece of news. Rachel smiled nervously and explained:

"I'm not going to sing with them in New York."

"What? They didn't accept you into the team?" he guessed with disbelief. "Just good of a singer one must be to be accepted then?"

"No," she shook her head. "It was me not even entertaining the thought of joining Jesse's team."

Kurt put his cup down on the table and snorted.

"First of all, it's still weird you calling Vocal Adrenaline 'Jesse's team'. Secondly, why the hell didn't you join them?"

Rachel shrugged.

"Do you really need to ask?" she answered with a question. "The New Directions would never forgive me."

"I'm sorry, Rachel, but in moments like this one it's really hard not to hit you with something," Kurt finally hissed with resignation.

"You don't understand," Rachel countered. "We've made peace in days before Regionals, remember? I didn't even want to transfer, my dads and Shelby made me."

"You sound like it was a bad thing, Rachel," Kurt was still disbelieving. "Good thing you came to Lima, so that I can do this..."

Before Rachel could react, Kurt literally hit her head with his hat. Rachel squealed and jumped away from him. She glared at her friend and his stupid behaviour.

"What are you..." she began furiously but Kurt interrupted her.

"No, Rachel. What are you doing? Stop being so pathetic and try to make it on your own finally."

"But..."

"Rachel, seriously, you act like..."

"I created this club!" Rachel interrupted him. Kurt closed his mouth and she was glad she finally gained his attention. She straightened on his chair and put her cup of coffee down. "I picked the New Directions from the ground. I found my first school friends there. Despite all the bad blood between us, we became a family. We had our moments. It's not only about Vocal Adrenaline, Kurt. I feel awful at the mere thought of joining any other team."

Kurt folded his arms and raised his eyebrow at her. Rachel sighed, it began as a nice afternoon and turned into another session similar to those that she had with Jesse for the past few days. He was persistent, she had to admit that.

"Let me break it to you, Rachel," Kurt hissed with irritation. "The New Direction will never take you back. Whatever you do, whatever you think will help you, wherever you go to school, they will never let you join so stop mooning over this ridiculous idea."

"No, I don't believe you."

"I seriously don't know how you can even think so," Kurt muttered under his breath but for Rachel to hear him. "You can have everything you ever wished for: a good club, bunch of friends and even your sweet Jesse at your feet and you still feel that you owe anything to the only people in the world who don't want to have anything to do with you."

Rachel lowered her head. What he said hurt. She knew that she wasn't their most favourite person but she thought that they created some sort of bond with each other. Kurt's words stung horribly but mostly because it was exactly what Jesse was telling her recently. He used those exact arguments to make her come to the rehearsals and pleading the case with her. She could ignore them in Akron when they fell from Jesse's lips; he was an outsider to the New Direction stuff. But hearing them from Kurt felt... real.

"Rachel, I know that you are loyal, we've all seen that on that stage during Regionals," Kurt nudged her arm and Rachel cringed internally. She hated to be reminded about that day. "I honestly thought that you would never forgive St. James after his stunt in McKinley and there you were, taking his side after all. I admire that but it's also important to know to whom to be faithful in such moments. Right now," he added stronger. "You need to put your money on Carmel."

When Rachel didn't respond, he sighed again.

"Rachel, Vocal Adrenaline is the best club in the country, there's nothing better to include on your college resume than being a part of it and snatching a National Championship. Think about that, if nothing else is able to convince you."

When she was still silent, Kurt pulled out his cell phone. He pushed several buttons and showed her a picture of a guy in a dark blue blazer. Rachel frowned recognizing the lead of the Warblers.

"We've started officially dating, few days ago," Kurt admitted. "And I consider transferring to Dalton."

This time, Rachel's head snapped upwards in surprise. Kurt smiled.

"And I promise that I will not hesitate to join the Warblers," he announced. "I actually have friends in the New Directions and I will also think fondly of them when I'm away but I'm not stupid. Be selfish, Rachel."

"I've been too selfish already," she grumbled.

"And so what?" Kurt snorted. "You're Rachel Berry, your third name is 'selfish'. Who cares if you are selfish again or try to prove something to people who don't give a damn."

Instead of responding to that, Rachel grabbed her coffee and downed it in two big gulps. She needed to think and process what Kurt has told her. She opened her mouth to apologise and go home when she was rescued by the buzzing of her phone. Kurt waved at her to pick it up while he started typing on his own cell.

Rachel pulled her phone put. Speak of the devil.

"Rach, I'm heading to Shelby's," Jesse threw into the phone. You need me to pick something up to eat?"

Rachel frowned hearing Jesse's question. They didn't have any plans for the weekend.

"Jesse, I'm in Lima," she told him. "I'm sorry, I thought you were busy."

"Oh," Jesse sounded slightly disappointed. "No, I mean, it's fine. You can go to your dads' on weekends, sure."

Rachel involuntarily raised her eyebrows at the sound of Jesse's consternation. She smiled at Kurt and silently told him to wait. She exited the cafe and sat on the nearby bench.

"Jesse, is everything all right?"

"Sure," he replied laughing. "It's just, I got accustomed to having you here all the time, that's all."

"Oh," she murmured and looked around. "Jesse, I'm actually in Lima Bean with Kurt, he's waiting for me. I'll be back tomorrow morning. We can grab a coffee then."

He sounded happier somewhat hearing her proposition.

"Great. Just stop by my place."

"Okay, bye," Rachel smiled to the phone. She was about to hung up when she pressed it again to her ear. "Jesse?"

There was a muffled sound on the other end of the line.

"Yeah?"

Rachel took a deep breath.

"What are you doing for Nationals?" she threw out of herself, wincing involuntarily.

Jesse cleared his throat and she knew she was in for some teasing.

"Why do you ask?" he questioned her innocently but she could literally imagine his trademark smirk forming on his face. She tended to avoid the topic.

"Kurt was curious," she lied.

"Only team members can pass this information to somebody," Jesse noticed matter-of-factly.

Rachel groaned internally with frustration. But kept her calm facade and told him:

"Fine, I'll tell him that. Bye, Jesse."

She waited for a second before he gave up:

"Queen," Jesse threw into his phone quickly, seemingly losing his cool. "And we may have a spot for a small female part available."

Smiling, Rachel re-entered the cafe. Kurt automatically detected the slight change of her mood and raised an eyebrow at her.

"Queen, again?" she asked throwing Kurt a meaningful look and added mockingly: "Don't you know any other bands?"

"It's my personal favourite," Jesse chuckled. "Besides, we've started this year with Queen in Sectionals, then did them in Regionals and now we're closing my victory lap with it. Admit it; you love this metaphor just as much as I do, Rach."

"We'll see," Rachel mocked him again and ended the conversation for real this time.

"Prince Not-So-Charming?" Kurt guessed. "How did _he_ react at your stubborn refusal to join VA?"

The girl shrugged at the memory of pissed Jesse, nervous looking Shelby and weird glances she was receiving at lunch when she chose some other table over the team's one.

"Went into his St. Jerk mode," she admitted using one of Kurt's favourite terms which made him smile a bit. "But only about the team. He's totally in the mood for everything else, though."

"I bet you're overwhelmed with joy," Kurt tried with a sideways glance. "Anything new in that department?"

"Not really," she admitted. "But I feel like it's going in the right direction."

"Oh really?" Kurt asked seemingly nonchalantly while obviously dripping with curiosity.

"Yeah," Rachel shrugged. "But not in that way, I mean. As friends. We're good as friends."

"Oh."

"I'm not going to date him just because _he_ wants to, Kurt, Rachel declared strongly. "It's not about _just_ dating on his side; on my side, I don't feel like it yet."

Kurt's eyes popped out of his head and he looked like he was about to choke on his coffee.

"Yet?" he repeated. "So, you..." he didn't finish.

"So, I love Jesse as a friend, and I think he's incredible and caring and I'm lucky to have him but I'm not going to date him only to make him happy."

"So instead you friendzoned him," Kurt summed it up.

Rachel bit her lip nervously. She hated that word.

"I was honest," she protested. "I'm not giving him false hope. What else can I do in this situation? It's hard enough as it is."

Kurt fell silent for a moment again and contemplated what she had told him quietly. Finally, he nodded his head.

"Yeah, it's probably the best you can do right now."

* * *

 **Jesse's POV**

Jesse hopped out of his Range Rover and waited for Rachel to join him at the door. Soon after, Leroy opened the door and smiled warmly at them. Rachel ran past Jesse and hugged her dad.

Jesse reached out and shook his hand with Leroy while Rachel disappeared inside.

"How is she?" the older man asked. "Is Shelby good with her?"

Jesse nodded his head in confirmation.

"They're both good," he said. "Rach calls it 'weird but good'."

"I'm quite relieved, I must admit," Leroy murmured and Jesse nodded his head in understanding.

Leroy wasn't Shelby's big fan and leaving his only daughter with the woman, biological mother or not, was hard on him. Hiram was more confident about it but he also sometimes called Jesse to make sure Rachel was as fine as she told them. They were checking up on her more often than ever and Jesse understood them well - after two years of her hiding the McKinley struggles, they weren't so ready to accept her assurances with such confidence.

"I'm cooking today," Leroy announced, changing the subject. "The dinner should be ready by the time you two are done with whatever you are up to."

Jesse grimaced. He agreed to Rachel's plea before he knew what it would involve and ended up coming with her to Lima to go through her old stuff in search for something which she could bring back to Akron to remind her of home. It was going to be long afternoon, he assumed; Rachel had literally everything she has ever owned stored in her basement and wanted to collect some more precious memorabilia.

He sighed in resignation. He loved the girl but, damn, it was going to be tiring, especially after the week filled in with exhausting rehearsals.

"Jesse, I'm going down," he heard her voice. "Hurry up."

Leroy jokingly pushed him forward murmuring 'good luck' before he disappeared in the kitchen. Jesse found Rach sitting on the floor with six big boxes around her. She was currently opening the first one when he brought himself a floor-pillow and sat on it, pulling another box to him.

He smiled slightly when he discovered it was filled with old photo albums. He pulled one out and opened it. There were pictures of Rachel with her dads; judging from the views she must've been around three or four at the time of taking them. He flipped a few pages and stopped again. An eleven-year-old Rachel, dressed in her Sleeping Beauty costume, was sitting proudly on the stage in her small drama club hall. Jesse remembered that day, it was few weeks after they met for the first time and he was probably the one to take the picture.

"What do you have there?" he heard Rach's curious question. She moved and looked over his shoulder, smiling fondly. "I remember this; my first leading role."

Jesse smiled to himself. She couldn't stop taking about it back during that summer. Rachel moved a little and hugged his neck from behind, reaching out to take the picture out. Jesse froze when she did that and Rachel, as if only now realising what exactly she had done, stopped as well. It's been weeks since she got so close to him – which was understandable taking into consideration their delicate situation.

Rachel moved away quickly. She put the photograph onto the small pile of things marked at 'to take' and sat in her previous spot, slightly red on her face.

Without a word, Jesse resumed his work. He went through the pictures with curiosity, more interested in the pictures themselves than selecting those for Rach to take with her to Akron. There were some photographs taken before he'd met her and those fascinated him the most; he's never seen them before and now he admired a very young Rachel on a swing, eating ice-creams or playing. One by one, Jesse flipped the pages of the album until he found a true gem; Rachel and he, both teenagers by then, dressed for some Halloween as Broadway ghosts looking straight into the camera and smiling. He remembered the evening, it was his most favourite Halloween so far.

"Give me the box from the top shelf," Rachel told him suddenly.

Jesse looked up but she wasn't looking at him, instead trying to decide between two teddy bears. Using the occasion, he grabbed the photograph, took it out and hid in his pocket. Then, he nodded silently in response to her request and jumped to his feet.

"Jesus, Rach, what the hell is inside?" he gasped when the box turned out to weight a tone.

"I don't know," she replied. "Take it down and we'll see."

Glaring at her, Jesse managed to take the box down. All it said was 'Rachel'. Rachel herself crawled closer and lifted the lid.

"My old trophies," she explained. "I've gotten them so much that my daddies put some of them here."

"You don't want to take any of these to Akron, do you?" he asked with doubt.

She thought for a moment.

"I guess not," she admitted finally. "You can put it back."

He stared at her meaningfully until she rolled her eyes.

"Pretty please?" she fluttered her eyes.

"Rach, I may be in love, but I'm not your mule," he announced, noticing with satisfaction that she didn't wince at the sound of his words. It happened not for the first time. "You can to it yourself."

She made a face and folded her arms across her chest. The glare contest lasted until they heard Leroy's voice from upstairs.

"Dinner's in five minutes!"

"Okay!" they both called back simultaneously. The small interruption was over and they faced each other again. Jesse had more fun than he should have, he supposed, when he looked meaningfully at the box between them.

"You're not putting it back, are you?" Rachel asked with resignation.

"Not a chance," Jesse smirked.

"It's heavy," she stated the obvious.

Jesse nodded keeping a small smile on his face.

"I know."

"I may die doing it on my own," she threatened narrowing her eyes at him. "It may crush me."

He shrugged.

"I will save you, I promise," he swore solemnly and put his hand over his heart.

"I will buy you a coffee," she tried something else. "For a week."

"Rach, I'm a trust fund baby, I have money," he reminded her.

Her groan was the only response.

"You are a big spoiled child, Jesse," she grumbled.

"And you not?" he retorted raising his eyebrow.

She opened her mouth to speak again when the door to the basement opened and Leroy himself appeared downstairs.

"The food's getting cold," he noticed. "What are you doing here for so long?"

"Nothing," Jesse responded, glancing up at him fleetingly. "Just trying to establish some gender-equality rules around here," he smirked at Rach.

Then, without a word, he bent and lifted the box putting it back on the top shelf. Rachel smiled at him and thanked but Jesse grabbed her hand. He bent down and poked his cheek three times. He noticed Leroy raise his eyebrows.

"There's work and there's pay," Jesse declared jokingly.

"Just don't consider it a standard currency," Rach threw and pressed her lips to his cheek.

"Fine," Jesse agreed following her upstairs. She was almost outside when he called after her: "But I want that coffee, too!"

* * *

 **Shelby's POV**

"Stop," she barked into the microphone, nodding to herself with content. "It was good. Actually good. Take five."

The group of people on the stage relaxed and moved to sit in the audience. Shelby glanced at her phone to check the time. Jesse was late so she started rehearsing the choreography without him.

Suddenly they all heard some muffled sounds of protest. Shelby looked up at the entrance to the auditorium and raised her eyebrow seeing Jesse and Rachel entering the room. Or, to be more specific, Jesse pulling Rachel's arm to make her enter the auditorium.

"What are you doing, Jesse?" Rachel hissed in a low voice, unsuccessfully struggling to get free. "Let me go! I told you that I'm busy."

"Doing what?" Jesse snorted. "Making sweet eyes for that glitter guy?"

Shelby frowned in confusion.

"I'm not making any eyes for anybody and he's gay," Rachel replied with anger. "Let me go!"

Two girls below chuckled. Jesse finally released his grip on her forearm.

"For the last three I've been telling you that this drama club is not for you, Rach. You belong here," Jesse finally stopped his march right next to Shelby and looked at the woman pointedly. "Tell her, Shelby."

Her daughter crossed her arms but Shelby noticed how her eyes followed Jesse's pointed finger to the stage and a glimmer of longing appeared in the corner of her eye. But then she shook her head as if arguing with herself.

After the first night, when she found Jesse in her apartment trying to convince Rachel to join Vocal Adrenaline, Shelby has never hinted at it again. She heard from Justin and Andrea that Rachel had actually turned down the invitation from the group itself on her first day at new school. It was the first time since then that Shelby saw Rachel to come, or be dragged, to the rehearsal. Rachel was happy being a part of that drama club, but judging from the long glances she was throwing in the direction of the stage, Shelby guessed that her resolve might've been crumbling lately.

In fact, Rachel looked as if she was still fighting with her thoughts. Finally she let out a frustrated sigh.

"No, I can't sing with you," she told them and added silently, seemingly embarrassed. "Even despite my clear loyalty to the New Directions... I don't fit into your... style."

Shelby blinked and Jesse groaned.

"I told you that it's the stupidest excuse I've ever heard from you. You totally rock our style. We're stars, you are a star. What else do you want?"

"I'm a diva," she stated confidently, raising her head. "I don't jump and run all over stage the like you do. I don't want to be put in the back and tossed around by guys like some accessory... No offence, girls," she briefly turned her attention to the team sitting below them. Andrea, Kate and Giselle only shrugged fully contented and not offended at all.

"Rach, you honestly think that I would grant the privilege of "tossing you around" to anyone but me?" Jesse noticed but the girl didn't respond.

Shelby considered Rachel's explanation for a moment. The girl was right, their style was completely different from the usual romantic and whole-hearted performances prepared by the New Directions. But Shelby also knew that Jesse was right as well; Rachel belonged on the stage. She would make an excellent addition to the team.

She had an idea. She gave hushed instructions to Justin who quickly passed her words around. The rest of the team exchanged short looks before running to the stage and pairing up. Rachel looked around in confusion. Shelby pressed the start button on the recorder and the auditorium was filled with soft sounds of the piano.

Jesse pulled Rachel down the stairs and then up onto the stage. He left her in the centre of the stage and backed away to join his friends. Rachel glanced backwards at the dancing team and then back at Shelby. She recognised the music and smiled slightly, as if remembering the exact last time she had sung the song on this stage; it was with this song that she showed them all the real extent of her talent for the first time. The first time she sang in front of Shelby.

Shelby, from her seat, started singing the first part:

" _I dreamed a dream in time gone by, when hopes were high and life worth living,_ "

Rachel, with her eyes wide open, stepped more to the front of the stage. She took over the singing, shyly at the beginning but with more confidence with every line. In meantime, Jesse led the rest of the Vocal Adrenaline in the dance. They moved in perfect synch, sometimes jumping into canons and Shelby, who observed them with an expert eye, actually enjoyed the contrast of the relatively quick pace of their steps with slow tempo of the song.

Rachel closed her eyes and concentrated on the song. Shelby felt w twinge of pride at that sight. When the song was almost finished, Jesse passed Kate's hand to Chris and reached for Rachel's hand instead. His voice joined hers as he now led her in a slow dance, smiling encouragingly. In the finale, he stood behind her and placed his hands on her shoulders, belting out the final notes together with her. Shelby felt the unusual thrills running back her spine in reaction to their joined voices. A truly musical match made in heaven.

Rachel opened her eyes and took a deep breath. Jesse smiled at her with satisfaction.

"I actually tried to come up with some fresh ideas for the team to show during Nationals," Shelby told Rachel and turned to look at the others. "A strong female lead and a ballad is something that this club hasn't seen in years. Do you think you can consider cutting your drama club meetings to join us?"

Before Rachel had a chance to answer, Jesse shrugged and moved his palm across Rachel's lips to silence her attempts.

"Of course she does," he answered for her. "Besides, I already told them to cross her out of the list."

Rachel looked like she wanted to argue, but gave up. Instead, she found another problematic point.

"But what about the others?" Rachel asked, throwing an uncertain glance at the rest of Vocal Adrenaline who were still standing behind them. "They must have some opinion about their former enemy joining their team."

Shelby raised her eyebrow at the group of people who exchanged quick glances and, to her surprise, it was Giselle who stepped out of the crowd.

"You are not my most favourite person in the world, Berry, but even I see that you have a voice. And what you did for Jesse during Regionals was brave. As far as I'm concerned, and as the second in charge here," she looked around to highlight her rights, "I say on behalf of the whole team: welcome to Vocal Adrenaline, Rachel Berry."

She stepped in the direction of her bag to return after less than a minute with something in her hands. She tossed the small object into Rachel's hands.

"You're going to need that."

Rachel frowned and looked at the small bottle of a sunscreen in her hands and smiled widely.

"Oh, and mess something up and you're going down," Giselle added, ending the discussion.

 **And there you are**

 **-s.**


	17. VAG

**Chapter 17: VAG**

 **Rachel's POV**

"Right," Jesse's voice brought her back to earth. "That reminds me, where do you want me to make the reservation?"

Rachel looked at him without understanding.

"What?"

Jesse opened the door to Shelby's apartment and let her in before him. Shelby was standing in the kitchen, judging from the smell she was cooking something. She looked up from the pots when they entered the place and smiled as they passed her on their way to Rachel's room.

"The Prom, Rach. Right after Nationals," Jesse reminded her slowly. "We're going, remember?"

When she didn't respond, Jesse winced.

"Please, don't tell me you're bailing on me. I turned down like four girls his week."

Rachel sighed with frustration. She wasn't totally aware of the surroundings since the rehearsals started. She has completely forgotten about the prom season in the midst of the preparations. And that she was supposed to be Jesse's date. They've made plans last year after she accompanied him to his junior prom. She didn't even know that he was still in.

Rachel's mind ran back to the glares she'd received since Monday.

"Wait, that's why girls in the cafeteria were glaring at me all week?" she asked with disbelief. "Because you're taking me to prom?"

Jesse shrugged.

"Seems to be that way," he admitted. "So, are you still in?"

Rachel opened her mouth to respond but stopped in the mid-word. She had fun last year with Jesse. She had fun with Jesse most of times, to be more precise, even nowadays. She wouldn't mind spending one fun night. And, she was a sophomore; going to a senior prom was something special. Blowing off that invitation would be a sin, right?

"I thought the whole idea of _me_ going to the prom with you was not to spend money on a restaurant and hotel," Rachel noticed, going back to his original question.

Jesse snorted.

"Seriously, Rach?" he asked with doubt. "I see how you could've bought this story last year but this time around I'm not even going to feed it to you."

She glared at him.

"Glad you are at least honest," she mocked him. Jesse took off his jacket and threw it on the chair in the corner. While she turned to open her wardrobe to go through her clothes in search of something perfect for the evening.

Yeah, leaving prom aside, she had more urgent party to attend.

"Do I really have to go tonight?" Rachel changed the topic, hoping that somehow Jesse would let her skip the meeting.

"Yes, you do," he replied rolling his eyes. She couldn't blame him, she'd asked the same question for the sixth time now. "It'll be beneficial for improving the team's morale."

"Then why are you and the rest of the boys not included? What am I even supposed to wear?" she whined going through her clothes. There was nothing that seemed appropriate for the event.

"Because it is a truth universally acknowledged that it is the female sex that is the source of the drama in the world," Jesse smirked to which Rachel scoffed defensively. "If you really want to get into Vocal Adrenaline's good graces – live through your first official VAG convention."

VAG. As in Vocal Adrenaline Girls.

It was Andrea's idea. Not the VAG thing in general, but organising their traditional girlish get-together. From what Rachel heard about it, the girls from the team would go out from time to time, to spend their time doing what teenage girls usually do: partying, gossiping about boys and other similar activities.

Andrea cornered the girls in the locker room after one rehearsal and made an offer. The rest of the girls quickly started making plans, babbling about their new dresses and high heels. Initially Rachel looked around completely lost until Kate grabbed her bag and threw it over her shoulder, explaining everything.

Rachel knew that Jesse was right. She was a part of the team now; it was expected of her to participate in the traditional meetings. Shelby agreed that it was a great opportunity for Rachel to accommodate and get to know the rest of the girls better.

Sure, Rachel knew them for years but it was different. She usually spent time with Jesse alone before. On the occasions when she attended their rehearsals, she was usually sitting in the chair next to Shelby and observed them in silence. The few times she went out with Vocal Adrenaline after their rehearsals weren't enough for Rachel to get to know the team personally better. Again, she usually talked with Jesse or Andrea.

"Can't you at least try to give me some hints at what I'm supposed to expect when we get there?" Rachel groaned.

Jesse was lying on her bed and wasn't focusing on her at all. Rachel turned to look at him and noticed that he was engrossed in some book that he's borrowed from her bookshelf.

"Jesse!"

"What?"

"Help me out!"

Jesse sighed. He put down the book and finally looked at her.

"Rach, I have no idea what to tell you. I've never been to any of the girl's nights out for the one big reason," he added gesturing to his obviously male silhouette. "When they talk about it, it seems just like a normal party or a night out."

"What if they will put me through some tests? Like, I don't know, they tell me to steal something or destroy someone's belongings to prove my loyalty? Or, worse, they take me out and leave somewhere in the middle of the night, taking away my clothes and cell?"

Rachel began to actually start considering taking her portable GSP hidden somewhere in her underwear and connect it to her dads computer to let them locate her body should something...

Her thoughts were interrupted by Jesse's laughter. Great, he wasn't taking her seriously.

"Rach, you're overreacting. They will never do anything like that," he assured her.

"How can you be so sure?" Rachel scowled at him.

"For one, Shelby would kill them. Secondly, I would kill them. And thirdly, the last time they've done that, the girl is still missing and..."

She threw a jacket at his face. She might've or might've not picked out one of the heavily sequins-ornamented jackets, which might've or might've not scratch the side of his face.

"You are really not helping," she grumbled.

Jesse sighed and came to stand behind her. With a few moves of his hands, he went through her clothes and pulled out a dark blue dress. Then he pushed her to stand in front of the mirror and pressed the hanger with the dress to her body. She assessed his choice critically and sighed with resignation.

"What a girl am I if I can't even pick myself a dress," she murmured.

"One that needs me t do it fro her, it would appear," Jesse replied.

"It's looking good, thanks."

"It's perfect," Jesse corrected her with a glimpse of something more in his eyes.

Rachel blushed, noticing it, and bit her lip. Absent-mindedly, Jesse started stroking her arm in a soothing manner and, not for the first time, Rachel felt like her heart beat increased slightly. She stepped away, not ready to interpret this reaction and forced a smile onto her face.

"You are going to be fine."

* * *

Rachel parked her car in front of Andrea's house and noticed that she wasn't the last one to come. They were supposed to go together to Columbus in three Range Rovers. Andrea was supposed to be Rachel's ride. Rachel didn't emerge from the car immediately but took her time to observe the big house carefully, trying to collect her thoughts. She could do it. It was just a girl's night out. No big deal for a normal girl.

Newsflash, she wasn't a normal girl. And her first night out with her friends from the team was a big deal.

Rachel noticed a move to her right when someone's Range Rover pulled out next to her. Kate. The girl noticed Rachel still sitting in the car and hesitated before she approached her. For some reason, and Rachel suspected the identity of the reason to include her occasional meetings with one tall handsome boy from their team, she seemed even more reluctant to talk with Rachel since she's joined Vocal Adrenaline. It wasn't bad reluctance, she knew, but the kind of reluctance which stemmed from Kate's minding Rachel's feelings. Rachel suspected Kate to feel somewhat bad about her and Jesse in the face of Rachel's "inevitable reunion" with her friend. Or so Rachel imagined it to be.

Rachel smiled, pushing her complicated relationship with Jesse in the back of her head, and jumped out of her car.

Instantly Rachel noticed Kate's outfit: a short tight dress on a thin straps and high heels. She was wearing her usual light make up and her hair was done in her usual way. Rachel couldn't help but to look down at her much less flamboyant knee-long dress and frown. It was a disaster.

"You look good, Berry," Kate spoke but Rachel didn't believe her, obviously. "Honestly. But St. James told me to give you this," she produced a small box.

Curious, Rachel opened the small package. What she found inside made her grin like a child. It was a small starlet necklace. Rachel, still grinning, pulled the piece of jewellery out silently asked Kate to help her clasp it around her neck.

"He's a good guy, Rachel. Don't screw with him," Kate told her out of the sudden, standing behind her.

Rachel frowned and swallowed with difficulty.

"What?"

"You heard me," she girl murmured.

Rachel only nodded her head, feeling uneasy.

"If you care about his well-being so much, maybe you..." she started but Kate shook her head.

"He's not really _my type_ , if you know what I mean."

Rachel's eyes widened when she heard those words and saw how Kate's eyes wander down to her chest. She fought the urge to cover herself.

"You..."

"He's just like you when it comes down to your characters," Kate noticed truthfully. "Since I couldn't have the one I wanted, I went for the one I could get."

Rachel felt like fainting.

"Berry, I'm not telling you this to make a move on you," Kate told her. "I'm telling you to make sure you don't imagine anything in connection with me and Jesse. He is the one you should focus on."

"Right."

Kate nodded her head. She raised an eyebrow in an evaluating look before nodding her head absent-mindedly. Her thoughts must've been far away again, because she suddenly crooked her head to the side and tsked.

"No, it's not going to work after all," she declared out of the blue and pulled Rachel inside Andrea's house. Rachel looked around in confusion.

Kate knocked at the door and was greeted by a middle-aged woman, Mrs Cohen, apparently. The woman smiled to them and pointed in the direction of the host's room. Inside they found Andrea and one other girl, Briana, already waiting for them all dressed up and ready to go out. They stood up seeing the two newcomers but Kate gestured for them to sit down again and pushed Rachel into Andrea's small bathroom.

"What are you doing, Kate?" Rachel asked apprehensively.

"Saving you from the hoard of harpies," Kate answered as if the answer was obvious. When Rachel made a lame 'oh' sound, Kate pulled her hair band away and started running her fingers through the locks. "You don't want to stand out, right?"

Rachel looked again at her dress and remembered the fleeting image of Andrea's and Briana's party dresses. She felt her cheeks growing red, flustered. How could she ever think that she would fit in with the Carmel girls? Kate's reaction was totally understandable and only proved her theory: it was going to be a disaster.

"Why the long face, Berry? I told you: you look good. Rachel Berry good, to be precise," she added with a hint of smirk. "Give me five minutes and I'll make you look Vocal Adrenaline good."

Then she opened the door and Rachel saw the two waiting girls who glanced at them with interest.

"Cohen, give me that black jacket you wore two days ago. Wesby, do you have your make up bag with you?"

The two girls exchanged looks and smiled, jumping to their feet and collecting the ordered things. Rachel let Kate drag her in front of the mirror and couldn't help but smile widely at the girl's ministrations. As promised, five minutes later Rachel didn't recognize herself in the mirror: she was wearing a light but nicely done make up and her hair were now falling down her arms in wavy cascades. She was wearing Andrea's leather jacket which lessened the babyish impression of her dress. Small changes which made a huge difference.

The three girls threw each other impressed looks and nodded to themselves. Their extremely quick makeover was a success. Or so Rachel thought until Kate began eyeing Rachel chest. When the girl picked up a pair of scissors, Rachel jumped backwards.

"No!" she yelled. "Don't you dare!"

Kate raised her perfect eyebrow at her, unimpressed and didn't stop despite Rachel's protests.

"Rachel, come on," Andrea smiled encouragingly. "It's a night out, show some skin."

Kate already started to cut a ten centimetre wide strip of the material. Rachel felt an instant relief; somehow she expected Kate to cut a lot more. The chest was still decently covered but it looked a lot better somehow.

"See?" Kate mocked her. "You'll live."

* * *

They ended up in some bar in Columbus. A handful of fake Ids and the fact that Kate knew the staff somehow managed to convince the bartender to sell them beer. Rachel didn't really want to drink anything so she settled for a virgin mohito. Andrea, Giselle and Paula, a small blonde with a sweet smile, were driving so they didn't drink anything as well.

The night turned out to be surprisingly pleasant. Rachel jumped to her feet as soon as she saw the scene and "an open mic night" sign over the counter. The rest of her friends cheered loudly at the announcement. They took their seats in a large longue, chattering about some petty stuff like a movie that some of them have seen a while ago, their classes or colleges of choice or boys. Rachel listened to them mostly, sipping on her drink, and observed the female population of Vocal Adrenaline outside their natural habitat.

Thanks to Kate's help she didn't have to worry about her looks for the night. It was nice not to stand out in a negative way once in her life when it came to her clothes. She still couldn't compare her improved outfit with, for instance, Giselle's designer cocktail dress but it was enough for Rachel not to want to hide in the dark corner.

"Okay, everyone," Andrea spoke up, picking up her orange juice and standing up. "To Shelby Corcoran for kicking our asses hard enough for us to fear the fall! To another consecutive National Championship! To Vocal Adrenaline!"

The girls cheered and Rachel felt a grin appear on her face at the unusual toast. It was Vocal Adrenaline in a pill; cocky, determined, not afraid of hard work and arrogantly self-confident. She tapped her glass against other cups and laughed along.

Briana was next to rise from her seat. She raised her own glass of beer and called:

"To the damned uncomfortable dresses for Nationals!"

Another wave of cheers ran through the group of girls. Giselle stood up:

"To the competition that can bite us!" she threw scornfully.

As Rachel observed a girl after girl jumping to her feet to raise toasts to almost everything, she felt her arms stiffen nervously. She pulled off her best showface and cheered along the rest of the group at every toast until it was her turn. All eyes hovered over her and Rachel remembered her silly suspicions that there would be some test during the get-together. She felt that it was something she couldn't fail.

She stood up and picked her almost empty glass in the air. She scanned encouraging smiles of Andrea and Briana and ignored Giselle's mocking smile:

"To our talents!" she called and relaxed seeing how the rest of the girls picked up their glasses and shouted in unison, repeating her toast.

"Picture time!" Paula called suddenly.

Rachel felt her being pulled up by her arm. She managed to put her glass back on the table before she was pushed into the centre of their small crowd. Not really aware of what's going on she heard a loud snap and the flesh in Paula's iPhone camera went off. Rachel grinned widely as the girl took a few more photos and passed the phone to Giselle who started taking random shots of the entire team. Few minutes later, the device was in Andrea's hands. Rachel excused herself to go to the bathroom; she stood up from her chair but tripped over Briana's bag which was sitting on the floor. She screamed in surprise and landed on Kate's lap. She felt her face turn scarlet – and blushed even more when the flash went off again and they heard Andrea laughing.

"I'm so sending this to St. James!"

Rachel apologised quickly to an impassively looking Kate and ran into the ladies room. Inside she checked her make up and a dress. She heard someone entering the bathroom shortly after her and her eyebrows ran upwards when she realised it was Giselle. The girl smirked at her and stopped by the neighbouring sink.

"Nice toast," she spoke.

"Thanks," Rachel replied sternly. "Your too."

"I only said the truth," Giselle ignored the defensive note in Rachel's voice. "Tell me, Berry, you really thought your little glee club stood a change against us?"

It was the first time since she transferred to Carmel that someone from Vocal Adrenaline brought up the topic of her former team. Of course, leave it to Giselle, it was just a matter of time. Rachel wanted to bark out a short 'yes' immediately but stopped herself. It was a blunt lie and the girl in front of her wouldn't believe her anyway.

"I sing just as well as Jesse," she told her instead.

"So you always knew that you'd lose," Giselle deduced. "Jumping ships was just a question of time."

Rachel hated how she formulated it as a statement, not a question, as if she knew Rachel so well. She didn't and Rachel was the first to prove her wrong.

"We would've beaten you at Regionals," she reminded her dryly. "I blew my part on purpose."

"You still believe that your dubious sacrifice helped us win?" Giselle was practically laughing in her face.

"Yes, I do," she replied with confidence which caused Giselle to cease her chuckle. "I don't need to argue or prove it to you, or anyone else for that matter, because we both know it's true."

With those words on her lips, Rachel left the displeased Giselle in the bathroom.

The VAGs were busy talking by the time they both returned to the table. On her way, she ordered another two drinks and waited for Giselle to emerge from the restroom shortly after her and passed her the other glass. Giselle took it with suspicion.

"I don't see why we couldn't start over," she told the stunned teammate. "We're on the same side now."

Giselle smirked and left Rachel without even as much as an answer. Rachel repressed a groan and collapsed onto her seat. She checked her phone and found two new messages from Jesse.

 _I see you're having fun_. Rachel frowned and remembered Andrea sending him a photo.

The second message read:

 _I like the improvements made to your dress. You look gorgeous._

Rachel choked on her virgin mohito, blushing furiously. As soon as she did that, some of the girls exchanged quick glances and went silent. After few seconds, everyone by their table was watching at her expectantly. Rachel looked around in confusion.

"So," finally Paula dared to speak throwing her a smile. "Jesse?"

Rachel gulped. Instinctively, she sought help at Kate's face. She didn't know why she did that. Kate's only response was a silent raised eyebrow. She clearly wanted to stay out of it and Rachel couldn't blame her.

"Jesse?" Rachel repeated trying to sound oblivious.

Jesse. Even now, when she finally started admitting to herself that there _might have been_ something, she had no intention to admit it a loud, especially not in front of the crowd of gossip-loving girls from her team.

"Oh, come on, Rachel," someone called giggling. "We want details."

"But there are none," she insisted, not wanting to share with a group of outsiders. Outsiders to her personal matters, that's it. "We're friends."

"Friends?" Giselle threw mockingly. "A friend who blows off her team and joins the competition for another friend? Yeah, right."

Much to Rachel's mortification, many heads nodded in agreement.

"Rachel, he's been in love with you since his junior year," Andrea noticed in a conspirational tone, leaning in. "Cut the crap about friends."

"It is quite romantic, though," Briana chimed in with a serene expression.

"Wha..." Rachel couldn't even finish her question. Junior year? Romantic? How could they know so much about something that Rachel was barely familiar with and which concerned _her_ after all, not them?

She felt her hands tremble when she tried to get her head around it. So virtually everyone in Ohio had known about Jesse's feelings before her? Rachel felt the curious looks that the girls were giving her and she suddenly wanted to disappear. She knew that gossips were parts of normal girl night outs but there was a difference between gossiping and overstepping personal boundaries.

She didn't want to talk about Jesse. She tried not to think about it herself as it only caused her pain and nerves. She was too confused to even try to resolve it right now. But her team members didn't seem so considerate. Rachel looked down and opened her mouth to excuse herself again but was interrupted:

"Guys, shut up," Kate finally ended the awkward interrogation in a tone that oddly resembled Shelby's coach voice. "Leave her alone."

Rachel threw her a surprised but grateful look but Kate wasn't even looking at her. Until this afternoon, she was another blank space connected to Jesse – she was close with him, in general as a friend, but Rachel never really got to know her better. Kate was a loner, reluctant to talk with others and her motives for basically doing anything were a complete mystery, not only for Rachel. Even Jesse confessed once that he had no idea what's usually going through her head. But despite the fact that she and Kate exchanged maybe several words since she transferred to Carmel or earlier for that matter, the older girl never seemed to dislike Rachel. Quite the opposite, as it turned out. Somehow, being on that girl's good side lifted Rachel's spirits.

"Or what?"

Of course, Giselle would be the one to ignore the dangerous note in Kate's voice.

"You're afraid that we'd accidentally spill the beans about St. James fucking you on the back of the auditorium?" Giselle covered her mouth in a fake shame. "Oops."

Every single girl by their table stopped talking instantly. They were all moving their eyes between Giselle's smirking face, Kate's tense look and Rachel's open mouth. Giselle's expression couldn't show less remorse about her semi-revelation. She threw Rachel triumphant glare and smirked waiting for the inevitable outburst – which never came. Just why was the girl so fixated on hating her in the first place?

"You seem to be awfully angry about that, Giselle," Kate barked ignoring the stares. "Maybe it's the fact that he's been doing me, not you, makes you so frustrated."

Giselle's smirk disappeared and she actually opened her mouth. Rachel gaped. That was it? She was jealous about Jesse? That. Was. It? Despite Kate's crudeness, Rachel couldn't help but chuckle in response to the shocked faces of the Vocal Adrenaline girls and the sorry glances that some of them threw in her direction. Her laughter wasn't expected.

"Rachel, I'm sorry for Giselle," Andrea quickly called to her, apparently reading her laughter as a sign of some post-traumatic reaction. "She's just jealous," she added throwing the displeased girl a cold glare. "What she told before..."

"No, it's fine," Rachel managed to tell. "Really. Besides, it's nothing that I hadn't known before, anyway."

"What?"

Rachel didn't know who asked the question but judging by the petrified faces of her company, it could've been anyone. She shrugged and ignored it. She wasn't going to discuss her personal matters with anyone before she could actually go through them with Jesse.

* * *

It took an hour and a few cues of beer for the happy atmosphere to come back to their longue. Giselle and Kate were still glaring at each other from their seats until Rachel pushed Kate away from their table into the dancing and singing crowd of their teammates. She stayed at the table, too exhausted to even consider dancing. It was long after her normal sleeping schedule and her heavy eyelids were painfully reminding her about it. Rachel yawned loudly, not caring about Giselle's grim stare. She wasn't dancing either and Rachel suspected that she was still mad about their conversation from before. She tried to push Rachel to her limits and her plan backfired. The girl could understand her lack of enthusiasm.

Rachel pulled her phone out but there were no new messages from anyone. She considered calling her dads or Shelby to let them know that she's all right but dismissed the idea quickly. Her dads were probably sleeping by now and Shelby trusted her team to take care of her.

Just as Rachel believed that the drama limit for the evening was long exhausted, it turned out that it could be even worse. No, it wasn't Giselle again.

"Just how bad can one evening go?" Rachel groaned loud enough for Giselle to snap her head upwards to look at the other girl at the table.

Rachel was trying to inconspicuously hide herself behind her chair. Rachel crossed eyes with Giselle who was turning her head to see what caused Rachel's ridiculous reaction.

"Don't move!" Rachel hissed, making her stop the movement abruptly. "Maybe they'll go away."

Giselle grimaced confused and opened her mouth to fire a question but was interrupted by a group of people approaching their table. They obviously noticed Rachel and came closer looking at her outfit and make up questioningly. Then they moved their heads to look at Giselle and froze.

"Just how much drama can you cause during one evening, Berry?" her teammate asked sounding almost resigned, repeating Rachel's words.

She eyed the members of the New Directions suspiciously.

"Are you that desperate to follow us even during our free time?"

Rachel gulped at the daring words. Her former colleagues seemed evenly astonished to see her there. Rachel noticed girl's elegant dresses and boy's smart outfits. She found some of them missing; she didn't see Artie, Tina or Mercedes. Kurt was also absent. Rachel caught Finn's eye and she quickly avoided his look.

"Look what we've got here," Santana's mocking voice reached Rachel's ears. "Manhands in a bar. With people. Is the world ending?"

The group of teenagers burst into laughter and Rachel blushed with fury. She noticed Kate's hand reaching for Santana's arm and grabbing her in a lock. The cheerleader screeched surprised.

"I advise you to leave as soon as possible," Kate hissed into her ear. "I have no problem with taking it outside to scratch that pretty face of yours."

"You better take those dirty hands off me or..." Santana continued her rampage in Spanish and Kate simply forced her outside the bar.

Rachel blinked. That was quick. Suspiciously quick for both of them.

"Rachel?" she heard Finn's uncertain voice reaching her. "Can we talk?"

By then the entire group of her girl friends appeared by their table again, giving Rachel silent support. When Finn asked the question, some of them snorted.

"What are you even doing here?" Rachel inquired instead, not wanting to answer his question. "In Columbus and in this bar, nonetheless."

"A flat tire," Puck explained much to the New Directions dismissal. "Coming back from Quinn's uncle's wedding."

Oh. That would explain the fancy outfits and absence of non-jocks.

"Rachel?" Finn prompted again. "Outside?"

Rachel remembered the Madonna week and how Santana wanted to sing a song with Finn. She blinked to chase off the tears. That they would end up in bed was the last thing that Rachel could've expected after that one evening. And that he would lie to her face for another months.

Conscious of everyone's eyes on her, Rachel stood up from her seat. Finn smiled slightly but it faded when she grabbed her glass and emptied it on Finn's face. Quinn jumped back from him, afraid not to mess her dress and glared at Rachel.

"Are you out of your mind, RuPaul?" she hissed.

"I could ask the same exact question every time some of you slushied me over the last two years," Rachel spat back at the girl; her continuously piled up anger finally finding its way out. "Or when you laughed at my looks, my behaviour or simply at me because you didn't give a damn about what I was going through."

She was breathing heavily but the impressed looks at the faces of her new team, encouraged her to continue. She focused on Finn again:

"So instead of asking me if I'm out of my mind, you should rather forgive me for not wanting to look at the cheating bastard ever again! He learned from the best, I believe," she threw loathingly at Quinn who paled under her impeccable make up.

Rachel heard someone's laughs and clapping and then some shy cheering. Quinn took a step forward to grab Rachel's hand when the voice from the other end of the table stopped her.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," Giselle hissed adapting her best bitch mode and straightening her back and murdering the girl with her eyes. "In fact, I would consider leaving as soon as possible before my friend is back with that Mexican bitch's head in her hands. Berry is off limits for you and if I will as much as catch a glimpse of your face around her you will regret it. Now get out."

Slowly, her old teammates looked around and noticed the obvious preponderance that Vocal Adrenaline girls had over the five of them. Quinn raised her head high and decided to take up on Giselle's gracious offer. She nodded at her companions and they were gone in a matter of seconds. Rachel didn't know what to say, her only coherent thought resolved around the girl who an hour earlier; Rachel was sure; planned to murder her in her sleep.

Giselle took a hold of the drink that Rachel had bought her earlier and raised it in a mocking toast:

"You mess with a Vocal Adrenaline Girl, you mess with the entire Vocal Adrenaline," she declared.

Suddenly Rachel remembered Jesse's words from a very remote past concerning Giselle. _She's not that bad, Rach_. For the first time, Rachel started to believe that.

* * *

 **Jesse's POV**

His telephone rang three times before Jesse finally managed to find it on his night stand. He groaned when the bright light of the display blinded him shortly and his eyes could recognise the name of his teammate.

He frowned and looked at the clock placed next to his favourite picture of Rachel. It was two in the morning.

"Fuck, Cohen, you better have a good reason to wake me in the middle of the night."

On the other side of the line, Andrea snorted.

"Yes, one big depressed reason. Her name is Rachel and she's currently in Giselle's car – and you will _not_ believe it – they are talking.

Jesse sat abruptly on his bed, completely awake now. He blinked several times to adjust his eyes to the darkness around him and shook his head. He wasn't sure which part of this news worried him more; the one about Rachel being depressed for some reason, or that she willingly entered Giselle's car. Or that Giselle willingly let her into her car to talk. Jesse had nothing against Giselle, but she was also cocky and foolishly territorial and known about not liking Rachel very much.

Jesse stumbled out of his bed and found some pair of jeans and a clean T-shirt.

"What's happened?" he asked Andrea. God bless Cohen and her quick reactions. "Why is she depressed?"

Jesse put the call on speaker and tried to change into his clothes as soon as possible. Andrea sighed and said something to someone next to her to move.

"The luck of Rachel Berry, we came across her ex-boyfriend in Columbus," she told him. Jesse froze instantly with one of his hands inside his dark-blue Carmel hoodie. "Not only him, actually. Some other people came with him, I think the cheerleader who banged Hudson was there but Kate got rid of her quickly."

Good girl, Jesse thought despite his concern about Rachel.

"And Rachel spilled her drink on Hudson. She got into a fight with some blonde," Andrea continued.

"The pregnant one," Kate's voice filled in the piece of information. He was on speaker, too, apparently. "Not pregnant anymore."

Jesse, dressed almost completely, grabbed his phone and pressed it to his ear again. He picked his car keys and ran outside, downstairs to finally outside his house. He was so damned proud of Rachel's reaction and snorted imagining Hudson's angry and ruined face.

"And Giselle?" Jesse asked about the second part of Andrea's initial message. "How the hell did that happen?"

There was a short chuckle on the other end of the line. He couldn't determine who laughed but Kate was the one to continue the story.

"Torres thought that telling Rachel about our hook-ups would be funny," his friend explained shortly. Jesse frowned with anger, cursing Giselle's stupid obsession with him. Even if Rachel knew about him and Kate, it was still a sore topic between them.

"And?" he prompted when Kate didn't continue.

"And," it was Andrea's voice again. She sounded annoyed. "You know it's sick when you tell the girl you're in love with that you are sleeping around with other girls? No wonder that she never spared you a second glance if she thought you are a man whore, St. James."

Jesse groaned loudly. It was going to haunt him forever, he was certain. He was by his car now. He jumped in behind the wheel and started the engine, putting his phone down on the stand.

"It was hard not to tell her when she was with me when I was making arrangement with Kate," he sighed. "Besides, it's not your freaking business. Giselle and car gossiping?"

"Right. So, after Giselle mentioned you and Kate Rachel just smiled and told us she knew with the most straight expression I've seen in my life. Seriously. Then they spent an hour glaring at each other and when the McKinley people showed up, the New Directions girl lost her temper and, for some unknown to the universe reason, Giselle was the one to stop her from slapping Rachel. To keep it quick, she told them to get lost and never come back for any of the VAGs."

Jesse raised his eyebrow at the words. Apart from that ridiculous VAG thing, he couldn't believe that Giselle would be the one to stand up for Rach. Especially after the unpleasant outcome of their previous conversation. Unknown to the universe, indeed.

"Anyway, Rachel spent another hour crying her eyes out and Giselle was the one to sit through it with her. And like an hour later they were on their way to Akron together. That's why I'm calling; Rachel's car is in front of my house. You need to pick her up from Giselle's."

"I'm on my way," Jesse told her truthfully. When he saw Rachel off to this girl night out, he never suspected it to end up like that. But then, it was Rachel. She was a drama and trouble magnet.

"Kate, get the phone off the speaker," Jesse asked her. A moment later, Kate's voice filled the speaker again.

"What?"

Jesse took a turn left and focused on the road. He had a lot of time before the girls reach Akron. He stopped on the nearest parking lot and turned off the engine.

"How bad was it?" he asked.

Kate was silent for a moment but then let out a frustrated sigh.

"Not so bad but I wasn't there for most of it. I took out the cheerleader and we had a little chit chat. By the time I was back inside, I saw Rachel yelling at the blonde and Hudson's wet clothes. She looked like mess, to be honest, but with a brave face on. It got better when Torres intervened."

From what Kate was _not_ telling him, he suspected Rachel was more than a mess right now.

"She panicked when the girls started grilling her about you," Kate added after a moment's silence. "If I were you, I'd _finally_ take care of that, St. James."

"I'm working on it," he added impatiently. "I'm taking her straight from Giselle's, don't worry," he assured Kate and Andy. The girl hummed something in response and hung up without saying goodbye.

Jesse threw his cell phone to the passenger's seat. He parked his Range Rover in front of Giselle's house less than twenty minutes later. He closed his eyes for a minute.

A minute which must've turned into more than hour as he woke up to the sound of someone shutting close the passenger's door. He jumped in his seat.

"Easy, it's just me," Rachel grumbled. She still had red and puffy eyes but seemed to be collected. "Who called you?"

Jesse yawned initially ignoring Rachel's question. He looked at her carefully and after determining that she was more or less fine, he shrugged.

"Andy. How are you?" she questioned.

"Tired. And I don't want to talk about it," she warned him.

"Maybe we should, huh?" Jesse looked at her pointedly.

"I'm fine," she assured him.

"Rach, Andrea told me what happened. It didn't seem fine. You don't seem fine, either."

Rachel didn't respond, just slumped in her seat and folded her arms. She shrugged.

"Please, just take me home."

* * *

He watched Rachel disappear in the hall of Shelby's apartment building. On their way home, he was struggling with keeping his face straight. As soon as she was out of his sight, he allowed the deep frown take a reign over his face.

Jesse wasn't blind; Rachel still treated him more like a friend not a potential boyfriend material but, lately, the balance started to move in his direction. And from what Jesse managed to gather between lines in their talks, she did consider his feelings, not shutting him completely down.

It gave Jesse hope.

Jesse had given Rachel time before. He was a textbook example of a considerate best friend – he patiently helped her with her rehearsals, he was giving her rides whenever she needed one because her car was still in Lima. He even had been there for her when she had a bad day about Hudson or Santana. He behaved so perfectly normal that Rachel finally dropped her anxiety and opened to him again. It's been weeks and they got back to their earlier routines without the hovering emotions over their heads. Jesse was patient.

But the realisation that Rachel was still hurting over Hudson despite her brave facade made Jesse think that, maybe, he's been a too much of a good friend to her. She apparently didn't move on completely from the giant moron. She was still conflicted – just like she told him in the very beginning; she wanted to be over him but she felt too strongly for him to let it go so easily.

It was like some sick joke. Just as he allowed himself to hope for Rachel giving him a chance soon; it took less than ten minutes for Hudson to destroy everything they've so meticulously worked for the past eight weeks.

Jesse started noticing that Rach changed her attitude towards him as well; her behaviour confirmed what he already suspected. She was open and less scared. And she looked at him when she thought he wasn't watching. He caught her staring at him with a smile on her face more than once. He knew when a girl was into him; if it wasn't Rachel and her unpredictable mind, he'd be already making his open move.

But for now, he needed to go slowly about it.

Tomorrow he will pick her up from Shelby's apartment and give her a ride to school. He will eat his lunch with her, and then they will spend long hours rehearsing for their Nationals show. Even if Rach thought she wasn't ready, Jesse knew better. Jesse knew Rachel better: she was stubborn and strong-willed, just like him, but also cared about his feelings before her own. That's why, throughout all these long hours spent together at school, in the auditorium or at his house, he will know that it's only the matter of time. She might've not been fully conscious of it herself, but _he_ was Jesse St. James and he knew better.


	18. Illuminations 20

**Hello again! Thank you all for the great reviews.** **Each one of them makes my day – I want mooore, hahaha**

 **-s.**

* * *

 **Chapter 18: Illuminations 2.0**

 **Rachel's POV**

Rachel and Jackie exited the classroom together. Rachel walked in silence, listening to Jackie's whining about her mother's refusal to let her go to her dream vacations with her boyfriend. Rachel sighed, nodding her head in correct moments but not really paying attention to whatever the girl was saying; her head was occupied by the memories of the unpleasant confrontation in Columbus.

The last thing she needed back then was seeing Finn, Santana and Quinn. The encounter brought about a series of bad dreams, distraction and nerves. She wondered what Finn would tell her should she let him. Would he try to convince her that he regretted cheating on her? Would he ask for her forgiveness? For another chance?

And the biggest question was: what would she do then? Rachel was afraid to look into that question on her own. If she was to be completely honest with herself, she wasn't sure she wanted to know the answer.

One thing she was certain of, though. It was that, somewhere along the way, she grew immune. Her reaction showed her just how much she despised him for being the reason of her misery. She wasn't sure what helped her overcome the sense of vulnerability that she had felt every time he appeared in front of her; was it new school? The distance? The fact that she was flooded with work? Maybe it was the group of people that she could call _friends,_ who were there for her the whole time.

Or maybe it was something else. Someone else.

And that someone appeared on the horizon just as she thought about him. Jesse. He didn't see her, being busy with conversation with Kate. The girl was showing him something on her phone with an annoyed expression. Rachel lifted her eyebrows; Kate hardly ever showed emotions on her face. Whatever happened, it must've been a huge deal. Rachel hesitated. She didn't want to interrupt them but she also really wanted to be with Jesse right now.

She threw him a short glance. She was thinking of him more and more often, not always in the way she thought she should. Or, perhaps, not in the way she should be looking at him this soon after Finn. She imagined his betrayal to stay with her for years but there she was – away from him and not sparing her ex-boyfriend a second thought.

Pushing any disturbing thoughts aside, Rachel took a deep breath.

Just as she was about to give up and run away with Jackie, Kate lifted her head and their eyes met. The older girl stopped Jesse and took her phone away from his hands. She murmured something quietly to him and walked away. Jesse frowned and looked after her in confusion. Then, he shrugged and looked ahead of him. He smiled when he noticed Rachel.

Rachel slowed down, grabbing Jackie's arm to stop her prattle.

"I'll be right back," she told her and left alone without further explanation.

Jesse waited for her by her locker. She joined him and smiled, opening the small padlock.

"Hi," Jesse greeted her.

"Hey," she responded. Suddenly, she felt nervous and her heart started beating. Unable to understand this unusual reaction she focused on picking up the books she needed for history. Jesse was silent but in the corner of her eye, she noticed how he looked at the door to her locker with interest. She glanced at it, too, curious of what drew his attention.

Jesse reached out and grabbed the photo of her and Kurt. One of the few that she had.

"Why does it feel like my position as your best friend is threatened by Kurt?" Jesse questioned her with fake hurt in his voice.

Rachel shrugged and took the photograph out of his hands.

"It's not," she assured him. "You have two pictures here. See?"

She pointed to two photos that she took from her Lima house the last time she's been there. Satisfied, Jesse grinned and winked at her.

"That's a relief. I though I would need to..."

"Hi, Jesse."

Rachel blinked quickly. She turned to look at Jesse who also wore a confused expression. They both looked around to spot a tall cheerleader standing nearby. She was looking at Jesse, completely ignoring Rachel who suddenly felt out of place. Just what was with those uniforms and the way they made those who wore them feel like they owned the entire school? Rachel thought with annoyance.

Rachel blinked when the cheerleader touched Jesse's arm and smiled sweetly. She threw a lock of hair behind her shoulder and fluttered her eyes. Rachel raised her eyebrow at that; just how obvious could a girl be?

"Hi," the girl repeated. "How are you?"

Jesse was tense, Rachel could see it clearly as he threw her an uncertain glance before answering:

"Fine, Grace, thank you."

Rach turned to face her locker again, not feeling like witnessing the situation. Her stomach tightened at the way 'Grace' swayed her hips flirtatiously. She would rather not look at that anymore.

"So, Jesse," Grace spoke up again. "I was wondering if you have a date to the prom yet."

Rachel paled. Before Jesse could respond, she shut the door to her locker with a loud smack. The couple behind her jumped in their spots. Rachel took a deep breath and turned to face the startled but irritated cheerleader.

"Yes, he has," Rachel answered her question for Jesse, who was not less surprised than Grace.

"Oh, really?" she mocked Rachel.

She folded her arms across her chest and survived the stare contest. The cheerleader looked at Jesse for confirmation. The boy shrugged and threw an arm across Rachel's shoulders. A smug smile appeared on his face when he nodded his head.

"That would be correct," he confirmed.

The cheerleader threw Rachel hateful look but the girl ignored it; she was used to receiving them over the past few months. Instead, she smirked watching the blonde walk away in anger and embarrassment.

"That was fierce," Jesse noticed, obviously impressed. "I could get used to being fought about."

"As if it's not already the case," Rachel threw ironically. Then, she shrugged with hesitation. "Besides, I wasn't fighting for _you_ , but for my chance to go to the senior prom."

She was still oddly angry at the cheerleader for trying to ask Jesse out in her presence, nonetheless. The last thing she needed was some another cheerleader picking up her boy...

Rachel froze in her spot. Jesse almost walked into her when she realised what her thoughts were getting at. Rachel paled, looking around.

Jesse looked at her with worry. He waved his hand in front of her face but she was still too stunned to react. She thought back to Columbus and Finn's face. There was nothing. She glanced up at Jesse and her heart fluttered in her chest. She swallowed.

"I have to go," she murmured, avoiding his eyes.

And ran away.

She found Shelby in her classroom. The woman was talking with a couple of students among which were also Kate and Andrea. The girls smiled at her but Rachel only shook her head and focused on Shelby. Her mother noticed her.

"Rachel?" she asked. "Is everything all right?"

The girl shook her head. She needed someone to talk to. She needed someone to listen to her and tell her what was happening. Her mother was the first person she thought of; who's better in solving these kind of things than a mother, right? And Shelby, like no one else, knew how much of a mess it was between her and Jesse right now.

The woman excused her students who obediently left the classroom. Rachel purposefully didn't look at Kate who was eyeing her suspiciously.

When the two of them were finally alone, Rachel dropped on the nearest chair and hit her head against the desk. Shelby sat next to her, stroking her back in a soothing manner.

"Rachel?"

The girl sighed and groaned.

"I hate my life," she declared, looking up. Shelby's raised her eyebrows.

"Because?"

"Some cheerleader asked Jesse out in front of me," Rachel confessed. "I snapped at the poor girl."

Shelby opened her mouth but couldn't really get any word out. Instead, she let out a surprised hum.

"A boy talk," she murmured more to herself than to Rachel. "I can do a boy talk."

Rachel groaned again.

"Shouldn't I be still hurting after Finn?" she asked out of the sudden sounding more irritated than hurt. "I mean, the love of my life betrayed me, I thought I was going to mourn him for years and I'm what? Getting all crazy jealous about Jesse after few weeks?"

Shelby remained silent for a couple of long seconds, trying to process the information.

"No one expects you to love him after what he's done," Rachel's mother told her finally. "It's okay to move on."

"I have, that's the problem," she protested. She was still confused and needed someone to tell her what was right and what wasn't, because she honestly lost her ability to think rationally.

"I thought that it will take longer," she explained to Shelby. "I'm confused, I don't know if it's because I never loved him, or I loved only the image of him, or that I'm just that heartless or..."

Shelby put a strand of Rachel's hair behind the girl's ear.

"Sweetie, maybe it's simply because Finn wasn't the love of your life despite what you've thought?" She enquired softly.

Rachel straightened on the chair and gave Shelby a surprised look.

"What?"

"I said..."

"No," Rachel interrupted her. "I heard what you've said."

She considered it for a moment. Finn was important to her; she loved him and was devastated when his betrayal was revealed. She wanted to die of pain, feeling like she would never be able to feel anything never again. She fought for him for weeks, trying to win him over from Quinn. And she succeeded; she was better than the head cheerleader. She was better than any girl at school since it was her who was going hand in hand with _the quarterback_.

Until she wasn't. Instead, she was left humiliated, hurt and depressed. And it killed her. It was something she thought she would never forget, that it would follow her for the rest of her life. As it would appear, it wasn't the truth.

She thought back to the Columbus again. If she were completely honest with herself, she was more nervous about her friend's questions about Jesse than the meeting with her ex-boyfriend. it shed a completely new light on her perception of her entire relationship with Finn.

"I'm not saying that Jesse is either," Shelby spoke up again, as if reading her thoughts. "But I want to tell you, that no one would hold it against you _if_ you felt something for him."

Rachel nodded her head. She thought about the last couple of weeks and tried to fit it into one sentence. She took a deep breath and sighed with resignation.

"I know. But I feel like it's moving too fast," she confessed finally. "He was... _is_ my best friend."

"He's more than friend, Rachel," Shelby noticed truthfully.

"No, you don't understand," the girl protested weakly. "I mean, I can't just pretend that I wasn't looking at Jesse differently since he's told me," she murmured. "And, it's Jesse: he's handsome and smart and incredibly talented. He could have anybody and he says he wants me. It's flattering; every girl would feel the same if such a guy would like her, right?"

"Probably," Shelby agreed.

"Exactly," Rachel called with satisfaction. "So how do I know that I'm not confusing this pathological need of mine to be liked with something real I may start feeling? Or that I feel it only because of that?"

"Rachel, honey, I don't think you will ever know until you act on it," Shelby told her cautiously.

"Act?" Rachel looked at her mother. "Like, I should try dating Jesse and see what happens even though I'm not sure myself what exactly is going on?"

"Oh, god, no," Shelby replied instantly. "That _never_ ends well. Believe me, I've been there. But maybe you should stop considering Jesse in this light at all and just... let it go? See what happens and then decide."

"Let it go?" Rachel repeated doubtfully and laughed dryly at the suggestion. "Shelby, I'm the antithesis of letting anything go."

Rachel's mother chuckled. Rachel scowled at her but, finally, gave up and smiled.

"Sorry," Shelby sighed with a small smile. "I'm not good at those things yet."

Rachel shook her head. To be honest, Shelby was great. She listened, sheared her opinions and asked the right questions at the right time. She might've not had any experience with such conversations but she was surprisingly good at them.

"No, that was exactly what I needed," she assured her mother. She stood up and picked up her bag from the floor. She looked around the empty classroom. "Thank you."

* * *

 **Jesse's POV**

He watched Rachel's small figure disappear behind the corner. He had no idea what just happened and Rachel didn't give him any clue. He looked in the direction of her locker and frowned, trying to figure out what was wrong.

Grace, for starters. Jesse shook his head, confused. Rachel didn't seem concerned by the cheerleader's plan; more, she cut the cheerleader down to size better than he could ever imagined her to.

He looked around again, hoping to spot her in the crowd. He then went down the hall, looking around, but she was nowhere to be seen. Jesse pulled out his cell phone and dialled her number but in vain.

"Jesse?"

He turned immediately but it was just Kate. He sighed disappointed until the girl said:

"Rachel's with Shelby. She looked as if she's seen a ghost."

Hearing that, Jesse immediately ran up to Shelby's classroom. He stopped just before stepping inside; the door were slightly ajar, leaving him able to hear Rachel's angry murmurs and Shelby's calming voice. He swallowed.

He shouldn't be eavesdropping but something stopped him before revealing his presence. Getting into Rachel's head was almost impossible even for him these days. He honestly didn't know how to behave most of the time, despite his fervent attempts at hiding his uncertainty with fake confidence. It could be his chance of getting _something_. He took a deep breath and leaned in.

The first thing that he heard made his heart stop.

"Shouldn't I be still hurting after Finn?" he heard Rachel's angry question. "I mean, the love of my life betrayed me, I thought I was going to mourn him for years and I'm what? Getting all crazy jealous about Jesse after few weeks?"

He felt someone stand behind him. Startled, he turned around but it was just Kate. He put a finger to his mouth. The girl raised her eyebrow but closed her mouth. Her eyes widened when she heard the exchange between Rachel and Shelby.

She grabbed his hand to pull his away but he stopped and covered her mouth with his hand. A group of people passed them and looked at their odd behaviour in surprise. Jesse glared and focused on Kate:

"Don't you dare," he warned her. "I need to hear this."

Kate glared at him, still unable to speak because of his hand on her lips.

"I know," Rachel's voice reached him again. "But I feel like it's moving too fast. He was... _is_ my best friend."

Jesse froze. He let Kate go but the girl didn't go. She just gave him a pointed look again. Too fast? Not for him.

Jesse listened to them in silence, feeling as if his heart was to explode soon. The talk wasn't over yet. Her next words caused Jesse to hold his breath again:

"So how do I know that I'm not confusing this pathological need of mine to be liked with something real I may start feeling? Or that I feel it only because of that?"

Jesse looked at Kate who eyed him with concern. Jesse's heart threatened to fight its way out of his chest. She starts feeling something. That _something_ was the first tangible something that she gave him so far. That _something_ could be something good. Something big. He could...

Out of the sudden, Kate grabbed his hand and pulled him away from the door to Shelby's classroom. She didn't say anything and stopped only after they were safely hidden behind the corner of the nearest corridor. He glared at her but stopped when Rachel passed him in hurry, not noticing them.

"Thanks," he laughed.

He was breathing heavily, looking at Kate with the widest grin he's ever worn. He leaned against the wall behind him and shuddered:

"Did you hear that?" he asked in excitement. "She has feelings for me."

Kate poked his chest hard. He scowled back.

"No, she said she _thinks_ she feels something for you," Kate noticed dryly.

Jesse shook his head.

"She _feels_ something," he pushed. "She's just... confused."

"And in what universe a confused Rachel Berry is a good sign?" Kate mocked him. Jesse shook his head.

"You don't know her like I do," he replied with grave conviction. "This is it."

Kate didn't look convinced. She glanced back in the direction in which Rachel disappeared and shook her head.

"Jesse, as your friend, I'm telling you..."

"Kate," he interrupted her impatiently, grabbing her by her arms and stopping whatever she had to say. "I have no time to act carefully anymore. I want her and I never was closer."

Kate winced.

"It's your call," she gave up finally. "Just don't do anything stupid otherwise I'll personally make your life miserable."

Jesse gaped at her in shock. Kate shrugged.

"We need the two of you in shape for Nationals," she explained with blank expression.

* * *

 **Rachel's POV**

"A month in Vocal Adrenaline, your first successful VAG meeting behind you, and you're still alive. Impressive, Ms Berry," Jesse chuckled. "So, how does it feel to be a member of the best show choir in the country?"

Rachel smiled thanking for the relatively safe topic. Since her talk with Shelby few days before, she had a lot to consider in relation with Jesse. Luckily, he didn't seem to care about her abrupt disappearance that day. And he appeared to be in excellent humour since then.

"Exhausted," she admitted after a second of thinking.

Jesse laughed out loud hearing her simple confession.

"You'll be fine," he assured her with a shrug. "If anyone can do it, it's you."

Rachel rolled her eyes but smiled at his unwavering faith in her.

"Maybe," she replied. They stopped at his locker and Rachel waited until Jesse put away his books. "I've talked with Shelby; she'll kick me out if I'm slacking off or just can't pull something off, you know."

Jesse shut the door to his locker closed and looked at her with doubt written all over his face.

"Are you kidding me? She'll never..."

"Jesse," she interrupted him. "It's Shelby Corcoran. She would not only throw me out of the team but _kill_ me if I messed up. Daughter or not."

Rachel leaned against the locker next to Jesse's and looked around. A few guys threw her interested looks, some other girls glared at her openly when Jesse laughed at her words. She sighed. If on her first day she was a stare feast because she was the new girl who apparently knew people from Vocal Adrenaline, it can't be compared with the looks she received when they discovered that the lead of the aforementioned team was giving her this much attention.

"Speak of the devil," Rachel noticed checking the time. "We really should get going, Shelby's probably waiting for us in the auditorium."

"Sure," Jesse locked his locker and stepped away. Rachel followed him few steps after but he stopped looking briefly into the classroom they've passed. Rachel copied the movement and saw Dave inside. "Wait, I need to get something from him. I'll be right back."

He left her alone.

Using the occasion, Rachel pulled out her cell and texted back her dads. She confirmed that she was fine and heading to the rehearsal; she was used to sending them such messages more and more often. They were worried and she wanted to calm them down. She sent the text and the response was almost immediate: Hiram wished her a good day and good luck. Rachel chuckled; she would need that.

"Rachel? Hi, do you have a minute?"

Rachel's head snapped to her left to see the owner of the voice. It belonged to Tom Hayley, one of Rachel's classmates – they took a few subjects together, usually ended up as conversation partners in Spanish. He was looking around as if he was nervous about something. Rachel put her cell away and replied:

"Hi. Sure, I have a moment – but a short one, I have rehearsal," she added.

Tom frowned.

"During lunchtime?" he was surprised.

Rachel shrugged.

"I have a lot to catch up on. Shelby excused us from another period, too," she explained and smiled. "So, what do you want?"

Tom reached and scratched the back of his head, looking around again. Rachel was more and more confused – he never seemed to be so edgy.

"I was wondering if you'd like to grab some dinner sometimes. You know, like... like a..."

"Date?" Rachel finished for him, totally stunned by the proposition. She looked around and noticed Tom glancing at her with a small understanding smile. She instantly understood the nervous glances he's thrown around them earlier; he was making sure Jesse wasn't there.

Speaking of the devil, Jesse was still talking to Dave, so she quickly focused back on Tom.

"Tom, I..." she started. "I think you're great but I don't think..."

Tom's face fell when he heard the hesitation in her voice. He was just the cutest thing Rachel has seen in a long time but she couldn't just forget about her own hopeless situation. She touched Tom's arm and the boy raised his head hopefully.

"I'll think about it, okay?" she promised vaguely.

Tom nodded his head. Then he noticed someone over her shoulder and his smile faltered. Rachel followed his gaze; Jesse emerged from the classroom with a stack of papers.

"Rach, I'm ready," he called, throwing his trademark glare at Tom who seemed to get slightly paler.

"I really need to get going," Rachel apologised Tom with a shrug. She turned but stopped to look at Tom again. "We can talk later?"

"Sure."

And he was gone. Rachel joined Jesse who seemed to pointedly ignore the previous scene. Rachel, on the other hand, couldn't decide if she was more nervous, guilty or excited about Tom.

She glanced at Jesse, who was reading some of the notes he'd gotten from Dave and not looking at her. She thought back to the hopeful expression forming on Tom's face when he asked her out. They got along quite well, chit chatting during classes or breaks but she never thought about him in those categories. To be honest, since Finn she was too focused on Jesse, to even imagine someone else getting interest in her.

It turns out, she was completely oblivious. Again.

She bit her lip. Rachel going out with anyone would be hard on Jesse. And she needed to focus on rehearsals instead of guys; she had Nationals to crush. She was already spending most of her afternoons with Shelby or Jesse in the auditorium and on the weekends she was trying to catch up on her homework and reading assignments. She had no time for dates.

But still, Tom was nice. And good looking, and clearly interested. Rachel sighed – unlike the other boy who was all these things, going out with Tom wouldn't possibly affect her fragile-now friendship; at least not directly. She understood that saying no to every guy because of Jesse would be ridiculous; but it _was_ _Jesse_ who stopped her from agreeing immediately, to be honest.

"Rach?" she heard his voice very close. She blinked and realised that Jesse was waving his hand in front of her face. "Are you even listening to me?"

"What?" she asked. She was spacing out again.

"I was trying to tell you to get changed," Jesse repeated his previous words. "Are you fine? You're weird lately."

Rachel blushed and shook her head silently.

"I'm fine," she assured him. "I'm going to change. I'll meet you in five."

She disappeared behind the door to her locker room and sighed.

Jesse met her outside the door. He helped her with the zipper of her dress; Shelby insisted on rehearsing in the National costumes to make her get used to it; and led them both to the auditorium. Shelby was already waiting for them in her spot. She looked at them and, without a word, pushed the button on the spotlight remote. The stage was flooded in warm light.

"Finally," she called with slight irritation. "The first part. Go."

She turned the music on and Rachel forced herself to focus on the task at hand. When she joined Vocal Adrenaline it turned out that she had two sets of an elaborated choreography to master in less than a month; a challenge even for her. Jesse agreed to help her as her stand-in-partner for both, the first part of the performance which she was supposed to dance with Justin, the same guy who invited her to the rehearsals her first day in Carmel, and the other routine that she was doing with Jesse.

Jesse stopped in his position and started singing his vocal part to give them orientation point and, in the correct moment, Rachel put her show face on and ran up to him. She grabbed his hands and let her worries disappear, giving room to pure sense of determination. She still had to count he steps in her head and the rehearsal was far from Shelby Corcoran's idea of 'good' but Jesse was a patient partner. He led her through the most of it, correcting and showing the best ways of doing certain figures. She spent another half an hour trying to make a perfect turn, while Jesse circled her and corrected carefully. To be honest, Shelby's presence there was completely unnecessary, since Jesse turned out to be even worse than her mother.

"Don't forget that you are working hard to make _me_ look best, Rach," he threw observing her moves. "I expect nothing less than perfection."

Rachel narrowed her eyes and tired again.

"Better," he judged finally and Rachel let a relieved breath out. Jesse laughed and poked her back. "Again."

After another fifteen minutes Rachel was exhausted. She almost hugged Shelby when the woman announced:

"Okay. Take five and we're moving on."

Jesse's hands fell off her shoulders. He was looking much better than Rachel; while she was sweating like hell, he just sat on the stage pulling out a bottle of water and tossing it to her. Learn the difference between a newbie and a VA star, Rachel thought dryly.

"Don't worry, you're doing great," Jesse assured her noticing her gloomy expression. He moved so that he was sitting in front of her and reached out to grab one of her foot. Rachel frowned when he dropped her shoe to the side. "I think you lost your balance at some point. Does it hurt anywhere?"

She shook her head. He moved his fingers along her foot, squeezing in particular places to try her reactions. Rachel gave up and let him examine her leg, while she was busy observing him. She noticed how he unsuccessfully tried to get rid of the lock of his hair from his face by blowing it away. She chuckled quietly and brushed it aside with her hand.

"You need a haircut," she noticed, crooking her head to the side to catch his eyes. He grinned.

"Didn't have time since I'm here almost every day," he answered. "Trying to make sure I'm leaving this team in good hands for the next two years."

Rachel froze when she heard those words. She opened her mouth to say something but choked on her words, when the realisation hit her. In the midst of rehearsals she totally forgot about the whole purpose of this; Nationals were about Jesse and his last-chance audition. It was about assuring he'll leave for New York by the end of the summer.

While she will stay in Ohio.

"Rachel, Jesse," Shelby interrupted her thoughts. "Are you ready?"

They both jumped away. Jesse handed her the shoe he'd took off her foot and she quickly put it back on, avoiding his eyes.

"Are you all right?" Jesse asked concerned. The music started playing and he took his position. "You go from jolly to gloomy in a matter of seconds, Rach. Unusual even for you."

Rachel shook her head.

"I'm just exhausted," she told him truthfully.

He didn't seem to believe her but let the topic go.

"Rachel, pick up on the pace," Shelby called after less than a minute. "Jesse, work on your face; the song is about emotions: you're angry, frustrated, determined to show her you're good enough. Give me this. Again from the intersection."

They stopped and split. Rachel raised her eyebrow at Shelby's remark. Angry, frustrated and good enough?

"Rings a bell, huh?" Jesse smirked, approaching her again. She narrowed her eyes.

"You bet it does," she replied daringly. "And still you're too much of a lifeless automaton to show it," Rachel mocked him with a tinge of amusement.

"Stop talking, you two," Shelby barked into the microphone. "Rachel, your vocal."

Rachel jumped forward and started her small lead. Jesse adopted his most serious expression and jumped after her. This time, with perfectly outlined emotions playing in his eyes, he grabbed her waist and smirked, leading her without the smallest mistake.

Even Shelby was impressed.

"And that, Rachel, what we call a good show," she called from her judges table. "Go, get some food and we'll see each other in the proper rehearsal."

"How's that foot?" Jesse asked some time later when they met in the locker rooms after an extremely short shower. She had no intention of sitting in the classroom in her sweaty state.

"I didn't feel anything," Rach assured him. "You must've seen wrong."

"I hope so," he smiled and sighed. "You're really doing great job there."

Rachel smiled at the compliment. She scooped closer Jesse and threw his arm around her shoulders which caused him to laugh as well.

"That's what you get from the two scariest coaches in Ohio," she joked. "If it wasn't for Broadway and the fact that I would murder you if you weren't with me when I'm getting my first Tony before you, I would definitely recommend you as an excellent showchoir coach."

Jesse hugged her closer.

"You mean, when you're getting your first Tony in response to _my_ two Tonys that I'd won before you," he mocked her.

"Keep dreaming," she threw with a smirk.

He snorted and pulled away.

"Still, I'm grateful you're helping me," she added more seriously this time. "I don't think I'd be able to make it so quick without you."

Jesse looked at her and a sweet small smile appeared in the corner of his mouth. He came closer and tucked some unruly strand of her hair behind her ear, leaning in. Rachel's heart stopped in her chest when he lowered his face to look into her eyes.

"Rach, I wouldn't _be here_ without you," he murmured, quickly looking down at her lips.

She swallowed and, much to her horror, she found herself leaning in with her heart racing in her chest. If Jesse was surprised, he never showed it as he smiled and backed her up to the wall, moving his hand down her side onto her waist. She closed he eyes. Just another second and...

"I think I have a date."

Jesse moved away from her hastily. Rachel let out the breath she was holding and relaxed her shoulders. She was breathing heavily, cursing her babbly mouth. Jesse paled instantly. She noticed how he tried to unsuccessfully keep up a calm facade but failed. He made a face that screamed poorly hidden jealousy, and Rachel felt awful for a moment.

Jesse lifted his chin.

"You think?" he murmured finally, with undertones of anger.

"I didn't say yes," she whispered. "Yet."

Jesse cleared his throat.

"It's your call," he managed to get out of himself. "Do I know him?"

She shook his head.

"I take Spanish with him," she explained. "He's nice and..."

Rachel hugged herself. She couldn't bear Jesse's pained look. She almost kissed him and she was telling him about other guy. But other guy who wasn't about to disappear from her life for months, if not years; something that Rachel wasn't sure she was strong enough for.

"And?" Jesse prompted.

"And I think I will go," she finished the sentence. "It's just a date, right?"

Jesse shrugged.

"Yeah, just a date," he repeated with mockery. "Something you never even considered giving me."

Well, she deserved that figurative slap.

"On a scale from one to ten, how much do you hate me right now?" Rachel asked wincing.

Jesse's expression softened slightly.

"Around eleven," he admitted .

He backed away from her even further and started pacing around the empty hall. After a long moment, he looked at her and declared with force:

"Rachel, you can't just pretend that there is nothing going on between us."

"Aren't you full of yourself," Rachel countered, feeling how her throat goes dry.

"Rach, I heard you talking with Shelby," Jesse admitted suddenly. "I heard you telling her that there is something. What the hell you think you're doing going on a date with someone else?"

It was Rachel's turn to freeze in her spot. He knew to what conversation he was referring to. She remembered what she told her mother then. It was private, not even Jesse was supposed to hear it. Especially, not Jesse.

"You eavesdropped?" she hissed in anger. "What gave you the right to..."

"I love you, Rachel," Jesse interrupted. "I've been nothing but honest with you since you've learned the truth. All I expected was a little honestly from you, as well."

He let out a short chuckle when she didn't respond. She was angry but before all, embarrassed. Jesse ran his hand through his hair. He was angry, that was obvious. But, she also knew the way he was looking at her right now; it was resignation.

"Fine, go to that date and have fun."

She winced not believing her ears.

"What?" she asked surprised.

"I told you, we're meant to be," he reminded her. "It doesn't matter if you make some stops on the way."

"Rachel? Jesse?" Shelby interrupted their moment. "What are you still doing here? The classes have already started."

They jumped apart and looked at Shelby. She eyed them suspiciously before showing them to hurry up. They nodded their heads and obediently started walking down the hallway. Rachel was still red on her face and not really sure how to interpret Jesse's sudden change of mind. The object of her thoughts was walking beside her in silence, not even looking at her. Rachel was relieved when she finally reached the split of the corridor where they were to walk in the opposite directions.

Without a word, she stopped and watched Jesse go towards his classroom. She was about to turn herself and go when he stopped.

Jesse cursed out loud and grabbed her hand one last time. Before she could even react, he pulled her into his chest, grabbed the sides of her face and pressed a kiss to her lips.

Initially, Rachel was to shocked to react but finally her mind caught up with her body. She pushed him away with a gasp but couldn't do anything more but stare at him in terror.

"What do you..."

"Something to remember on that 'date' of yours," he threw as a goodbye.

* * *

 **Who's happy? Be happy : )**


	19. Stop Along The Way

**Another chapter 'cause I couldn't wait to post it! Especially that we've reached 10.000 views for this story! You are awesome!**

 **-s.**

* * *

 **Stb 19: Stop Along The Way**

 **Jesse's POV**

"You know that this is a special kind of cruelty, right?" Jesse asked throwing her uncertain look.

Rachel shrugged. She waited for him to speak his part. Jesse sighed and recited from memory:

"Rule number one: don't show up in the middle of your date," he rolled his eyes. "Rule number two: no calls in the middle of your date. Rule number three: no sending anyone to spy on you on my behalf during your... This is ridiculous, Rach."

"Keep talking," she growled. She still was mad at him.

"Rule number four," he glared at her. "No threatening, talking, meeting or looking at him for more than five second behind your back like I used to do with Hudson. Are you happy now?"

Rachel smiled satisfied. She turned off the recorder and pulled the tape out.

"Now I'm happy," she admitted. "You are free to go."

Jesse stood up. Jesse had to admit; that was ridiculous but he also somehow could see what _could've prompted_ taking these particular precautions. Rachel seemed to be rather enthusiastic about this small meeting and Jesse, despite his bad first reaction, after three days remained relatively calm. He figured out that whatever she wanted to prove by this meeting, wouldn't be a lasting experience. He had his reliable sources – Jackie, to be more precise – who assured that there was no chemistry between the two o them.

On his way out he passed Shelby who gave him a weird look before turning her eyes in the direction of Rachel's bedroom.

"You're really fine?" she asked doubtfully. "That was something only my daughter could come up with."

"Your daughter is also the only person in this city who is worth of going through something like this," replied. "Besides, I kind of brought it upon myself."

Shelby looked at him with suspicion.

"You didn't _really_ try to repeat the same thing you had done with Finn Hudson, did you?"

He shook his head.

"Worse. I kissed her," he answered and opened his mouth to continue but was interrupted by the sound of a door bell. Saved by the bell, it would seem.

Rachel sprinted out of her room and opened the door with a smile. In meantime, Jesse sat down on one of the high stools in Shelby's kitchen from where he could observe the situation easily.

There he was, the Tom guy, Jesse thought, looking at the guy judgingly. He turned to look at Shelby who seemed to copy his action with the same results. He brought her a bouquet of yellow tulips and Jesse had to muffle a snort, exchanging brief looks with Rachel who entered the kitchen to put the flowers into the water. She shook her head giving him warning to stay quiet.

Tom was invited in but he stopped at the sight of both Shelby and him in the room.

"Tom, you know my mother," Rachel smiled widely, pointedly ignoring Jesse. He snickered silently.

Shelby nodded her head in the greeting; she was the one to insist on meeting Rachel's friend before he had a change to take her out. Jesse remained silent, according to Rachel's rules. Tom looked at him with uneasiness, not sure of the reason of his presence probably.

"Fine, it's been weird enough," Rachel announced as soon as the flowers were in the water. She grabbed Tom's hand and pulled him towards the door. "We're off. See you."

And they were out.

"Another valuable maternal experience," Jesse summed it up after a moment of silence.

"Kissing her only made it worse, you that, right?" Shelby pointed out, ignoring his attempt at the change of topic.

Jesse stood up from his seat.

"She almost kissed me before that, I only gave her what she wanted," Jesse responded thinking back to the moment after their private rehearsal. "It might have been to much, I know, but I'm done playing nice. I'm not going to wait for another Hudson-wannabe to get _my_ spot in her heart."

Since his small spy episode from few days earlier, Jesse was focused on getting as much of Rachel's attention as possible. And he was making progress; it wasn't the first time Rach would react in this way to his flirting. But it was the first time she would _almost_ kiss him.

Only to tell him she was going on a date with another guy, Jesse thought with an internal sigh. Girls.

"That attitude will not win her over, as well," Shelby noticed dryly. "Discourage, more like it."

"She'll get around," Jesse assured Rachel's mother after a moment. "If not, it's her loss."

* * *

He got home half an hour later to find his father on the phone with someone. He nodded to him and rushed past the man to get to the kitchen. He opened the fridge and took out a can of beer. He needed something to get through the period of his personal hell. But before he could reach for it, he heard his name:

"Jesse, is that you?" his mother called from the living room.

"Yeah?" he called back.

He went to the living room where his mother was in the middle of her traditional meeting with her friends. Six pair of eyes greeted him when he entered the room.

"You came earlier that I expected, Jesse," his mother smiled at him. "How is Rachel?"

"She's fine," he assured her.

"Rachel is Jesse's girlfriend," his mother explained much to everyone's surprise. Especially, Jesse's, but he couldn't stop smiling at the proud tone with which the woman made that announcement. Rach would be just _thrilled_ to hear that his mother was spreading the word before it was even official.

"Actually, she's not...," he wanted to correct her but changed his mind. His own personal payback at Rach. "Nevermind."

"Jesse," it was his father this time. "A word, please."

Jesse bowed with exaggeration which caused some of his mother's friends stare at him with suspicion again. Jesse followed his father to his office.

"Take a seat," he gestured for Jesse to sit down on the chair in front of his desk. Ten points for creating a safe family atmosphere, Jesse thought ironically.

"How is your college situation?" his father asked.

Jesse stiffened. The issue of college was still relatively raw topic between them. He forced himself to keep up his calm facade and shrugged nonchalantly.

"I'm working on it," Jesse assured his dad. "I have Nationals in two weeks. Shelby set up an audition for me."

"And what if you don't get the spot?"

"I will."

"And what if you don't?" his father insisted. Jesse swallowed; he never took this possibility into consideration.

"Then I will spend another year in this wonderful house, with my wonderful parents and try not to spoil their wonderful reputation?"

Jesse's father didn't seem to appreciate the attempt and only sighed with resignation. He pulled out two files and passed them to Jesse. Jesse opened the first one and raised his eyebrow with disbelief.

"It says that I have access to my trust fund," he read out with astonishment. This thing was supposed to be off limits for him until he's twenty five. He opened the second one and choked again. "An apartment? Dad, what's..."

His father cleared his throat. He seemed nervous about something.

"Three apartments, to be precise," he pointed to the other two pieces of paper. "Your mother insisted on giving you the choice, we'll buy the one you like. You want to go to New York, we won't stop you. If the college option fails, you can still move there. Open auditions or whatever it's called, for a year and college next year."

Jesse was speechless. He was looking between his father and the documents granting him as much independence as he liked and couldn't get even a word out of his mouth. It was the last thing he expected from that day.

"Dad, I..."

His cell phone started ringing. Jesse cursed and was about to turn the thing off when he noticed Rachel's name on the screen. He looked at his father who waved at him excusing him. He picked up the call, feeling somewhat happier in the light of the unexpected gift from his father:

"Does _you_ calling me in the middle of your date counts as breaking rule number two?" he asked with a amusement. That was quicker than he'd thought. Rach let out a breath. "Miss me already? I knew a little lips work..."

"Where are you, Jesse?" she asked accusingly. Jesse blinked at the interruption.

"What?"

"Just answer the question."

"At home," he told her, turning serious. "Rach, I'm at home."

"Prove it."

What? Jesse frowned in confusion. What was she even aiming at? In the background, Jesse heard some Spanish music and he raised his eyebrows.

"Rach?"

"I thought I saw you in the restaurant. Prove me that you're at home."

Shaking his head, Jesse strode into the living room and interrupted his mother's party again. He covered the speaker of his phone with his hand and told to his mother:

"Mom, Rachel wants to say hello," he smiled at her.

His mother, as surprised as she was, pressed it to her ear and smiled politely.

"Yes? Oh, Rachel, sweetheart, yes, Jesse's at home. He came back from your house some time ago." She listened to something for a moment. "Certainly, honey, have a nice evening."

Then she gave the phone back to Jesse without a word. Instead, she resumed her marathon of gossips. Knowing that his limit of interruptions was exhausted, Jesse headed upstairs to his room, with his phone pressed against his ear. Rachel was still on the line.

"Happy, you little lunatic? Where's Timmy?"

"It's Tom," she corrected him immediately. "Someone called him."

"How's your date?"

"Great, everything is great about today," he could hear the smile playing on her lips but he wasn't any random guy to buy the bullshit.

"Tell me how do yellow tulips and Spanish _everything_ goes with the definition of 'great'?"

There was a silence on the other line for a minute of two. Finally, Rachel groaned.

"I told him like three times that I hate everything connected to the Latin culture since Santana. I guess he wasn't listening to me that carefully when we talked in class. At least he remembered the key word."

Jesse chuckled. He opened the door to his bedroom and hopped onto his bed.

"Can I just say it now and get it over with?" he asked with the roll of his eyes.

"Don't you dare," she hissed. "The evening's not over yet."

"Call me after you're home and I will tell you then, then," Jesse suggested.

"You are happy," she noticed sounding all suspicious. "Why?"

"Early birthday gift from my dad," he answered mysteriously. "Call me and I'll tell you."

"Tom's back, I need to go," she threw into the phone and disconnected immediately.

* * *

 **Rachel's POV**

"Sorry, it took so long," Tom smiled apologetically, sitting down on his chair again.

Rachel smiled and shook her head:

"No problem," she waved her hand. She hid her own phone back into her purse.

"Who was that?" Tom glanced at her cell.

"Shelby," she lied keeping up her smile. "Sorry, she was just checking up on me."

Tom threw her a questioning glance and Rachel forced a smile. She grabbed her fork and focused on her plate instead, trying to suppress a sigh. Mexican food wasn't what she hoped for but it could happen to anyone. She looked around again and, finally calm, took the first bite of her salad.

"Ms Corcoran does seem like an overprotective parent," Tom noticed. "Does she always want to meet the guy before he takes you out?"

Shelby wasn't overprotective at all, to be honest. She gave Rachel as much freedom as she could. But to keep up her charade, the girl nodded her head.

"Well, you were the first one, so I don't have much expertise," she answered truthfully. "But I guess that's what you get with a sixteen years old daughter coming to live with you in a matter of days."

Tom looked up from his plate and smiled. Rachel internally sighed at that; he had a sweet smile. The kind of smile which normally would've made her legs turn into jelly. But now it only reminded her of Finn's smile; innocent half-smile of a guy who is about to turn into her worst nightmare.

Focus, Berry, she scolded herself in her head.

"I heard people talking," Tom admitted. "Quite a story, to be honest."

"Yeah," she agreed. "I miss my dads but living with Shelby has its pluses."

This time Tom's face screamed incredulousness.

"Dads?" he repeated. "As in... plural?"

Rachel nodded. She was used to people knowing about her family in Lima but suddenly, she realised that for many of her schoolmates in Akron she was Ms Corcoran's daughter who moved in with her recently. No one knew about her much apart from the fact that she was the music teacher and VA coach's daughter and Jesse St. James's best friend and object of affection.

Of course, Rachel met many people and made friends with some of them but initially she was too anxious and then too preoccupied with Vocal Adrenaline to meet them outside school and get to know each other better – aside from Jackie. Otherwise, she limited her contacts with them to school and light chit-chats between classes.

Students in Carmel High knew who she was – every member of Vocal Adrenaline was someone in that school – and, as Tom mentioned, people were talking about her, trying to get to know something more about her; she was an interesting mystery.

She was almost surprised that there were things that even the gossips were unable to uncover for the greater public, thankfully.

"Yep," she shrugged. "I have two dads. Shelby was their surrogate. I met her for the first time thought Jesse when he joined Vocal Adrenaline his freshman year."

Tom moved in his chair.

"Wasn't it, like, weird?" he asked. "You know, to meet her like that."

Rachel shrugged again. She thought back to the first time she had learned the truth when she eavesdropped on her dad's talk with Shelby. She was thirteen at that time, of course it was weird. Jesse couldn't stop talking about the woman weeks before, praising her abilities and professionalism. Rachel had been more than eager to meet her – and she have, after she discovered that the tall woman with that stupidly nice smile gave her away, signing a stupid contract.

But, officially, she had been forced to pretend being oblivious. Which made Tom's question slightly irrelevant.

"I had no idea she was my mother at that time," she lied. "My dads told me shortly before moving me here. They wanted to make sure I'm away from my old school. I wasn't getting along with the people there."

"Oh," Tom murmured and, fortunately, didn't push the topic. "It sounds... extraordinary."

Rachel took a sip of her water.

"What about your family?" asked trying to change the topic.

"Normal," he responded immediately and Rachel winced. "In comparison to yours, of course."

That was rather an unfortunate way of putting it, she thought.

"I have a step-sister," he continued, not noticing her reaction. "She used to be in Vocal Adrenaline, actually."

That caught Rachel's attention. She threw Tom a questioning look and smiled:

"Really? She graduated?" she asked with curiosity. She even probably had a chance of knowing her since she's been attending their rehearsals for years.

Tom shook his head.

"Jesse St. James kicked her out."

Oh. Rachel almost choked on her water. Tom didn't seem angry but he was looking at her with raised eyebrow. Rachel shook her head, trying to regain composure. When she was ready, she straightened in her seat.

"Jesse?" she repeated confused. "He can't just kick people out. It must've been my mother, if anything."

Tom grimaced.

"He told their coach to get rid of her."

Rachel shook her head. Even if it was true, Jesse must've had good reasons for that. She must've been slacking off or simply stood out from the rest of the group. Rachel couldn't see anything wrong in replacing someone if they didn't meet certain standards when it comes to show choirs. Maybe in New Direction it wouldn't be that simple, admittedly, but Rachel knew that for Shelby the quality of performances counted more than being nice; rarely someone survived her camp for more than a year. Jesse, Giselle, Kate and Andrea were the ones who managed to stay in the team since their freshman year, true, but the composition of the team changed almost every year. Justin and Dave, for example, were kicked once before but managed to rejoin the team last year. But they were the odd ones. Usually, the list of names wasn't that stable. Tom's step-sister must've belonged to this latter group.

That's why Rachel didn't even bother pretending to be ashamed of Jesse's and Shelby's decision.

"She was probably slacking off. Or couldn't keep up, it happens," she shrugged. "I know it's harsh to hear but Vocal Adrenaline is not about fun. It's hard work. You saw it yourself; I have rehearsals with Jesse every day during lunch and the group ones in the afternoon."

"He went to bed with her," Tom answered bluntly.

Rachel raised her eyebrow.

"She couldn't have been the only one."

"When she started hoping for something more, he threw her out of the team."

Rachel froze, hearing Tom's accusing tone of voice. She lifted a corner of her mouth in a sad smile and put down her fork. She had enough of the food, anyway.

Rachel shook her head. Tom had every right to feel angry on behalf of his sister, she understood that. But she also felt the urge to defend Jesse. Especially that she remembered the girl Tom was talking about; true, Jesse slept with her and she thought it would assure her the permanent spot in the team. She was wrong.

"Whatever reasons Jesse had, it couldn't have been the only reason," she murmured finally. "It was up to Shelby to make this decision. If your sister was really good enough, Shelby wouldn't throw her out. And," she added eventually, before Tom managed to interrupt her: "If I remember correctly, your sister had problems with learning the simplest choreography."

"How do you know that?" he sounded surprised again.

Rachel returned the look.

"I just told you I've been coming to Jesse's rehearsals since I was thirteen, remember? I have a good memory."

"Okay, fine," Tom capitulated. "But you have to admit that Jesse St. James is not the nicest person in the world, Rach."

"Don't call me 'Rach'," she replied, trying to keep her voice calm. "And, I'm sorry for your sister. It sucks, I know, but don't you think that it wasn't _that hard_ to predict what would happen?"

"That he'll turn out to be a dick?"

She sighed and lifted her chin to make sure Tom heard her just right when she gritted her teeth. She didn't need to be reminded about Jesse's history.

"Tom, Jesse never had a girl for longer that one night," she told him with crude honesty. "I mean, really, _never_. He's, like the antithesis of relationship goals. Your sister must have known that before she was stupid enough to hope for something more."

The silence after she finished talking was deafening. Tom was openly glaring at her now, not even bothering to hide his reaction. Rachel folded her arms across her chest and raised her eyebrow. There was being unfortunate to fall for a guy without chances for returning those feelings, and there was falling for a guy who openly spoke about non-commitment.

"That's rich from someone who is in love with that same douche."

She huffed in irritation, when did this evening turn into this? She looked around and noticed that few people in adjoining tables were looking at them with curiosity but she was over trying to make everyone happy.

"I don't have to _hope_ for anything," she retorted, not even trying to argue with Tom's words. It was a lost fight anyway. "The difference is that Jesse actually returns my feelings."

"You believe that he will treat you any better?" Tom mocked her. "He's a player. You've said it yourself: always have and always will. The first thing he will do when he's off to college is finding someone to keep his bed warm at night."

This time, Rachel paled. She grabbed her purse and looked at Tom for the last time.

"He doesn't have to change," she answered firmly. "He might've mistreated other people but I don't care; he's always been good towards me."

She swallowed.

"Why did you even ask me out, then? To tell me how my best friend offended your lazy sister by being himself?"

"No, of course not," Tom answered but the tone of his voice told her that what she was about to hear wouldn't be nice. She was right: "I wanted to show your _beloved Jesse_ how it feels to be screwed over by someone he cares about. And you know what? You've done a great job."

* * *

She pushed the door bell and waited. Less than a minute later the door opened and she was greeted by a surprised look on the lady of the house's face. Rachel lifted the corner of her mouth slightly and entered the house, saying:

"Hi, Mrs St. James, I'm sorry, I know it's late. Can I see Jesse?" she looked at Jesse's mother who smiled warmly and nodded her head.

"Of course, honey, he's in his room," Jesse's mom looked at her dress. "You look lovely, are you two going out somewhere?"

Rachel shook her head. She was still pretty upset by the outcome of her evening and didn't counted on her voice being able to hide her real feelings so she just shook her head and replied as shortly as she could:

"No, I just met with a friend and I promised Jesse to step by after that."

The woman gestured for Rachel to go upstairs and left the girl alone. On her way up the stairs she passed Jesse's dad who nodded at her in silent greeting, not bothering to stop her for which she was grateful. Rachel sighed; she was exhausted from wandering around the city for almost an hour. Her legs hurt and she couldn't believe in what happened in that restaurant. She was mad at Tom for using her for his sick little vendetta for something that was in itself a huge mistake. Rachel stood by her opinion, Tom's older sister had it coming, she was a big girl and her possible grievances were silly. Besides, it was a guy, even if that guy was Jesse St. James – it still came down to the fact that Tom was trying to hurt Rachel and Jesse because his sister couldn't accept a 'no'.

She was also mad at herself for believing that Tom had pure intentions. She should have known by now that she wasn't that lucky. She should take what she could have instead of looking for something that will never come.

Paradoxically, the only person she wasn't mad at was Jesse. She should've been angry, or at least annoyed, but no. Somehow, all she could think of was resignation. She remembered Tom's words about Jesse leaving and finding someone else to replace her and felt sick at the mere thought of Jesse with someone else than her.

She almost laughed; that was it when it came to being in denial and it going too fast. That was it when it came to her fears about Jesse leaving her in Ohio alone. He wanted her to be honest; there she was about to be so honest it would hurt him.

She stopped by the door to his room and hesitated. It was pretty late; before she arrived at Jesse's place, she had called Shelby to tell her that she was going to be late. Her mother wasn't happy but didn't protest when Rachel told her that she was going to see Jesse. It appeared that 'Jesse' was an answer to her every concern.

Taking a deep breath, Rachel knocked slowly at the door and opened them. Jesse was lazing around on the bed with his laptop on his lap. He looked up with annoyed expression reserved probably for his mother and froze when he saw no one else but Rachel in front of him.

"I give you the permission to break rule number four," she declared and Jesse gaped at her when he understood what she meant.

"And which part of rule number four would that be exactly?" he asked with a small smile.

She folded her arms and her expression hardened slightly.

"Whichever you deem appropriate."

Without another word, Rachel closed the door after her and took her jacket off her shoulders. Jesse let her move in silence, clamber into his bed next to him. She wasn't looking at him as she slipped under his arm and laid her head on his chest, hugging his waist with her arm. She felt Jesse swallow hard. He moved his arm a bit and started stroking her hair. His other hand grabbed his laptop and put it away from his lap.

Rachel sniffed closing her eyes. She could hear Jesse's increased heart beating, smell his scent; a mixture of his aftershave and that stupid brand of soap that she bought him as a joke years ago and which he would buy ever after to show her that he loved it.

It felt like home.

They remained in that position for a long time, until Jesse finally took a deep breath.

"Rach?"

"You've slept with his sister two years ago," she admitted after a moment.

If Jesse was surprised, he managed to hid it under a blank expression. Then he shook his head and shrugged as well.

"I'm not even going to pretend that I remember her," he threw nonchalantly, giving her a daring look which she returned. "Or that I feel bad about it."

Rachel couldn't help but chuckle humourlessly.

"I had a hunch you'd say something like this," she mocked him and turned serious again.

Rachel turned her head to look around Jesse's room. She was done talking for now. Jesse understood her and, again, let her take the charge of the evening. Rachel settled her head back on Jesse's chest, taking in as much of his presence as she could. Jesse was the last to protest as he hugged her back, kissing the top of her head. They weren't in a good place completely yet, but Rachel had enough of talking for the time being. She needed a distraction, something which would take her thoughts of the unpleasant feeling away.

"Can we watch something?" she asked reaching for Jesse's computer. Not changing her position, she placed it on Jesse's lap. She opened the lid and blinked.

"What is this?" she asked looking at the site displayed on the screen. There were some pictures of apartments with prices and descriptions. She felt Jesse move under her.

"My dad's present," he replied in excitement. "My parents are getting me an apartment in New York."

There was a long pause before she spoke up:

"An apartment. In New York," she repeated silently. "That's... great."

Jesse frowned. He pushed some hair from her face.

"You don't seem as excited as I," he noticed.

Of course not, she thought to herself. It only reminded her about the sad truth. Rachel laughed shortly. She lifted her head from Jesse's chest and looked at him with a shrug.

"I'm going to miss you like crazy," she admitted curtly.

She turned her head and started clicking on Jesse's laptop.

" _Funny Girl_ ," he noticed her choice. "It's been a while."

She smiled. She needed a healthy portion of Barbra. She settled more comfortably and focused all her attention on the screen. They both knew the movie by heart so it wasn't a surprise for her to feel Jesse's hand going through her hair again. Rachel bit her lip; Jesse had some sort of fetish when it came to her hair. He pulled a single strand of her hair and started playing with it while Rachel did everything in her power to act normal.

They watched the first couple of scenes in silence but after a while, Jesse spoke up again:

"Prom is in less than two weeks. Have you got the dress yet? I need to order you a corsage."

Rachel hummed in confirmation.

"I have. No telling," she answered. "But you can get a white one."

They fell into a comfortable silence again. Rachel smiled to herself; it's been a while since they last spent their time like that. For some time they kept silent again, with some occasional remark or Jesse trying to pry some details about the secret dress – he was curious, after all – but Rachel was adamant about keeping her mouth shut.

Jesse started singing quietly along with one of the songs and Rachel relaxed; she loved Jesse's singing.

" _With one person,_ " he hummed into her hair. " _One very special person. A feeling deep in your soul._ "

Rachel raised her hand to her cheek to wipe the first tears filling up her eyes.

" _Says you were half, now you're whole_ ," Jesse sang and closed his eyes when he noticed Rachel's crying face.

She couldn't stop it; it was ridiculous – Jesse was probably the only guy in the world who would sing her from _Funny Girl_ and keep a straight face about it. Hell, he was probably the only guy in Ohio who would know what _Funny Girl_ was and was able to survive watching it hundreds of time with her.

"Why are you crying?" he asked worried. "You usually start to cry about an hour into the movie."

She chuckled despite her state. Able to survive, watch, sing and still remember when she was _supposed to_ start crying during.

"Nick's leaving Fanny," she noticed nodding at the screen. "I hate when he does that."

"Rach," Jesse chuckled shortly. "He'll be back, you know that."

"But she doesn't," she countered, unable to honestly tell what she was talking about. The movie or herself. "He leaves her alone for months. What if he met someone else?"

 _The first thing he will do when he's off to college is finding someone to keep his bed warm at night._

She shuddered when the unwelcome words flew straight into her head. She blinked several times to get rid of them from her memory. She felt Jesse's heart racing in his chest; he knew what she was talking about. Dropping her facade, she looked up at Jesse's determined expression. He opened his mouth to respond but something stopped him. He closed his eyes and took deep breath.

"Are we still talking about the movie?"

"You tell me," came her response, almost a minute later.

"Honestly, I don't think so," he answered slowly.

He moved too, sitting in front of her and reaching for her hands. He squeezed them shortly.

Rach took a deep breath and spoke up again:

"I'm scarred. No, I'm terrified."

Jesse blinked.

"You are leaving, Jesse," she said with resignation. "Everything will change. What if you're away and you've met someone else? What if you simply get tired?"

"Rach, I..." he couldn't finish. He hit his head against the headboard. "None of this is ever going to happen."

"You cannot promise me that," she told him.

"Rach..."

"No, let me finish. I need you to understand that I'm not keeping you at arm's length for fun or to play you."

Jesse nodded his head. He was watching her impassively and Rachel crooked her head to the side. She cleared her throat; it was understandably dry from nerves. It was it; there was an enormous elephant in the room which started to be more and more difficult to ignore. And leaving the discussion for another day was threatening for Rachel's mental state.

"What we are talking here is a long-distance relationship, Jesse," she said finally. "Something I'm not sure I'm entirely ready for. I cannot live in fear of you meeting someone else while I'm not there."

"Wherever I am, whatever I do and with whom, it will always be you, Rach," he promised looking into her eyes. "I know that the stuff with Kate doesn't put me in favourable light here. I know you are scared, but I need you to _trust_ me. You have all these years, why can't you now?"

"It's no longer about hanging out with me as an irritating, bossy friend, Jesse," Rachel finally responded. Jesse tightened the grip on her hand while Rach went on: "It's about being with me, introducing me to your friends as someone close to you and eventually you realising that I'm not as pretty as the New York girls or not that smart or not that... willing. It's about me believing that you could actually see past all that. I feel like I cannot just count on you to ignore every beautiful girl who would display interest."

Jesse winced. He reached to his nightstand where he kept Rachel's photo and looked at it with a fond smile. It was the same photograph she saw in her photo album when they were collecting Rachel's belongings from her basement in Lima house. He must've taken in that day.

"Remember how I told you I fell in love with you two years ago?" Jesse spoke up out of the sudden. He took a deep breath. "I lied."

She frowned.

"I lied to both of us, actually," he continued. "I think, I've been lying to myself mostly but I wasn't even aware of it. You rightly think that I've never been a fan of relationships; but it wasn't because I didn't want them. It was just... there was always something wrong with every girl, something that I couldn't really grasp. Only in my junior high I understood what it was about: I compared every single girl I've ever talked to, met, even saw on the street, with you. And all of them lost. They've been losing for years and you weren't even mine."

When she heard his last sentence, she let out a muffled sob.

What Jesse told her was the most amazing thing anybody has ever told her. If it was that simple, she would kiss him on the spot and live happily ever after. But she was also right. They had no idea what can happen in the future. And she didn't mean a year or ten years ahead from then – in less than four months he was leaving for New York, his whole life would change; new place, new school, new people. She's been on that topic days and nights and considering all pros and cons and her responsible, _rational_ part came to one possible solution: it was safer to stay on the friendly note and for Rachel to hope that Jesse doesn't hate her.

It was safer but the dangerous alternative became so tempting lately.

 _Rachel Berry_ was a safe type of girl.

But _Rach_ liked the risk.

"I only ask for a chance," Jesse caressed her cheek with his hand. "I swear to god, I will never hurt you. I know everything there is to know about you. I know what I'm getting myself into. I need you just to trust me that nothing will ever change the way I feel about you."

"I trust you," Rachel said slowly with heavy heart. "That's the problem. I've trusted once, no, twice. Every time I got burnt."

"Rach, I told you I..."

He was silenced by her quick movement; she leaned in and pressed her lips against his. Totally shocked, Jesse froze for the split of a moment. Then, slowly, he kissed her back. He almost groaned out loud in disappointment when she pulled away. He let go of Rachel's arm reluctantly and looked at her with a smile. She wore the same goofy smile on her face and even in the dark he knew she was blushing furiously.

"Um..." she managed to say, instantly at loss of words.

"Yeah..." Jesse agreed, grinning widely. "Better that I imagined."

She pulled away and stood up from Jesse's bed. She started pacing around his room while his eyes followed her every move. She stopped only after she could be sure her voice wasn't going to betray her.

"On my way here," she started with a fresh strength. "I had a lot of time to think."

Jesse nodded his head, encouraging her to go on. She thought about Finn, even Tom, and involuntarily, she compared them with Jesse. The results weren't appreciative for the latter, unfortunately. Finn wasn't the smartest or the best boyfriend in the earth, and despite cutting Rachel to the quick with his act, she couldn't refuse him his charm. He was sweet, a bit foolish from time to time and definitely able to take care of those he cared about. He just needed to get his priorities straight. Rachel believed she was one of them; it turned out that she was fooling herself all these months.

" _Usually_ couples undergo a crisis when one of them moves to another city," Rachel stated in a matter-of-fact tone looking at Jesse's face. "It _usually_ ends up with break up. There are lots of tears _or_ a silent acceptance."

On the other hand Jesse was the most stuck-up, arrogant, stupidly territorial and hot-headed fool she knew. He treated people like trash, he wasn't even healthily competitive; the times he turned out to be the reason of someone else's misery were hard to count. And Rachel grew to understand, accept and love those worst parts of his personality because he cared about her of all people in the world. He understood her; there weren't times when he wouldn't be there for her when she needed her, even when she was the one to mess something up. He accepted her as she was with all her big or smaller flaws. He put up with her moods all these weeks when she couldn't even think straight, not to mention know what to do with them.

Jesse nodded his head but remained silent.

"What I figured out was that we're not a usual couple," she declared in the end. Jesse smirked. "Or to be more precise, _we're_ not usual, period."

"Does it mean that the whole discussion earlier..."

"Was to make you realise what you are really getting into," Rachel replied. "So that you are sure you still want in because this, St. James, is a full Berry situation. With all my paranoia, freak-outs and insecurities."

Jesse jumped out of his bed. He was smiling when he cupped her face between his hands and leaned in. Rachel smiled back happily. She leaned in to kiss him but just before Jesse's lips touched hers he stopped.

"Deal," he murmured and Rachel was sure to faint from the suspense. "But only if you add to that our Friday night dates, this adorable blush and every remaining day of the summer."

Rachel nodded her head, not able to think clearly with Jesse so close. He noticed that and smirked. In one swift movement, he swept her off her feet and threw back on his bed. Her head started spinning when Jesse hovered over her. Ever so slowly, he leaned down and captured her lips into another kiss; this time, though, his lips were nibbling softly at hers, almost driving her crazy. She touched his face, pulling him closer.

Rachel forced herself to slow down. She almost laughed at herself; it was as she was losing control with Jesse.

"Wait," Jesse pulled away from her lips and raised his eyebrow. "Does it mean that tomorrow I can meet you at school, grab your hand and hold it while I'm walking you to your classes?"

She replied with an odd look.

"If you want to look like a five year old, yeah, sure."

"And I could kiss you in front of your teachers and classmates, and you will kiss me back and tell me you love me out loud, in front of _everyone_?"

"Is this your way of punishing me?" Rachel chuckled. "Making _me_ look like a five year old?"

"Come on, Rach," Jesse kissed her nose. "You will love it, because you," he kissed her on the lips. "love," he kissed her again and she smiled against his lips. "me..."

She chuckled and deepened the kiss. That would mark the end of talking for the evening, Rachel thought. She closed his eyes and Jesse moved both of them so that they were lying on his bed. Rachel's only reaction was throwing her arms around his neck and pulling him closer. She moaned sweetly when his lips moved to her neck and found one, incredible spot. He found her reaction encouraging; without thinking he moved his right hand from her waist up. She froze for the split of the second, but the usual sense of protest wasn't there. Jesse didn't even notice that; he moved suggestively and she wasn't able to muffle a whimper.

"Jesse, where's your... Oh, wow."

Rachel froze underneath Jesse, who groaned loudly. Slowly, extremely slowly, Rachel opened her eyes only to spot Jesse's sister's astonished expression. Oh, crap. Rachel finally moved a bit so that his hand left her upper leg and her own hand slipped from under Jesse's clothes.

In meantime, Rebecca St. James folded her arms, completely unbothered by their – Rachel's – mortification. She only raised her eyebrows in clear amusement.

"Becks, dammit," Jesse hissed with irritation. He wasn't perturbed at all; it clearly wasn't his first time being caught. "Didn't you hear about knocking?"

"Hi, Rachel," Becca ignored his brother and smiled sweetly at Rachel. "Long time no see."

"Becca, we're kind of in the middle of something," Jesse noticed throwing his sister a pointed look.

"I can see _that_ ," Becca was far from leaving the room.

"Hi," Rachel smiled back. "I didn't know you were in town."

"You would knew if you weren't busy making out with my brother," Becca answered mockingly and shook her head with resignation. "You know, I really hoped that at least _you_ would be smart enough not to give in."

Jesse gave up. He pulled away and collapsed next to Rachel. She quickly folded her skirt, ignoring Becca's amused look. She just loved to torment them.

"Do mommy and daddy know that you are having a girl in your bedroom at this hour?" Becca was merciless.

"Becks, what the hell do you want?"

"To torture you two," she replied. "No, actually, I came looking for your cell. I need the number to that cute guy from your team. Derek, David..."

"Dave?" Rachel helped.

Becca clapped her hands.

"That one," she nodded in agreement. "I need to get wasted if I'm to spend another day in this house."

Rachel jumped when her cell buzzed.

"It's Shelby," she told Jesse, jumping out of his bed much to his disappointment. "I have exactly twenty minutes to get back home."

Jesse nodded his head. He pulled her towards him and kissed again.

"I'll drive you home," he suggested.

"Don't bother," Becca smiled. "I can take her home. I feel like sharing every embarrassing moment of your life with your new girlfriend, little brother."

* * *

Rachel woke up at the sound of her alarm clock going off. She groaned loudly; by the time she came back home from Jesse's place, it was one in the morning. And, Jesse being Jesse, didn't let her go to sleep until the early morning hours, that's why she slept only two hours. She had no idea how she was going to make it through the rehearsals.

However, Shelby didn't grant her the courtesy of sleeping in.

"Rachel, get up," she called, knocking on her door.

She slowly opened her eyes and grinned like a child despite her tiredness. Last night left her excited about the new day; it was totally unlike anything she has ever felt before – even with Finn. Her cell phone buzzed next to her ear.

"I'm making sure you're awake," Jesse murmured into the phone. "I kept up you for most of the night."

She jumped out of her bed and headed to her closet. She wanted to look particularly nice today. She had some clothes picked out since few days before but she needed to wear something special.

"I am," she replied then sighed. "I'm nervous."

She pulled out her favourite dress and threw it on the bed.

"Freaking out already?" Jesse teased her but not without an undertone of uncertainty.

She shook her head even though he couldn't see her, and told him:

"It's weird. Weird because I still remember how we used to play hide and seek in your uncle's house or how my dad would drive us both off to our summer classes when we were younger. I remember how you used to steal all of my Ken dolls. And now I spent an hour in your bed, kissing and... You know, this kind of weird."

She heard Jesse's laugh.

"Yeah, but I must say I'm quite fond of this kind of weird," he noticed.

Shelby knocked at her door again and this time entered. She raised an eyebrow at her daughter and nodded her head.

"I gotta go," Rachel threw into the phone, looking at Shelby. "I'll see you at school."

She disconnected.

"Everything's all right, I assume?" the woman questioned.

"More than great," Rachel smiled happily. "Thank you, mom."

Shelby opened her mouth, suddenly seemingly moved by something. Rachel frowned.

"Shelby?"

The woman shook her head. She approached Rachel and kissed the top of her head; Rachel grew used to this form of affection from her mother.

"It was the first time since Lima that you've called me mom," she whispered. "I'm so terribly sorry for the Regional mess but I can't stop thinking that if it wasn't for this, we wouldn't have what we have right now, honey."

Rachel let Shelby embrace her and she returned the gesture with all her strength. She had no idea that Shelby cared about this sort of things so much. Or that she minded the way Rachel called her. And she felt warmth spreading through her chest; she was more than happy about living with Shelby. She loved her dads and missed them horribly everyday but Shelby gave her something she couldn't find nowhere and that has always been missing from her life; motherly love.

"I would come to you sooner or later," Rachel murmured into Shelby's arm. "Not to get you in trouble, I'd wait until I'm eighteen and tell you I knew about you. But you are right; if it wasn't for the funk and Jesse's stupid secrets, I wouldn't end up living with you and having the most amazing _mom_ a girl like me could ever hope for."

She pulled away, wiped her tears and smiled widely. She was done with crying out of sadness.

* * *

 **I felt like making Rach happy. finally :)**

 **And, three chapters and an epilogue ahead of us - we're finally going to see the happy ending :)**


	20. Happy

**Total flush. Everyone is happy, no one is fighting, nothing could be better :)**

 **-s.**

* * *

 **Chapter 20: Happy**

 **Rachel's POV**

"You are happy," Jackie noticed looking at her with frown. "What's wrong?"

Rachel turned to her friend and threw her confused look.

"Wrong?" she repeated.

Jackie looked around to make sure no one was listening and leaned in.

"Was date with Tom that good?"

Rachel's smile faltered and she shook her head. Tom was absent from their first classes, fortunately; she wasn't eager to meet him after what happened.

She hasn't seen Jesse yet, either. He had classes in the different part of the building so she had no idea whether he's told anyone yet. But, assuming from the absence of the hateful glares, he hasn't. Jackie was eyeing her suspiciously but with curiosity painted all over her face. They were heading to the cafeteria to get lunch – Shelby cancelled her and Jesse's private rehearsal, so for the first time in weeks she would be able to eat in peace.

Speak of the devil; Jesse appeared from behind the corner. As soon as he saw her, his cheerful expression turned into a happy grin. Rachel stopped and returned the smile. Next to her, Jackie stopped in the mid-step.

"Wait, you and Jesse?" she asked louder than she should have because several heads turned in their direction. Then, she suddenly gave out a deafening squeak which made Rachel glare at her. "Oh my god! You and Jesse!"

Jackie jumped into Rachel's arms. Rachel blinked, Jackie was in her full-on fangirl mode. She's been cheering on them since Rachel told her about her complicated situation with Jesse and his, previously, one-sided feelings for her. This sort of reaction was the reason she dreaded to tell her about the newest development in public.

"Please, don't faint," Rachel murmured to her. "I was up all night, I won't be able to get you to the table."

"You," Jackie let go off her and stuck her finger into Rachel's chest. "Are going to tell me everything!"

In meantime, Jesse was already next to them. Rachel reached out to give him her hand – just like she promised him last night – and he accepted it but only to pull her and Jackie, who was still glued to Rachel's arm, to their table without a word.

There, he pushed her to sit down and murmured:

"I'll be right back."

He kissed her cheek and left them at the table in the company of her teammates who were whispering between them in excitement. Rachel threw them a confused look. By the time Jesse was back from wherever he went to, the entire cafeteria were looking at her and murmuring between them. She tried to keep her face straight but lost her composure when she heard his voice again:

" _I can dim the lights and sing you songs full of sad things_ ," Jesse's singing voice filled the hall.

Rachel froze stunned, turned around and spotted him in the centre of the hall. He was wearing his pink Regionals shirt and holding a bunch of red roses. She covered her face when she realised what he was doing.

" _We can do the tango just for_ _two_."

Jesse strode towards her; people on his way hurried to make him passage. Guys from the team jumped to their feet to move two nearest tables. Students around them gaped; some girls were giggling, throwing them amused looks, some other were recording the whole situation on their phones. Rachel looked around at the people at their table to see if they knew about Jesse's genius idea. Kate winked at her, Andy stood up and pulled Jackie away.

" _I can serenade and gently play on your heart strings_ ," Jesse was just in front of her; he gave her the flowers, cupped her face between his palms and sang looking straight into her eyes. " _Be your Valentino just for you._ "

Rachel didn't even try to hide her enormous happy smile. Justin and Dave appeared out of nowhere just behind Jesse, dressed in their costumes as well, singing his backups:

" _Ooh love, ooh loverboy_ ," they tilted their imaginary hats at Jesse who took a seat next to Rachel. " _What're you doin' tonight, hey, boy_?"

" _Set my alarm, turn on my charm_ ," Jesse sang on, winking at her. " _That's because I'm a good old-fashioned loverboy_."

Jesse grabbed Rachel's hands and pulled her up to her feet. She obliged, looking around in amazement. She could believe it was happening. Jesse put his hands around her waist.

" _Ooh, let me feel you heartbeat_ ,"

" _Grow faster, faster_ ," Justin and Dave threw in, apparently having fun; it was clear from their foolish smiles that they gave the two of them. Rachel looked at them and burst into laughter.

" _Ooh, ooh, can you feel my love heat_?" Jesse's voice brought her attention back to him. He put her hand over his chest and grinned. " _Come on and sit on my hot-seat of love, and tell me how do you feel right after all_."

Rachel stood in the middle of the cafeteria of her high school and looked at her new boyfriend serenading her in front of almost every student in the school. Andrea and Kate got up from their seats and joined Justin and Dave.

" _I'd like for you and I..."_

" _... to go romancing_ ," the four of them finished for Jesse.

Jesse bowed gracefully:

" _Say the word: your wish is my command._ "

Jesse sat on the chair next to her and pulled her onto his lap. He kissed her hand.

" _When I'm not with you, think of you always,_ " he sang in his crystal clear voice and Rachel's heart threatened to explode from emotions. The way Jesse looked at her made her warm all over.

" _I miss those long hot summer nights,_ " Kate, Andrea, Dave and Justin swayed in the rhythm.

" _When I'm not with you_ ," Jesse's hand touched her chin, lifting it slightly. " _Think of me always... Love you, love you._ "

Rachel leaned in to kiss Jesse but was interrupted by their small choir.

" _Hey, boy, where do you get it from_?" Kate jumped towards them. She handed Jesse another single rose which she must've got from someone at some point.

" _Hey, boy, where did you go_?" Andy joined her, handing yet another flower to Rachel. She hid her face in her bouquet, glancing at Jesse who took a deep breath.

" _I learned my passion in the good old-fashioned school of loverboys_ ," Jesse finished the song.

The hall erupted in whistles, applause and laughter. Rachel hid her face in Jesse's chest, not able to get rid of the smile. This small spectacle was the most romantic thing she's ever experienced. Jesse moved his hand from her face to her hand, throwing it around his neck.

"How did you manage to organise this?" she asked looking around.

People were talking about the spectacle, throwing them amused, curious or disappointed looks. Especially from girls. Jesse seemed to ignore that entirely, focusing all his attention on Rachel's face.

"I called them in the morning," he shrugged. "And I might've been forced to skip the first period. The things we do for love, right?" Jesse pecked her lips again.

* * *

 **Jesse's POV**

"You really weren't joking about holding hands," Rach looked uncertainly at their joined hands. Jesse shook his head.

"Nope."

He smirked, glancing at her with a glimpse of amusement in his eyes. They approached her English classroom.

"About that kiss goodbye either."

Rachel grinned and stopped them. She moved closer and stood on her tiptoes, reaching up to Jesse's lips while her boyfriend bowed down so that they met in the middle. And there he was, kissing Rachel again.

Sweet, sweet lips of Rachel.

"Ekhm," someone cleared their throat next to them.

Jesse cursed silently and pulled away. Rachel looked to their right and a small smile appeared on her face. Jackie tapped her foot on the floor impatiently.

"I want details," she announced bluntly. "And on record because that is going on my blog."

She pulled out her cell phone and took a picture. Jesse blinked. Rachel was the first to react. She snatched the phone from Jackie's hands and shook her head. Jesse saw how she deleted the picture with a roll of her eyes.

"Amateur," Rach murmured and turned the camera on again.

Jesse chuckled. He took the phone from her hands and waited for Rach to pose. Then he circled her waist with his arm and she hugged him back. The camera flash went off. Rachel moved so that she was facing him now; she stood on her toes throwing her arm around his neck, and smiled widely into the camera. Jesse adopted his trademark smile and took another picture. Jackie, slightly stunned, accepted her cell back and looked at them with an odd expression.

"We've been rehearsing poses for the red carpet since we were six," Rachel explained matter-of-factly. "If you want to post something, I will have to authorise it beforehand."

Jackie's eyes lit up.

"Sure!"

They were interrupted by the school bell. Rachel pecked his lips for the last time and murmured a quick 'I'll see you at rehearsal'. She pulled Jackie into the classroom while Jesse watched her go.

Humming cheerfully, Jesse turned on his heel and strode in the direction of own classroom. He needed to show up at least twice a week there according to the deal that Shelby made with his teachers to excuse his notorious absence due to rehearsals. Otherwise, some Asian kid was there taking the subjects for him. Perks of being a star, Jesse thought. Rachel had her own personal stand-in but she was taking advantage of that opportunity rarely; only for the period after lunch that they usually spent in the auditorium.

Someone appeared on the opposite end of the empty hall. Jesse slowed down when he recognized the figure. Timmy glared at him and Jesse only smirked in response. After Rach was back home last night, she told him over the phone what exactly happened on that sad excuse of a date. Jesse felt like rage fills his head.

His expression hardened instantly at the memory of Rachel's irritated voice. Or how dejected she looked when she first came by. He also remembered how she explicitly allowed him to do whatever he wanted with Timmy. To be honest, he was surprised; Rachel usually preferred dealing with such things herself. In only proved how much she was hurt.

"I think I should thank you," Jesse mocked him. "Your 'genius' plan backfired."

Timmy scowled.

"Why the long face?" Jesse snickered. "You've got some more sisters whose questionable honours you didn't avenge yet?"

'Timmy' paled when he realised that Jesse knew about everything. Jesse looked around to make sure no one was there and stepped in the guy's direction; he didn't plan on dirtying his hands with that guy – hitting Hudson was a one-time episode. Jesse was a fan of more sophisticated methods.

"I have enough of such jerks like you," Timmy put on a brave face. "You treat girls like objects and don't give a shit about their feelings."

"And how would you call using my best friend to get back at me?" Jesse hissed to his face. "Whatever, whoever, you imagine it to be about – because seriously I don't even know _who_ are we talking about here – it was never worth messing with Rachel's head."

Timmy's face turned red.

"You're right. I shouldn't have involved Rachel," he admitted.

Jesse waited for the inevitable 'but' and he received one soon after:

"It's enough to leave it up to you. We both know that you two are not going to make it. You are hurting her more by pulling the wool over her eyes. Sooner or later, _you_ will be the source of her misery. Eventually, she will grow to hate you."

Jesse laughed. Timmy looked at with in surprise but Jesse only burst into laughter at his astonished expression.

"You're funny," Jesse said. "I just have to admit, you know how to make a guy's day."

"You are crazy."

Jesse turned serious again. He stepped very closely to Timmy and looked down at him. The guy gulped nervously; he seemed to lose his guts when it came to the real thing.

"You've made my girlfriend cry," Jesse said in an ice-cold tone. "By using her like that, you almost destroyed something that I've been working on since she was eleven. And for that I advise you to stay away from her because next time I won't be that nice."

When he was sure he got the message across, Jesse stepped away. Timmy pushed Jesse out of his way and ran. Pulling his phone out of his pocket, Jesse continued his walk towards his math class.

"Mr St. James, what a surprise," the teacher, Mr Towell, greeted him mockingly when he entered the room ten minutes late.

Jesse gave him his trademark smile and said:

"I wouldn't miss it for the world."

The class suppressed the laughter at his answer; Mr Towell wasn't known as the most pleasant teacher in Carmel. Jesse marched up to his desk in the back of the room. The man measured him with suspicion.

"Why the good mood?" he asked ironically.

Jesse opened his mouth but Dave, who was sitting in the next seat, answered for him:

"He got the girl, sir,"

* * *

"And are you sure you want to risk the awkward 'what are your intentions towards my daughter' talk from _both_ of my dads?" she chuckled.

They sat in the front seats of his Range Rover in front of Rachel's Lima house, still reluctant to get into the building, suddenly at loss of ideas how to break the news to Hiram and Leroy.

Jesse grabbed her hand and kissed it.

"Sure I do," he smirked jokingly. "I have every good intention towards you. I intend to give you rides school until my graduation, I intend to scowl at any guy who is brave enough to look at my girl, I intend to sing every love song I know with you or to you, I intend to make you incredibly happy whenever we see each other, I also intend to support you in whatever decision you make. What else... I intend to put up with your drama queen episodes and fulfil your every wish."

Jesse was counting down his intentions towards her while Rachel stopped whatever she was going and stared at him. He was at number twenty-six – 'I intend to dedicate my first Tony to you' – when a bizarre thought hit her.

"Jesse," she pecked him lips interrupting his indefinitely long list, "I think we've been emotionally dating for the past six years."

"That is about the most truthful observation that you've made in a long time, babe," he noticed with a grin. "How do you want to do it?"

"We just go in there and tell them?" Rachel frowned.

"That's it?" Jesse was truly surprised. "No drama, no tension, no great revelations about our great love and..."

Rachel silenced him with her lips. Jesse smiled lovingly every time she did that.

"You talk too much," she told him. "One could think that you are actually nervous."

Jesse narrowed his eyes at her and the fact that she could see through him so easily. But the truth was, she was the only person in the world who was able to make him nervous. He would hate to screw this up, especially when he's already had the taste of what it was like.

"Let's go," Jesse grumbled and jumped out of the car.

She followed him quickly but before he opened the door, she pulled him into another kiss.

"It's going to be fine. They will be happier about it than we are."

Jesse laughed at those words.

Closing her small hand in his palm, Jesse pulled the handle to find the door closed. Rachel blinked and produced her spare key. Inside, they've found a piece of paper pinned to the board in the kitchen saying that Rachel's dads were out for some emergency and will be back as soon as possible. Jesse shrugged reading the message while Rachel opened the fridge and took out the earlier-prepared dinner.

"Hungry?" she asked. "It's dad's speciality."

Jesse leaned over her shoulder from behind, smelling the pleasant scent of Leroy's favourite dish. He heard his stomach growl and nodded his head. He didn't have breakfast before rushing to see Rachel in the morning and now his hunger attacked him with full force. After kissing Rachel's cheek, Jesse stepped away from her.

"Heat it up and I'll put some movie on."

Half an hour later they were seated on the floor in front of the TV, leaning against the sofa. Jesse dug his bean cream making content sounds at the heavenly taste of the food. Rachel was throwing him amused looks but tried to focus on the screen. She's done eating her portion a while ago and her bowl was sitting a next to her on the floor. Soon, Jesse's own joined it.

"Finally," Rachel mocked. "Just how loud can you eat?"

Jesse threw his arm around her shoulder and pulled her flush against his chest. He circled her waist with his hands and rested his chin on top of her head. He let out a happy sigh; Rachel seemed to genuinely enjoy this; the way she was cuddling with him as if it was the most normal thing in the world gave him hope that it wasn't just a fleeting dream.

"I think I'll stay here for the weekend," Rachel spoke up suddenly, interrupting his pondering. "I want to spend a couple of days with dads."

Despite his obvious disappointment, Jesse murmured something with understanding. She didn't have much occasion to see her dads over the past couple of weeks due to the intensive Nationals rehearsals so it was natural for her to want a few peaceful days with them. It was the weekend before Nationals. In several days it would be all over and they would have more time for each other.

"I need to go back to Akron," he told her. "But I can pick you up on Sunday if you don't want to drive alone."

Rach beamed at him, stealing a quick kiss. Jesse smirked and brought Rachel closer. With a happy smile, she nestled under his arm and put her head on his shoulder.

"I love you," he murmured into her hair.

Rachel looked up.

"I love you, too."

It took all of Jesse's strength to keep still hearing Rachel's words. The way he was holding her in a tight embrace, he could feel her heart beat matching his own quickened one. It was the first time he heard the words directly from her mouth.

He put his hand at the back of her neck and pulled her face up. She deepened the kiss, turning slightly so that she was almost sitting on his lap. With one swift movement, Jesse moved her leg so that she was straddling his hips and one of his hands dropped below her waist.

Someone cleared their throat.

They froze simultaneously.

Busted. Again.

"Don't look at me like that," Jesse murmured opening his eyes and seeing Rachel's expression. "It's your family this time."

They both looked at the stunned faces of Rachel's dads. Hiram was the first one to regain his composure. He pulled his husband away, saying:

"Leave the kids alone, Leroy. And you two down there, you have five minutes to get decent and join us."

They were gone and finally Jesse could let out the breath her was holding all this time. It was not the way he imagined it to be but it definitely contained some tension and a _lot of_ revelations.

"Enough drama for you?" Rachel asked as if reading his mind. She kissed him again. "Come on, I'll protect you."

When they entered the kitchen, Hiram was the only person there. He smiled at him and told Rachel to go join Leroy upstairs. As soon as Rachel was out of sight, Jesse, acting completely cool, took his usual seat and waited for Rachel's dad to begin his lecture.

But the older man didn't say anything apart from passing him a cup of coffee.

"I won't hurt her," Jesse promised, breaking the silence. "You know that I love her and I will take care of her for the rest of my life."

"I know," Hiram smiled warmly. "It's not about that. I mean, Rachel's probably undergoing more emotionally-directed conversation with Leroy but we decided I'll take the charge of the other talk."

Jesse frowned before the realisation hit him. He felt his back stiffen.

"I'm not sure it's the right time," Jesse noticed. "We just got together and..."

"That's precisely why I need to do this," Hiram interrupted him, sipping on his own drink. "Jesse, boy, we both know my daughter; she's impulsive and overly emotional. In connection to the raging hormones, you can't make me believe that you two are going to wait until marriage."

Jesse nodded his head with a grimace. He believed he would never push Rach into anything but her dad was kind of right – she was impulsive. And he did wait for more than long time and, in all honesty, he couldn't be sure of himself. He wasn't ashamed of having this conversation with Hiram but it wasn't also his dream to be in this room alone with the man and talking about having sex with his only daughter. Surprisingly, Hiram seemed to be devoid of similar concerns.

He reached into his jacket and threw him a package of condoms. Jesse gaped at him.

"I'm not a good talker, so I'll keep it simple," the man explained. "Don't force her into anything she doesn't want to do. And don't get her pregnant before she finishes college. You think you can do that?"

Jesse saluted the man jokingly. Hiram relaxed and smiled at Jesse warmly again before giving him permission to leave. Before he did, though, Jesse stopped and looked at Hiram again, asking just to make sure:

"Shouldn't you be completely opposite the whole idea of your teenage daughter having sex with an older guy?" he asked curious. Hiram and Leroy weren't stern parents but it wasn't about waiving Rachel's curfew after all. Jesse expected Hiram to at least threaten him. "Instead of basically giving me the green light and means to do that?" he lifted Hiram's little gift.

The man folded his hands across his chest and looked at Jesse pointedly.

"Jesse, if you were any other boy that would be the case. But I've known you since you were a kid and I can honestly tell that I trust you with my only daughter. And we know you will keep your promise which you so kindly made at the beginning of this conversation; you should know better than that to cross either me or Leroy when it comes to Rachel. As far as the rest is concerned, judging from the lack of any little St. Jameses running around Ohio, I trust you know what you're doing."

Hiram showed him to leave and Jesse, not wasting another second, obliged. He stopped by the stairs remembering that Rach was still with Leroy upstairs. Instead of heading to Rachel's bedroom, he returned to the living room to collect the empty dishes from the floor. He thought back to Hiram's words and felt his confidence rise. Rachel dads believed in him, they trusted him to make Rachel happy. Sure, he knew they liked the idea of Rachel dating him but it was the first time he's heard it directly from their mouths.

And it was good to know he was covered also in terms of sex. Jesse had to admit that Hiram was right, judging from both his and Rachel's enthusiasm so far, he couldn't be sure of anything – he had every intention to wait as long as she wants, sure, but it was quite a relief to know that in case their resolve slipped, he wouldn't face a death threat.

"Jesse?" he heard her calling his name. Jesse turned to see how Rachel enters the room. She looked around to make sure he's alone and ran up to him. Jesse chuckled when she stood up on her tiptoes and kissed him on the lips.

"How was it?" he asked arching his eyebrow.

"Daddy gave me the lecture on how not to confuse guilt and gratitude with real feelings."

Jesse made a 'huh' sound and pulled her closer to him by her waist. He smiled at her but inside he felt slightly sick. What if she did confuse those feelings? Maybe he did unintentionally force her into this relationship? Maybe she felt the pressure of time and now was too nice to break his heart again? Maybe...

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Jesse heard Rachel's uncertain question. She threw her arms around his neck and crooked her head to the side.

"You're sure you don't confuse them?" Jesse asked in a low voice.

"Really, Jesse?" Rachel pouted, adapting a thoughtful expression. "I thought you knew me better than that. I'm too stubborn to give in to the pressure or something. _You_ should know that."

Jesse let out a semi-relieved and semi-amused sigh. She could read his thoughts just a little bit too well for his liking.

"Oh really?"

Rachel grinned.

"Do you remember how you told me once that you could make me fall for you if you _tried_ ," Rachel reminded Jesse earning another smile from him. He liked the direction of this conversation in this moment. "Well I'm not sure if by 'try' you meant being the best thing that has ever happened to me but it worked either way."

"I kind of feel sorry for you."

"And why is that?" she asked slightly at loss.

"Oh, the burden of having the best boyfriend in the world," Jesse shrugged.

She snorted.

"You mean the burden of having _you_ as my boyfriend?"

He pouted.

"I took a slushie for our love," he reminded her with determination.

"I blew my performance for your future," she replied, not impressed.

Jesse smirked. He started counting on his fingers:

"I ordered thirty bouquets of roses to put them in your room. I stole Regionals trophy from Shelby's office to give it to you. I picked you up from Giselle's in the middle of the night. I _serenaded_ you in front of the entire school," he ended his list. "What more can a girl want?"

"Give me National Championship and we'll be good."

"Deal."

He grinned and kissed her properly, hugging her with all his strength. He didn't care about Hiram and Leroy when he lifted her in his arms and spun happily. She squealed and burst into laughter when he cupped her face to kiss again. She sobered up and looked around.

"So, how about you?"

Jesse made a face when he realised what she was asking about.

"Your dad has no doubts that I love you," he assured her, not really willing to go into the topic of sex right now. They will have time for that.

But Rachel again could read all through him. She sighed and reached into his back pocket where his hand had wandered off on itself. Before Jesse could react, she stacked her hand inside and with a victorious 'ha' she pulled out the small package that Jesse had hidden there previously. She looked at it with surprise but it was quickly covered by a smirk.

"Good to know my dad has no doubts about my chastity," she commented sarcastically.

"The only thing Hiram told me was not to get you pregnant before you graduated, so yeah, they seem to have some doubts," Jesse added jokingly.

She winked. He saw her roll her eyes and put the box back into his pocket.

* * *

 **Rachel's POV**

"Everyone," Shelby called from her spot in the audience. "Listen up."

Rachel was lying on the cold floor on the stage in Carmel auditorium. Their rehearsal has just ended – it was their last practice before flying off to New York in two days. The rest of her team was gathered around her and Jesse. Kate was instructing Dave on how to improve his jump; Andy and Giselle were gossiping about something, using the break to unwind. When Rachel heard Shelby's call, she moved her head, trying to calm her breath. Jesse, who was sitting next to her, looked up as well.

Shelby strode down the isle between the rows of audience chairs with a serious expression. She climbed up the stage and measured them with a long, evaluating look. Rachel and Jesse exchanged quick glances.

"This is it," Rachel's mother announced, standing among them. She looked around to make sure everyone was listening to her. "We're ready."

Rachel let out a relieved laugh. Her back hit the hard wooden surface when she collapsed without energy.

"It calls for celebration," Justin announced after a moment. "My place, in two hours."

Rachel laughed with the others. She stretched out her hands for Jesse to help her stand up. She stumbled and yawned despite her excitement. Shelby threw the celebrating crowd a stern look.

"As a teacher, I should tell you: no alcohol," she warned them, then threw at Jesse: "But as a mother: no alcohol _for my daughter_."

Rachel blushed but Jesse burst into laughter, along with others. He hauled her against him and crushed in a hug. She was ripped out of his arms but another pair of hands. Kate threw her arm around her neck and pushed in the direction of the locker rooms.

"If you need some makeover, I can get my scissors straight away," the girl murmured with raised eyebrow and Rachel blushed.

She shook her head and declined the proposition:

"I'll pass."

She grabbed her wash bag and headed under the shower. Soon the rest of the girls were done and ready to go, while Rachel was still in her towel. She had time; Jesse was waiting for her to grab late dinner together and she wanted to smell nicely. She waved at the last girl, Briana, who left her alone in the locker room.

Sighing, Rachel sat down on the bench and hit the back of her head against the wall behind her. For the first time in weeks, if not months, she was happy. Her head was crystal clear, she wasn't scared anymore, her boyfriend was the best thing she could ever think of – and now her mom was proud of her.

She did it.

She felt empowered: nothing could crush her right now. She loved that feeling.

Smiling to herself, Rachel quickly put on her underwear and skirt. Just as she was about to grab her shirt from the bench, the door opened and Jesse barged in. She fought the urge to cover herself – instead, she glared at Jesse who stopped as if he saw a ghost.

"Don't be ridiculous, you've seen me in my underwear before, Jesse," Rachel threw. "It's just a bra."

"Fuck, I had a dream about this moment," Jesse looked around and smirked when Rachel blushed.

"Five minutes," she barked turning her back to him.

Before she managed to put on her shirt, though, she felt Jesse's hands on her stomach, pulling her closer to him. He kissed the back of her neck, while his hands wandered up until it stopped just beneath the brim of her bra. Rachel swallowed when his entire hand turned to only one finger that Jesse, ever so slowly, brushed her skin with, leaving a hot trail on her skin. Jesse smirked at her obvious reaction: he moved his lips higher to nibble her earlobe.

Yeah, Jesse St. James was able to score the second base with Rachel Berry after two weeks of dating. So sue her.

And it felt _good_. Unlike Finn, Jesse never had any issues with her looks. He always looked at her as if she was some goddess – which she definitely wasn't but he honestly made her feel that way. Maybe it was the reason why with Jesse she never flinched or pushed him away when his hand roamed too high or when he kissed or caressed her neck, stomach and all the other places she had used to consider off-limits to anybody but her.

Damn, he knew what he was doing. His finger climbed up over the bra between her breasts and Rachel had to focus not to let her legs give up under her.

"Jesus, Jesse you either touch me or I'll kill you," Rachel growled finally. She heard Jesse chuckle and, finally, his palm slipped into her bra. Rachel's breath hitched.

"Will you believe me if I tell you that my dream ended in this moment?" Jesse asked huskily.

"Not really," Rachel replied with a smirk. "But I'm glad you know your boundaries..."

Jesse kissed her neck for the last time and removed his hand. Rachel turned and kissed him on his lips, murmuring contently against his lips.

"...For now," she finished.

"Yeah, for now," he agreed glancing down at her. "I'll be right back."

He stormed out. Giggling, Rachel finished dressing up. She was totally losing control over this – and for the first time in her life, she gave up without a fight.

* * *

"Shelby, we're leaving!" Rachel shouted into the apartment. Shelby's head popped out of her bedroom.

"It's school night," she reminded them. "Be back before midnight."

Jesse nodded and promised to bring her back by that time. They left the apartment and Rachel looked behind her for the last time.

"I somehow thought she would be a strict parent," the girl noticed thoughtfully. "And here I am, going out on the school night with nothing more than a curfew."

Jesse grabbed her hand.

"You don't have to tell me," he snickered. "She's been more relaxed with you here."

"Really?" Rachel asked surprised.

"Sure."

They jumped into Jesse's car.

"I'm going to get drunk tonight," he warned her loyally. "If I'm doing something off or inappropriate, hit me."

Rachel nodded her head. She's experienced a drunken Jesse before; she knew how to handle him. Usually a few threats towards his Broadway memorabilia was enough to make him do everything she wanted him to; even drunk, he knew his priorities. But sometimes she needed to pull out heavier guns – for that she had something even more convincing.

"If you will make trouble, I'll call your sister," she promised and Jesse's eyes widened. "She would love to have leverage in dealing with your parents."

"I've turned you into a monster," Jesse growled with terror. He grabbed her arms and looked into her eyes: "If my sweet little Rach is still there, I want her back."

Rachel laughed and pulled away. She put up her belt and started going through Jesse's iPod while he started the car and drove out of the parking lot. Rachel observed Jesse in silence when a thought hit her.

"Can I have your car when you're in New York?"

Jesse looked at her as if she told him she killed his mother.

"No," he answered, sounding offended by the mere thought. "You'll break it."

Rachel gaped. She opened her mouth but couldn't find words. Since when was Jesse so connected to that Range Rover? Men and their cars, she huffed.

"I will not," she promised. "I want your car, Jesse," she folded her hands across her chest. She was more eager to torment him now than get the freaking car and couldn't stop smiling.

"No," Jesse grumbled with a scowl. "It's mine."

"It's not fair," she whined. "You won't be using it. I should have the VA-1 car if I'm the lead."

Jesse threw her a short glance. He took a deep breath and turned into a small street. She noticed two other Range Rovers already parked at the end of the alley. Jesse parked his car and grimaced.

"This car is not cheap," he declared. "I'm not talking about the money."

Rachel narrowed her eyes.

"I'm not going to prostitute myself for a car, St. James," she growled.

Jesse laughed out loud and Rachel relaxed realising that she misunderstood him.

"You are going to let me get you drunk by the end of the summer," he announced and she gasped. "You've never had even a sip; I want to break another taboo. One time and my car is yours."

Rachel hummed. She considered his proposal in silence for a few minutes while Jesse jumped out of his seat and ran up to open the passenger's door for her. He helped her out and Rachel smirked.

"Fine," she agreed finally. "But not drunk. One beer, tops."

Jesse tsked. After a moment, though, he smiled.

"Three."

"Two."

"Fine," he reached out a hand and she shook it.

"It's pleasure to do business with you, Mr St. James," she smiled. "Now give the keys to _my_ car before you try to lose them somewhere."

Justin greeted them in the doorway. He called inside to let the rest know that they arrived and turned to look at them:

"My parents are out for the week, so no worries. Jesse, you know the ropes."

He left them and Rachel looked around the place in interest. Jesse took her jacket off and put it into the closet by the door. Rachel heard girls' laugh from the room to her right.

"I'll be right back," Jesse told her.

Rachel followed the voices and entered the room. Around twenty people were inside, sitting on the couch, chairs or the floor; chatting, laughing or arguing about something. Rachel smiled.

"Berry, over here," she heard Andy's voice. She looked over there and saw the owner of the voice, Kate, Giselle and Briana in a small circle. She collapsed on the floor next to Giselle and looked around.

Jesse approached them a moment later, passing Rachel her coke and kissing on the lips. Then he winked at the rest of the girls who giggled and left them alone.

"So, Berry, we were just talking," Andrea smiled sweetly. "Last time we've been in similar circumstances, we had a few questions that you never answered."

Rachel raised her eyebrow.

"You want me..."

"Spill the beans," Briana interrupted her. "No excuses, Rachel."

Rachel hid herself in the cup, trying to find an appropriate answer. She gave up.

"Fine. Fire."

Andrea clapped her hands with satisfaction.

"How did it happen in the first place?" she leaned in. "One thing we know you have a date with some douche and on the morning St. James calls me to prepare for a song."

Rachel shrugged.

"The date was an eye opener," she admitted. "Afterwards I went to Jesse's home and... here we are."

The girls looked between themselves. Giselle downed her beer.

"That's it?" she asked.

She nodded, remembering how disappointed and exhausted she had been by the constant tension. She needed to get rid of it in one way or another to function normally – either by making up with Jesse or breaking whatever they had off forever. She fortunately made a smart choice.

"Yeah, we watched _Funny Girl_ and talked. Lots of talking, really. And then more of not-talking," she added after a moment.

The three girls gaped and giggled. Only Kate looked unimpressed. Rachel couldn't be surprised: she never was one for gossips and Jesse wasn't a mystery to her, either. So when Rachel looked at her, Kate only raised her eyebrows and took another sip of her drink.

"Making out?" Andy pushed. "I've heard stories – each description ended almost in some sort of heavenly experience."

"Better," Rachel replied, this time without hesitation. And she didn't lie.

"You've managed to domesticate Jesse St. James," Andrea murmured with appreciation. "For that only you deserve a Peace Nobel Prize or something."

Rachel burst into a wave of laughter. She took a sip of her coke when Briana fired another question:

"And the sex?"

They all looked at her with a frown when she choked on her drink. But her state worsened when it was Kate who shrugged this time and threw nonchalantly:

"I've had better."

By the time Rachel managed to get her act together, the girls she was sitting with were serious and glancing at Rachel in slight worry. She looked apologetically at each of them and gulped.

"We've... I've..."

When they understood what she was trying to say, Kate was the only one not surprised. Rachel fought the urge to roll her eyes; she needed to remember that she was talking to older girls who had more experience in those matters and it seemed natural for them. But Rachel wasn't going to do anything until she was ready and Jesse was well-aware of that.

Andrea and Briana exchanged awkward looks and then looked apprehensively at Kate. Getting the meaning of that look, Rachel shook her head with a smile. She might've been worried about some imaginary college girls but Kate was a completely different matter by now.

"Don't worry, it's..."

"No offense, but it really doesn't bother you?" Andrea asked softly, apparently caring not to get her angry or embarrassed. "I mean, it's Jesse we're talking about and you're... _Rachel_."

Rachel looked at Kate and crooked her head to the side, wondering how to put her mind into words.

"I've learned not to judge people too hastily recently," she admitted thinking about her failure with Tom. "And I never tried to fool myself when it came to Jesse and girls. All I need to know is that what we have is more than that."

"That is..." Andy started.

"Mature," Kate ended the sentence for her. "Who are you and what did you do with Rachel Berry?"

Rachel giggled but noticed that the rest of the girls don't believe her assertions. She would prove them, then. She stood up from her spot and marched up to Jesse who was laughing with the boys over something. He smiled widely when she tip toed closer and whispered few words into his ear. His reaction was priceless; he jumped to his feet and strode towards them, glaring at Kate:

"Abram, for fuck's sake, you cannot just tell my new girlfriend that I'm bad in bed!"

The silence after his outburst was deafening. Rachel grinned at Kate who threw her a dismayed look. Jesse would always be like that – defending his 'honour' by all means, she thought mockingly. People around them started whispering something to one another.

"I only said I've had better," Kate replied rolling her eyes but she sounded tired.

"What the hell you mean you've had _better_?" Jesse was now mortally wounded.

The only reaction he's received this time was a salve of laughter.

* * *

As the evening proceeded, Rachel found out a few interesting things – first of all, Kate was able to handle a drunk Jesse almost as good as she did; they were having a hushed argument in the corner of the room; or, should she say, Kate was sitting with folded arms and bored expression while Jesse was telling her off for speaking with Rachel about them. When the girl was fed up with him, she simply stood up and left him in the middle of the sentence.

The second thing she discovered was that the way she handled the topic gained Rachel some new respect among her teammates. Rachel turned away from Jesse's angry face and met Dave's surprised expression.

"You really don't give a damn, do you?" he asked impressed.

"A bit, but it's not like I can mope about it for the rest of my life," she answered with a shrug – and smiled at the memory of her little chit chat with the girl from few weeks earlier. "Besides, I know for a fact, Kate's not interested."

"And college?"

Rachel threw Jesse another smile; he was walking behind a clearly pissed Kate now, still trying to argue his case. It looked simply hilarious, Rachel mused with amusement. Dave followed her gaze and grimaced.

"He made me a promise," Rachel told her teammate simply. "He's never broken a promise made to me."

Kate chose this moment to interrupt them; she strode towards Rachel who suddenly felt the urge to run away at the sight of the girl's annoyance. Kate was huffing in irritation:

"Fine, he's a sex-god," she growled to Rachel's face. "Now take him away from me, Berry."

Jesse grinned over her shoulder, obviously satisfied. But his face fell when Kate smirked and, looking straight into Jesse's eyes, whispered into Rachel's ear so quietly that she was the only one to catch it:

"But if you ever feel like changing something, you can always call me."

The blush that crept up Rachel's cheeks must've equalled the hue of the dress she was wearing because Jesse looked at them with clear interest.

The third thing Rachel learned was that a drunk Jesse was not only more obnoxious that normally but became quite a hugger as well. Rachel was completely stunned when Jesse swept her off her feet bridal style and carried over to the sofa. There he sat and pulled her onto his lap.

He sighed in content and smiled.

"I love you," he murmured. He seemed slightly buzzed already. "You know that, right?"

Rachel kissed his nose, nodding cheerfully.

"No, I more than love you," Jesse changed his mind. "I _adore_ you."

Happily, Rachel leaned in and kissed him.

"I know."

* * *

 **Review, review, review!**

 **P.S. I'm happy to hear that you love the story just as I do and that my ideas are very much appreciated :D**

 **-s.**


	21. Finn

**It's somewhat irrelevant to the story itself but there's just one thing I'd like to refer to in connection to Jesse and Rachel's dream school:** **I know that the degree in Voice at Julliard is about opera singing, but let's just assume that in this AU storyline it's more than that.**

* * *

 **C hapter 20: Finn**

 **Finn's POV (sic!)**

He had no idea what or who prompted him into doing it. Maybe no one but he refused to accept this. Nevertheless, he was there, waiting for the plane to land, sweating nervously and feeling the doubts about this mad idea rushing through his head.

"Finn," he heard Mr Schue's voice next to him. "We don't have to do this if you don't want to."

"No, Mr Schue, I'm fine," he lied.

They exited the airport and the warm afternoon wind danced around his feet as the lights of New York hit his face. They came to see Rachel performing at her first national championships. Finn had spent an enormous amount of time trying to figure out where and when exactly he began to destroy his chances with Rachel and how come he could ever think of hurting her.

He thought with anger about St. James. At the beginning he blamed him about all this mess with him and Rachel. Before St. James Rachel was only his. Before St. James he didn't have to fight for her attention. Before St. James he never felt this maddening jealousy which caused him to get back at her with Santana. He watched passively as the New Directions gave Rachel silent treatment, insulted her and slushied on the daily basis and because of his anger, he never did anything to prevent it.

But then he realised that Rachel never gave him any reasons to suspicion because of St. James. Her eyes were following his every move, she was still gushing about their future and life together in New York, her as a Broadway star and him coaching some local glee club. Jesse was almost never brought up in their conversations. She was meeting him when he came to Lima from time to time but she never let him believe that for her it was something more that friendly meetings. It was his jealousy and St. James' sneaky comments which caused him to snap.

It was a nail to his coffin.

A coffin he hoped to get rid of tonight.

Now that the glee club was abandoned by Rachel they weren't even half the good they had used to be. He blamed St. James for that as well. Sure, somehow Figgins decided not to close them off entirely much to their surprise, but they were so absorbed by fights about filling up Rachel's spot and giving out solos. They all experienced the consequences of Rachel jumping ships in one way or another even if most were declaring the relief about her leaving. It wasn't the end of bad news for them, though. Finn thought back to their family dinner last night when Kurt announced to him that he wanted to transfer to his new boyfriend's school after the summer break. Finn could see how Kurt supported Rachel's when she told them about her own transfer, they grew closer to each other just before the Regionals, so his decision wasn't completely unanticipated. To spare the New Directions another drama, Finn decided to keep his mouth shut for the time being.

He told only Mr Schue and the man nodded his head in agreement to keep this case quiet, saying:

"Maybe it's better. A clear break instead of another friend-foe drama like with Rachel. We all saw how bad that ended," he added as in afterword jumping into their cab.

They caught the last fly so that they didn't have to stay overnight in the city. They went straight to the theatre in which Nationals were taking place.

Finn couldn't agree more with the last sentence but his mind couldn't help but think with anger about Rachel's choice.

"Badly for us, Mr Schue. Rachel jumped ships and ended up quite comfortably as the newest star of the Vocal Adrenaline with her pretty boy and mummy on board, while we can barely make up a song worth performing," he couldn't help but spit angrily to which Mr Schue narrowed his eyes and grabbed Finn's arm firmly to make him look at him.

"And whose fault you think it is?" he asked. "Rachel is not the only one to blame here, and you know that perfectly well, Finn. I'm not proud to admit it but you were the ones to punish her for something unimaginably natural – having a friend. She never wanted to leave you but what choice did you left her?"

"She made us lose the Regionals on purpose, Mr Schue. To help her pretty boy."

"She came to an adult decision, Finn," Mr Schue answered with a twinge of irritation. "She considered the pros and cons and decided that the glee club wasn't worth destroying a young man's chance for a future career. You all still have two or three years ahead of you to fight for your dreams while it was the last call for Jesse. It went far above a normal high school drama, Finn."

Finn had no arguments to fight that statement.

"At what time do they start?" he asked instead, avoiding Mr Schue's eyes. "I wanted to buy her some flowers." He went silent for a moment and finally dared to ask the question: "Do you think I can get her back?"

He felt like he had no right to ask but his heart was pounding in his chest when he waited for Mr Schue to answer. He knew that Mr Schue and Ms Corcoran kept in touch for some time. Mr Schue wanted to make sure Rachel was fine because that's what he was: their friend before being a teacher. His presence in New York on that evening proved that claim very much.

"I never asked, Finn," Mr Schue answered with hesitation. "According to Ms Corcoran, lately Rachel was focused on the championships instead her love life."

"So you think that I still have a shot with her?" he asked, his hopes raising by this news.

"It's been some time and she truly loved you even after this incident with Santana. I think that if you begin slowly she might eventually consider it. But," he added firmly. "You cannot force yourself at her if she tells you "no", Finn. Even if she chose Jesse after all."

Finn nodded his head. In meantime they arrived at the theatre. Finn looked around with awe. The place was huge. A mass of people were swarming around the entrance, coming back and forth talking, laughing, murmuring nervously with their partners or friends. Finn and Mr Schue quickly found their seats and left their things there.

"Mr Schue? Finn?" they heard a loud gasp.

Finn quickly turned to see no one other than Rachel herself. She was standing a few meters from them, dressed in a knee long white and black dress and light make up on her face. She looked stunning. An extremely shocked expression formed on her face while she took in the picture in front of her. She moved a little as if she wanted to hug them but decided against it in the last second. Finn felt disappointment. All he longed for was to feel her in his arms. It was where she belonged after all. And he will make sure she remembered that.

"What are you doing here?" she asked suspiciously, glancing nervously around the hall. "Are the rest here, as well?"

Mr Schue shook his head.

"No, we wanted just to..."

"We would never miss it, Rachel," Finn interrupted him.

"I'll leave you two alone," Mr Schue murmured but they ignored him.

They were standing there for a long time, without talking, just staring at each other with painful expressions.

"What are you doing here, Finn?" she asked quietly again. "For real this time."

Finn knew that this whole trip came down to this moment: him asking her for forgiveness, begging on his knees if necessary for her to forget about his stupidity and give him one more chance. Tell her that he understood what he had done and that he regretted it in every minute of the past couple of weeks.

He opened his mouth to let all that fall out but then he couldn't. She was beautiful, extraordinary and perfectly happy in here; he could see how her arms and head were lifted in a newly acquired confidence even despite the heavy emotions hanging in the air at that moment. He noticed the curly head of St. James behind her, in his costume as well. He looked pissed and began to go in their direction quickly. Always hasty and unlikely to share, Finn thought, looking at him. Protective, was the word Rachel used once.

He heard himself:

"Mr Schue told me that he was going to New York to see you, I came along. We just wanted to wish you all the best before winning your first National title," he said.

Rachel's face almost screamed relief and Finn realised that she could see easily through his lies and was happy that he didn't tell her the truth. His resolve crumbled ever so slightly.

"Rach, come," St. James was finally by her side, apparently able to hear his words as well as he didn't attack him straight away.

Rachel turned to look at him and Finn noticed how her expression changed from nervousness to a bright smile.

"We need to get on with the stretching and voice exercises, Rach," St. James told her.

She nodded but poked St. James's chest once:

"Rule number four applies here," she reminded him much to Finn's confusion.

However, St. James must've understood this cryptic remark because his smile turned into grimace. St. James threw him a long hard glare but didn't say anything. Finn winced remembering the last time Jesse was in the same room with him.

Satisfied, Rachel threw Finn one last look before pulling at St. James's arm.

"Let's go, Jesse," Rachel murmured. "We have nothing to talk about."

Without looking back again, they disappeared.

* * *

The curtain went up and Finn saw Vocal Adrenaline gathered in the row in the back of the stage. St. James was standing in the middle with his hands slumped down his sides. The instrumental into began and slowly the teenagers started waling forward and only St. James was left in the back while the rest of his team started singing backups.

" _Do you mean it? Do you mean it? Do you mean it?_ " St. James sang slowly started walking to join his team. " _Why don't you mean it? Why do I follow you and where do you go?_ "

The choir took over the song again and Finn found Rachel in the crowd. She was standing in her spot with her eyes closed. Finn noticed that she was wearing slightly different dress than in the audience earlier; it was a black and white outfit, to make her stand out from the crowd of girls dressed entirely in white.

The pace of the music increased. Vocal Adrenaline's members scattered in different directions and paired up; Rachel grabbed some tall brunette's hand and faced the audience waiting for something. In meantime, St. James resumed his lead:

" _You've never seen nothing like it, no never in your life. Like going up to heaven_ _a_ _nd then coming back alive_ ," he sang quickening his pace. He was moving from one end of the stage, still along while the rest of Vocal Adrenaline followed him with his gaze as if listening to his stories. " _Let me tell you all about it and the world will so allow it. Oooh give me a little time to choose."_

They finally began to move.

St. James was on again:

"W _ater babies singing in a lily pool delight_ _, b_ _lue powder monkeys praying in the dead of night..._ "

Finn frowned at the lyrics but his attention was brought by the commotion in the back, behind St. James. There, the rest of the team froze and a two single spotlights fell on Rachel's and Jesse's figures, leaving the rest in the semi-shadows. The team moved, making room for Rachel who stood with her head held up. Finn saw Mr Schue raised his eyebrow.

As much as Finn hated to admit it, Vocal Adrenaline was good. More than good, actually, as they gave their powerful show in front of the hundreds of people in the theatre.

" _Here comes the Black Queen poking in the pile_ ," St. James and the rest of his team sang together, looking up towards Rachel who started walking gracefully down the steps. " _Fie-fo the Black Queen marching single file! Take this, take that, bring them down to size."_

" _March to the Black Queen_!" the choir sang.

So that would explain the black elements in Rachel's white dress, Finn noticed, swallowing. The show was extremely theatrical, Finn noticed. Just something that Rachel loved.

The music was constantly changing, increasing its tempo to slow down just a moment later and Finn watched the team adjust their moves to each such change without much effort. Rachel was doing great job in the crowd of the dancers and Finn couldn't see much difference between her and the older members of the team. She was dancing with her best showface and her eyes brightened with every second of the performance. Jesse was on the front while the rest was circling around him, making him stand out even more. Finn frowned at that sight. He thought that Rachel would be there with him, sharing the spotlights, not in the back with the others singing backups.

"Ms Corcoran wants to show Jesse off," Mr Schue explained seeing Finn's confusion. "People from Julliard are in the audience to listen to him."

Oh, right.

Finn focused his attention back to the stage. Despite his own dislike for the guy, Finn just had to admit that they knew what they were doing.

" _Make this, make that, keep making all that noise_."

" _March to the Black Queen_ ," sang the choir.

Rachel finally descended the small stairs. She ran her eyes over the crowd and opened her mouth. Finn held his breath.

" _Now I've got a belly full,_ " she smiled and looked at Jesse." _You can be my sugar baby_ _, you_ _can be my honey chile, yes.._ "

Jesse strode up to her and they circled each other, not losing another's eyes. It looked like two predators for Finn. Vocal Adrenaline's girls grabbed Rachel's hands and pried her to themselves. Jesse, alone, ran after her. Rachel's hand was grabbed by a tall blonde who was her partner in the beginning. The team divided into two groups, each one doing similar choreography but with delay but Finn was focused on Rachel all the time. She jumped and dipped with her group but she was constantly focused on St. James just like he was on her.

But with the next part of the song, they stopped moving again and just waved to the slow rhythm while Jesse looked at the back of the auditorium, gazing ahead of him and singing softly:

" _A voice from behind me reminds me."_

The choir joined in:

" _Spread out your wings you are an angel."_

St. James looked up. Four girls joined him in his spot while the rest danced slowly behind them.

" _Remember to deliver with the speed of light_ _, a_ _little bit of love and joy_ _._ _Everything you do bears a will and a why and a wherefore_ _."_

" _A_ _little bit of love and joy,"_ the choir took over _._

St. James moved from his spot. Rachel, observing him carefully, did her slow routine in the side of the stage, while Jesse was singing on:

" _In_ _each and every soul lies a man_ _; very_ _soon he'll deceive and discover_ _but_ _even till the end of his life_ _he'll_ _bring a little love_."

The music quickened. The delicate flute and piano were joined by the electric guitar and drums. Instantly, Rachel gave up her dignified pose and smirked confidently at the audience and Jesse. She stepped towards Jesse and they faced each other.

" _I reign with my left hand, I rule with my right_ _,_ " she started stepping away again, taking one heavy step after another. " _I'm lord of all darkness, I'm queen of the night!"_

Jesse ran after her but never managed to touch her. He crossed her path, instead, and threw her a daring look.

" _I've got the power_ _,_ " Rachel challenged him with the song. Finn gulped, he's never seen or heard her so fierce in his life. " _Now do the march of the Black Queen_ _._ "

" _My life is in your hands_ ," Jesse vigorously grabbed Rachel hands and brought her close in a dance which Finn recognized as some kind of tango. So St. James could also tango. Was there anything he couldn't pull off? " _I'll fo and I'll fie, I'll be what you make me, I'll do what you like_."

Rachel moved along gracefully. Their moves were full of anger when he practically dragged her all over the stage. He turned her and she followed his steps.

" _I'll be a bad boy, I'll be your bad boy_ _,_ " Jesse stopped for the briefest moment and dipped Rachel low, hovering over her face and singing: " _I'll do the march of the Black Queen_."

Rachel ran away to take her former spot in the back of the stage from where she was most visible. The whole time, the group of dancers made up the background for the unfolding scenes of the small spectacle on the stage; this time two taller guys lifted her in the air and the rest started throwing the remaining girls in the air. Finn's jaw hit the floor when he saw this particular element of choreography. And Rachel who managed to conduct her jump without losing smile from her lips.

The music changed again. Jesse was breathing heavily but sang on joined by the choir again:

" _Walking true to style_ _she's_ _vulgar, abuse and vile._ _Fie-fo the Black Queen tattoos all her pies_ _, she_ _boils and she bakes_ _and_ _she never dots her I's_."

" _She's our leader_ ," the choir took over the lyrics. " _La_ _la la la_ …"

Rachel was released and put back to her feet. She and Jesse approached each other. The music slowed down yet again, almost quietened entirely. Jesse and Rachel joined their hands and he looked at her briefly with a smile. Then he tore his eyes away from her and faced the audience, singing together:

" _Forget your singalongs and your lullabies_ _, s_ _urrender to the city of the fireflies_ _, dance_ _with the devil in beat with the band_ _._ _To hell with all of you hand in hand_ _but_ _now it's time to be gone_ _(la la la la)_ _forever._ "

They took a deep breath simultaneously.

" _Forever_."

The stage fell into darkness. For the first three, maybe four seconds there was nothing but silence. Then finally first people started clapping their hands. Eventually, the auditorium erupted in applause.

Finn was astounded.

"Wow," he murmured in awe and Mr Schue only nodded in similar astonishment.

Finn and Mr Schue stood up with the rest of the audience and started clapping their hands. But it wasn't the end, apparently, as the band started playing another melody. Slowly, Rachel stepped out of the crowd. Only one spotlight was shining at her lone figure at the front. The rest o the Vocal Adrenaline took their places at the back of the stage, in shadows, and waited for another song to begin while St. James, unmoving, took his place a few meters behind Rachel who started her solo.

" _There were nights when the wind was so cold_ ," she sang. " _That my body frozen in bed. If I just listened to it right outside the window_."

As a cue, the dancers began spinning around the stage in slow but equally complicated choreography. St. James was still standing still behind Rachel looking straight at the desks under his feet.

Rachel voice grew stronger:

" _I finished crying in the instance that you left, and I can't remember where or when or how!_ " Rachel sang and her powerful voice sent shivers down Finn's spine. He looked at the people around him and they all looked at the small girl on the stage with equally awestruck. " _And I banished every memory you and I have ever made._ "

She stepped forward.

" _And if you touch me like this,"_ she sang softly. _"And if you hold me like that – I just have to admit that it's all coming back to me._ "

Finally, Jesse moved and stepped towards Rachel. He delicately placed his hand over her shoulder and seemingly caressing her skin, moving the hand down her arm but without actually touching her. He was barely seen from behind her, his figure clouded by the darkness of the stage, and the audience could see only his hands, caressing, hugging her from behind and moving carefully all over her chest and face – even Finn could read into the intimacy of the small semi-touches.

The music changed and Rachel stepped out of Jesse's reach. He went after her and she gave him her hand in a slow dance. Jesse held Rachel when she sang, and his eyes never left her face. Rachel moved out of his reach again and faced the audience, with her hand on her heart and closed eyes. Jesse was dancing slowly around her performing an elegant routine.

" _There were nights of endless pleasure, it was more than any law allow,"_ she opened her eyes and found Jesse's face _. "Baby, baby if I kiss you like this, and if you whisper like that; it was so long ago, but it's all coming back to me now..._ "

Finn felt a sharp pain in his chest, watching her intently and hearing her say those words. He could imagine himself on the stage with her. He imagined her singing the song for him only.

And just as he thought that, Rachel moved her head again and seemed to look right at him. Finn swallowed heavily, when he heard the next verse:

" _But you were history with the slamming of the door. And I made myself so strong again somehow, and I never wasted any of my time on you since then_."

She turned to look at Jesse and the most serene smile covered her lips.

The music died out slowly and Rachel's voice turned almost into a whisper. Jesse was again with her, she turned to look at him and only their profiles were visible to the people in the audience. He took her hand in one of his and the other one touched her face. They were staring into each other's eyes. Jesse's lips crooked in the smallest of smiles and he joined her and their voiced interwoven together rang in the completely silent hall:

" _If you forgive me all this_

 _If I forgive you all that_

 _We forgive and forget_

 _And it's all coming back to me now_."

The audience erupted in another thunder of applause. For the longest moment, Rachel and St. James didn't move, staring at each other with their eyes wide open, ignoring the thunder which spread though the crowd of people in front of them. Finally, Rachel seemed to snap out of the trance and faced the audience, her hand clasped tightly in Jesse's hand, dipping her head lightly.

Finn and Mr Schue jumped to their feet and joined in the general admiration again.

"That was..." Mr Schue began.

"Intense," Finn filled in glancing at the man to his left. "I always knew Rachel was our best singer but I never knew she could sing like _that_."

The older man nodded his head in agreement.

"Shelby trained her well," Mr Schue noticed, equally stunned. "No wonder she managed to win all these years."

"I feel like we need to work really hard right now to get even a little bit closer to that level," Finn grumbled. The New Directions, even with Rachel, never were than good. Not only the singing, but their dancing and cooperation were something they needed to work on most especially.

"To be honest I never believed that we could beat the Vocal Adrenaline this year in Regionals," Mr Schue confessed which earned him a cold glare from Finn. "I knew how good they are and it was our first year after all, we were infants in comparison to them. However, I counted for the next year when they would lose their greatest start when Jesse would be gone for the college. Now..."

"And now he'll be replaced by Rachel," Finn finished for him bitterly, thinking back to their glee club.

Rachel and Kurt were gone, Quinn had her baby so she and Puck were bound to leave the rehearsals for at least couple of weeks, Santana and Brittany were busy with Cheerios trainings and still heavily under the influence of Coach Sylvester. They needed new faces, new lead and new hope. Finn lost his hope of Rachel returning to the New Directions when he watched her jump into Jesse's arms when the audience gave them the standing ovation and the curtain fell down obscuring Finn's view of the pair.

"We have the entire summer to come up with some plan, Finn," Mr Schue told him. "We will manage, we always do."

They fell silent again. People around them were sharing their opinions on the choir and Finn could hear many of them voicing their admiration to Rachel's and Jesse's talents, predicting their next forthcoming victory on the national arena.

Finn felt Mr Schue turn again to look at him with sudden seriousness written all over his face.

"I heard your conversation with Rachel, Finn. It was extremely courageous of you."

The teen looked up.

"I didn't do anything," he protested not knowing what the man was referring to.

"Sure you did. Rachel made her adult decision, putting Jesse's dreams and happiness before her own and sacrificing something very important to her. You did the same tonight by not chasing her."

It wasn't enough of comfort for Finn but he accepted the words with semi-gratitude. But, looking at the empty stage, he couldn't stop thinking that maybe he wasn't persuasive enough.

* * *

 **Jesse's POV**

"Oh my god, oh my god!" Rachel was squeaking right into his ears when they finally left the stage after their, most likely, victorious performance.

He could see how the nerves about the performance were instantly swept away by the rush of excitement. He felt exactly the same right now: the powerful mixture of the sense of satisfaction, pride, fear and relief that it was all over. The rest of the Vocal Adrenaline hugged each other jumping up and down. They tore the happy couple apart when Kate unusually locked him in a strong hug and Rachel was captured by Justin's arms and lifted easily. He could hear her loud, honest laughter and see the happiness in her eyes when she looked at him from above.

Their small celebration was interrupted by Shelby who approached them with stern expression; although they knew that the victory tonight was their for sure, she always told them to hold still until the official results – and they always ignored her warnings. Tonight wasn't an exception. But now as she appeared backstage with two men by her side they all stiffened and Rachel was softly put down on the ground. She managed to grab his hand and squeeze it lightly when he passed her on his way to Shelby.

It was it. The last couple of years came down to this moment.

"Jesse St. James, I presume," one of the men greeted him. Jesse smiled with confidence and shook the offered hand. "My name is Arthur Moore and this is my colleague, Martin Firthman. We are representatives of the Julliard School. We would like to congratulate you on your performance."

"Thank you," Jesse replied with his best polite smile. Shelby had to actually practice with him this conversation, clearly not believing him not to crush them with his massive confidence. 'You must at least fake some humility' she told him.

"We've seen your records and watched some of your previous performances and we must say that we are quite impressed," Martin Firthman, the other man, told him. "You have good grades, you led your team for four years never losing a competition..." He exchanged evaluative glances with his colleague and added: "We must wait for the opinions of the rest of our board and the official decision yet, but, off the record I can say: welcome to Julliard Mr. St. James."

Jesse grinned happily at Shelby and she just pulled him into a hug. Jesse heard Rachel's excited squeak and he couldn't resist glancing back at her. She was hugging a very uncomfortably looking Kate.

"That reminds me," they heard Arthur Moore's voice again. "The female lead, can we meet her as well?"

Rachel looked both excited and terrified when Shelby beckoned at her to join them. She threw them nervous glance before accepting Moore's hand who introduced himself again.

"Rachel Berry, nice to meet you, too," she answered with her most professional expression. She didn't need any lessons from Shelby apparently.

Moore and Firthman nodded their heads.

"We would like to ask if you have made up your mind about your college of choice, Ms Berry," Firthman asked out of sudden. "Such a talented young lady would be a perfect addition to our school."

Jesse exchanged awed looks with Rachel and Shelby.

"Oh, I've dreamed about Julliard since I was five, sir, but I'm not graduating for another two years," she told much to their surprise. "I'm a sophomore," she explained.

They sought confirmation at Shelby and nodded their heads.

"Even more reasons to be impressed," Firthman finally managed to say. "We will look forward to your audition in two years, then, Ms Berry. Now let us leave you to celebrate and wait for the results. Good luck."

Only after the two men were out of their reach, Shelby hugged Rachel and congratulated her quietly. She quickly pulled out of her arms and jumped into Jesse's open arms. He spun her around, still holding tightly. This day couldn't get any better, he thought.

Their moment was interrupted by Shelby, who sent back some young girl with a notepad.

"Okay, everybody, we got to the first three," she called much to everybody's pleasure but not surprise. "Get back to the stage. The judges returned from the meeting."

Honestly? Jesse was already a winner and he didn't care about the stupid trophy at that moment. But he let Rachel pull him with her back to the stage because that "stupid trophy" meant so much to her. The spotlights hit his face while he stood there holding Rachel's hand and waiting for the verdict.

"Why is it taking so long?" he heard Rachel whisper to him. "It was the ballad, I screwed it up. Giselle is going to kill me."

Jesse rolled his eyes.

"Rach. You heard the man, you were incredible."

"He was being polite, Jesse."

"He offered you a freaking Julliard spot, babe, he wasn't polite. Now stop talking, Shelby's glaring."

Rachel blushed slightly at the little nickname but closed her mouth.

The judges finally made their way to the stage. Rachel closed her eyes in anticipation while Jesse scanned the two remaining teams' members. They were all holding hands or embracing each other; Jesse actually recognised few faces from the last year's runners up from Texas. He smirked and internally felt almost sorry for them for losing to the Vocal Adrenaline for the second time in a row. Yeah, they didn't actually announce the verdicts yet but come on – he and Rachel crushed this year's Nationals.

The first judge stepped forward holding a small MVP award. Jesse opened his mouth to address Rachel when the host went to announce:

"It's time to reveal the winner of this year's Individual Show Choir MVP Award."

Rachel looked up at him and smiled. Jesse returned the smile and winked. He squeezed her hand encouragingly and wasn't even a bit surprised when the voice went on:

"From... Vocal Adrenaline, Rachel Berry!"

Rachel's head snapped up and she froze in surprise. Jesse watched with adoration as she accepted the trophy from the judge. Jesse grinned and murmured short 'love you' into her ear.

His eyes moved lazily through the audience until he stopped on one of the last rows to the right, the place where Hudson and Schuester were still sitting. He swore he could feel Hudson's cold glare on his hand which was still holding Rachel's smaller one in a strong grasp. Rachel might've believed that Hudson would back off and leave Rachel alone but Jesse wasn't the one to buy the bullshit. He considered pulling Rach closer to him just to spite Hudson but decided not to in the end; Rachel would see through him in a matter of seconds and he knew she didn't want to make the quarterback even more miserable. She was too good for her own sake. So he remained still, his only gesture was to squeeze Rachel's hand to which she reacted with a smile.

"And now comes the time to announce the National Champions of year 2010!"

Rachel suddenly moved closer to him, grabbed his arms and surrounded her shoulders from behind with his hands. She leaned into his chest and Jesse kissed the top of her head, humming words of encouragements into her hair.

"In the third place from the Lincoln High School in Portland, Oregon: the Buzzers!"

Oh god, could those names get any more stupid? Jesse thought when the team to their left began hugging themselves in understandably disappointed way.

Rachel took a deep, very deep, breath. Jesse skimmed through the faces of his own team and noticed that he wasn't the only one to stand there relaxed; Giselle was smirking at their competition, Justin raised a bored eyebrow in response to Jesse's look. They won with the Texas club year ago and the cowboys didn't get any better than since last year. Jesse noticed some of the girls glanced with sweet smiles at Rachel and Jesse noticed how Andrea grabbed her right hand in a reassuring gesture. They both rolled their eyes at Rachel's nerves but still, she was kind of sweet when freaking out.

"The runner ups are..." Rachel held her breath, pinning her nails into his forearms. "From the Highland Park High School in Dallas, Texas: the Starships! Which means that, for the fourth time, the champions of the National Showchoir Championship of 2010 are the Vocal Adrenaline from Carmel High School in Akron, Ohio!"

The hall erupted in the thunder of applause. The confetti flew from under the roof and Jesse let out a victorious cry. Rachel jumped into his arms and he spun her around. People were shouting and laughing and crying and Jesse honestly had no idea what was going on there, apart from Rachel's happy tears and her thousand watt smile.

She laughed again and squealed in surprised when Jesse captured her face between his palms and crashed their lips together. Jesse embraced her waist and pressed her to him as close as he could, while people around whistled and giggled. Then slowly, their audience also started to laugh and point their fingers at them – yeah, being in a state of almost complete excitement, he didn't even close his eyes. He quickly corrected his error and ignoring everyone around him, deepened the kiss, pulling Rachel even closer to himself. The cheering grew stronger until Shelby finally grunted uneasily.

"Rachel, Jesse, I think that's enough for now," she barked over the sound of the cheering crowds.

Reluctantly, they pulled apart.

The head of the judges handed the enormous trophy into Shelby's hands and congratulated her on behalf of the others judges, glancing at the couple with slight dismay.

* * *

 **Rachel's POV**

She, Rachel Berry from Lima, Ohio; currently Akron, Ohio but who cares; was officially a National Champion. She also secured the attention of one Jesse St. James who was presently kissing her brains out in the backstage of a theatre in New York, the city of their dreams. Fine, "secured attention" wasn't the most fortunate expression to describe this situation but, again, who cares? Life was good.

Someone cleared their throat very close to them.

She giggled against Jesse's lips, effectively ruining their full-on make out session and Jesse, with his eyes still locked with Rachel's, only pushed Justin away, while leaning in and capturing her lips in another hot kiss.

Kissing Finn wouldn't even try to compare the way Jesse's was kissing her, licking her lips, nibbling on it softly. Jesse was holding her tightly, not letting her go even for a second as if afraid that she would fly off and never come back. She felt him murmur some small sweet nothings and love confessions against her lips in between another portion of kisses. She could feel a bunch of butterflies trying to fight their way out of her stomach and she felt herself drown in the feeling. Combined with the rush of excitement from their victory, Rachel felt better than ever in her life.

They heard Shelby calling them. She pulled away from Jesse's arms but stayed close to him, hugging his waist when they approached her mom. Rachel looked up and couldn't stop the smile appearing on her face; she still couldn't believe it was actually true. They won. She made her mother proud. And most importantly, she was totally in love with her best friend who returned the feeling. Jesse noticed her eyes on him and his only response was a quick peck on her cheek, which made her heart race in her chest; even something that small could make her legs weak.

Remembering something, Rachel pulled out her MVP award. She waved it in front of Jesse's face, who seemed slightly at loss.

"Do you know what it means?" she asked lifting the corner of her lips.

Jesse raised his eyebrow.

"That the judges loved your solo as much as I did?"

"No," Rachel said and straightened her back. She looked at the trophy triumphally. "It means that I'm a better singer than you, Jesse St. James."

"I have three of those, Rach," Jesse noticed seemingly unmoved but she saw easily through his uncertain glance.

She patted his arm with sympathy.

"Yeah, they had to give them to _somebody_ since I wasn't there."

They heard laugh nearby. Rachel moved her head and realised that their team was listening to their exchange. Jesse grimaced.

"Oh, don't be sad," Rachel stood on her tip toes and hugged Jesse's neck.

Rachel took a deep breath and made her way to Shelby who was still holding the first prize trophy. It was huge, almost as tall as Rachel. She held her hand forward tentatively and asked:

"Can I hold it?"

Shelby handed her the trophy with a sweet smile and Rachel squeezed the award with awe. She stayed this way all the way back to the hotel, not even separating with the award inside the taxi. As they god settled comfortably in the car, though, Jesse raised the eyebrow at her and asked softly.

"Um, Rach? Maybe you consider exchanging this piece of wood for a hot boyfriend of yours?" to which she only scoffed and hugged the award even more.

Some girls sitting nearby chuckled light heartedly at her reaction and Jesse's apparent disappointment. Giselle mumbled something about a cold shower and Jesse being used to get her the trophy.

Finally, on the board of the plane, Jesse managed to scoop her closer and close inside his arms. She spent the rest of their flight sleeping peacefully in his embrace.

Nothing could destroy her perfect day.

She was a National Champion.

* * *

For me, Celine is Rachel's Nationals song in every AU. :)


	22. Four Hours v Normal

**I took the right to change the usual order of events in Glee and Jesse's Senior Prom takes place AFTER Nationals. It's so teenage-movie-like to end everything with an old good prom, huh?:)**

 **Thank you for the reviews, don't hesitate to leave some more of them!**

 **-s.**

* * *

 **Chapter 21: Four Hours / Normal**

 **Four Hours**

 **Rachel's POV**

It was Friday morning, few days after Nationals. Rachel was with Jesse in her bedroom at Shelby's place, trying to figure out the perfect accessories to her prom dress for the Senior Prom, which she was attending with her senior boyfriend. Did she mention "senior" and "prom" yet?

Jesse sighed with resignation when she asked about his opinion on two necklaces in her hands.

"Rach, how can I decide which one suits better if I didn't even see the dress?" he whined.

"And you won't," Rachel retorted. "It's a secret."

"We aren't getting married, Rach," Jesse noticed.

"Yet," she teased him to which he grinned furiously. She rolled her eyes but a warm sensation spread through her chest. She held the two pieces of jewellery up again for him to see better. "Besides, it's not about the necklace matching the dress but you liking it," she told him. "You either pick one or I decide that your presence is not necessary and throw you out."

Jesse pulled himself up on his elbow while lying on her bed. He threw a quick glance at the two golden necklaces. He breathed out slowly.

"Fine, I like the right one," he told her.

Rachel frowned at the golden starlet on the delicate chain.

"No, I think the heart one is better," she announced finally, putting the one chosen by Jesse back to the jewellery box.

"Are you kidding me, Rach?" he called disbelievingly.

She just shrugged and turned her back to Jesse. Suddenly, she heard the squeak of the bed and felt herself being lifted bridal style. She cried in surprise and laughed as Jesse threw her onto the bed sheets. Considering the fact that she was wearing rather a short skirt, she quickly pulled a blanket over her lap. Jesse simply shook his head and pulled the cover away at the same time folding Rachel's skirt in a more decent way.

"All done and decent, Rach," he laughed at her fake modesty.

Well, partially fake, she thought. She might've not been ready to sleep with Jesse yet – even Jesse wasn't a miracle worker in the case of Rachel Berry – but it didn't stop them from doing other... stuff. Like right now, when Jesse leaned over her and stated kissing her cheeks, slowly moving south to her neck, sucking it and kissing painfully delicately. She moaned sweetly when his lips moved to her neck and found that one, incredible spot. He found her reaction encouraging; without thinking he moved his right hand from her waist up and onto her breasts. She whimpered softly feeling her body filling with heat when he curled up her blouse and started trailing a path of kisses and licks up onto her breast and back to her neck. One of his hands was still holding her breast and Rachel instinctively pushed her hips to meet Jesse's. His second hand was making its way up her leg and under the folds of her skirt to stop on her hip.

"Rach?" he asked with his head hovering over her lips and watching her with fire in his eyes. Rachel blushed even more furiously if it was possible.

"Jesse?" she managed to say.

"I love you," he murmured and finally lowered his head.

"I love..."

"Jesse, dammit, get off her!"

Rachel screamed loudly and, hell, she had some voice. She pushed Jesse off her and he landed on the floor with a loud thud. Rachel sat up in her bed; Jesse finally took a quick breath and dared to lift his head high enough to spot a one pissed Shelby standing over Rachel's bed, holding a non-transparent clothing case with her prom dress.

She looked angrily between Rachel's embarrassed face and his smug expression. Rachel really wanted to kill him right now. She quickly made up her clothes and tried to adapt a brave face.

"Shelby, you came earlier," she managed to squeak out.

She noticed Jesse rolling his eyes and glared at him in response. Shelby tapped her foot on the floor and nodded at Jesse to leave. He lifted himself from the floor and pressed a hard kiss on her lips before murmuring "I'll pick you up at five" and "see you round, Shelby" and finally escaping the awkward silence.

When alone Shelby just shook her head and made her way to Rachel's walk in closet. She emerged without the dress and threw Rachel an evaluating look. The girl was still on her bed, too afraid and self-conscious to move.

"Next time, at least make sure that the door is closed," she snapped finally and seemed to calm down when adding: "I called your dads, they are waiting for you at home. You should leave soon if you want to be ready in time."

Rachel nodded her head.

Shelby was at the threshold when she turned again, this time wearing a soft smile at which Rachel relaxed a little.

"I'm not going to kill you for that, sweetie," she told her referring to Jesse. "Just, please, close the door next time. I'm still your mother and he is still my student. Oh, and the dress is beautiful."

Rachel covered her face when Shelby left and wasn't sure if she wanted to cry of laugh. She picked up her phone and texted Jesse to tell him that she was leaving for Lima in half an hour and then Kurt about the same. They both texted her back and Jesse was the first one to answer, writing:

 _I never leave things unfinished._

She rolled her eyes again.

Some part of her couldn't believe that the situation was real. She was in the most amazing relationship with her beloved best friend who made her feel so special over the years. Come on, it _was_ Jesse. Her best friend since she was eleven. After two weeks of being Jesse's girl; pun _not_ intended; she glowed with happiness and pride while striding down the halls of the Carmel High, sitting in the cafeteria at Vocal Adrenaline's table or hanging out together in Akron or Lima.

She chuckled.

"Rachel," she heard Shelby's call. "Have you seen my car keys?"

"On the counter," she shouted back, packing up her travel bag.

Shelby appeared at her door again.

"I'm heading to the airport," she said. "Please behave reasonably enough not to bring Hiram's wrath on me, will you?"

Rachel nodded her head. They had _the talk_ few days before and Shelby was satisfied with its outcome, apparently, since she was leaving her alone.

"Close the door and leave the key at my office before you head to Lima. Have a nice weekend."

"You, too," Rachel smiled and waved at her.

* * *

"I'm at my driveway," Rachel spoke to the speaker while trying to fit into the small parking spot in front of her house trying not to bump into Kurt's car standing there. "I'll be upstairs in a second."

She turned off the engine and jumped out of her car. She smelled the familiar air and grinned to herself. Her dads appeared at the threshold.

"Dad! Daddy!" she jumped into their arms. Hiram squeezed her and Leroy kissed her temple. "Oh, it's so good to be home!"

"You've been here two days ago, sweetheart," Hiram noticed and Rachel rolled her eyes.

"Figures."

"Rachel?" It was Kurt. "Come here already, we have exactly four hours to make you look presentable; there is no time to waste."

Hiram and Leroy pushed her to join her friend upstairs.

"Jesse will be here at five," she called before she sped to her bedroom.

There she found Mercedes and Blaine, Kurt's new boyfriend, sitting behind her desk. She looked questioningly at Kurt who shrugged.

"I needed help carrying the bags," he gestured to the pile of carriers on her bed. "It was either them or Finn," he added.

"No, it's fine," Rachel grinned again. Nothing was going to destroy her this day. "Oh, it's good to see you, Mercedes," she gave the girl a hug.

Mercedes hugged her back also smiling.

"So, Kurt tells me you have the senior prom to conquer," Mercedes chimed in with excitement. "Oh, and congratulations on the championship!"

"Thank you!"

Kurt pushed Rachel into her bathroom and told her to strip. She looked at him oddly, exchanging uncertain glances with Blaine.

"Get into shower," Kurt ordered. "Sorry but you a have St. James perfume all over you," he added shaking his head.

"I happen to like that smell," Rachel grumbled under her breath but obediently jumped into the shower.

"Make it quick!"

She was out after a couple of minutes. She put on her best set of matching panties and strapless bra and covered herself with a very short robe. She didn't care, though; her room was occupied by two gay men and a girl.

"How was it?" Mercedes asked with excitement and curiosity when Rachel sat in front of her mirror. Kurt began to comb her thick hair. "Nationals, I mean."

Rachel was sitting so that she could see Mercedes and Blaine in the reflection. She smiled with barely contained pride.

"Oh, it was amazing; intense and... terrifying. We went to the stage and suddenly I forgot how to move. I was sure that I would mess something up, the routine was exhausting even for the Vocal Adrenaline, you know, and I joined them only weeks before the Nationals, so it's been days before I actually managed to do the thing in one piece. But it turned out great. I never slipped and actually kept up with the rest."

That was true. Although she attended dancing lessons since she was one and she could proudly say that her abilities in dancing equalled those in singing, she still needed Jesse's and Shelby's careful instructions and help. He spent weeks practicing with her long hours after the normal rehearsals were over and it was only the dancing part. Her solo was another thing. Shelby turned out to be a hundred times more strict than Mr Schue. For Shelby, her mom, it was good when something was "fine". For Shelby Corcoran, the coach of the famous Vocal Adrenaline, the standard began at "excellent". One would think of getting an easy hand because she was the coach daughter? Dream on.

She still remembered how she spent the last week before the actual competition singing and dancing almost without breaks. She would skip classes and let some chubby girl fill in for her during tests and exams, just to spend another precious hour in the auditorium – either with the team, Jesse and Shelby or completely alone. Even after coming back home Shelby would make her sing the song at least ten times until she was satisfied with the outcome.

She understood what Jesse was talking about when he called her mother a slave-trader on those numerous occasions. Rachel actually started suspecting that at least half of the Vocal Adrenaline members were robots.

"And the song?" Blaine asked. He was a lead of the Dalton's Warblers so he had an equal interest in the experience as well. "Celine Dion, was it?"

She searched her head looking for the right way to express that. Perfect? Amazing? She shook her head lightly, earning glare from Kurt who was trying to pin a string of her hair to her head.

"Yeah. I was... good," she finally admitted. "Actually good."

She didn't tell them about the Julliard. She didn't want to sound too gloatingly. The silent awe in the eyes in her former teammate was enough for her to start thinking about less pleasurable things.

"You don't have to fake humility, Berry," Mercedes rolled her eyes. "Finn was there and he and Mr Schue seemed awestruck days after, you know,"

Rachel felt Kurt's hands waver over her curls. Rachel herself couldn't help but stiffen a little, hearing Finn's name. Mercedes seemed to realise her mistake and fell into uncomfortable silence.

Seeing Finn in New York was a devastating but also illuminating experience. It was the second time she saw him after Regionals. The first time was a disaster as it was. During those weeks in between, she ignored his calls and texts, still too hurt to even think about his betrayal. But seeing him there, before her performance, was exactly what she needed in order to clear the things up with herself.

From the first look at Finn's face, she knew that he came for her, to beg for forgiveness. She'd loved him for so many months that he felt like something indispensible from her life; him coming to her after those weeks, with a serene expression and amazement painted all over his face from only looking at her, made her heart race in her chest. At the beginning.

She could see Finn's nervous glance over her shoulder and had understood that Jesse was coming their way. She had panicked and felt like actually laughing from relief when Finn didn't try anything; the last thing she needed was Jesse having a fight with Finn again. Looking at his handsome face, she had realised that those big eyes didn't sent shivers down her spine anymore; his sweet smile didn't make her heart fight for freedom in her chest. Meeting him brought nothing but a wave of relief. She was free, leaving whatever power Finn had over her behind.

Jesse was ahead of her.

Having Jesse in her life felt both terrifying and maddeningly good. She had no idea _when_ she's given her heart to him but it wasn't Finn anymore who made her heart race and her breath stop in her chest at the mere sight of his smile. It was all Jesse. She made her decision: letting him go was not an option anymore. She decided to throw into the corner all her fears and doubts. Knowing that they could easily omit the initial phase of uncertainty, freak outs and getting to know each other, Rachel has jumped into the relationship with a blast and a huge leap of faith – and Jesse was there to catch her with open arms.

Kurt's silent murmurs when he went through one of the bags on her bad in search for a foundation and blush made her snap back to reality. Rachel shrugged and tugged at the bow on her waist.

"So," she began slowly, carefully selecting words. "How are you? And... the rest?"

She still felt horrible for leaving the New Directions. Sometimes she still felt like a traitor to her own nation or abandoning her child, or something. She helped to build up this club and it seemed to her as if she gave it up too soon. She hated to think that Mr Schue and the rest hated her guts.

She noticed how Kurt and Blaine threw her and Mercedes glances but she couldn't read into them. Mercedes, however, remained unaffected by her tone or topic. She shrugged.

"We're coping," she told her. "Figgins didn't cut our funding, you know, so next year we will definitely see you at Regionals. I will get my solo, finally," she added grinning at her and instantly Rachel's mood fell.

"Oh, don't make that face, Berry," Mercedes called. "We can deal without you. And we aren't angry at you or something, not anymore, at least. Mr Schue talked to us and explained everything about your sweet little honey's audition and your mom and transferring because your dads made you."

Rachel wasn't sure if she wanted the New Directions to know about all that personal information but she decided to leave it as it is. But she looked at Mercedes doubtfully as she finished telling her that.

"Fine, Santana, Brit and Quinn are still pissed but also glad that you are gone, so it's a win-win."

That sounded more like it. She heard her phone buzzing on her desk. She quickly snatched it from Kurt's hands and looked at the screen. It was Jesse again.

 _What are you wearing_?

 _Not your freaking business_ , she replied.

 _Oh, come on, Rach. Shelby has the worst timing ever, I don't think I have enough cold water at home_.

"Rachel, put the freaking phone down, your face is more red than the bottom of my Louboutins. You're going to spend the entire evening with the guy, for Christ's sake," Kurt hissed picking the phone from her palms and hiding it in his back pocket. He groaned when the first notes of Lionel Richie's _Hello_ began to play in his pocket. Rachel opened her mouth to ask for the phone but Kurt simply took it out and answered the call.

"Rachel's unable to talk. Can I take a message?" Kurt spoke into the phone.

Rachel almost burst into laughter when his eyes almost popped out of his head upon hearing whatever Jesse was telling him. He made a disgusted sound and passed her the phone.

"What did you tell him?" she asked Jesse over the phone. A small laugh escaped his lips.

"Well, I called to tell you how much I miss you and how I can't wait until tonight. And how today's morning was amazing and how I wish Shelby didn't come in that moment and..."

Rachel made a face herself.

"Jesse, you are a pig," she told him and hung up.

"Can we proceed?" she asked ignoring the melody of _Hello_. "Free music, then," she added when Jesse kept calling her.

She spotted Mercedes and Kurt looking at each other. What was with the constant eye communication?

Three and half hour later she was already ready. Dressed in her long dress, she looked at herself in a large mirror. She looked amazing. Her hair was done in a loose low bun, with some curls hanging around her face. She put a delicate metal headband and a matching pair of star earrings. Her make up was light and she couldn't wait until Jesse will be here. Kurt was a miracle maker which earned him a kiss from Blaine and hug from Mercedes.

"You ready?" he asked.

"I cannot be more ready."

* * *

 **Normal**

 **Jesse's POV**

Jesse was waiting for Rachel downstairs at her home in Lima. Kurt, Mercedes and Blaine, whose names he somehow managed to dig up from the depths of his memory, rushed to tell him that she would be ready in a minute. They wanted to witness her dramatic entrance, they told him.

He felt curious but not hostile looks at the back of his head but he ignored them. He was sitting comfortably in the living room, trying to act cool while watching the cartoon on the TV. He was Jesse St. James, he wasn't one of the guys who did the sweaty awkward wait by the stairs. It wasn't that much big of a deal, anyway. It was just a prom, taking Rachel there wasn't nothing extremely special. They had planned to go together for months, long before she even joined her glee club, started dating Hudson and so on.

So why were her dads eyeing him suspiciously and his hands began to get wet ever so slightly?

"Glass of water?" Hiram asked with a glimmer of amusement, easily seeing through his cool facade.

"No," Jesse grumbled and stood up. It was almost five thirty. "Rach! Come down right now or I'll drag you here myself!" he called in the direction of the stairs.

They all heard an irritated gush and finally Rachel decided to show up.

"How do you kids say it these days?" Leroy asked. "Sneaky hot, is it?"

"I'd say that she looks dashing," Hiram added.

"Gorgeous," Blaine threw in.

"Like a star," Jesse finally concluded.

And he knew what he was talking about. Her dress, the long awaited mystery, turned out to be a long golden strapless gown. When Rachel, with the smile of a size of an elephant, stepped down the stairs Jesse couldn't stop gaping. She wore almost invisible make up and Jesse would've throw an appreciative look at Kurt if it wasn't for the simple fact that he couldn't get his eyes off her.

"So, what do you think?" Rachel asked bashfully spinning around to show off the dress.

He didn't answer. Why bother when his face screamed awe. She laughed and glanced sideways at Kurt.

"Jesse St. James speechless. Great job, Kurt."

"Oh, I feel so green right now," Mercedes hushed behind his back.

"Photo time!" Hiram yelled breaking the magic.

Rach jumped to his side and posed confidently while her dad took a few photos. Rachel called him and he took her into a light embrace. She leaned into his chest and looked up at him. He grinned back at her and they noticed the flash.

"I think we have it," Leroy murmured looking at the digital camera in his hands. "Fine, you are free to go, kids. Have fun."

Rachel hugged her dads and Jesse shook their hands. When Rachel was hugging her friends, Leroy squeezed his forearm lightly.

"Take care of my little princess," he told him and Jesse knew that he wasn't talking only about the evening.

* * *

 **Rachel's POV**

Jesse took her out to a dinner at a lovely small restaurant in the center of Akron where the rest of Vocal Adrenaline were already set up. It was Jesse's idea to have the prom dinner together but Rachel accepted it gratefully out of pragmatic reasons. She realised that when Jesse leaves for college she would most probably take over the lead so she wanted to get into their good graces. She doubted that she would handle another year of silent treatment or badly hidden or even direct insults from her club.

They arrived an hour late due to the heavy make out session around twenty miles from Lima. Rachel couldn't feel more happy and excited than when Jesse's hands roamed all over her body in the confined space of his Range Rover. Well, when your boyfriend has to make a two hour ride to pick you up from home you cannot wish for a limo.

It turned out that they weren't the last ones to arrive and Kate was still on her way. Rachel was actually curious to meet her date, the mysterious boyfriend from Columbus that Jesse had told her about. She and Jesse sat among the rest of the Vocal Adrenaline members and their dates. She greeted everyone and thanked politely for the compliments on looks or dress.

It wasn't for another half an hour when they had to leave to make a fashionably late entrance at the prom, when Kate entered the restaurant with another girl on her arm. Jesse felt Rachel stiffen at his arm. He followed her gaze and understood her sudden reaction.

"Is that..."

"Santana," Rachel finished his question at the same time greeting the girl politely but emotionlessly.

"Berry," the cheerleader replied in the same manner.

"Kate?" Jesse asked his friend.

Rachel noticed how she only rolled her eyes and swept the curved figure of Santana with a meaningful gaze. Rachel almost choked on her juice when she understood the meaning of the look and Jesse raised his eyebrow.

Why did it have to be _Santana_ of all people?

Rachel felt Jesse pull on her arm and she stood up immediately with the rest of the Vocal Adrenaline. Kate followed them and grabbed Rachel's hand, pulling her away. Jesse folded his arms but obediently made his way to the row of identical Rovers, courtesy of Shelby and her funding management skills.

"Why would you bring her here?" Rachel snapped at Kate as soon as he closed the door of his car. "You hate me now, too?"

Kate snorted.

"Don't be overdramatic, Rachel," the girl mocked her. "I don't hate you, don't be ridiculous. I need her for something."

"What?"

"Think of it as an opportunity," Kate looked briefly at her unwelcome date. "You can show off how happy you are with Jesse."

Rachel grimaced. She let out a breath.

"Just... don't go anywhere near me with her," she warned Kate before heading to Jesse's car.

She shut the door and slumped in her seat.

"Don't think of it right now," Jesse told her taking hold of her hand and kissing it. "It's probably just a one night stand. For both of them. Rach, baby, give me your showface and stop worrying about it now. I want this evening to be perfect."

She bit her lip but the look that Jesse was giving her was enough to comply. She will show Santana how happy she was without them in the picture, with a perfect boyfriend and a perfect dress on the perfect night.

* * *

Everything was bigger and brighter in Carmel High, she had said it to Jesse once and now, stepping into the gym she couldn't help but gawk looking around her at the richly ornamented walls. In the front of the hall was a band currently playing some quick pop song. They made their way to their table – they actually had a table reserved for the team at the prom.

"You wanna dance?" Jesse asked and she accepted his hand.

He directed them into the crowd of people and Rachel with amusement realised that they are standing under the silver disco ball marking the exact centre of the hall.

Jesse pulled her flush to his chest, embraced and started to swing slowly despite the quick beat of the music around them. Rachel noticed a few curious looks and hid herself in Jesse's arm.

"Don't hide," he told her with a smile. "You are a star, you should shine brightly."

"Aren't you corny," she mocked him.

"Fine, you look horrible and that dress makes you look fat."

"And you..." she struggled to find an appropriate retort but failed, mumbling instead at the black narrow tie around his neck: "You couldn't even find a matching tie."

"Because my date wouldn't tell me the colour of the dress," he pointed back at her jokingly. "Black was the most universal."

"Well, of course, if I told you it was gold, the wow effect would be gone."

Jesse shook his head with resignation.

"You look absolutely amazing, Rach," he told her earnestly.

They danced together for almost the entire evening, jumping crazily and goofing around to the energetic beats of pop hits or embracing and swaying slowly to the rhythms of ballads. They didn't talk for the most part of the prom apart from Jesse's sweet comments on Rachel and Rachel's comments on the rest of the people around them. She grinned at him and threw her arms over his neck, kissing him on the lips.

In the background they heard the speaker announcing the identity of this year's Carmel High Royalty couple.

"I'm almost shocked that you weren't nominated," Rachel told him observing a tall, well-built blond jock joining a sweet petite girl on the stage to accept the plastic crown.

"Why would I? Every school operates within the same social ground rules," he answered. "Even in Carmel and with the extreme popularity of Vocal Adrenaline, in comparison to footballers we are just the bunch of glee kids while the quarterbacks and cheerleaders reign over us with dignified disregard."

She thought back to the bulky figure of Karofsky and shivered.

"Yeah, maybe you're right," she sighed.

Jesse's eyes wandered over the heads of the dancers and he seemed to spot something. She followed his gaze and noticed Kate making out with Santana against the gym wall. She covered her mouth with her hand at the sight.

"And she dared to criticise me for hanging out with you," Rachel murmured about Santana under her breath but Jesse had other things on his mind, apparently.

"And she couldn't reveal that small detail of her personality when we used to hook up," he grumbled.

"Wait, you didn't know?" Rachel asked, feeling amused. She knew something that Jesse didn't.

"You did?" he looked at her in shock.

Rachel blushed at the memory of Kate basically telling her that she not only had weakness for girls but one girl in particular. Jesse didn't need to know about it, though.

"Girls talk, you know."

Jesse shook his head and looked at Kate and Santana one more time.

"So many possibilities."

Rachel gaped at him with her mouth open. Finally Jesse felt her hateful glare and tried to cover it with a smile but Rachel only narrowed her eyes at him. She threw another glance at Kate who was currently groping Rachel's former glee colleague, which made a history teacher, Ms Frank, come over to them and show the entrance with a displeased expression.

"Rach?" She moved her head to meet his big eyes. "Oh, god, babe, I was kidding. I never..."

"Oh, and you _will_ never," Rachel assured him quickly. "I have no hidden interests involving making out with other girls with you watching. I don't like to share and I expect your full attention whenever the time comes."

Jesse's eyes widened at the sudden confession. Rachel felt her cheeks turn red but she managed to look into his eyes. Jesse played along, adapting the playful tone but his words were underlined by disbelief:

"Oh, is that so? So you're saying that I am actually your one and only?" he asked apparently thinking about their impromptu 'sex talk' after her party. He grinned like a cat that has eaten a canary.

She hit his chest jokingly but didn't look up when she nodded her head. Jesse kissed her again.

"I love you," he told her and Rachel smiled.

"I _adore_ you," she laughed, repeating his own words from few days earlier.

Jesse's foolish grin was the only reaction she got in response her words. Every time she would tell him that, he would smile at her as if still not believing her. She gave him hard time before, Rachel knew. That's why she needed to be sure she's in love with him before she even tried fighting for him.

He looked over her shoulder at someone. He pulled her hand and led her out of the dance floor. They approached their table where one of her teammates was sitting alone.

"Justin," Jesse nodded at his friend when they approached him, "Keep my lady's company for a sec. Behave."

Rachel tried to oppose saying that she would be fine alone but Justin was already at her side, guiding her to their table. She accepted the glass of juice. Jesse was long gone.

"So, you want to dance some more or just sit?" Justin asked.

"I'll sit, thank you,"

Justin was a good looking blonde with a cheeky smile usually on his face. She talked with him quite often during the rehearsals and he seemed to like her, despite her former allegiance to their arch-nemesis team. Actually, she was rather surprised that most of the Vocal Adrenaline members didn't opposed to her joining their team – even Giselle who has always been a little jealous of Jesse, Rachel knew. Jesse explained that even though she used to be a lead of the New Directions, for the core team which started off the same year as Jesse and still constituted the majority of the team, she wasn't Rachel Berry from the New Directions but Rachel Berry, their most fervent groupie who happened to experience her rebel phase by joining the opposing team. After considering it for some time, she was forced to accept that statement. Especially, hearing a very similar version from the VA themselves at the beginning of her rehearsals when the younger members expressed their uncertainty about her person.

It warmed her heart.

"What about your date?" Rachel asked to break the silence.

Justin looked at the dance floor where Andrea was swirling around with Chris, who finally managed to pass his finals without problems. They were laughing, obviously pleased about the attention they were receiving. Rachel was impressed, even at an ordinary school dance they gave it all on the dance floor.

"Did you choose your male lead for next year?" Justin asked out of the sudden.

"Male lead?"

"You know after Jesse is gone."

Oh, right.

"Um," she moved uneasily. "I thought Shelby will choose him."

"Yeah but as her daughter you may pick yourself one, don't you?"

"I suppose." She frowned. "Wait, aren't you graduating?"

"Uh, no, I'm a junior. Andrea is a senior."

"Well," Rachel stood up from her chair and clasped Justin's hand making their way to the dance floor. "In that case, show me what you got and I _maybe_ talk to Shelby about that. I need a lead who can handle all this," she gestured to her small figure.

Justin snorted and snatched her off her feet. Rachel squealed in surprise earning some more irritated glances that night. They danced vividly and Justin sang along with the band. Rachel had to admit that he was actually good.

She spotted Jesse approaching them.

"I think I can work with that," Rachel finally announced bowing her head in appreciation.

"I can see why he's lost it for you, Berry. You're both impossibly stuck up," Justin commented jokingly right before Jesse cut in, claiming her hand again.

"What was that all about?" Jesse asked eyeing Justin suspiciously.

"Are you jealous?" Rachel couldn't help but snicker. Jesse's behaviour was rubbing off on her.

"I'm not jealous but he better stay away from my girl."

"Yeah, right. You have nothing to worry about, unlike me."

She meant it to sound like a joke but still the note of uncertainty sneaked into the sentence. Justin's question only brought up the unwelcome thoughts about Jesse leaving again.

Jesse seemed to follow her reasoning and quickly started reassuring her that it's going to be okay:

"I will miss you every second of every day," he promised her. "I won't have time to look at anybody else because all I would be able to think of will be you, your amazing voice in my ear and those maddening lips. It fills up my days when I'm with you, it will continue when I'm in Ney York."

To prove it, Jesse captured her in a breathtaking kiss which she felt in the farthest parts of her body. And he thought she could take any longer without having him wholly after kissing her like that. He corrupted her and it was his role to reap the harvests of that corruption.

"It will, won't it," she grinned.

"Rachel, I have it all figured out for us," he told much to her surprise. He spun her around and began explaining his obviously genius system. "We'll be here or in Lima together until September and I'm going to make sure you've had enough of me by the time the end of the summer comes. Then I will make sure to appear in Akron for at least one weekend of each month, depending on the amount of work at school. And you will fly to me to New York whenever the time allows. We will talk and Skype, or at least text, every day which will be enough to fulfil my daily Berry requirements." He spun her around. "Then I will go back for the Thanksgiving which we will spend together with Shelby because my parents are ditching me to go to Bali again. Hiram and Leroy have already agreed, by the way. I will stay for the weekend and then go back to New York to work on my term finals. We will see each other during Christmas and the New Year's Eve. On the Valentine's Day you will come to New York to have this amazing date on the roof of the Empire State Building and the private dining in Sardi's. I already made a reservation, so you don't really have any other option but to appear on my doorstep. Obviously, I will see your every performance. Um, so next is the..."

Rachel's head was spinning. Reservation for the Valentine's Day? It was barely June.

"... and then I come to _your_ prom, because I wouldn't miss it for the world, and the problem is gone, with you coming to New York or me coming back to Akron for the summer. Finally, next year we repeat the routine and end up with our personal happily ever after in New York when you start your freshman year at Julliard," Jesse finished his tirade with a self-pleased grin. "How do you like that?"

When she didn't answer, Jesse stopped in his tracks.

"What, Rach? I thought you'd be..."

She kissed him senseless and that was enough for her. She pulled away and stood on her tip toes to whisper into his ear:

"Let's just get out of here."

* * *

Rachel giggled when she and Jesse stumbled into her apartment barely able to walk straight while entangled in each other arms. Rachel's heart was beating furiously when Jesse hesitantly pulled away from her and looked in the direction of Shelby's bedroom.

"Shelby went to Chicago to visit some friends," Rachel calmed him down.

She tried to pull him into another kiss but Jesse stopped her.

"She's not here?" he asked in a voice full of surprise.

Rachel nodded her head without thinking. All she could think of was the fact that his lips were far away from her for too long. She pulled Jesse into her room and her boyfriend happily let himself being pushed on the bed. They kissed while Rachel brought her hands to the hem of his shirt and his hands found the zipper of her dress and pulled it down. The fabric of her dress lost its contact with her skin. She shuddered when the cool air hit the naked skin of her back. She kneeled on the bed and the remaining of her clothes fell down; she quickly threw it aside, leaving her in her bra and underwear only. She definitely liked Jesse's reaction – it was the same hungry look every time he saw her in her lingerie or topless. Jesse raised his eyebrow and quickly got rid of his shirt.

Jesse rolled them over and now he was on top of her. He unclasped her bra and threw it to the floor. Rachel wasn't thinking straight ever since they left the prom but Jesse's lips on her chest brought about the wave of awareness. She froze and stopped Jesse's hands.

"Wait!"

Jesse stopped instantly hearing Rachel's voice. He looked at her questioningly but his eyes diverted to her exposed chest. Rachel swallowed and prodded herself on her elbows to look at him.

"I'm not ready," she threw out of herself. She lowered her gaze. "I just realised how it must've looked like to you. Prom night, Shelby's absence and me... But I didn't plan it or... or... I'm sorry."

She felt so stupid about it; in the heat of the moment, she never realised how Jesse must've read the situation – they were in the apartment alone, Rachel basically jumped him from the threshold. But she didn't mean to sleep with anyone after two weeks of dating. Even Jesse wasn't that good to make her change her mind. Despite herself, she couldn't stop thinking that she unintentionally led him on. She never meant to tease him or something. Now all she cared about was Jesse's reaction. She closed her eyes and they fluttered open when she felt Jesse's lips on her own. Jesse kissed her and she responded reluctantly. She pulled him away again. Jesse rolled his eyes and moved so that he was lying next to her.

"Rach, I never expected you to be ready that soon," he told her with a genuine smile. "Don't worry, I didn't read into Shelby's absence as something meaningful."

She threw him a questioning look and Jesse nodded his head again and assured her:

"I didn't want to have sex with you."

This time Rachel pulled away out of completely different reason.

"Excuse me?" she pouted. Oh, so now she was not sexy enough for Jesse? "Why the hell not?"

He must've realised how bad it sounded; he shook his head and laughed.

"I mean, I totally want to make you mine," he corrected himself and gestured to the bulge in his pants to show her just how much he wanted. She blushed at the hard evidence of his need. "But not tonight."

"And you're really fine with that?" she couldn't help but ask miserably.

She knew that Jesse was willing to wait, he told her that long ago and she knew him well enough to understand that he would do it for her – but he was a guy, after all. And it was his senior prom. He must've had _some_ expectations, right?

Rachel felt the wave of heat overwhelming her entire body when Jesse looked at her suggestively. He traced his hand up her leg and, after a moment's hesitation and a nod of agreement from her, he stopped on top of her panties and she whimpered at the touch feeling as her heart was to explode. That was a first. Her breath hitched at the unknown sensation; she let Jesse there for the first time. He brought his lips close to her ear and whispered:

"Rachel, baby, we don't need to go all the way to make this night satisfactory. If you _let_ me, I'm more than fine."

She blushed at his meaningful glance at her breasts. God, that boy would be the dead of her someday. She swallowed and slowly nodded her head. She pulled him close and closed the distance between them. They kissed for some time but something was bothering Jesse still, apparently. He pulled away from her again and this time Rachel seriously considered throwing him out for stopping again.

"But you don't want to wait until marriage, right?" he asked cautiously.

"What?" she heard her own astonished question.

"Because if that is the case, please marry me," he grinned against her lips. Rachel raised her eyebrow.

"Did you just propose to me?" Her heart was going to explode in her chest even though she knew he wasn't serious. He was ridiculous. It was ridiculous. She groaned. "It must be the weirdest prom night in history."

Jesse grinned and collapsed on his back next to her. He pulled her palm to his lips and brushed the skin of her hand with his lips.

"No, why?" Jesse disagreed. "What's not normal about this prom night? It's way better than my junior prom, anyway."

"Huh?" Rachel frowned. Thinking back to the night, she couldn't remember anything considerably bad about it. "What was wrong with prom last year? Wasn't I a good company?"

"You were perfect, Rach," Jesse assured her. "It's just that the after party is way more interesting this year."

Rachel narrowed her eyes and quickly grabbed a blanked to cover herself. Jesse whined in disappointment.

"Is that so?" she teased him. "So you think that I'm not interesting enough with my clothes on?"

"I love you with your clothes on," he noticed. "It has nothing to do with it – and you know it. Just look at us, we're half-naked, in an empty apartment on your bed and we're _talking_. I think it's a strong proof that we're in a perfectly mature relationship."

"Mature?" she mocked him despite herself. "Jesse, you just proposed to me to get me to sleep with you sooner."

Jesse's eyes widened in terror.

"You _are_ going to make me wait until marriage?" he repeated terrified.

She hit him across his chest playfully.

"Jesse, I said I'm not ready, not that I'm a piece of wood," she mocked him. "You really think I can resist those abs?"

"No one can, I guess," he voiced his thoughts arrogantly. "And I don't want to marry you only for sex," he declared with grave conviction. "There's always your dad's cooking, your considerable musical collection and that incredible voice. And maybe not tonight, but you will be Mrs St. James someday."

"You know that when you say things like this you seriously test my resolve not to jump your bones here and now?" she noticed.

His only response was a smirk.

"God, we're ridiculous," Rachel whined gesturing between them. "We can't even have a normal prom night."

"You want a normal prom night?" Jesse grabbed the brim of the blanket she was still covered with and pulled it off her. He moved swiftly so that he was lying on top of her in an instant. She inhaled quickly, feeling his weight on her body and his warmth radiating on her skin. "Fine. No more talking, then."

* * *

 **I know I may be getting a bit risky about having Rachel this open to sex-related stuff so soon in the relationship but, I guess, there would be no fun otherwise right? :)**

 **And good, news for some of us - I plan on doing a full-time sequel. I'm not sure I would be able to pull it off but the intention is there, what do you think?**

 **-s.**


	23. Sweet

**Chapter 23: Sweet**

 **Jesse's POV**

 ** _(summer before Rachel's sophomore year)_**

 _It was one of the hottest days of the summer in Ohio. The heat was overflowing the streets, making almost everybody hide in their air-conditioned houses and apartments, not even bothering to pop their heads out even for a minute._

 _It was a paradise for Jesse. He craved heat like fish craved water. That's why he chose to spend the sunny July afternoon in the pool behind his house rather than with Rach and his sister inside. On the other side, he would've much rather preferred Rach to be with him than with Becca – it was his_ birthday _after all; he was entitled to having his best friend with him. But, there was another reason behind his choice of spending the time alone – he needed to relax before the people would start showing up for the party in the evening._

 _Jesse pushed himself away from the edge of the pool and swam across to reach the other end where he climbed up onto the underwater seat and, sighing contently, stretched his back._

" _I don't think it's a good idea."_

 _The nervous voice belonged to Rachel. Jesse's head snapped in the direction of the glass door where he saw Rachel and Becca striding towards him. When he looked closely, Jesse saw with surprise that it was actually Becca pulling Rachel's arm to drag her outside. But his astonishment rose when Jesse noticed Rachel's outfit. When she came in earlier, she was wearing one of her summer dresses and ballet shoes; now, apparently, Becks must've been behind the short silk pink robe that barely covered her body._

 _Jesse froze, glad that he was still in the water. He wouldn't want Rach to see just what kind of reaction she caused with her mere presence. But Becca wasn't that oblivious – she smirked at him shortly before turning to Rachel and pulling at the bow that kept the robe in place._

" _Come on, bun," his sister insisted with a roll of her eyes. "It's like a thousand degrees here. Take that off."_

 _Rachel blushed and Jesse was more than curious to know what caused that reaction. Rachel wasn't shy – especially not around him. And he's seen her in her swimsuit before – they've been spending such days at his house using the comfort that the pool provided. What was so..._

" _I look ridiculous," Rachel murmured. "Why can't we just stay inside?"_

" _You look good," his sister tried to convince her. Jesse was more and more interested what was under the thin barrier. "It's just a two-piece."_

 _Oh, Jesse smirked raising his eyebrow. A bikini was something new, he smiled to himself. Rachel's been a fervent fan of sweet pink one-piece swimsuits before, claiming that she didn't have the 'body type required to be entitled to wear a bikini', as she had put it many times before. His sister was a miracle-worker. Suddenly Jesse couldn't wait until she was done protesting. Becca shrugged and dropped her own towel to the ground. Jesse saw how Rach eyed his sister's skinny figure and looked down at herself. Jesse almost huffed with irritation; she needed to get rid of these ridiculous insecurities concerning her body. He was unable to stay calm whenever she appeared – if that wasn't a definite proof of her attractiveness, he had no idea what was._

" _Come on, Rach, the water is amazing," Jesse encouraged her with a chuckle._

 _Finally, Rachel looked around to make sure no one else was around and, slowly, took off the robe. Jesse almost gagged at the sight of Rach in a skimpy low cut dark-blue bikini. It definitely didn't belong to Rachel – it was more as if Becca gave her one of her own swimsuits, just to torment him. Speak of the devil, Becca, standing now behind Rach, reached for her shoulders and pushed her closer to the steps._

" _And on that positive note, I'm off," Becca called satisfied. She smirked at Jesse and measured Rachel – who finally got into the water – with an evaluating look._

 _Rachel looked as if she was going to protest. He could almost see the sense of betrayal when she looked at Rebecca._

" _Happy birthday," his sister threw over her shoulder pointedly and laughed, clearly pleased about her little devil plan. Or, as she would probably call it, her effective birthday gift for him._

 _Jesse turned to look at Rachel who was looking with longing at the robe that was sprayed on the ground by the pool. He took a deep breath and swam closer to her, smirking._

" _You look good," he assured her with a wink. "You're not twelve anymore, Rach."_

 _His friend narrowed her eyes at him._

" _Yeah, but I'm not really a body model like your sister and I think it's too revealing."_

" _Bullshit," Jesse groaned with impatience. "You are one of the prettiest girl I know."_

" _Yeah, right."_

" _Seriously, I wouldn't lie to you, you know that."_

" _You have to say such things," she answered with an irritated huff of her own. "You are my best friends."_

 _Jesse sighed with exaggeration._

" _When a guy tells you you're hot, then you are, Rachel," he told her impatiently. "End of story. Best friend or not."_

" _That's probably the sweetest thing you've ever told me, you know?" Rachel noticed chuckling._

" _Just tell me how amazing and perfect guy I am already, I don't have all day," Jesse ended the discussion with laughter._

 _Rach rolled her eyes but Jesse bit back another comment; he grew to love his sister's birthday present with every minute._

* * *

 **Jesse's POV**

 **(currently)**

"I'm thinking: full-on Broadway style. Large posters, your memorabilia, we could get some of our old signed playbills specially prepared," Rachel flipped the page of the catalogue. "Maybe some antiques from a local shop, you know – to create the special atmosphere."

Jesse lifted himself from the water and onto the wooden desks by the pool. He grabbed a towel and dried his face and hair with it. Rachel was lying on the sun lounger with a huge pair of sunglasses on. With a smirk Jesse noticed her outfit – Becca's brilliant idea must've grown on Rachel because all Jesse saw this year was flimsy pink two-piece swimsuits which he simply loved seeing on her. Somehow, also the whining about her imagined 'shape inadequacies' disappeared more or less miraculously – or, rather, it was Jesse's inability to keep his hands to himself that made her finally believe that she had nothing to be ashamed of.

"Or," Rachel continued her monologue not waiting for Jesse to respond. "Maybe some vintage? You know, like the late twenties. I always loved this era's elegance."

Jesse rolled his eyes. He reached to get a bottle of sun blocker and gave it to Rach. She immediately put down the catalogue from some decor shop in NY and sat up. Jesse smiled feeling her small hands going in slow circles on his back when she rubbed the sunscreen in his skin. He loved sun but hated to look like a crisp.

He took the catalogue in his hands and flipped some pages. Rachel has discovered a new fascinating game for the summer: she was going on and on about her ideas for decorating his new apartment in the city. Jesse hasn't been there yet, planning to fly off to get all formalities done in two weeks or so, but Rachel was already planning to turn his living room into a museum, apparently. As much as he loved her: over his dead body.

He was just glad that she seemed to accept the idea of him leaving. He knew that she would much rather make him stay with her in Akron but she didn't voice her fears anymore. Instead, they used every free moment to spend it together. And, with a small dose of initial suspicion, Jesse noticed that she was really enthusiastic about him having his own place to stay in New York, claiming it to be rather convenient when she visits – something he already couldn't wait for. The two of them in his empty apartment? Like a dream come true. What's more, he was the luckiest guy in the world: the only people able to prevent Rach from coming alone to New York were her parents and _he_ had all _three_ of them wrapped around his finger.

But, still, he would've much preferred to receive her in his _modern_ apartment in New York.

"Rach, the place would be already-furnished," he noticed, stealing a short kiss from her. "There would be _no_ antique shopping."

His girlfriend gasped.

"I won't get even one small room to turn into a Broadway temple?" she asked with disbelief. "What's the sense of buying an apartment then?"

Jesse laughed.

"The one that I hate to share my living space and any potential roommate would be a drag?"

Rachel made a face.

"Does 'any potential roommate' include me?" she asked with irony. "Because that doesn't bode well for our _potential_ life together."

Jesse rolled his eyes.

"You are my girlfriend, you are the honorary exception to the rule," he assured her.

Rachel continued to put the sunscreen on his shoulders. She was silent for a moment then stopped and cleared her throat.

"So if I _wasn't_ your girlfriend," she said. "You wouldn't let me live with you in New York? Glad to know the limits of our friendship," she mocked.

"If you'd be nice, I could find you a corner or two," he lifted the corner of his lips in a small smirk. "But if not... You'd probably be on your own."

"Oh really?" her hands moved from his back over his shoulders to sneak down his chest. Jesse gulped when she hovered over his ear and placed a strategic kiss just under his earlobe. "It that nice enough?"

"I'm pretty sure you wouldn't be _this_ nice if you weren't my girlfriend," Jesse murmured huskily. "But believe me – it would assure you at least your own bedroom. Probably even the same I would occupy."

Rachel's laughter threw him out of the mood. Her arms left his chest and she caught a box of paper towels to wipe the remaining sunscreen off her hands. Jesse admired the way her hair fell down her shoulders and back. Rach stood up from the lounger and stretched her arms in the air.

"To be honest, if I wasn't your girlfriend," she noticed matter-of-factly. "I'd most probably still be with Finn."

Jesse's expression hardened like every time someone mentioned that name. He hated leaving Rachel alone in Ohio not only because he'd be missing her like hell but also because _he_ would be only two hours away. Even though, Jesse – with a bit of Kate's help – took some steps towards assuring that Hudson would stay away from her when he was away, he couldn't stop thinking that the oaf was too stupid and stubborn to let go. He flew to New York once; stalking Rach in Akron was even more possible.

Hearing Rachel's words – even if they were meant as a joke – caused him to scowl.

"You would not survive with him more than few months," Jesse said with grim conviction. "You have nothing in common, Rach. Whatever it was that made you believe he was any good for you, I still have no idea how could you even look at him for more than five seconds. Didn't your neck hurt from all the looking up to see his face?"

Rachel snorted and shrugged nonchalantly.

"We spent quite a good portion of our time together making out," she deadpanned without mercy. "So there was no reason for me to look up."

Jesse narrowed his eyes. Oh, how he wished he could just erase the few months she'd spent as Hudson's girlfriend from the existence.

"But you're right; I hate football."

Jesse laughed at her sudden confession. She looked so relieved to be able to say that out loud.

"Seriously, what's so fascinating about a ball and a bunch of guys running after it?"

Jesse chuckled again. He stood up as well and pulled her closer, kissing with passion. His hands slipped below her waist and she moaned when he squeezed her ass. They were lucky that his parents were out because Rach was... vocal. Another thing he loved about her.

"Well," she said when they needed to pull apart in need of air. "I guess, some girls may find them hot. Those tight pants-things and sweat," she continued her tirade.

Jesse groaned. She wasn't thinking about Hudson in a football clothes when making out with him, was she? Jesse pushed her shoulders lightly and she made a small step backwards.

"Do you know what else is hot?" he asked raising his eyebrow.

He made another step and she backed away again. Jesse kissed her again, this time biting her lower lip.

"You," he murmured against her lips. "Wet," he backed her a bit more and when she was standing at the edge of the pool he smirked. "In the pool."

Before she could react, Jesse pushed her and watched how Rachel fell into the water with a squeal. She waved her hands and resurfaced almost immediately, glaring at him openly:

"I'm going to kill you!"

Jesse shrugged.

"I'm a birthday boy," he reminded her. "I can do whatever I want, Rach."

With the last word on his lips, he jumped into the pool right after her. He swam closer to her and moved them both to the more shallow part of the pool. He stood in front of her, pressing her back against the wall of the pool. With a swift movement he hooked her legs around his hips. He grinned at another sweet gasp escaping her mouth. For the second time, his mind wandered off to the last year's summer days. If someone told him that they would make out in that same pool a year later... Or, on the second thought – he had _known_ they would end up together sooner or later – so anyone telling him that would just make his wait more bearable.

Rachel entwined her hands in his hair and pulled him closer. His hands found way to the back of her bikini bra and pulled at the knot. He stopped kissing her and stole a quick glance at the sight before him.

"Remember the time Becca made you wear that costume last year?" he asked trying to catch a breath. "Look at us now."

Rachel was breathing heavily and blushed as she nodded her head.

"You know, every time you bring up something like that I feel like an idiot for not realising sooner that your comments were about you making a move on me."

"Hm, not everything that I'd said back then was like that," he replied. He released her legs but still kept close to him, with his finger trailing patterns across her chest. "You were first and foremost my best friend. It's not going to change even now."

"It's not?" she repeated with something in her eye.

"Never," he promised. "No matter what."

* * *

"Rach, have you seen my T-shirt?" Jesse asked looking around on his way from the bathroom after the shower.

Rachel didn't respond. Jesse glanced back at her to notice her dreamy expression as she looked outside the window of his bedroom. She was sitting on the small desk next to the window and was currently wearing the missing piece of his outfit. He smiled at the adorable sight.

He took a few steps towards her but she didn't move. Jesse's hand found its way to her hair and only after he started playing with her long locks, she blinked several times and looked up at him. She smiled when he bowed down to capture her lips in a long kiss.

"You were saying something?" she asked.

"Yeah," Jesse chuckled. "I was looking for my clothes."

She looked down on her body and blushed.

"It smelled like you," she admitted sheepishly.

Jesse laughed and kissed her temple at her adorable pout. He loved it when Rachel was like that; the adorable girlfriend who would wear her boyfriend's clothes to feel close to him. He made an internal note to himself to leave her some more of his T-shirts around next time. The thought of her wearing it was crazy sexy. Jesse bit his lips, chasing the image away from his head; they've barely managed to get out of bed the first time around and Jesse had every intention to spend the rest of his birthday on a date with his girlfriend.

He noticed that Rachel was observing him in silence. She didn't seem to realise it, but he noticed as her eyes wandered down on the white fabric covering his ass and he smirked. Rachel saw him looking and blushed, probably both at being caught in the act and at the memory of the past hour. She was so adorable in her shyness – and considering the fact that she tended to lose all her innocence as soon as her back touched the bed, it was totally odd for Jesse to witness.

"You can wear it out," he suggested. They were going to have an afternoon picnic in a park so formal outfits weren't necessary.

Rachel's eyes widened at the proposition.

"And I think we have to hurry up," Jesse noticed hearing the distinct sounds from downstairs. "We need to get to Lima before my mother snatches you away. The last thing I want is spending my birthday with my parents."

She giggled and nodded her head, jumping off the desk. She ran up to his closet which was partly filled with some of her spare clothes and started digging in search for something. In meantime, Jesse grabbed a new shirt since the previous one was taken.

Rachel called victoriously and pulled out her rarely worn pair of skinny jeans. Jesse pecked her lips on his way back to the bathroom to change but she stopped him and let her hand slide down his chest for the shortest of minutes. Jesse groaned and pushed her away, reminding her that they needed to leave soon if they wanted to enjoy their afternoon date. She rolled her eyes but let him go. Inside, he closed the door and pressed his back against the cool wood. Not changing his position, he untangled the towel and dropped it on the floor, breathing in deeply. Damn, Rachel was too good at that play for her own good. In his head, he went back to their after prom night and the shuddered. It was currently occupying the position of the best night of his life.

His throat went dry at the memory. Before that night they were only making out during their date nights. There was some groping, more than often shirt- or bra-less wrestling on her or his bed but that night was the first time she let him _touch_ her and drive her over the edge.

He looked down and cursed his disobedient mind. Rachel was few meters from him and he just couldn't grab her again to help him with his problem because that would end up in another hour or so spent in bed. He had plans for the day; he didn't want them to miss out on them.

"Jesse?" Rachel called from outside. "Are you done dressing up yet? I need to take a shower before we go out. Hurry up, you freaking beauty queen."

Jesse raised his eyebrow at the words but decided to let it slip this one time.

"Five minutes," he called back, looking down again.

* * *

 **Kurt's POV**

Kurt sighed in resignation looking around the coffee shop. Finn was again nowhere to be seen although Kurt specifically told him to stay by their table while he was ordering their and Blaine's coffees. Blaine took his cup from him and looked around as well.

"He told me he was going to the bathroom," his boyfriend explained Kurt. "But that was ten minutes ago."

"Maybe he got lost or something," Kurt huffed not really excluding that possibility. Lima Beans wasn't Finn's usual place to hand out; Carole and Burt told Kurt to take Finn out since he was moping around and playing video games again.

Kurt sat down and took a sip of his coffee, asking about Blaine's day. They were talking until Finn finally returned to their table and murmured something incoherently. Blaine noticed that Finn looked around in boredom.

"Kurt told me you're helping Burt in the garage," Blaine addressed Finn. "It must be nice to have a day off at last."

"Yeah," Finn murmured. Blaine exchanged looks with Kurt.

"You can meet people, maybe some girl... or..." Kurt threw Blaine a warning look but it was too late. Finn paled and clenched his fists.

Kurt closed his eyes preparing for the inevitable outburst but it never came. Initially, Kurt was hopeful – maybe he finally started to get his head over the idea of Rachel dating Jesse, not him. But as soon as he heard the laugh, he knew it was going to be even worse. Instead of spending a peaceful afternoon with his future step-brother, Finn was forced to witness _that_.

"I can't believe you did that when I was few meters away!"

Rachel's amused voice roamed through the air and reached their ears over the general noise of the coffee shop. Kurt's head snapped in her direction and he saw Rachel and Jesse entering the place, smiling and laughing at some shared joke. They weren't sitting far from the entrance so they could hear their conversation quite clearly at the same time remaining unnoticed.

With some surprise, Kurt noticed that Rachel was blushing lightly and when Jesse shrugged and smirked:

"You were the one who couldn't keep her hands to herself," he raised his eyebrows at her and circled his waist with his arm, pulling her closer. Then he proceeded to whisper something into her ear – something clearly interesting since Rachel stopped dead in her tracks and gaped at Jesse openly.

"I am not!"

Jesse turned around and stepped backwards looking at Rachel suggestively.

"Oh, yes you are, Berry. Don't even try to argue." Rachel caught up with Jesse and he stuck a finger to her chest, exactly few inches below her collarbone in less than innocent place. "You. Are. A. Tease."

Jesse highlighted every word with a light tap of his finger against Rachel's chest. Then he did something which made Kurt's jaw hit the floor – especially that Rachel didn't jump back at the way Jesse's finger suddenly hooked around the collar of Rachel's black T-shirt (which, judging from the size and colour, looked suspiciously like something that could actually belong to Jesse) and he stepped closer to peep under her clothes at her cleavage.

But it was his next words which caused Kurt to freeze in astonishment:

"Lace. Hot."

The only warning that Kurt got was the quick movement of Finn's hand before his step-brother jumped to his feet making their presence in the coffee shop obvious to the couple. Jesse noticed them first; he stiffened and his expression hardened at the sight of Rachel ex-boyfriend. Rachel, seeing his sudden change of mood, frowned and glanced behind her to end up copying Jesse's reaction. But in her case, there was also the considerable amount of blush appearing on her face when she realised what exactly they witnessed.

Kurt looked at Blaine and along with his boyfriend, they jumped to their feet. He grabbed Finn's arm and stopped him halfway through the coffee shop, a few feet before the stunned couple. Blaine, on the other side of Finn, was pressing his hand to Finn's chest, disallowing him to step forward.

"What the hell you think you're doing?" Finn growled at the stunned couple.

Jesse brought Rachel closer to him and the girl obediently stepped back and pressed her back against his chest. Kurt paled hearing Finn's furious tone of voice.

"Get your hands off her," Finn hissed which caused Jesse to raise his eyebrows and Rachel to gasp. He focused on Rachel then. "So, this is how you want to play it? Going all slutty to the first guy who shows interest to get back at me for sleeping with Santana?"

"Excuse me?" she spat at him. She literally had to stop Jesse from going up to Finn and hitting him again; she grabbed Jesse's hands and moved them so that his arms hugged her tightly from behind. "Did you hit your head or something?"

Kurt muffled a chuckle and noticed a similar reaction on Blaine's face. They both looked up to see how Finn's look hardens.

"I told you this once and I think I need to tell you again: leave me alone," Rachel hissed aware of the growing audience. "I'm not your doll to play with, toss aside when something isn't going according to your plan, and finally take back when I'm happy. Leave me and my _boyfriend_ alone."

Kurt was totally frozen when he heard Rachel's angry but determined outburst. Kurt expected Jesse to handle it, not Rachel. He wasn't the only one, though; Jesse looked down at her with a surprised smile playing on his lips but let her take the charge.

Rachel huffed satisfied when Finn moved uncomfortably in his spot. Kurt and Blaine released their grip on his shoulders and Rachel turned her back on them. She looked like she was going to leave them alone but, in the last second, she turned again and smirked.

"And if I want to spend entire day with my boyfriend's hand down my pants is _definitely_ none of your freaking business, Hudson."

Kurt's jaw hit the floor for the second time this afternoon. Jesse looked like he couldn't decide between being impressed, amused, shocked or terrified at Rachel's crude comment. His eyebrows wandered high and he grinned at Finn who looked more and more sick with Rachel's every word.

"Who are you, Rachel? You even sound like him," Finn managed to retort despite his clear mortification.

"I guess Jesse just rubbed off on me with the whole skin contact, you know."

She was enjoying it more than she should be, Kurt thought seeing her satisfied expression. The conversation was over. Jesse nodded his head at the two of them and measured Finn with a glare. But without another word, he laced his fingers with Rachel's and pulled her away from them to the counter. Rachel, waving at them curtly, let Jesse guide her through the coffee shop.

The silence and tension at their table could be cut with a knife. Kurt, slightly pink of his face he was sure, was glancing in embarrassment at his boyfriend who was still looking at Rachel and Jesse; the boy smiled at the girl behind the counter and recited his and Rachel's order. Blaine didn't look moved, though, rather impressed for some reason. Kurt swallowed.

He had his sample of exactly how intense Rachel's relationship with Jesse was since the day when he unfortunately picked up her phone on the afternoon before Jesse's senior prom. The former lead of Vocal Adrenaline in, to say the least, crude way hinted at the way Rachel and he had spent the morning before she arrived in Lima. If after around a week of dating, if Kurt did his math well, Rachel allowed St. James to score the second base, then he shouldn't really be surprised to see them in such light after a month.

The point was, it was the same Rachel Berry who dressed like a five years old at the age of sixteen, wouldn't put out to the most popular guy in school, and who was now wandering through the city in her boyfriend's clothes and telling other guys about her, apparently amazing, sex life. The world was officially ending.

But the worst was Finn. Kurt's step-brother-to-be looked like he wanted to throw up and kill something – someone – at the same time. Kurt heard what happened in New York – Finn went after her and she didn't even consider listening to him, instead choosing to show off her relationship with Jesse in the middle of the stage after the verdict was announced. According to Finn, he never felt more humiliated and devastated. He glanced back several times to glare at the couple but, fortunately, remained glued to his chair this time.

Kurt followed Finn's longing gaze and smiled lightly at the sight in front of them. Rachel grabbed the cup of her traditional soy latte and whatever Jesse ordered from the counter. Jesse, seemingly nonchalantly, threw his arm lightly over Rachel's shoulders and they both wandered off in the direction of the nearest table. They sat on the opposite sides of their table, totally innocently in comparison with what they showed off less than five minutes earlier. Rachel was talking about something, completely ignoring their presence and the unpleasant first seconds of their surprising meeting. Jesse laughed at something she'd said and shook his head with resignation at whatever followed from her mouth.

Finn looked back again and turned around quickly when he saw Rachel leaning in propped on her elbows and gazing happily at Jesse who was telling her something with a cocky smirk on his face.

Kurt tried to keep a straight face. He was angry at Finn for cheating on Rachel but he also honestly felt sorry for the guy; he had lost the girl over his own selfishness and still couldn't stop pinning after her while she clearly, and fortunately, moved on.

Finn folded his arms across his chest. He grimaced.

"So, now she's trying to get me jealous or something? To rub it in my face," he sounded more and more angry when he went on. Kurt rolled his eyes.

"Don't be ridiculous, Finn. She couldn't have known that you'd be here today. You've spent the last three weeks closed up in your bedroom."

"Yeah, maybe you told me to go out today and called her so that she could..."

"Oh, my god," Kurt called in astonishment at the ridiculous implication. "You are insane, Finn."

"You know what? I'm done here," Finn jumped to his feet, making several people around them glance in their direction with curiosity.

Kurt watched how the tall teenager stormed out of the coffee shop; he then slumped lower in his chair and let out a frustrated sigh. Blaine, who decided to stay out of their semi-family fight, now reached across the table to cover Kurt's hand with his own. He brushed his fingers over Kurt's palm in reassurance.

"He'll get over it," Blaine murmured. "And if not, then it's his problem. Not yours."

"I live with him," Kurt huffed in annoyance. "I will be forced to listen to his grumbling for the rest of the summer. It was the worst idea ever to come here. The luck of bumping into Rachel."

Kurt couldn't help but look at the sickeningly happy couple again, expecting to find them still in their oh-so-amusing conversation but his eyes widened when he saw the two of them striding in their direction instead. He straightened in his chair.

"Hi," Rachel smiled at them.

"You just know how to make an entrance," Kurt commented dryly. "Lace'? 'Hot'?" he looked at Jesse and then at Rachel, not even bothering to evoke her words. " _Seriously_?"

Rachel's face turned even more red that previously but St. James only grinned at Kurt's mockery. He pulled Rachel closer but she avoided his lips and dropped to the seat next to Blaine.

"Sorry, we had no idea that you'd be here. Or Finn," she murmured. "How is he?"

Kurt turned serious again and sighed. Even though Jesse seemed to drive daggers into Rachel's skull for being concerned about Finn's feelings, she lifted her head and continued:

"I would be sick if I met him and Santana in such circumstances."

"Well, he was," Blaine joined them in the conversation.

"Yeah," Kurt threw in. "And the fact that you didn't let him do anything more that kissing and then after a few weeks you let your new boyfriend feel you up in the middle of the coffee shop wasn't very helpful."

Rachel frowned at him and folded her arms on her chest and glared at Kurt. Jesse arched his eyebrow at him as well but he seemed quite amused and pleased by the comparison.

"Can you drop it?" Rachel hissed at him. "Why do you even care so much?"

"I don't," Kurt replied sternly. "I'm just stating the fact that Finn saw you and I won't have my peace for a very long time."

Rachel opened her mouth to speak back but Jesse moved quickly and pressed his hand to her lips. Rachel glared at him from over his hand.

"We'll be more careful next time," he promised. "Now, if you excuse us, we have the birthday of a certain future Broadway star to celebrate today."

Then, Jesse bluntly pulled Rachel up and away from them, leaving Kurt and Blaine alone at last. They looked at each other shortly.

"She seems happy," Blaine noticed finally. "He does, too."

Kurt rolled his eyes. Of course, Jesse would seem happy to be with Rachel; he's been chasing after her for almost two years. Rachel, on the other side, finally let her hair down for some time, apparently. Despite his annoyance at their inappropriate behaviour, couldn't help thinking that she definitely looked better; not only physically but emotionally. Jesse had a good impact on her, somehow managing to bring up the careless girl instead of the ever-worried and neurotic Rachel Berry he knew.

"She better be," Kurt replied with a frown. "All that drama must've been for something after all."

Blaine smiled at Kurt sweetly propping his head on his palm. Kurt frowned when he kept looking at him for some time. Then, he grinned at him and said:

"You are happy for her, aren't you? That's so sweet."

* * *

 **I decided I like juxtaposing the past events with those which take place in my story's storyline – you'd be likely to see more of that in the future.**

 **This chapter is one-but-last piece. Next comes the epilogue! Take care and leave a word or two!**

 **-s.**

 **ps. I couldn'** **t find any reference to the date of Jesse's birthday so I've made up my own :)**


	24. Epilogue

**This chapter consists of series of shots from St. Berry past, only the two in the end are directly connected with the storyline in** _ **Another One**_ **.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **-s.**

* * *

 **Epilogue : **

**Jesse's POV**

It was there, finally, Jesse thought triumphally. He reached to the higher shelf and pulled out the long awaited the collector's DVD edition of "Into the Woods".

"Put that back!"

Jesse's hand froze and he slowly turned his head to his right. To his utter astonishment he saw a short chubby, around ten-years-old, girl with long dark hair who was holding a small stool, while glaring at his face hatefully.

Jesse raised his eyebrow and moved his hand with the DVD and waved the item in front of her eyes.

"I don't think so," he smirked.

He turned to the cash register ignoring the girl. First come, first served.

"Stop right there and give me my DVD back," he heard a low hiss.

Jesse froze hearing the girl's demand. He turned around and glared.

"Your DVD?" he mocked which made the girl face turn red in anger. "I took it first."

"I saw it first!"

"And?" Jesse smirked eyeing her and waiting for her to say what exactly he expected her to tell.

The girl blushed even more but her body language screamed fury.

"And I went to get the stool to reach _my_ DVD on the high shelf," she managed to grit through her teeth. "Listen, as far as I admire the effort of impressing your girlfriend, I'm sure you don't need "Into the Woods" to amaze her by your so-called sensitivity. Surely, some Barbra would be much more effective."

Jesse frowned this time, trying to follow the girl's logic. Despite the fact that she obviously tried to get into his good graces by implying that he had a girlfriend – which was just a matter of time, he was Jesse St. James, obviously – he disliked how she implied that he wanted to buy a musical to seem more romantic. How rude.

"I don't think so," he repeated but didn't turn back, giving her one shot at convincing him to change his mind. She clearly understood the unspoken message and took the shot.

"I know every song from that musical by heart."

"Me too," Jesse threw back at her.

"Sondheim is a genius; he would appreciate the company of his other magnificent productions on my shelf."

"Mine too."

"I've waited for this edition for a year to appear in sale," she changed her tactics.

"So have I."

She glared at him in frustration. He was driving her crazy and he quite enjoyed it.

"I will star Marie in the Broadway's revival production of _West Side Story_ when I grow up."

That piece of information was slightly off the point but it caught Jesse's attention. He nodded to her to continue which she did after a moment if hesitation. She probably expected him to interrupt her tirade again.

"This DVD contains special behind the scene and external clips including Sondheim's personal comments. I need every piece of information and hint to excel in my future performance."

Jesse looked at the object in his hand and pondered her words. However, before he managed to say anything, he heard someone's steps behind his back and the girl grinned at the figure behind his shoulder.

"What's going on here?" a voice demanded.

"Daddy, he stole my DVD!" the girl pointed at Jesse accusingly.

Jesse looked up at the girl's "daddy" and saw a dark haired man around his forties. He threw the girl an odd look which she ignored.

"I took it first!" Jesse hissed.

"I saw it first!"

"I won't..."

"Jesse, that's enough," came a sharp command. Great, his uncle joined their small circle too. "I'm sorry for him, Mr..." he addressed the girl's dad.

"Berry, Leroy Berry," the girl's dad answered and shook his uncle's hand. "And it's nothing. My Rachel has a temper too."

"Gregory Williams," his uncle introduced himself.

Jesse observed the girl in silence. _Rachel_. Rachel Berry, Jesse tasted the sound of it in his head. It had a potential.

Jesse took his time to look at her more closely. She was wearing pink sweater and blue skirt. Around her neck, he noticed a small starlet necklace. In her hair there was a simple hair band. She was still holding that stool.

"Mr Williams, with all due respect, your son stole my DVD," she snapped finally, causing everybody's eyes to rest on her.

"Little Miss Maria, obviously doesn't know when to stop," Jesse gritted. "And he's my uncle."

"Enough!" both Jesse's uncle and Rachel's dad cut their fight short again.

"If you both want that DVD so much here's what we'll do," Mr Berry told them. "Rachel, as a girl and younger, will take the movie for a week. One week. Then, either I will deliver it to you or your uncle will pick the DVD at our place. Is that acceptable?"

"No!"

"Fine," Jesse agreed much to their group surprise. "If you promise not to destroy it in the course of the week."

Who knew what the girl was capable of judging from that confrontation alone. Rachel Berry mumbled her promise under her breath and Jesse smiled satisfied.

"Excellent," Mr Berry beamed at his daughter. "Here's my card, Mr Williams. Please, call me later this day and we will discuss the details. Rachel, sweetie, let's go."

Jesse reached out and handed Rachel Berry the DVD. She took it with clear disgust. She didn't like losing, he realised. And the little deal wasn't anywhere close her impression of a victory.

When the two of them left them alone to pay for the DVD, she was still throwing him scornful glances. Jesse's uncle whistled shortly.

"That's one hell of a loud little girl," he noticed. "I already feel sorry for her parents."

"Are you kidding me?" Jesse turned to look at his uncle, amazement clear all over his face. "She's incredible."

* * *

Exactly a week after the incident in the music shop, Jesse and his uncle entered the threshold of the Berry household for the first time. Jesse was the one to ask his uncle to get the DVD from Rachel personally at their house. His uncle, remembering Jesse's clear excitement about the small irritating girl, agreed without much of a fight.

Mr Berry invited them in and showed the couch. They sat down while the older man went to the kitchen to get them some tea for his uncle and juice for Jesse. Jesse looked around the moderate-looking living room until he noticed a small figure sitting behind the piano. She was sitting so that they were faced by her back and she was wearing headphones; she obviously had no idea that they were there. Jesse crept closer to her and looked over her shoulder to see what she was doing and raised his eyebrow seeing her face. Her eyes were closed and she wore the serene expression when she swayed back and forth and her fingers moved over the keys of the piano imitating real playing.

As if feeling his presence behind her back, her eyes snapped open and she froze turning her head only to realise who there was behind her. She stood up quickly tearing the headphones off her ears.

"Nice to see you, too," Jesse grinned.

"Rachel, sweetie, go and get that DVD from your room," her dad said, entering the living room.

"Fine," she grumbled under her breath and dragged her legs upstairs.

"Leroy, whose car is in the drive yard?" they heard a new voice from the front door. "Hello?"

There was another man, wearing a smart jacket and a pair of glasses. Jesse noticed his uncle greet the man silently and Rachel's dad introduced them. The other man smiled and nodded, saying he remembered the story. Story of how Jesse met Rachel Berry.

In meantime, Rachel herself appeared on the stairs. She wore a grim expression which lit up when she noticed the newcomer. Jesse almost smiled when she hurried downstairs to jump into the man's arms.

"Oh, it's so good to see you, daddy! I couldn't wait until you came back from that conference!"

Wait, what? Daddy?

"Rachel, sweetie," Rachel's dad – the Rachel's dad from the music shop – spoke up. "Take care of Jesse while we adults talk in the kitchen."

He didn't wait for her response and directed his uncle and the other Rachel's dad so the other room.

The living room was drowned deeply in silence. Jesse didn't want to be the first to break the silence but he could easily tell that Rachel wasn't likely to do that either. He approached the girl and stretched his arm in greeting:

"Hi, I'm Jesse St. James," he told her.

Rachel frowned and pushed the DVD into his open palm, clearly misreading his intentions. She sat down on the couch, not looking at him.

"Hi, and I'm Rachel Berry," Jesse gave out a disastrous imitation of her voice. "It's nice to meet you, Jesse St. James." He returned to his own voice: "So, Rachel, what are you interested in?" He screeched in a girl voice again: "I love Broadway and _Into the Woods_ , apparently. And you, Jesse?" Pause. "Oh, what a coincidence, Rachel, I also love musicals and singing." Back to the imitation of Rachel's voice: "That is so great, I..."

"What are you doing?" she asked carefully, as if afraid that he'd snap.

Who knew, he could've well been a sick child in need of a specialist. Just as she could, Jesse reasoned. They wouldn't know if they didn't get to know each other better, right? As for Jesse, he was all for the idea. She was fascinating.

"You didn't seem likely to get involved in the conversation so I started my own."

"You're weird."

"So I've been told," he grinned.

That seemed to catch her attention.

"Really?"

"Well, duh. I'm a thirteen-year-old boy who loves ballet and musicals. Not really an ordinary type of a guy my age."

"Oh," she seemed to relax suddenly. "I've been taking ballet lessons since I was a kid."

"I can see that," he nodded. "You have this particular way of walking. I like that."

"So you're living with your uncle in Lima?" she dared to ask but still avoiding looking up at his face. "You go to school here? I've never seen you."

Jesse shrugged and shook his head. He smiled ever so slightly seeing how her face fell at his negation.

"I'm from Akron. You know where Akron is, right? I'm visiting my uncle for the summer because my parents are in Chicago with my older sister. She's bulimic. She needs constant care."

Rachel made big eyes. Her lips formed the ideal "O" shape.

"I'm so sorry for your sister."

Jesse shrugged again.

"She's stupid."

"Being sick is not stupid," Rachel scolded him with a grimace.

"No, but forcing oneself to fit into the average mass of bleak people is stupid. You should understand it; you have two dads, as far as I understand. How did that happen, anyway?"

Rachel looked at him surprised by his bluntness.

"They adopted me after my mum gave birth to me. They hired her."

"It sounds like fun," he noticed

"Not always," she admitted absentmindedly and her eyes widened when she realised she said it out loud. She covered her mouth with her palms.

"So, do you know any fun place in this town?" he changed the topic quickly. "I'm dying of boredom here."

Rachel's face was full of surprise. Jesse smirked. This conversation was much less interesting that he'd wish for it but it was a start. The girl seemed almost afraid of him. Not so much angry anymore but rather nervous since he started talking to her. Did she expect him to leave as soon as he gets a hold of the DVD?

"There's the entertainment park that opens every July," she started talking finally which made Jesse grin internally. "But I heard that there are crowds of people usually. And maybe the new arcade, if you wish. Or..."

"What about some _fun_ places?" he interrupted her with a snicker.

She took her time this time and considered his words.

"There... there is my drama club?" she tried and continued more confidently when he nodded in appreciation of the change. "We're staging _The Sleeping Beauty_ next week. I'm the Sleeping Beauty, of course. Or if you want to I'd recommend the classics marathon in our local cinema. It's not much but two or three good musicals."

"That's more like it, Rach," he grinned to her, clipping her name to a nice-sounding nickname. He liked the intimate hum to that. "I know, I have a better idea. Can you ask your dads if you could come over to my uncle's house tomorrow? My uncle has this great basement adapted to serve as a movie theatre, we could watch a movie or something. _Into the Woods_ first and the _West Side Story_ after that, preferably. We could see if you're really cut out to play Maria, after all. How do you like the sound of that?"

She nodded and smiled but Jesse still couldn't get rid of the nagging thought that she expected him to burst into laughter at every second. Jesse promised himself to help her overcome that caution. Small steps.

He handed her the _Into the Woods_ DVD and smiled at her astonishment.

"I can wait another month for the order."

* * *

"What do you mean you won't be there, Rach?" a sixteen-years-old Jesse frowned at his best friend. "It's my birthday. The very unique sweet sixteen of Jesse St. James!"

Rachel looked down in shame.

"I'm sorry, Jesse," she pleaded. "It's not dependent on me. My daddy and dad are working late that night and I can't ask them to give me a two hour ride to Akron and back in the middle of night. And I can't sleep over because we both know how my dads love it," she added with sarcasm. "They entered the stage of imaging that they're losing me to my puberty or some other nonsense."

"Rach, it's my birthday party," Jesse repeated pointedly. "A dress up birthday party, to be precise. We were supposed to go together as Fanny and Nick because _you_ begged me for it for six straight hours. Rach, I've bought the outfit already."

"I'm really sorry, Jesse," she told him for the nth time. "I know I promised but..."

"I really, really want you to be there, Rach," he told her, sitting on the floor in front of her while she took her place on the sofa. "It wouldn't be the same without you. We promised to spend every birthday together, remember?"

She nodded involuntarily.

"Jesse, I know that. I remember every single thing you've told me for the last three years," she spat at him suddenly angry about something. "And I remember every single word that I've ever told you, okay? But I still cannot come to your stupid birthday party!"

Jesse let go off her hands that he's been holding. He rose to his feet in anger.

"Stupid party, huh?" he barked at her. "Fine, don't come to my stupid party. In fact you can forget about coming to my stupid Sectionals in November. Or my stupid graduation in three years."

Jesse jumped to his feet and left Rachel's house smashing the front door behind him. He jumped into his Range Rover which he's got as an early gift from his coach, Shelby. His driving licence was still in the process of actually getting it but he couldn't care less.

Just what exactly was wrong with Rachel these past few weeks? She was acting weird, avoiding him and making stupid excuses. Her dumb explanation about Hiram and Leroy losing her to her adolescence? Jesse snorted. He asked them personally three days earlier if they would let Rachel stay over at his parents' house. They had no problems with that then why would they suddenly change their mind now?

He didn't like it. Rachel was hiding something and he lost his patience with her. She wanted to play this way, he was more than happy to oblige.

Jesse noticed the main door to the Berry household open and his heart jumped a little expecting Rachel coming apologise to him. But it was just Hiram. He threw Jesse a stern look before approaching his car.

"Can any of you tell me what happened there?" Hiram asked.

"I wish I knew," Jesse snapped but calmed down under Rachel's dad's silent warning. "It's partly my fault. I yelled at her after she told me she wasn't coming to Akron next week."

This time, Hiram made a surprised face, which only proved Jesse's suspicions.

"She didn't say anything about changing her plans to us," the older man told him.

"With all due respect, I honestly couldn't care less right now, Mr Berry," Jesse hissed avoiding the man's eyes. "She wants to play hide and seek, it's up to her. I'm done with her mood swings and avoiding me for weeks. Ever since we went to that stupid _Funny Girl_ last week, it's like she suddenly decided she's had enough of me," Jesse added not even knowing why he threw it all out of him onto the man.

" _Funny Girl_ , huh? Jesse..." Hiram started cautiously. "I think I know what's wrong with her. No, I won't tell you unless she decides to tell you herself. I just need you to have some more patience. She should be back to herself sooner or later. Can you give her some time?"

Jesse eyed Rachel's dad suspiciously before nodding his head slowly. He opened his mouth to demand at least some answers but Hiram shook his head and turned his back to him to return to the house again.

Why were girls so complicated?

* * *

They were cuddling as usually under the hot blanket in the basement of his uncle's house. The movie was some blockbuster about aliens attacking New York again. It was Rachel's idea to watch it – she claimed to hear about it from some girls from McKinley.

The movie was a bore. Instead of following the plot Jesse found himself observing Rachel's silent figure pressed tightly against his chest. She was fifteen now and her characteristic chubbiness was long gone from her face and figure. She has grown out her hair after a year of experimenting with something apparently called a long bob which was supposed to be some kind of fashion hit. He never liked it; her long hair was better, he decided running his fingers through the strands of her hair.

"What are you doing?" she asked feeling him playing with her locks. "Watch the movie."

"It's the worst movie you've ever picked, Rach," he yawned. "Next time I'm choosing."

"Fine by me. Now shut it, it's actually interesting to me," she lied and Jesse had no choice but to resume his ministrations in silence.

It wasn't long before Jesse felt Rachel's head fall heavily to her side and landed on his shoulder. He raised his eyebrows at her but noticed that she was fast asleep. He moved slightly so as not to wake her and took it as an opportunity to look at her sleeping figure.

She was drooling. Seriously drooling all over his best shirt and he almost chuckled to himself. He grabbed a box of tissues to get rid of the disgusting fluids leaking out of her mouth when she moved again. He froze but she didn't wake up.

Slowly, he reached and pressed the tissue to her chin, and finally to her plump lips. She felt the touch in the sleep and moved a little, this time closing her mouth decently. Jesse took his time to look at her from up close. His eyes involuntarily moved to look at her lips again. He wondered if she's ever kissed anyone before. It was a valid question; she was fifteen, a high school freshman. Incredibly pretty. Jesse was sure there was a cue to her heart already. Not that he would ever let anybody close enough to her to try.

He stopped with his palm on her cheek. The last thought was absurd. He had nothing to say about Rachel's love life. His fingers caressed her skin. He was her best friend, it was normal that he's felt protective of her.

Even if 'protective' meant not allowing anyone who wore trousers anywhere near Rachel.

Not exactly knowing what he was doing, Jesse leaned in closer to Rachel's face. He didn't dare avert his eyes from hers to make sure she was still in a deep slumber. He stopped breathing in fear on waking her up. His lips hovered barely millimetres over her mouth. Just one soft touch and...

"Dammit, Barbra!"

Rachel's head snapped upwards and Jesse jumped back in shock. A sudden realisation swarmed over him as he pulled Rachel away from him and covered his mouth with his hand. Rachel was staring at him initially surprised but not completely conscious yet. He begged for every power in the universe not to realise what he was about to do.

"Oh my god, that was weird," she yawned, stretching her arms over her head.

Jesse swallowed still.

"Wh... What was weird?" Please say nothing. Please say nothing.

"I had a dream about Barbra in which she was a man but still had this great female voice. And in that sleep I kept falling on my butt on the Broadway stage and she – he – was there to help me. And then I was in my house and he-Barbra..."

Jesse nodded his head not really listening to Rachel's babbling, feeling himself relax just a little bit while his heart was still trying to beat its way out of his chest. She had no idea. But it wasn't enough because he knew. He was about to kiss Rachel.

And, damn, he cursed every Broadway spirit for waking her up just before that. He swallowed heavily, feeling his cheeks burn.

That was new. Scary and new but also exciting and not entirely surprising. She was his female counterpart, after all. Even thought the realisation that his heart started beating to her rhythm was something completely fresh it wasn't that unexpected, he thought.

Kissing Rachel Berry suddenly found its place very high on the lists of life goals.

* * *

 **Rachel's POV**

Rachel woke up to the sound of her cell phone buzzing. She opened her eyes and snatched the device before it could wake Jesse up. It was her dad, Hiram. She picked up the phone immediately and slipped out of the bed throwing Jesse another look to make sure he was still asleep.

"Just a minute," she whispered into the phone before grabbing Jesse's shirt from the floor and putting it on. She wanted to at least look decent despite the fact that Hiram couldn't see her. She closed the door to her bedroom and went back to the call. "Okay, I can talk now. Did something happen?"

"Why were you whispering? I woke you up?" Hiram's voice was full of subtle mocking.

"Yes, it's still pretty early," Rachel yawned to prove her statement.

There was a moment's silence on the other side before Hiram chuckled.

"Sweetie, it's ten past two in the afternoon. I'm calling to ask when are you coming back home because me and your dad need to leave in an hour. Do I really want to know what made you so exhausted to sleep in that late?"

What? Rachel panicked looking at the nearby digital clock on the shelf and paled realising her dad was right. Then his words sank in and she blushed furiously.

"We had a great time. We came back home around midnight," she explained praying for her dad not to press the issue. "Actually, I need to get into shower, so I'll call you back later, okay?"

"It's fine, sweetheart, as long as you two are safe me and your dad don't..."

"Dad!" she hissed into the phone and pressed the red button ending the conversation immediately.

Despite her outrage at her dad's words, she pulled her lips into a wide smile. Still grinning like a madman, she re-entered her bedroom as quietly as she could not to disturb Jesse's sleep only to find him still out. He was resting on his back, with his left hand hooked behind his head. He was bare-chested and covered by the blanket from his waist down only and Rachel blushed knowing that there was not much clothes underneath. Nothing, to be more accurate.

She grinned when the first memories of last night flew into her head.

It was the last weekend before Jesse was going to New York and she wanted to spend it together with him. The thought of not being be able to see Jesse for another few weeks was devastating; she got used to the idea that he was close day and night and despite his promise to visit her as often as it would be possible she didn't feel it was enough for her. But the perspective of not seeing her boyfriend for so long brought up another issue and Rachel, for the first time in her life, was completely sure she knew what she was doing when she asked Shelby to leave them alone for the weekend.

She wanted to make their last days together special.

She slipped into the best, carefully not to wake him. Propping her head on her hand, she reached out and ran her other hand through Jesse's hair. She loved this hair, those eyes and even that irritating smirk he was throwing at everyone and everything. She loved them, _him_ , so much it sometimes hurt. She was ready to give up everything for him.

Under her soft touch, Jesse's head moved slightly and his eyes fluttered. He smiled dreamily when he began remembering the events from last night. Then, his eyes wandered down at her and his lips formed a self-satisfied grimace.

He eyed her outfit with a raised eyebrow.

Rachel cuddled to Jesse's chest and felt like her good mood gives room to nervousness. Jesse stroked her hair in silence and obviously waited for Rachel to say something. She felt her head fill in with millions of questions typical of the circumstances. Was she good? Was she worth the wait? What if after she gave in he'll be bored? What...

"How are you feeling?" she blurted out, not daring to look at his face.

She felt Jesse's head move a little clearly looking down at her.

"I think I should be the one to ask that question, Rach," he murmured planting a kiss on the top of her head. "But to calm your nerves, I've never felt better."

Rachel lifted herself to sit up and look at him cautiously.

"Really? You're not disappointed or something?"

With every Rachel's words, Jesse's eyes got bigger and bigger. Finally, as she waited nervously for his answer, all the got back was a wave of laughter.

"You're the craziest insecure girl I've ever met, Rach," he told her still laughing, much to her displeasure. He sat up beside her and pulled her into a delicate kiss, much like the ones he placed all over her body few hours earlier. "You really think that lowly about me?"

It was Rachel's turn to blush again hearing the hurt in his voice. She shook her head, avoiding his eyes, embarrassed by her stupid anxieties.

"Rach, look at me," she heard him. He lifted her chin and declared gravely: "I love you, Rachel. That night, you, were amazing."

She pulled him into a deep kiss, thinking how lucky she was to be with that man. Jesse brought her closer to him and she sighed contently. She gave him her most precious gift and realised that never would there be anyone more worthy of it than Jesse. When she laid her eyes on him for the very first time all these years ago, she would never thought that he would be the one to receive it; he was so horribly stuck up, smirking at her, as if he was better than her. Maybe he had been back then, but they've both changed so much since that day.

She hated the way this year passed for her but she was also grateful for it. It was not only a test for them and their feelings but, most of all, a test of their mutual respect. Despite the fact that she failed it miserably, she somehow managed to make amends and get Jesse back. And there she was, with Jesse in her arms and trying not to die of happiness.

"I'm sorry," she murmured against his lips, breaking the kiss for a moment. "For ever doubting you."

"What?" he asked. Then his eyes widened slightly in understanding. "Baby, don't be ridiculous. It's in the past. And please don't take all the blame on yourself again; I shouldn't have kept my feelings to myself, it would've saved us all the drama."

"But..."

"Seriously, Rach, you want to talk about that right now?" he gestured to their semi-naked figures sprayed on the bed. "Women."

She chuckled and surrendered. Then she remembered their prom night and grinned.

"Oh, right. See? No wedding band," she showed off her palm and Jesse laughed. "And Rachel Berry in bed with her boyfriend."

She kissed him on the lips again. Jesse interrupted their kiss and his face was sober again.

"Now seriously, Rach, how are _you_ feeling?"

Rachel smiled involuntarily making Jesse relax visibly. She considered his question and all she could think of was how perfect and romantic that night has been and how delicate and thoughtful Jesse was. She rolled on her back, propping her head on her palm. With her other hand she drew some symbols on his chest.

"First time with my beloved best friend who spent years making me the happiest person in the world?" she told him and saw him smile. His face was adorned with a self-satisfied grin and she raised her eyebrow. His ego was too big for his own good sometimes. She pouted and shrugged saying: "Fine, I guess."

"Fine?" he repeated disbelievingly. "You guess? Are you kidding me, Rach? I made you scream my name in ecstasy and you give me just 'fine'?"

Rachel burst into laughter at his annoyance.

" _Fine_ , it wasn't that bad," she attempted again but stopped under Jesse's glare.

"You know how to make a guy's day," he commented dryly.

Rachel shook her head.

"I don't really feel like feeding your ego, you know," she replied. "But it _was_ amazing."

Jesse's hand found its way to her face and he returned her loving gesture. She dropped her eyes for a short moment, before focusing back on Jesse's face. He looked almost anxious while waiting for her to elaborate.

"It was different, though, from what I've imagined it, you know," she continued. Jesse frowned questioningly, so she explained:

"I've always thought that it'd be also the first time for him too. I thought that it would somehow make me feel less nervous about making a fool out of myself, I suppose. But I have to admit that last night I've found many perks of having an experienced partner... Yeah, get cocky, that's all I need right now."

Jesse laughed at her words and she noticed the arrogant grin on his face getting even bigger. She braced herself before asking _the_ question:

"So, um, how was I?"

For ten agonising seconds Rachel felt how her heart stops while waiting for his answer. When it finally came it wasn't anything that she'd expect him to say in that situation:

"You know that I'm no virgin."

That was his response? Even though she knew that he was getting back at her previous teasing, Rachel's head snapped upwards and she threw Jesse the coldest glare she could manage. Jesse continued unmoved:

"And let me tell you one thing. That was the greatest night of my life, Rachel. It was the first time it meant something, you know. With the girl I care about."

"That was so cheesy," Rachel mocked him but felt the tight knot in stomach relax. "Even for you, St. James."

"That's why you love me, Berry. Because I rock your world with my extremely handsome looks, superior talent and an unhealthy dose of romance."

Rachel giggled and kissed him again. But this time Jesse pulled her onto him and she felt his hands roam around her back and chest without shame. She felt the warmth spreading all over her body and without hesitation she straddled his legs, looking at him from above. Jesse's hands found their way up her tights and stopped at her hips, stabilising her. He threw her an appreciative look.

"I feel like I've wasted so much time because of my stupid reluctance," Rachel grumbled gesturing between them.

"Rach, you weren't ready, it's hardly stupid," Jesse assured her. "I don't mind."

Somehow, she believed him. He's been needy and eager to be close to her at any times but he never tried pushing her into anything unless she allowed him to.

"I liked the suspense, you know," Jesse continued. "I think I'd be _disappointed_ if I didn't need to fight for you all these months and then wait. The chase was a total turn on, to be honest."

"And now?"

"And now that I know how you feel under me, and I saw your face and _heard your voice_ ," Rachel blushed at his husky tone and dreamy smile. "I realised that I liked the chase but I love what's beyond the finish line even more."

"You always know what to say, don't you?" she teased him.

"Call it Jesse St. James's charm," he replied. The he measured her up with a smirk and she knew the seriousness was gone again. He pulled at the hem of his shirt and raised his eyebrow. "I think it's going to be my favourite shirt from now on."

Rachel laughed and reached to the nightstand to grab Jesse's wallet before pulling out a small plastic package and throwing it at Jesse who chuckled at her newly-found confidence.

"Yeah, as much as I love you in my clothes, this shirt must go," he murmured against her neck seconds later, fighting with the buttons.

* * *

"I think we've ruined your new favourite shirt," Rachel noticed looking at the ripped piece of clothing in her hands.

Jesse strode to her and examined the shirt closely.

"I think I'll live through it," he pecked her cheek. "But the problem is I don't have any clothes to change into," he gestured to his bare chest.

Rachel was already fully clothed and after a long relaxing shower. Her muscles here still sore from the pleasurable exercise. She looked around her room.

"I think you've left your Carmel hoodie somewhere. Maybe Shelby didn't put it with the laundry yet. I guess it'll be enough for you to get home to change before we go back to Lima."

Jesse nodded his head and went into the small closet where he knew Shelby kept spare towels. In meantime, Rachel came back holding a dark-blue sweatshirt.

After Jesse entered her bathroom, Rachel ran back to her bed, grabbed her cell phone and dialled Kurt's number. Making sure Jesse was safely in the shower and unable to hear her over the hum of the falling water, she squealed impatiently. Kurt picked up the phone after few signals and Rachel didn't wait for him to greet her before squeaking:

"Ohmygod, ohmygod, ohmygod!"

"Berry, calm down, you're hurting my ears."

"Ohmygod, ohmygod, ohmygod!"

"I assume the evening went well," he noticed.

"Ohmygod, ohmygod, ohmygod!"

"Okay, I'm hanging up, Berry. I'm at Mr Schue's place, we're having an emergency glee club meeting. They're staring. Call me when you can say something apart from "oh my god". Bye."

"Ohmygod, ohmygod, ohmygod!"

He ended the call without another word but Rachel couldn't care less.

* * *

 **Kurt's POV**

Everyone's eyes were on his face as Kurt put his phone into his pocket again.

"That was Rachel?" Mr Schue asked.

Kurt was pretty sure they could all hear Rachel's frantic squeaks. Although she didn't say much somehow everybody seemed to read precisely into the situation. The expression on Finn's face gave Kurt goose bump.

"No, it was some other neurotic Berry that I know," he answered with irony.

"Did something happen?" he asked and Kurt rolled his eyes. As he was going to tell him of all people about Rachel's love life – especially one which included St. James – with Finn in the room.

"Rachel had her last date with Jesse St. James last night, you know, before he leaves for NY," Mercedes blurted out with a grin. "She wanted to make it special, if you know what I mean."

The general murmur of surprise ran over the small group of teenagers. Kurt noticed Quinn and Santana exchange looks before looking at Finn who was getting in turn all red and white as sheet when he tried to put the piece of information together with Rachel's excited screams.

Surprisingly, Puck was the first person to react. He grinned and nodded his head in silent appreciation.

"St. James scored last night," he spoke, clearly impressed.

When it finally hit him, Finn stood up and began walking to the door.

"Finn, where are you going?" Mr Schue called after him.

"I'm going to kill the bastard," he spat back.

The team looked around in pity.

"For what, Finn?" Santana was dripping with sarcasm. "For sleeping with his girlfriend?"

"She's doesn't love him," Finn shouted back at her.

Kurt exchanged looks with Mercedes. Even if they were the only ones to keep in touch with Rachel now, the rest should've known about Rachel and St. James just as they did. From what Rachel told them it would seem that she and Jesse kissed on the stage during Nationals after the results were announced. Finn's been there and saw it. Hell, he even met her and St. James in Lima after that – and they weren't discreet about their relationship then, especially as St. James basically groped her in front of Kurt's step-brother to rub it in his face. How could anyone, after witnessing that, not believe that Berry finally returned St. James' feelings? Mercedes opened her mouth to say something but Kurt stopped her.

There was no need to make the situation even worse for Finn; Kurt knew that he was still in love with Rachel and regretted his night with Santana. He wanted her back, not realising that breaking Rachel trust hurt her even more than he could imagine. He was clearly in denial.

"She doesn't love him. She's just trying to make me jealous and get back at me," Finn spat. "I'll go see her and..."

Surprisingly, the first person to say something was the one who Kurt expected to be the least interested:

"Oh, no, Finnbecile," Santana threw jumping to her feet. "You are going to sit your ass down on the chair and leave RuPaul and St. James to jump each bones or I'll personally go all Lima Heights on your ass."

Everyone in the room fell silent, including Finn and Mr Schue. Tina, Mercedes and Artie gaped at the Cheerio. Quinn and Puck frowned and Kurt finally noticed that Santana looked positively mad. The New Directions looked questioningly at the cheerleader who only responded with a shrug.

"What?" she threw every one of them a daring look. "I might or might have not been on senior prom in Carmel and St. James might or might have not told me to keep Hudson away from manhands by blackmailing me about showing my _abuela_ photographs in which I _might_ or might have not been going all the way with one of his girl teammates in Carmel's parking lot, which might or _might have not_ convinced me to respect the jerk's ability to a get back at someone, a little bit."

Kurt's mouth hit the ground and he wasn't the only one to react that way. St. James's was all for little blackmailing, he assumed. Santana rolled her eyes.

"I still hate bitch for ditching us but I don't want my _abuela_ to have a stroke. And you, Finnbecile, will stay away from her or I will make your life a living hell. As long as manhands doesn't how her ugly face around me, I don't give a shit about her whoring around."

"Santana!" Mr Schue reprimanded her sharply to which she only shrugged more.

"What? I'm just saying that the loverboy has some tricks up his sleeve. And apparently down his pants..."

"Santana!" Mr Schue admonished her again.

She shrugged again but shut her mouth closed for good this time.

The group of teenagers fell uncharacteristically silent. Everyone was staring at Santana in shock and Kurt wasn't sure if the stares were caused by the news of Santana's interest in girls, the fact that she's been caught in the act and successfully blackmailed or that she's actually admitted that Jesse St. James was something.

Mr Schue looked particularly uncomfortable. That was probably the last thing that the man has expected this meeting to resolve around. Finally, he seemed to regain his composure and gestured at Finn to get back to his seat. The teen didn't listen.

"Finn, sit down," Mr Schue commanded raising his voice. "You heard Santana."

Kurt's _almost_ -step-brother scowled at the teacher furiously.

"No, I don't care about Santana's immature coming out..."

"Premature, Finn," Kurt corrected him with a sigh.

"Premature, whatever."

"Finn, I thought you've given up on Rachel when you two talked last time," Mr Schue tried to convince Finn, referring most probably to their small trip to New York because the last time Kurt remembered his step-brother and Rachel in the same room was when St. James broke his nose. "Why are you doing this now?"

Finn balled his fists.

"I thought that she would see through his mind games and return to us as soon as she gets her stupid championship and St. Jerk is gone for two years to New York! Now the hope's gone!"

Everyone in the room groaned loudly at Finn's idiotic explanation. Kurt, even as his brother-to-be, wanted to beat the shit out of Finn hearing the stupidest excuse of his life. He stood up from his chair which caught everybody's attention.

Suddenly, he wanted to be anywhere but there. He felt his cell phone buzz again, this time it was a message and after a quick glance he was sure it wasn't Rachel this time. That was it. The reason why they met there in the first place.

Seeing Blaine's name on the screen, he took a deep breath before announcing out loud:

"Finn, grow up and leave Rachel alone because she deserves to be where someone actually respects her as a person. Santana," he looked at the cheerleader with an affectionate smile which clearly made her uncomfortable. "You go girl."

Finally Kurt looked at his teacher and he could see the understanding in the older man's eyes:

"Mr Schue, I'm done. Everyone, see you at Sectionals."

* * *

 **The very last Author's Note:**

 **So, Kate** _ **had**_ **a hidden agenda in bringing Santana to Carmel, and who was I to refuse my favourite VAG some fun on her prom night in the process ^^**

 **AAAAAAND...**

 **Drums, please! Officially,** _ **Another One**_ **is finished.**

 **I'd like to thank all of you for reading every chapter, every single favourite or follow hit, and to the amazing reviewers, especially to those who dropped a word or two for (almost) each** **chapter: LaurelleCullen, ,** **bproofmgmt** **, jinbrynmoon** **,** **courtneeyoung18** **, every Guest Reviewer and all those whom I didn't manage to enlist here! You are ALL amazing!**

 **For those waiting more or less impatiently for the Sequel – I ask for exactly that: patience. I need to submit another part of my MA thesis by the end of January so I will be focusing on that task until the deadline. The first portion of the Sequel to this story will be posted probably around that time either (unless I manage to finish writing the MA earlier). When the time comes, I'll probably post the information about it here as well.**

 **Stay tuned!**

 **-s.**


	25. The Sequel - Keeping Alive

**Hi, again!**

 **It's just to let you guys know that I'm posting the Sequel!** **The Sequel has a title now: _Keeping Alive_ (no deeper meaning, just a play on a song title, like the previous one)... Anyway.**

 **Go to my profile, open the story and happy reading!**

 **-solka**


End file.
